Learning to Love
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Medic is intrigued by the towering Russian on his new team. He wants to cut him. He wants in bed with him. Unfortunately, what he didn't account for was the man's softness and insistence for coupling. Medic isn't soft, and sure as Hell doesn't couple. In fact, his eye is on other teammates too. Heavy just wants Medic be happy, but can he handle such a wild lover?
1. Orientation

**A/N:** **Entire thing co-written with Kirame90.**

...

"...aaand that's what that was. Like I just finished explaining, yesterday was to make sure those 'respawn' dealies we put in your brains worked. Your real jobs start tomorrow. If you have any problems about this, please direct your concerns directly to my fists! If you have questions, direct them to your administrator's version of Bidwell here because I don't care. That is all. Welcome to Mann Co!"

The burly Australian wrestling seven cougars on the small television set became a wall of static and the mousy woman in the purple dress next to it pushed a button to eject the tape. Also turning off the set she then turned from the wooden table against the far wall of a somewhat shoddy war room, facing nine rather unimpressed-looking mercenary men.

Her hands modestly clasped a clipboard before her, but her smile was friendly as she informed, "My name would be Miss Pauling. I work mostly behind-the-scenes with Administrator, but I'm also here to handle all your problems. Did anyone have questions?"

No one had any real ones, simply being miffed about finding out the hard way that their mirroring kill targets kept coming back and that they were suddenly unable to stay dead as well. The only one who raised his hand to speak was the youngest man, sporting a red t-shirt, dogtags and a cocky smirk. "Yeah, I got a question: you single? Cuz I noticed you haven't been able to take them pretty eyes off-a dis." His fingers all spread as they indicated his smooth, boyish face.

"If there's nothing, then I guess I'll leave you to get acquainted," Miss Pauling continued to smile, adjusting her horn-rimmed glasses and ignoring Scout. She hadn't looked at him once since shaking his hand. "You can kill each other while in the base, so be careful please. Leaving base property will mean you're outside the respawn sensor and only have one life again. Other than that, pick a room for yourself if you haven't yet and be ready to report to the mess hall at oh-seven-hundred. Nice to meet you all."

As she departed, the men shifted a little awkwardly now that they had to socialize. They really had to live with each other? They didn't know anything _about_ each other, other than what they'd seen on the field yesterday. Well this was just peachy.

"She digs me," Scout assured everyone as he stared dreamily at the exit. The others could already tell the boy was going to be annoying.

One man, however, had immediately taken the freedom to interact as he stepped quickly to approach the largest party present. Medic had gotten a chance to see how this man worked and that he would be practically perfect as a field partner, but he was interested in more than that. All of the men around him looked like fun specimens and the doctor couldn't wait to have his hands at them, their minds and their insides; in fact, the one in the flame suit trying to hug his fellows now was also quite curious, but the giant Russian...he was powerful. Strong. Tough. _Big_. There was a lot of potential there, in many areas.

"Guten _tag_, mein Freund," the German greeted flirtatiously over the circular rims of his glasses, "I hope sincerely zhat you like men, but if not, I suppose I vill just have to convince you." Oh, the large man was as handsome as he was intriguing; large hazel eyes, perfectly rounded yet hard features, such expressive muscle structure. Medic wanted to lay him as badly as he wanted to cut through his guts.

His arms crossed on his chest, Heavy had listened quietly through the presentation Mr. Hale had kindly provided for them. The Australian looked like a strong man. Such a worthy opponent he would be. The Russian made a mental note to keep an eye out for any opportunities to fight this man.

Once the little lady had left the room, he glanced around himself at the eight men he was supposed to call his teammates from now on. Such babies. How were they even able to fight with _real_ weapons when half of them looked like twigs? Especially the tiny, loud one. Then there was this masked, smoking one. How would he carry his own Sascha with those weak arms? The tallest one had big hands, but otherwise he reminded the Russian of a flagpole. Next there were two short ones. Not as thin as the three previous, but small otherwise. Then there were the black one and the screaming one. They looked like they knew how to fight like real men. They even had real weapons with them, too. Then last, but not least, there was—

The giant blinked when the doctor was suddenly talking to him. The things Medic spoke were even more surprising. The whole room was suddenly quiet as Scout's sex life as their eyes were on the two. Heavy hated how his cheeks felt warmer all of a sudden.

"Leetle man is stoopid," he snorted, turning his head away from the German. What kind of thing was that to say when they had just met?

Medic's eyes closed briefly as he tutted in amusement. Convincing it was. He enjoyed every eye in the room being on him as he maintained visual contact with the large man's face. They would each get their own turn. "Actually, I vas top of all my classes in Stuttgart. I vas also zhe top physician for a gute while at my old practice, until zhis razher unfortunate incident got out about a man und his skeleton being entirely out of his body...but I will tell you about zhat later. I assure, if nozhing else, I know my way around zhe male figure _extremely_ vell..."

A sly glove had ghosted so lightly up the Russian's forearm it might have been a gentle breeze. Reactions from the others started to vary. The doctor sensed curiosity, stun, disgust...and interest. Hm. Now who could that be coming from? He let his gaze flick for a second to find the masked agent next to the hobo in a helmet who had forced his way into the meeting. Was this team so easy? Medic smirked and held it as his lids turned sultry and went back to drilling Heavy's pink cheek.

The Russian glanced at the doctor in the corner of his eye before snorting again and walking off. He'd have plenty of time getting to know to his team later. It was Sascha's bedtime and his little baby needed her rest. Without another word the giant took his leave and headed for his new bedroom. He felt the team's eyes in his back until he was out of sight.

"What the hell was that crap?!" the youngest of them exclaimed, turning his wide eyes to their new doctor. So he was, like, gay? No way he'd ever take his shirt off for any medical tests!

For standing still so long unguarded, the doctor became the first victim of the suited man trying to give out hugs. Being surprised and then chuckling Medic answered, "Zhat vas called being friendly, jungling. Vould you like me to teach? You might vant to decide quickly, as demand seems to be spiking." Turning to the person over his back he inquired, "Und who might you be?"

Two syllables perked from the optical mask on his shoulder but the German couldn't understand them. "Firo?" The shorter party shook his head exaggeratedly and backed up a couple steps before bringing his hands together and launching a brief burst of flame to the room's center. Scout now screamed and flinched animatedly, not getting a chance to deny the doctor's freaky offer. Where the heck had that fire come from?! "What, now we got a freakin' pyromaniac?" The huggy man bounced excitedly and clapped after pointing eagerly to show Scout had gotten it right.

Medic found his brow quirking. Perhaps that man, if it really was a man, was just a certain kind of special. He would really have to look into it at some point, but right now there was still more suggestive groundwork to be laid. Three down, five to test.

"Cheers, mate!" The dark man with an eyepatch waved his half-full bottle in the air before taking a few gulps. He offered some to the German, but since the taller man didn't seem to be very interested, he pulled his arm back. "So, yoo're da medic, eh? Eet's good ta have one o' those een da team, ya knoe? Ah mean, don't ever go ta work for a wizard withoot havin' a bloody medic with ya! Ya lose yer eye, mate! See?" He pointed at the patch through his Scottish slurring. He was pushed aside by Soldier who kept a close eye on the doctor from under his oversized helmet. "Listen here, sister. This is America! We are Americans! As your duty, you WILL heal my ass whenever I need you to! You got that, cupcake?!" He barked with his loud, hoarse voice.

"Oh, I do not zhink zhat vill be a problem," a pass-offish hand was waved while the German smiled coyly at these two. There was a slight glint in his eye as he found their sloshing and swaggering idiotically charming. "Und I vould expect zhe same from you, should my drift be caught. _All_ of you." His eyes cast over the trio he'd yet to talk to. They'd each been rather quiet, like the Russian, but far less striking. The stringy one had nice sharp teeth and looked like he could provide a good grip. The one in the fancy suit seemed vain but still worth a shot. The goggled one in the hardhat actually felt a little boring. But you never knew.

"Eet ees a pleasure." Spy reached his hand to the healer when he walked towards the Frenchman. It was nice to meet an actual doctor in the middle of this bunch of madmen. The agent's eyes were sharp and he didn't seem to be able to let go of the cigarette in between his lips. Nearby, the tallest of the group didn't look very impressed. Fancy clothes or titles, it was all the same anyway. They alone weren't enough to ensure success on the field.

A kneading thumb ran over the agent's as Medic took Spy's glove with both of his, firmly and with purpose. "Mm. Yes, I certainly hope it vill be." A quick glance at the cigarette and he couldn't help mentioning, "Zhat is very unhealzhy you know. Uck. Poisonous filzh, even." He didn't care about the spy's well-being, but wondered what the man's lungs must look like and how often he was going to have to replace them. And what with?

"Oui, I am quite aware of zhat," the Frenchman nodded lightly. "Zhe forbidden fruit always tastes zhe best, non?" he continued, giving the German a meaningful look. He was sure everyone in the room knew what he meant.

"Yeh do realize yer comparin' fruit ta cancer sticks?" The Aussie next to the masked agent spoke up. The shorter one raised his eyebrow. "Excuze-moi? I do not remember saying anyzhing to you, monsieur." He gave Sniper a long, measuring look. "And, for your information, mon ami, eet was a figure of speech. I was not comparing my cigarettes to any fruit," he clarified. He did not like the bushman.

"Oh, I think he was," Scout chipped in. He hadn't been sure whether to wrinkle his nose or poke fun, but now it was too much. The way Spy had taken that weird comment...no way, could there be _two_ gay guys here? The boy had such a big mouth but it still overflowed easily. "This whole room's startin' to feel like a big ol' fruit salad to me. What about you, huh Hardhat? You fruity too?" He'd bumped his elbow into the only man who hadn't spoken. He earned a glare and a light reprimanding smack upside the head, a clear southern scold ringing, "Boy, you shut yer yap..! A man's preference ain't nothin' to be ashamed of, nor anythin' to be interrogated about. Private matters are private for a reason."

Pyro had giggled over the little smack and came in to give the man who'd amused him a hug too. Scout wiggled his fingers and sarcastically bugged his eyes. "Oooo, yeah? Well sounds to me like someone's a little defensive. Hey look, ya even got a scary boyfriend right there..! Well as much as I'd love to stick around and enjoy the flirt-fest-oh wait, no I wouldn't. I'm gonna go find myself a room. See you losers later." With a click of the tongue and double trigger fingers he left. While the man in overalls hemmed to himself, Pyro darted to follow the youngest. Find a room? Oh boy! He wanted to be sure to get something next to at least one new friend!

Medic had liked Spy's reaction, but noted with disappointment that the engineer was quite probably every bit as boring as he seemed, and the Aussie sounded a bit slow on uptakes. Scout...well he was clearly a brat and needed work, but was a scrawny virgin worth it? He found himself thinking about Heavy. Oh, now there was an opposite. He could probably crush the runt's spine in his massive hand. Mmm, the Russian was definitely going to be the doctor's first prey, no matter what. Just the thought of manipulating that powerhouse was giving him goosebumps.

Heavy was putting Sascha to bed. He had built her a tiny little one that was next to his own. Just a humble little thing for his beloved minigun, but it had to do for now. Next the man would take a shower. They had common showers downstairs but the giant didn't really mind sharing. Those were the rules and he was going to follow them. He stripped to his undershirt and boxers, grabbed his towel and left to find said showers.

On his way he couldn't help the fact that his mind was constantly slipping back to the doctor. The smaller man was older, but he had sharp features. Icy blue eyes, perfect teeth when he grinned...Heavy shook his head. Such stupid thoughts. The German was eager and attractive, but why should he be interested in the Russian?

It didn't take long for Heavy to manage finding the showers. The base was like a maze, but that wasn't enough to confuse him. His mind kept racing when he undressed. He thought about his former lovers. He hadn't had many, thanks to his big size. While some had rejected him for simply being too fat - a real man had to eat! - the ones who had ended up bed with him...they had been hurt. Not only was the man himself quite huge, his manhood was also massive. He had never had sex twice with a same person. Never. He wasn't sure what the healer saw in him, but for his own safety it was going to be better to stay away from Heavy.

Medic and the others finished talking quickly enough. There hadn't really been much to say past introductions that the doctor cared about. He wasn't fond of the emotional side of human interaction, could read personalities rather quickly, and was sure he'd hear plenty of stories in due time whether willing or not. Now he entered the medical ward, the entirety of which he'd been quick to claim for himself, and felt a wave of relieving familiarity wash over him. Taking off his coat and gloves he let a pleasant sigh escape him. This was truly his element. He couldn't wait to dirty the place up with smatterings of instruments and organs. It would be like breaking in a new car. His room across the way he didn't think much of so long as it would be a quiet place to escape and read. His office and waiting area were mere necessities. But the operating room...oh yes. He was already loving this one and smiled easily as he called in greeting, "Hello my Lieblings! Daddy is here! Is everyone settling in alright?"

Thirty-seven doves flapped, shifted and cooed at the call. Medic counted them in satisfaction as a handful came to him and settled about his head and arms. Good, no one had had run away yet. These birds were his closest companions, and that was perfectly fine with him. They listened far better than humans and their constant curiosity gave him something to talk to. He'd never thought himself to be a pet person, but then he didn't really consider them pets. He just happened to think stealing that wedding van as he escaped Stuttgart had been a happy accident. He chuckled now to himself as he wondered if anyone would care to hear that story. It was quite funny, but his sense of humor was often lost on others. Another reason birds were so much better.

Turning to one now he started talking sweetly, "Oh, vhat a couple days zhis has been, ja Socrates? So much deazh. Vonderful. Yeees, yes it has been my little friend. Und Daddy's even found himself somezhing of interest on his team..! I know, such a surprise! But he really looks quite fun..!" He tickled choice doves' chests affectionately as he opted to continue unpacking his belongings from the crates they'd joined him in. He had a lot of stuff. As he did this he shared his first real impressions about his new teammates. The one he discussed most was Heavy, his chatter turning a bit energetic in regards to him. Gott, was he really _that_ eager to get his hooks into a simple slab of meat? At the end of the day it was just a man. The German chalked it up to time gone without a lay and simply never having seen someone so able and willing to cause pain. He liked both watching and experiencing pain, though the first a bit more.

After the Russian was done showering, he dried himself and wrapped his towel around his waist. On his way back he managed to scare Scout half to death as the boy was walking around the corridors, looking for his way to the showers himself. The tiny one was awfully jumpy. Just seeing a man's bare chest made him twist his face and make stupid gagging sounds. Heavy ignored him.

Back in his room he pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and tested his new bed. It complained weakly under his weight, but other than that it was fine. The giant decided he had earned his rest. With a quiet groan he closed his eyes, relaxing and going through the day's events. Medic's smirk kept popping into his mind and that made sleeping impossible. Why would the doctor want him when he could have any gay man for sure? Surely the man hadn't sensed his sexuality, had he? No, that was impossible! Heavy did a good job hiding his feelings and sexual desires. Being as big as him he practically had to do so.

He found himself rolling back and forth in his bed. He couldn't believe it. He had _killed_ people recently and the only thing keeping him awake was the German. It was unbearable. And like it wasn't bad already, his mind started slowly filling up with ideas on what he would like to do to the smaller man if they ever went to bed together. In the end the Russian kicked the blanket and his underwear aside angrily and grabbed his stiffing member. He had thought he had already gotten used to dealing with sexual tension.

The doctor's brow furrowed as he leaned back and realigned his spine, head rolling. Damn he was old. Healthy as could be, but lifting and carrying was not something any middle-aged man's back appreciated. If he'd been able, he'd have replaced his long ago. His thoughts touched briefly on the team's engineer. Guh, with how much that man hefted contraptions he really hoped he wouldn't become like a repair shop for the laborer's spine. He loved messing with insides, no doubt about that, but he didn't like just performing stupid little fixer-uppers. He wanted to _mess_. Tinker. Experiment freely.

Thinking of experiments, he recalled the project he'd started putting together after that first battle. He'd spent most of his time since on it and it was looking like a strong prototype. A couple more hours tonight and he might have it ready for pitching as early as tomorrow. Grinning toothily to himself, he located what looked like a gun made out of a blender with bits of tubing popping out everywhere and worked on it until he felt sleep was needed.

Some doves followed as he crossed the hall to sizeable quarters lined with shelves of books, instruments, a desk and sexual toys. His eyes flicked casually to those as he strode towards the bed. He was tired, but there was always time for a quick one, wasn't there? He went to the toy shelf and let his hand hover to find the box with his cock ring. Then he picked up his favorite rod, one of impressive size, and went to have a lie down as gently cooing, sleepy birds dotted his headboard. For some reason he felt like taking something huge, and not letting himself release too quickly over it. In no time the German had rid himself of his glasses as well as lower layers and worked himself to hardness, quickly slipping the ring into place and grabbing for the object of penetration. He let out a strong series of loud cries and foreign cusses after wetting the thing and forcing it inside himself. It would plunge fast and hard and he imagined something that must be even bigger attached to a certain Russian. When he let himself finish it would be harsh, jolting and extremely satisfying. He would sleep easily in contentment.


	2. Lure

Next morning half of the men looked exhausted as they met in the mess hall. They sat down around the long table and waited for breakfast. They were quiet, half of them hardly having slept well. Pyro, Soldier, Medic and Spy seemed to be perfectly fine, but the rest of them had had their share of dreams filled with nightmares. Getting used to the concept of dying repeatedly was taking some time. Even with a briefing day where they could rest and wrap their heads around it, that first day had been harsh on all of them and it was showing. Pyro was wondering why everyone was so quiet. To him death was nothing but a fun game, rainbows and lollipops. Spy was rather unflappable and Soldier and Medic were just insane in their own ways. Some blood and spilling body parts wasn't enough to make them lose their good night sleep.

Heavy walked in and took his seat. It was right next to the German, but he doubted the man was going to try anything with him anymore. He had made it perfectly clear he wasn't interested, no matter what the doctor had in his twisted little mind.

Soldier scanned the eating selections with a certain level of poutiness. "You call this military grade? Where's the canned rations? Where's the gruel?" He seemed to be the only one upset with the arrangement. Scout tucked right in when he arrived, and since his mouth was unable to stay closed, instantly brought life to the room while he struck up some conversation. "Aw yeah, grub time! Hey, speakin'-a food, that Miss Pauling's a real dish, eh? I am so her type. Prince Charmin'-the-heck-outta-chicks ovah here." His dreams had involved a lot of pretty females.

Demo scoffed. "Och, boyo, if you ever land that lass Ah'll stab oot me other eye. Yer as blind as Ah'd be in thaht situation if ya cahn't see when a girl's got taste." Others nodded, some looked amused. Miss Pauling had been so unresponsive to the boy it was like he hadn't even existed. That was quite impressive from the little lady considering how insistently Scout had pressed his "awesomeness".

"Alright, what is this? He puts the moves on you and you all just take it." An accusing finger went the German's way. "I flirt with one chick and you all gang up on me like it's wrong!"

Medic's glower was solid as he met the boy's eyes. "Zhere is a difference between flirting und harassment. I do not pester; I invite. You I have only seen brag und babble. Do you have zhe skill to back up your claims? I very much doubt. I can keep any promise I make und zhen some." While the kid puffed and sputtered, a meaningful look swept the table, lingering last on Heavy. Did the man recall his promise of skill or discard it? He quite hoped the prior. The large man didn't seem to mind how he'd been sidling slowly closer. Or perhaps he hadn't noticed yet. The doctor made sure that wasn't the case by putting his fingers to the giant's knee and scraping over the nerves that generally caused a reflexive kick when struck. When grazed, however, he knew most tended to find a chill up their spine. It would have been better if his nails had been out, but his intent was going to be rather difficult to miss.

The Russian didn't like the attention everyone seemed to give him all of a sudden. He was about to open his mouth to say something about it when he felt the doctor's fingers on his knee. He shot the smaller man an angry glare before hitting his hand away. "Nyet," he growled. Apparently the healer had forgotten their little "chat". Heavy wasn't going to give in, either. True, he had masturbated to the image of having the German under him last night, but that was that. Only his huge paws were big enough for his length. He couldn't risk hurting yet another person during sex.

Spy chuckled. "You should be grateful 'aving someone eenterested een you, mon ami. Zhis ees not a place where you 'ave zhe freedom to choose," he reminded the bigger man.

"Nein?" Medic was pretty sure he'd chosen. He had also decided the runner was not worth anything more than head games at best. So obnoxious. "Und vhy can't zhere be a choice? Are you saying you zhink zhere is somezhing wrong wizh mine?" A coy eyebrow was raised in Spy's direction. His goal wasn't really to sleep with all of them. He was an attention whore more than a proper one. He wanted them all to _wish_ him to sleep with them above all else, but that didn't mean he wasn't up for a fuck if the interest was mutual.

"Oh, of course not, my dear docteur. What I am saying ees zhat given zhe circumstances we are een, we might not find our ideal sex partner een our teammates. So, een case you are not eenterested een ozher men, you weel 'ave a hard time trying to satisfy your needs by yourself." The Frenchman glanced at Heavy, then turned his eyes back to Medic. "Een ozher words, I would grab zhe opportunity eef one offered eet to me. One of my liking, of course," he shrugged. Some of the others turned their gazes away. They didn't really need to hear all that. It was like a confession the agent was into men, too.

A sparkle shot through Medic's eye. "Ohh, please, _call_ me 'doctor'...I like zhat." When was the last time anyone had honestly granted him that title? Quack, madman, psycho, butcher...all applicable, admittedly, but used quite harshly by those at his old practice. Couldn't they also see that he was a visionary genius and far better at doctoring the human species than any of them? What a bunch of moral-fussing babies. He wasn't sure his honest appreciation for the label came across, since he'd kind of rasped from surprise, but then supposed he didn't care. What did he need to be clear about something like genuine sentiment with this lot for?

Heavy glanced at the German in the corner of his eye. Apparently the older man flirted with everyone as he flirted with him. Well, he should have known. He was glad he hadn't taken the healer seriously. Now he was free to push his fantasies aside, knowing Medic was not going to be pestering him for long. Of course it had been very flattering, but now the doctor had a new target. End of the story. Still, somewhere deep inside of him, he might have been just a little bit disappointed. Not much, though.

Spy leaned in closer with a smile so charming it had most likely broken plenty of hearts. "My pleasure," he replied to the German.

The healer returned the smile with his own style of charm, but leaned back just a tiny smidge to inhale less of that pungent smoker's odor baked into the agent's clothes. He found the back of his head grazing the arm of the giant he sat so close to. Reminded again of his original goal, he decided to try striking a friendly conversation. The Russian had yet to speak very much to him at all. Maybe it would loosen him.

"I noticed on zhe field zhat you are quite tough und like making pushes. Uhn, vant zhat I was so strong; I vould gladly spill more blood zhan stop it. But zhe vay you laid into zhe enemy over und over vas honestly a pleasure to vatch. Und for as much as I stopped by to patch you up, I don't zhink you died zhat often. Vell, during one of zhose stops zhere vas a spill, und zhough I lost you as a patient, somezhing happened zhat inspired me to create. It is a gun zhat could increase my effectiveness at healing a zhousand fold. If I used it zhere vould be no medical kits to lug around, no shortage of bandages or syringes. I vould just put a beam on someone such as yourself und damage vould be hardly a worry. You would be free to lay vaste to as many bodies as you liked. It is in what vill soon be my workshop if you are interested to see. Von't you please _come_ wizh me after zhe battle?"

It appeared he couldn't help himself from staying a little flirtatious as he minutely stressed the suggestive syllable.

For a moment Heavy had actually thought the man was seriously talking about work and being more effective, but when the doctor highlighted that one word it made him lose his interest. "Nyet," he repeated. He wasn't in the mood for any games. Why couldn't the German test on someone else? It was true the entire team was full of babies, but the way Medic made it sound, he would certainly be happy with anyone to be his little laboratory rat.

"I'll do it! God bless America!" Soldier stood up and tapped at his heart with his fist. He was going to make the noble sacrifice of testing the new whatever-it-was.

Medic closed his eyes and sighed lightly. Perhaps he should contain himself a little better. Heavy did not seem to respond to suggestiveness as well as Spy did. To the patriotic party he addressed, "Zhank you for zhe offer...Soldier, vas it? But I really zhink zhe Heavy would be best. He is most resilient. Also he has zhe most blood. I do not like to lose my experiments midway." He tilted his head towards the giant. "Entschuldigung. Do forgive zhat I jest. I am quite serious about zhis prototype. Zhere is even an invincibility feature I am toying wizh." Faces perked around the table at that mention. Invincibility? Could a doctor really grant such a thing? He wasn't a wizard...but the idea certainly added a spark of hope that they wouldn't need to die as often as it had appeared from the first fight. Maybe not at all.

The Russian quirked the smaller man next to him a suspicious eyebrow. "Is not possible," he replied, being a little too skeptical to believe such a theory. Invincibility was impossible. No man was invincible. Then again, Heavy had to admit to himself he was curious. He wanted to see the machine that could do impossible things. His mind was now starting to ponder what the machine would look like. In the end he shook his head with a sigh. "Alright. I will come. But only tests, da?" He gave the German a meaningful look. He was not allowed to poke Heavy in any way unless it was absolutely necessary for the invincibility-machine.

A satisfied smile cracked the German's lips. Progress..! So rather than pressing the giant he had merely to lure. The method required more patience, and in general he had little, but Medic wanted this man to want him enough he quite felt it would be worth it. And besides, studying the man's pain threshold was on the list of things he wanted to do to Heavy anyway.

"Oh, ja," he shrugged easily. There would be tests alright. He would be testing his own limits in addition to the Russian's. How far was he able to suggest? When would be best to nudge? What type of bait was most responsive? "You know, I feel like we vould be a most effective pair on zhe field. If you did not need to fall back to let me heal you, I vould hardly leave your side. It would be zhe next best zhing to vatching my own hands spill ozher's blood." He let himself have a little tingle of joy as he imagined having a direct hand in annihilating BLUs with a front row seat to the carnage to boot. Then he tried offering a pleasant beam instead of a sultry smirk.

The Russian's face turned suspicious again. Was this some kind of a trick? Most effective pair? He had to admit that was probably true. He could take more hits and bullets than the rest of the team because of his size. Then again, because of his size and Sascha in his arms, he was also the slowest of them all. It was going to be handy if he had the German with him all the time.

"Maybe..." the giant muttered, turning his eyes to his humble breakfast. "Maybe," he repeated quietly and started eating. Trick or not, it indeed was the most effective combo. He wasn't sure if the doctor's motives had been pure on this one, but Medic was right nonetheless. No matter how Heavy wanted him not to be right, he was anyway. The rest of the team eyed them curiously. What was going to become of these two?

Following the meal, Team RED immediately collected their weapons and headed out to the foundry meant to supply both bases with their crafting metals. This was the territory they would be fighting to control for their first real mission. It was rather an important building after all, and despite some hesitation regarding the rather odd style of fighting they were to take part in, as the field announcer urged them to do it the nine men rushed out to capture the points that represented which side was winning. This was a little odd too. What kind of war had lead markers? Then again, the two old men who started it were quite keen on declaring a clear victor.

The middle point of five was in a rather open area, so Medic couldn't run out to help anyone capturing. He had to make due with hanging back around corners and letting the injured come to him. He couldn't even run out to shoot his needle gun without coverage. At the moment he was barking at Scout, "You don't_ have_ to take off your shirt! Just lift it! Swinehund!" The boy had taken a lot of bullets and it was difficult to remove them with cloth and blood in the way. Scout groaned and shook his head with arms crossed over his gut. Medic growled and slammed him to the ground behind some freight crates, hopping to sit on his legs and wrench both of the boy's wrists above his head. His free hand yanked the shirt out of the way before plunging tweezer tongs into the wounds. He cursed while the runner screamed and wriggled. Fess, this would be so much easier if he didn't have to use his hands! Problems like this were half of what had inspired him to try making an all-purpose healer.

"Oh my God HEEEELLLP! He's gonna friggin' rape me!" the runner cried out and tried to kick the doctor off of himself. He wasn't half as worried about the pain as he was about his butt-virginity. Or virginity to begin with. Hell no he was gonna lose it to this creepy old fart! He struggled like a fish in a trap, crying and babbling and shouting whatever came to mind.

"MEDIC!" Their sniper limped to the scene, holding his bleeding right arm. His counterpart's arrow was standing proudly from it. "That bloody wankah..! Lucky bastard, that's wot he bloody is..!" He hissed through his gritted teeth. Once the kid was done, he would be next in line.

"C'mere, Sally!" Soldier was jogging there next. He had a knife in his shoulder but by the looks of it he had managed to get the BLU rat before the Frenchman could finish him. The German was running out of time already and the match was only starting.

"Fess fess fess fess!" He was already emotionally exhausted too. It wasn't easy to stay perky when your patients were piling up and one of them bucked like a bronco. He'd already treated so much, but he just wasn't quick enough. Fed up with the boy, he let the bullets not about to graze vitals stay in him and gauzed as best he could one-handed. "Zhere! Maybe zhat vill help your guts stay in for five seconds! Alzhough if you are going to continue to be such a baby, do not even bozher calling for me!" He practically threw the boy from under him and beckoned Sniper.

A weighted angry sigh. "It is inside zhe bone. You are lucky zhere is no nerve damage. I will do vhat I can." He snapped off the arrow shaft right against the head under the skin before quickly cleaning the area, injecting it with a numbing agent and giving it a quick bandage as well.

"Soldier." His next patient wasn't so lucky. The quick examination yielded the diagnosis, "You _have_ got nerve damage. Zhis arm is useless unless I operate. Or amputate now. Or take preventative measures." He took out his saw, quite ready to ease his workload by just killing the man. They weren't allowed to kill teammates on the field, but who was going to stop him? Trying got his arm grabbed before it could hit the man's neck, however. "Was das..?!" He didn't like the eagerly determined look on that face. "Feeeess..."

"Oi can't bloody shoot with this arm! Oi can't even feel it!" The Aussie waved his injected arm in front of Medic, trying to make his point. It felt like boiled spaghetti starting from his shoulder. A part of him that still wasn't a part of him.

Unlike him, Soldier would have been more than happy to return to the battle already. "Nonsense! I have enough nerve to go to the moon! Damage is not going to stop me from stomping those little maggots into their holes! SCREAMIN' EAGLLLLESS!" He wrapped his arm around the German's waist before dashing to the frontlines. The BLUs were capping the middle point and by God he was going to stop them! He took his rocket launcher with his free hand and aimed at his feet, ignoring how the arm holding it spasmed. "Americaaaaa!" he shouted and fired, still carrying the healer with him. The two flew high in the air, approaching the middle point at an alarming speed. "Dammit," the American then muttered when he noticed he had lost his legs launching the two from the ground. He hit the roof covering the middle point with a "splat".

Medic hadn't even gotten a chance to yell at Sniper before he was screaming from the sudden sensation of flying, then forcing himself to go limp to prevent too much fall damage. He'd had nothing against being lifted, but this..! Reckless! He collapsed to the roof and slid on his side a ways, hurt but alive. He lay there panting and trying to get his bearings. Registering the sounds of fire and the sense of openness, it was deduced that this was _not_ a good place to be. Trying to make his vision un-blur and his breath any sort of still, he laid flat on RED's side and stuck himself with a needle that stemmed blood flow. He was running out of those...he also had no choice but to seek aid. "I require assistance! Assistance, bitte!"

That's when RED Heavy's minigun started spinning. With a roar the Russian, along with Demoman and Pyro stepped in, forcing the BLUs back from the point. Crying for their own doctor the enemy Scout, Sniper and Demoman fled towards their base where their defensive lines were. Heavy stopped as the other REDs rushed to the point in order to steal it. He looked up and saw Medic on the roof. "What is Doktor doing there? Is not good place," he reckoned and reached his arms to catch the German if he jumped.

Gratefully Medic rolled himself sideways to take the offer. As he landed to be held he chatted, feeling much safer, "Tell me about it. Zhe Soldier is an idiot. Dragging me up zhere, I don't know what he vas zhinking...vould you carry me to a medkit please? Bozh of my shins have splintered und I vould like to knit zhem."

Heavy huffed but did it anyway. He hadn't planned on carrying Medic anywhere, but since the man couldn't walk on his own, he assumed it was his duty as the healer's teammate. "Soldier is stoopid." He agreed about that one. The American couldn't keep himself in check, as it very much seemed.

The doctor had to chuckle at that. Mocking stupidity was excellent stress relief and he was happy Heavy seemed to be on the same page. He didn't mean to talk so much to the giant, but perhaps the need to vent urged him to continue. Or maybe he was just eager to hear more of that throaty, gruff voice he was realizing the other had even when he wasn't angry. It was really quite sexy. "Zhe Scout may be vorse...he cries so much to be healed, but writhes like an eel vhen I deem him hurt enough to treat. Und everyone is so ungrateful! Swinehunds!"

When Heavy put him down next to his medical tools he was almost disappointed. He'd quite enjoyed how easily he'd been caught and transported. The man really was strong. From his supply Medic popped some painkillers and took some bracers to lash tightly around his legs. Using Heavy's arm to pull himself up and test if the problem would escalate to fracture he also added, "You have been helpful however. Danke schoen. Uhn. Curious. It feels as zhough zhey vill schnap if I run." He bobbed a little distractedly to make his bones creak some more. They still screamed through just enough sting to allow function being dulled by pills.

The Russian watched as the smaller man patched himself up. He was guarding so nobody would sneak back there to hurt the doctor further. At Medic's words his brow quirked. "Doktor is still hurt? Should I carry you back?" He asked, although it didn't seem very good in his ear. The German was rather useless if he couldn't even walk on his own. Shouldn't he just go back to the respawn and heal himself there? Or get himself killed on purpose just to come back good as new?

"Ah, no. My legs will vork. I only meant I find zhe sensation quite interesting." He gave a quick pat to show his gratitude for the help. "Really zhough, do continue calling me zhat, vould you? It is gute to be acknowledged. Und I razher like how you say it." That said, he cracked a smile and made his way forward to where the team was advancing, a small whimper of pleasure slipping from him as he walked as fast as he could without running. He couldn't enjoy his injury too much, though. Now was time to work.

Heavy wasn't quite sure what had just happened. He had thought Medic had requested help with his legs because they were hurting, but instead he described the feeling as "interesting". He didn't know what interesting there was about having broken legs, but wondering about it wasn't going to take the team anywhere. The second confusing thing was how the German had mentioned liking the way Heavy called him "doctor". What was so special about that? The giant looked after the healer. He truly was an odd one. He grabbed Sascha again and followed Medic back to the frontlines.

Hiding around a doorway, some of Medic's frustration was coming back. This point was guarded by the whole blue team as it was so close to their spawn. It was sure going to be fun trying to get the one _inside_ said building. A sentry on one side by a fence and a sniper on the other kept the doctor rather pinned to his little corner. If only there was some way to charge in there and just destroy everything like a bolt from God. Demo, as he healed now, was good for blowing up the engineer and his machines, but kept getting too hurt to finish the job. Even worse, though he'd helped for a little while, Medic was completely unable to keep up with everyone coming to him through the high intensity clash. He wasn't even sure who it was, but eventually one of his patients snuck in behind him and stabbed him in the back. That was going to give BLU an upper hand.

The battle went on for hours. It was more trying to get the enemy team tired than anything else. And boy, were they getting tired! BLU capped the middle point, RED soon taking it back. None of the men was able to actually get to the last point and in the end the announcer declared something called "sudden death". It wasn't anything unusual otherwise, but once you died, you stayed dead until a team won. No respawn. The REDs were nervous. Being dead more than ten seconds was an unnerving thought and most of them clung onto Medic when the doors opened. Nobody dared to complain about their treatment anymore. They all wanted to stay on the man's good side to receive healing.

Seeing right through the nervous cowering, Medic was a mixture of irritated and smug. He was glad to be finally appreciated and somewhat liked the attention, but the cluster was ultimately just limiting his movement even more than before. He focused on healing the most productive ones who would leave him alone to go do some damage. This method wasn't ideal though because the pushers still had to come back. The pyros actually didn't seem to think anything of the new situation and just rushed out ahead of everyone to end up killing each other in dead heat, so at least neither of them added concern. But still.

Impatient, exhausted and sick of how long this mission was taking, Medic decided he was just going to _have_ to be a little reckless if he wanted to leave any time soon. He calculated his target options and decided Heavy really would be best. As soon as he finished patching the giant up after inevitably being sought out he jumped onto the man's back. "Just go shoot zhem, ja? End it! I vill assist wizh all I have left!" And he plunged a needle of adrenaline directly into the giant's neck.

The giant was about to shoo the doctor off of him, but the syringe into his neck made him yelp in surprise. He felt his veins getting filled with adrenaline instead of blood. He lifted his loyal minigun and rushed forward. "Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He shouted a war cry and took down the BLU Soldier and Scout trying to invade the middle point that was still glowing red. BLU Spy sneaking up behind the duo got his fair share of the German's needles before getting close enough to stab them. The Frenchman collapsed with a choked cry, suffering from whatever poison the needles included.

"We make good team!" Heavy thanked the smaller man as they continued their way. Nothing was going to stop them now! The rest of their living teammates followed them, pushing their way to the next point and finally killing BLU Engineer trying to defend the last one. They had won the battle.

Injecting Heavy again to stem the flow from the spot that had taken rocket damage, Medic was a bit wiped to smile at the moment. His forehead dropped to the back of the other's head in the relief of the match's aftermath. "Ha. I told you we vould. Ohh, zhat vas exciting..!" A large sigh. "You schmell nice." He was unable to avoid inhaling that salty-sweetness accenting a deep, rich musk. He didn't know why he decided to mention his approval. Blame it on fatigue. His stream of consciousness tended to get away from him when he was tired.

The last comment was enough to bring the Russian back to Earth. He had forgotten all about their differences during the heated battle, but now when the doctor was on his back, sniffing his _neck_, he once again remembered who he was dealing with. "Is not funny," he muttered and shook the German off of himself. He joined their teammates who were celebrating their victory. They congratulated one another in a choir, remembering their own moments during the battle and sharing them with the rest of the men.

Medic rubbed his temples and sighed again before also joining the group. His work wasn't quite over. Speaking first to Heavy, then the rest, he said, "I am not trying to be funny. Vill everyone survive or does someone still need treatment?" He scanned the leftover team members. He felt Pyro, Scout, Sniper and Soldier were lucky. They'd died and so got an extended break.

"Aye! We're good, lad!" Demoman raised the bottle in his hand as he assured Medic they were fine. Just some cuts and a few broken bones. They would make it back to the respawn and fix themselves there. Heavy wondered what was going to happen next. He had promised to help the healer with his newest project, but at the moment it didn't seem like such a good idea. He was rather sure the German would try and make yet another move on him.

His after-battle plans were what the doctor was thinking about after being informed he didn't need to do anything else here. His attention was back on the Russian in an instant. "Vill you be keeping your promise, zhen? I am going straight back to my vorkshop und can do nozhing furzher wizhout a test subject. Do not stop by zhe spawn. Your battered condition is ideal." A brief touch to his glasses as he swept over the damage the other had sustained a little hungrily.

Heavy would have been happy to heal himself, but since Medic insisted him not to do so, what other choices did he have? The German was the doctor here, after all. "Da. I will keep promise," he muttered and when they got back to base and the doctor turned around to head for the infirmary, he followed. He had a bad feeling about this. He could feel the other men's eyes on his back as they walked. He could pretty much hear them whispering and betting what the two were going to do. He wished he knew himself.

Medic was able to allow himself a tiny smirk now. The giant took manipulation well. When he entered his examination room his gloves and coat came off, same as they would every day. It was much easier to do things without his uniform's restriction and let him get his hands dirty. The clothes were tossed to free counter-space and, feeling the life coming back into him, he collected his completed prototype to display on a counter that was actually clear, near his refrigerator. He bent at the waist to lean on an elbow beside it, the other arm gracing a casual hand up one buttock to rest on the small of his back. The medicine man looked to Heavy. "Vell? What do you zhink?"

The man in question found himself staring at the healer's ass. The position the German had taken was screaming "take me!" all over. It was driving him insane. "About what?" the bigger man asked, forcing his eyes up to the doctor's face. Focus, he told himself. He was not going to allow Medic to confuse his head. Even if it was starting to be rather late for that. It would have been better to avoid Medic rather than stay in his company outside the battle. He felt like a fish, swallowing bait and being reeled in.

The doctor couldn't have been more pleased to feel the giant's ogling. Did he crumble so fast when simply presented an eyeful? He let one hand up to remove his tie and let the shirt collar under his vest fall open the tiniest amount, playing it like he just wanted to free himself of the constriction. The arm on the counter touched the gun next to him lightly and made a little rub. "Zhe prototype of course. If it appears to be made mostly from a blender, zhat's because it is. As vell as some ozher appliances. If it works I am zhinking of calling it zhe Quick-Fix, as it vill quite hasten my fixing of your bodies."

Heavy had found himself a dot on the wall to stare at. Yes, it was a dot. No, it wasn't the least bit interesting, but to prevent himself from pouncing on the German where he stood, he really needed to get himself something else to look at and think about. The wall was fine. It was a nice wall. It was so white and un-Medic-y. "Sounds good." The giant nodded after the presentation and quickly glanced at the machine Medic was introducing so proudly. He was extremely careful not to lay his eyes on the doctor again. He didn't want the German to lose any more of his clothes.

Seeing how the other was now adamant about not meeting him with his eyes in any way, Medic decided that was no good. He cast his gaze to the rafters, where several small white animals were observing the goings-on in interest, then held out the pinky on his waist in sly invitation. A clustering of birds took it immediately, seven of them managing to get a spot and one deciding to sit on the stranger's head before the rest flew back up to their normal perches. "Oh, Lieblings, vhat are you doing? You vill distract Daddy und his guest..!" The speaker rubbed his collar bone in mock distress.

"Aagh?!" Heavy jumped when the horde of birds was suddenly all over the room. He tried shooing them away, but the small creatures dodged his big paws with ease. "Where did birds come from?" he asked, now meeting the German's face with overflowing confusion. Did Medic have pets? Why did they all come there without warning?! The dove on his head turned its own back and forth. It was curious about the stranger in the room and to show Heavy was alright he rewarded the giant man with a warm, wet gift right on his scalp. "Aaaaahhh!" Heavy tried to grab it but the agile little thing flew away again.

Glad to be in the man's sights again, Medic bit his lip in amusement at first. "Zhey came wizh me from Stuttgart. It is hilarious how I acquired zhem. Vould you like to hear?" Then the bird atop the giant left its mark and his face turned scolding. "Archimedes!" He threw the first thing he could find at the retreating dove but naturally missed. "Ugh, forgive him. He is too curious for his own gute, und not vell-behaved." A drawer was opened and a cloth fetched to be handed to the Russian. A quick glance was given to a shifting bird on his own shoulder. "I'd also vatch out for Leonidas until he knows you. He is territorial."

"I do not like birds," the Russian decided muttering. They didn't seem to like him, either. What was the point in keeping animals if they were too tiny to eat? "Did not come to hear stories," Heavy reminded and took the cloth from the doctor to wipe his head. He wasn't going to stay for a moment longer than he absolutely had to. No stories about birds.

Not happy at hearing his darlings met with displeasure, the doctor frowned a bit, protectively stroking the few that had lighted on him. Their job was done at least. Heavy didn't need to like them. "Zhat is razher harsh. Manners aside, zhey have only interest in you. Und we will need somezhing to talk about vhile I operate."

"I know nothing about birds," the bigger man notified before sitting on the surgery table, "We should talk about weapons instead." He knew about guns and liked to talk about them. Especially his own gun.

The suggestion was met with an eye-rolling shrug. Medic was used to talking about his own favorite topics to his subjects. Usually he had no reason to get to know them and they were too busy screaming to give much input anyway, but this one seemed like he might be able to hold up half a conversation. If he let him blather about what he wanted he might start warming up again, and besides, sometimes people could have something surprisingly interesting to say. This man certainly had the potential. Some mental prodding would be allowed.

The German took up his prototype and climbed onto the table himself, over and around the larger man until he knelt with his back to Heavy and a leg on either side of him. He was inserting the strange gun into what looked like a tampered x-ray positioner as he started things off, but the innocent task didn't stop him from being very present. "Before I get ahead of myself we vill need to test if zhis heals. Zhere can be no invincibility if it does not. So, I have nozhing against veaponry. Zhe larger und more damaging, zhe better. You carry a minigun, ja? Zhat is not usually one zhat is carried. Mm, but zhen you are zhe _heavy_ weapons expert...is zhere a reason for zhe choice?" His own pun was casually smiled at.

The Russian let Medic do what he had to, trying to pay the smaller man as little attention as possible. It was hard when the doctor practically threw himself over Heavy. He was thankful Medic agreed to talk about weapons. It was a topic they both would enjoy, he was sure. "Da," he replied with a slight nod, "Have always been beeg. Beeg and strong. Is easy to carry beeg guns." He explained and a weak smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he thought of Sascha. "Beeg guns are more deadly, too. Do more damage," he continued, "Why don't you have a beeger weapon?" He looked at the German. Needles weren't very effective, even if Medic had managed to take BLU Spy down during the sudden death round.

Having connected the tubes, Medic grabbed the ceiling contraption and hooked the new machine under his arm, slamming it home before sitting back with a sigh. He stayed a mere second on the other's lap before letting himself off the table, keeping his conversation casual. "I don't doubt zhat." A smirk as he imagined just how strong Heavy might be. "I also could not carry anyzhing larger while carting my medical equipment. Ve are not all as strong as you, my friend. Zhe needle gun was kind of zhrown togezher during zhat event I mentioned, zhen re-made more solidly on zhe vay here. It is gute for when I am chased."

"But it's not powerful," Heavy argued, "Is important to defend self on the field. Killing cowards is fun, too." He couldn't help a smirk. He was slowly forgetting how annoyed he was supposed to be around the German. Talking about guns and work was helping him to relax. "Why did you want to be doktor? Is a stressing job, da?" He eyed the strange device in front of his nose. He had no idea what it was or what it would do, but like a good patient he let Medic do his job.

A tut from the healer. "Zhe gun may not be powerful, but it is effective. Zhose needles vill eat your insides." A little sparkle met his eye as he looked to the other. He went on, "Ohh, zhe hurting...zhere is nozhing more enjoyable, I agree. But it is not what I vas hired for. I vas hired for _assisted_ homicide." There was a slight bitterness there. Then he heard the next question and laughed. "Oh! Stress! Zhat is a gute one. Zhere is no stress in being an office doctor! People are ill, give zhem medicine; people are hurt, patch zhem up. It is boring! Zhat's vhy I did not go into medicine to help people. No, I vent into medicine to doctor. In zhe sense zhat I vould dig zhrough insides, make changes, und find out just vhat humans can live wizh or wizhout. Zhe stress only started vhen zhere were complaints."

Heavy listened very carefully. "You still heal team. Is your main job. Is it not what you want?" To him it sounded like the doctor wasn't the least bit interested in healing his patients. The German was obviously more interested in hurting and using his knowledge against people. "Did many complain?" the Russian asked. He was rather sure plenty of people had come to the German to get themselves healed. He wondered what the man had done to most of them.

"Countless. I do not like zhose who complain, but I could not silence all zhe vhining babies. Despite choosing my specimens carefully zhere were alvays more, und it would be suspect if _no one_ left my practice alive. I vas still zhe best doctor und surgeon in zhe country, even refusing to let a team assist my procedures." Medic flicked some switches on a panel that sent the device over Heavy humming. "I do heal zhis team now. It is my new job. But it is not vhat I like best. I am professional und will do vhat is asked of me, but I will not vaste an opportunity to cause harm. It is _most_ interesting zhe types und amounts of damage a body can endure." His bare hand clutched over the scabbing cavity where that rocket had burst in Heavy's side, his expression much less sour. Fawning even.

The Russian hemmed. Medic sure sounded like he knew what he was talking about. "Baby guns only do leetle damage. Beeg guns are better when we kill cowards," he said again, watching as the German touched him, "Should get better needles. More poisonous. And Doktor has his saw. Is good, da?" He only used his fists in melee fights. He didn't see a need for a weapon since he was strong enough without them. Unfortunately the other's saw wasn't the most effective possible. It was sharp, yes, but it could have been a lot sharper. The end of the weapon was round, so only one side was able to hurt the enemy. It wasn't a knife or sword like Sniper and Demoman had. Those weapons were way more dangerous than Medic's bone saw.

The doctor stopped fondling Heavy's biggest injury and grabbed the thing in the ceiling. He couldn't wait another second. "You vill see how gute my saw can be in a moment. Time to see if zhis doesn't kill you." Grinning excitedly, he jammed a lever upward and a red vapor poured out of the weird gun, seeming to seek out each wound without being aimed. Seeing that, Medic let the gun go to observe.

Then his eyes widened as he hunched wolfishly beside the table, gasping to see the cavity he'd groped shrinking. Elsewhere bullets and shrapnel were forcing themselves out of the skin that repaired underneath them. Once the subject looked totally repaired, the healer yanked up the clothes on the side he'd been watching closest and dug his fingers in hard testing. "It is gone..! It vorks!" He let out a short and gleeful mad laugh, then noticing his patient's skin was glowing with a slight tinge of the beam's color, looking a bit overly healthy. Quite intrigued the doctor touched his glasses, perking, "Ooo, zhat is unexpected. Your cells appear to be oversaturating. I did put it on zhe highest setting. Are you going to explode?"

The Russian watched in awe as his body was repairing on its own. Even the bullets exiting his body through his skin felt like nothing at all. The doctor was a maniac, but he still knew what he was doing. Once his wound was fully healed, he too touched over the spot that had been open just a moment ago. He felt great. He felt healthy. He felt like he could do absolutely anything at the moment. "Nyet. Feels good. I feel stronger than ever, Doktor," he replied and met Medic's deep blue eyes. He gave the German a half smile, relieved and confused at the same time.

Medic smiled widely, lop-sided and dorkish, first to Heavy and then at his own hands. He was a little disappointed he wouldn't get to see a body overload itself, but this breakthrough was too big to take away any glee. "Yes! I have created medicine on zhe levels of magic! I am Gott!" More laughter. Then he put a hand by the Russian's head and bent close, looking quite eager. "Now zhe little snag. For zhe next step I vould need to...tinker a bit. Electrocute your heart actually. Vould you let me inside you?" A beat as the choice words sank in. "In here I mean." A bare finger stroked downward over Heavy's front, right along where his bone saw would need to cut.

Heavy's face turned a little unsure. Sure, they couldn't die as long as they stayed in the respawn's range, but he still wasn't a fan of pain. His eyes turned ever so slightly to glance at the machine behind Medic. It was going to keep him alive through the whole thing, wasn't it? For a moment he thought how weird it would be to see inside of himself. To see the German's hands inside of him, doing whatever they wanted to his insides. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't a pathetic baby who couldn't stand _any_ pain. He nodded slowly.

"Da. Is alright. Doktor does what he needs," he agreed. For the team, he thought. This was a very important experiment and to help the healer to achieve this wonderful healing machine, he had to make the sacrifice of getting a little hurt.

A pat to the giant's cheek. "Gute answer." It was so nice when a patient was cooperative. Heavy would have been a hassle to restrain. The healer was a little giddy about getting to have his first operation in the new location. It was such a big one, too! He grabbed his saw from the counter behind him and raised it, ready to plunge.

"You are zhankfully not such a vimp, but do still try not to flinch, please," he requested, and drove straight through Heavy's sternum without even an anesthetic. He wasn't one for traditional practice. Alas, as his arm moved in strong repetition to try opening the other he found the incisions closing right after he made them. Slightly annoyed, the hand not sawing fiddled with knobs on the gun; a balance was sought between how much healing substance would keep the large man conscious and open.

"Gaaarrrhhh!" Heavy roared before biting his teeth together tightly. No, he was definitely not a fan of pain. His huge hands clutched to the edges of the table, trying to keep him from moving. He grunted every time Medic thrust the saw into him. Every time the wounds healed and the German had to try again and again. Then, finally, the smaller one managed to adjust the machine so it didn't close his wounds anymore. The doctor was able to open him as he pleased while the Russian gritted his teeth not to whine or move. He couldn't help his face getting sweaty, but once Medic was done stretching the wound he was able to relax. He leaned back on the table with a weighted sigh. "Is good now, da?" he asked. Fortunately the machine soon took the pain away and it was like he'd never been opened in the first place.

Calming from doing something so familiar and loving the reactions he'd gotten, Medic's smile was friendly. "Ja. It vould seem. On lower output zhis appears quite gute for an operation. It even stems most of your blood for me." He tossed the broken bits of the giant's chest out and put his saw down to wrench the exposed ribs wider. Then he let his hands slip into the soft pile of living organs. If he wasn't such a steady surgeon he'd have let them tremble. Oh, the vulnerability of such raw, pulsing life. He could do anything in here. Marveling as he felt a massive lung swell in one hand and the huge heart pumping in the other he gushed, "Uhhn, even such powerful insides...your structure does not struggle to support you in zhe slightest..!"

"What is Doktor going to do now?" Heavy asked, lifting his gaze from the man's hands inside of him to the healer's face. Now when he was open, the German was most likely going to do something to his heart, like he had mentioned a moment ago, but he wanted to know the details. He was prepared for it. Though seeing his own insides felt like something out of this world. It was such a weird feeling, something no one ever thought they would see.

Looking up from his distraction the healer reminded, "As I said, I vill be stabbing your heart wizh electricity. Zhe, uh, medifluid I suppose, to produce invulnerability it needs to agitate zhrough use und zhen meet wizh a powerful electric force." He took a rounded device with three nasty-looking prongs and some miniature tesla coils from atop the unused heart monitor to show it off. "Zhis vill hopefully spread zhe reaction. I could not do study on a full body. I had only a head to work wizh."

The bigger man wasn't looking all that convinced anymore. "So Doktor hasn't done dis before?" he asked with a quirked brow. It didn't sound very promising. The device the healer was holding looked rather nasty. Just imagining it impaling his heart made him wince. Again he reminded himself they were doing this because of the team. "Fine. Doktor will do what is needed." He leaned back once more and closed his eyes. He decided not to watch.

Seeing the uncertainty Medic took a little offense that he was being doubted. He'd just proven he was a downright magical genius! "Your faizh is so comforting. I zhought you were approving of zhis idea. Do you want me to provide proof zhat invulnerability is real?"

"I told Doktor to do it. I cannot die. Respawn keeps me alive." The Russian opened his eyes to glance at the German. "I am approving. I am not a coward baby. I keep my word."

The doctor's lips turned smirking again at the protesting order. "Vell, all else aside, your attitude is certainly unique amongst my subjects. It is appreciated, your villingness. I'm so grateful you could _open up_ to me." He chuckled at his pun and promptly plucked out Heavy's heart like a peach. But he didn't stick the device in. He wanted to do some measuring first, as well as see if the new medicine had any effect regarding removed organs.

The giant bared his teeth when his heart was pulled out. Soon the machine numbed the pain and it was like he never had a heart to begin with. He opened his eyes and looked at the organ Medic was holding. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. The feeling in his chest was so very hollow, yet curious. "And now?" he asked. The doctor had his heart; it was thought he would test if it was strong enough.

"_Fascinating…_" Medic's eyes were wide in awe as he shook his head with a sort of hungry beam, glasses very much touched by blood-soaked fingers. He didn't answer Heavy as he stepped away to an offal scale to weigh the heart, and measured it with a couple other instruments. "Yes, promising." The other innards were then wondered about. He set the heart aside and started taking more to make recordings about in a notebook of medical records, but those he returned, again intrigued by how they seamlessly re-integrated. While doing this he started a merry ramble about how this gun would have been nice to have during his old experiments, especially that hysterical final straw that had cracked his secret practices wide open and gotten his medical license revoked, to put it kindly. Talking to this man…it was surprisingly enjoyable. Heavy had been finally willing to engage him and had yet to call him something like 'butcher' and lash out. Words just kept flowing freely.

The bigger man didn't look too pleased when the doctor started emptying him of his organs. At least he put them back, which was very nice of him. As the German kept talking, Heavy started relaxing and opening himself. Never had he thought he'd have such a conversation with such circumstances, having his guts open wide and getting his heart taken away. Still, he was alive and feeling perfectly alright. Some of Medic's stories even made him laugh. At the patient who, according to the healer, had lost his skeleton because of him and a lousy fellow doctor he gave a roaring laugh, hitting the medical table underneath himself.

Medic had lost himself entirely in just playing with and studying the Russian's insides, but eventually he remembered what he was supposed to be doing thanks to the bird deciding to dig around in Heavy too, and had to force himself to wind down and take the heart back up, along with the stabbing electrocuter. He couldn't believe he was _laughing_ with someone. A person! He _really_ couldn't remember the last time that had happened. He didn't want to stop the exchange, but there was still science to be done. After the last anecdote, which he was pleased to see get a boisterous roar that told him he should recount the second half soon, he got back on track with, "Now...most hearts couldn't wizhstand zhis voltage, but I'm quite certain _your_ heart..."

It burst.

Medic stared at the mess for a second. He'd been so sure...well, science wasn't always exact. Luckily he had innards more powerful than any human's for sure on hand. He passed off the failure and tried a mega baboon's heart from the fridge instead. Heavy didn't need to know it wasn't still his own.

"What was noise?" the bigger man asked when he heard the "splat" coming from Medic's direction. He rested assured when the German told him they were making progress. That was good news. The Russian watched the birds watching him on the table as Medic did whatever he was doing. The doves looked like vultures, eyeing his exposed insides. The one called Archimedes had already made its way into his guts and was now covered in his blood. It was not one of his favorites.

Heavy's attention turned back to the German when he walked back with his heart. Medic simply dropped it in the middle of the gory mess. "Should I be awake for dis?" he asked, his face being a mix of worry and confusion.

Touching his glasses meekly this time, the healer admitted, "Vell, no. But as long as you are, could you hold your ribcage open a bit? I can't...seem..." The even larger than before new heart, which was deemed to be looking good with its now shimmering surface, didn't quite fit into place. The giant obliged to aid him while Medic strained to force it inside the chest. It made it, but apparently it hurt so much Heavy clutched one of his own ribs off. The doctor passed that off as well and tossed it aside to heal the massive cavity closed. Heavy seemed more accepting of this as he prodded himself again when the wound was gone. He seemed to feel good as he took a deep breath.

When asked yet again what would be happening next, Medic couldn't help being appreciative that someone who wasn't a dove was bothering to be nosy. He loved sharing procedural details and giving direction, but the operation was over. He only gave another grin as he helped the giant off the table. "Now? Let's go practice medicine…during zhe next battle I mean. Ve need a field test. But I zhink it's actually dinnertime." A clock was searched for and one on the heart monitor confirmed the hour.

"What should new heart do?" Heavy asked and tapped his chest where he felt the brand new organ throbbing. He would have wanted to test things already, but apparently the German had made his decision. They would need to wait for the next morning. Besides, dinner sounded good too. It had been way too long since they ate their breakfast and his stomach was grumbling in complaint of its emptiness. He picked up all his belongings and was ready to leave the infirmary.

Medic didn't put anything he'd taken off back on, only washing his hands thoroughly in a lab sink as he waited for the other. Insides were filthy, and filth was not for his mouth. Getting it anywhere else was fine and fun, but ingesting more germs than necessary was unhealthy. The doctor fell to the Russian's side as they headed for the mess hall, eager to chat more about the project. "Vhen I flip a svitch on zhe Quick-Fix, which I will do once zhe medifluid has been agitated enough, it should send a jolt zhrough your body zhat in combination vill make all of you completely impenetrable. I explained zhe spreading already. Do you not really listen so well? Ah, vhatever. I enjoy zhe subject. I could ramble for days about my science. How is it holding? Does your body vant to reject zhe changes yet?"

"Nyet. Is good," the Russian replied. It didn't feel any different than before the surgery. He didn't even realize the heart wasn't his. "What if it won't work? What den?" he pointed out. There was always a chance the heart wouldn't perform as needed.

The man of science shrugged, "Zhen we try again. Now zhat zhis power readily exists, I am villing to stop at nozhing to make it vork. I do not believe a higher power currently exists, but I vant to _create_ gods. I vant to break zhem. I vant to be Gott amongst gods! Ah, I love control und I am just razher drawn to power in general." He sidled a little close with a somewhat devilish face to show that draw easily extended to his sexual desires as the dinner table was reached. They were last to arrive and the current topic trailed off, the others noting the blood staining the doctor's vest and that Heavy was still alive and not looking terribly scarred.

Scout leaned in next to him to poke and ask, "Hey fatty, how bad he break ya? Bein' alone with him's gotta be horrible, yeah?" For once other REDs took stock in what the runner was assuming. The German seemed grouchy, unstable and of course...predatorily gay.

"It was only for job. No big deal. Everything is good," the Russian replied. He was actually impressed Medic hadn't tried anything with him. Maybe the German was finally realizing the bigger man had set his boundaries and decided to respect them. He was very thankful of that.

"Are you sure? You've got blood on your suit," Spy notified, nodding at Heavy's clothes. If it was him, everything would have been all but fine. The large man didn't seem to mind, though.

"He is not fat," was all Medic addressed regarding Scout. He hated when people got their medical facts wrong. "His stature requires more mass und a larger area to hold organs of proper strengzh. It is quite healzhy for him to be built zhat vay." Then something else came to mind and he didn't give the boy a chance to react. "Schpeaking of healzh, I vant all of you to undergo zhe same examination und heart procedure I have just performed on zhe Heavy. Prepare your schedules for sometime after zhe field test of my new...eh, would you call it a veapon?" He looked up at the Russian he was sitting quite close to again.

"Is an assisting weapon," the bigger man offered. He couldn't really call it a real weapon since it didn't do any harm, but it was certainly going to help the others doing harm to cowards. So, practically it was a weapon. It was also odd to hear someone so readily defend his weight. His sisters _might_, but he'd only known the German a few days. Well the giant no longer thought anything of his size other than it proved his strength, so he passed off the action. It had been thoughtful though.

The other men looked rather skeptical about an operation. "Ah dunno, Doc...let's just wait and see if it works first, yeah?" Engineer asked. It felt a little rushed to plan any surgeries yet when they couldn't even tell if Heavy's surgery worked or not.

"Sounds about right. Danke, Heavy." Then Medic flipped his wrist in scoffing at the Texan. "Feh, it already vorks! You vill all be much less annoying to heal now." A special look was thrown Scout's way. "Und I didn't say it was going to happen immediately. Of course zhe testing stage is necessary. But you will need zhe surgery if you vish to ever be invulnerable, und if nozhing else, I vill get a gute look at your insides. Zhat is important too. For instance, I'm zhinking of making amendments to your schpine, Engineer." Well, by "amendments" he meant "rip out completely and replace with one that would wear slower and ease his own workload", but the laborer didn't really need to know that, did he? And alright, Medic could admit to himself, he was just eager to perform more tinkering.

Demo wasn't too keen on the idea of jumping into surgery either. "But ya don't knoe about thaht part? The invulnerable part? Ah think Ah'm with Engie on this one, mate. No need tah be jumpin' the gun." Sniper nodded, not a fan of the thought of getting cut open in general.

The doctor tutted. "Vell if you stopped by anyway, it vouldn't have to be surgery. I'm sure we could find somezhing just as fun to perform." Gazes averted. Well that hadn't taken long. Did the German only think about two things?

Soldier hunched forward and pounded the table, declaring, "Sissies! This is an opportunity to do something for your country! I'd have gladly lain in that room and cut mySELF open if this man had only let me! Just you wait and see, Sally, you're not keeping ME out of there anymore..!" If his wide sneer was anything to go by was quite prepared to take the offer before anyone else could pounce the tease. Medic gave another tut. When he wasn't ruining things on the field Soldier's blindly dumb energy made him so very entertaining. Demo he thought had seemed more amusing drunk, but he still wouldn't mind playing with either of Heavy's fellow assault classes.

"We do not know if it works. Should not rush," Heavy repeated the popular opinion, glancing at the noisy American in the corner of his eye. He didn't understand why the man was so keen on making a racket. Everyone had just said they hadn't tested anything in battle yet. None of them had any clue if the surgery was going to work or not.

"Rah, you are all no fun," groused the doctor. He turned a chiding face to the large man. "Und even you don't vant me to slice zhem. Could my newly carved friend be jealous?" Another one of Medic's favorite ways to play with people was emotional prodding. It was always enjoyable to find what made someone the most defensive or squirmy, and the bar was often surprisingly low. He deemed it safe enough to give a jab when the reluctant giant was being amiable. He laid a hand gently over the back of Heavy's, giving the sappiest expression he could muster. "Don't vorry, Liebchen, you vill alvays be my first."

Well, Scout sure squirmed.

Pyro made a weird muffled squealy noise and pressed fists under his chin.

The Russian's cheeks turned red again and he felt the heat rushing through his whole body. This man sure was persistent. Heavy wondered what he was supposed to do to make the German realize it was not going to work. He was not going to sleep with him and that was it. He pulled his hand away determinedly. "I already told you no. Is not going to happen." he replied, this time being able to keep his tone of voice calmer.

In his mind, the Russian was a mess. He wasn't sure how much longer he could resist the healer. The smaller man had practically thrown himself at Heavy from moment one. He was glad the whole team was present in the mess hall. His self-control might have not been strong enough to resist Medic if they had been alone in the infirmary right now.

The rest of the team watched the display. The way the giant was blushing was not supporting his words. Spy was wearing a smirk watching them. It was going to be just a matter of time before those two would end up in bed.

Medic's face fell into betraying surprise seeing the fast rosy cheeks and humble reaction. Cracks..! Full on shell-cracking..! He hadn't been expecting that, he only meant to tease a bit. Was Heavy much less challenging than he let on? Was _he_ actually desired? The idea that the man could break so quickly sent the doctor's urges sparking. He promptly tested further as he made his face turn pleading. "Ohh, does zhat mean you von't be coming back wizh me?"

"Da. It does." the Russian murmured, focusing on his dinner instead of the man who was constantly trying to get into his pants. It was not going to happen, why couldn't the German understand it? The doctor was...challenging. He had his flaws, but when he wasn't trying to flirt with everyone he met or laughing like a maniac while cutting his patients open, he was alright. His stories were entertaining and he was very attractive on the outside. Being a little insane was always allowed, wasn't it? Wait, what?! Heavy was trying to keep himself _away_ from the German, not list the good things about him! He shook his head slightly, once again trying to put all his concentration in his food.

Medic put his elbows on the table and stared in frustration at his own plate. So the large man wasn't completely ready to break...well he couldn't help the burst of excitement that had happened from the prospect. Getting close to a man's insides was not enough to sate him. That was a different sort of excitement. He looked up at Spy. The agent was far from what he wanted right now, and certainly not the most promising specimen, but he _was_ a sure thing. Reactions to advances had been nothing but positive there. As first assessed, worth a shot. "Herr Schpy...may I have a word wizh you?" It was requested lightly, as though he'd just remembered something.

The Frenchman quirked his eyebrow at the sudden request. So did Heavy.

"But of course." The agent gave the spectacled man a tender smile before gracefully standing up. "I take eet you weesh to discuss outside?" he asked, gesturing the doctor to go ahead.

Heavy tried to read Medic's expressions. Why would he want to talk to Spy all of a sudden? And why was the masked man looking so pleased about it? The giant hated to admit it to himself, but he didn't like the way the two men were looking at each other. He kept his thoughts inside his own head, though.

There was a conceding nod as Medic stood himself to exit the mess hall calmly enough. As soon as they both were clear from earshot the healer turned to the agent and informed, "Zhe word I vould like to say? Let's." A pointedly devious smile accompanied the suggestion.

It took two whole seconds for the agent to figure out what the healer meant. "Oh, docteur...you do not waste time on chatting, do you?" He gave the man a throaty chuckle. "Are you sure I weel not make a certain friend of ours jealous? I would _hate_ to do zhat." The smile on his face told he was perfectly alright causing jealousy in other people.

The German's forearms rose in a careless shrug. "If anyzhing, jealousy might help spur him." Heavy was slow progress and Medic was horny. He didn't care. "Vhere would you like to go? As you say, I do not vaste time. I vould be happy here even." He figured letting the other choose a locale would be best. Partners tended to find his lack of discretion concerning where he was ok having sex discomforting. Being caught had never concerned him. It even appealed to his attention-seeking nature.

"Should I be eensulted you are using me to make your own love eenterest jealous? Oh, I am 'urt." The masked man mocked and rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I would not be very comfortable doing eet 'ere. Per'aps zhe infirmary would suit zhis purpose a little better?" he proposed.

"Jealousy could be a beneficial side effect. I just vant a fuck," replied Medic factually. He grabbed Spy's wrist and made for the medical ward. Sounded fine to him. Since he liked it more he chose the door on the side of the hall that led to the operating room rather than the one he slept in. Ignoring the feathery stirring and light coos over the sudden entrance Medic pulled Spy to in front of him and pushed him back against the nearest machine high enough, one of the shoulder height supercomputers that came with the place. His urges had been rising during the walk, and now the doctor clutched himself to the other's body, nails curling and hips grinding as he asked, "Gute enough?"

"Ah, oui. Eet's perfectly fine, my dear docteur." The masked man smirked at his eager partner. It was amusing how badly the German had lost his self-control as soon as they were out of everyone's sight. The poor man was in great need, it seemed. The Frenchman decided to meet the doctor halfway and pressed his thigh against the man's groin. "Well? Shall we?" he purred with his soft, accented voice.

A rasp of impatience was his answer. The stage for banter had passed. Medic's clawing fingers didn't like how many layers the agent wore. He was entirely wrapped in cloth. They dragged around the man's front and sought the annoyingly high number of buttons to get everything there off. Teeth helped yank the layers off, all but the tie which might be handy, some buttons popping in the process. Below he met the offered thigh with such a grind he could have been thrusting, making Spy bounce a bit. He didn't want gentle nudges and sensual rubbing; he was after nails, bruises, blood. When Medic was worked up he was worked _up_, and the thin man before him wasn't offering any spark yet. "Feh! Kommen. Is zhat all you've got?"

"Be careful weezh my suit," the Frenchman muttered with a frown, watching the German being way too rough on it. It was hand-made, tailored just for him! It was Italian and cost more than any sane person would be ever willing to pay for any kind of suit. He still let it pass. He couldn't be prissy enough to stop the whole thing. He could still save his suit, one way or another. At the goad he hemmed. "Oh, please...I am just getting started, mon ami," he smiled and his own, gloved fingers rose to unbutton the German's vest in return. He wasn't one to rush. He wanted to take his sweet time, investigating the other's body and getting to know it with his hands. Medic was being way too impatient.

"Fine zhen. _You_ take charge und show me," challenged the breathy doctor, and rolled them both so that he was under Spy. If he could really ravage him worth a damn, it was what Medic was more in the mood for anyway. He assisted the agent by slipping off the clothes the man wasn't busy with, naked in no time and tossed his glasses away, then grabbing the Frenchman by the ribs, thumbs pressing hard over his nipples and pulling against him again.

Once more, the Frenchman was a little disappointed how fast the German wanted to go. The two didn't even know each other, so why not take their time? Again, he decided not to complain. Being alone with the Russian must have done something to the lovesick man. Slowly he leaned in and started pressing soft kisses onto Medic's neck. His fingers wrapped themselves gently around the doctor's shaft, hoping his patient pace would bring it to life.

There was a twitch when it was touched, but the light stroking only irritated again. Spy didn't know it, but the taller's ferocity didn't only have to do with Heavy. Medic was always rough, and had tried to _let_ himself lose control, but it was difficult at the moment. So used to being treated harshly his member registered the feathery fingers as little more than a tickle. The doctor's face turned away from the one burying into his neck. Ugh, that smell of cigarettes and something artificially cosmetic. Well, he looked past that and through bucking into the hand and digging with his fingers ordered, "If you are going for zhe neck, use your teezh..! Don't kiss, bite me, dummkopf! Und get rid of zhat schtupid mask; it is pointless und covers your hair." He decided not to mention the head in his fridge that was how he knew the agent must have yank-able hair, letting it hang like an assumption.

The agent was getting irritated as well. "I would appreciate eef you deedn't call me an idiot, docteur. I am trying 'ere," he replied and rolled his eyes. Why did the German need to be so difficult? Why couldn't he just shut up already and enjoy Spy's treatment? "I do not like leaving marks. Especially eef zhere ees a person strong enough to kill me out of jealousy. And I weel not reveal my face to anyone. Not even my own teammates. Now, would you please stay put while I do my part?" he asked and his hand continued stroking the doctor, increasing its pace. It didn't seem to have much effect, though.

"Zhen stop trying to kiss me; you have smoke breazh!" Medic yanked Spy's head back by the tie. What do you know, it did come in handy. "I am a harsh lover. If you can't handle a few names zhen try harder. If I like what you do I vill be hard soon enough und be schpeaking very little English. I doubt zhe Heavy even cares vhat we do, so I would advise you to at least bite _some_zhing..!"

"I am not too much eento pain myself," Spy admitted, quickly starting to realize they might have made a mistake trying to do anything with each other. They had completely different preferences and Medic was awfully demanding for someone so sexually frustrated. The Frenchman knelt in front of the man. "I would not say. Deed you not see his face when we left?" he reminded before leaning in and trying to wake Medic's member with his mouth.

Caught off guard by the question, the healer's curiosity surfaced and made him calm as his head tilted skeptically. "Rah, no. I vas looking at you after he showed he vas still not cracking. Vhy? What was so special?" A mouth on his shaft was good, but he'd have preferred there had been teeth, hair to yank around or some other cruelty potential involved. Bites didn't seem likely, Spy refused to remove his facial covering, and leaning against a computer wasn't great for anything but standing still. He focused on the teasing attention and started clawing himself to spark more nerves. It worked to harden him partway and he made an impatient horny growl.

"He keeps saying he ees not eenterested, yet his eyes were grim when I stole you from him," he explained, fondling the doctor's testicles while he spoke. He sucked the man once again before pulling back to continue their chat. "Ever since you showed eenterest een him, he 'as been geeving you zhese looks. I do not know why he ees fighting eet, but I can certainly tell he does desire you," he added and took the organ as deep into his throat as he could, nuzzling the dark bush of pubic hair as he did. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked then. Something was telling him he was not quite what the German had had in mind when they had left the mess hall.

"I know he is breaking. I did not zhink he could be jealous before falling to opportunity." A brief thoughtful face before urging came back. "Vell he can't be jealous of _you_ if you refuse to even mark me. I don't even care if he is, I vant to release wizh someone. You realize I am a miracle vorker wizh zhese zhings. I also now have a machine zhat simply can remove any injury. Bite!"

The agent stood up sharply and dug his fingers into the German's hair. He yanked the healer towards himself and attacked his neck viciously. His teeth sank into the sensitive skin so roughly they were even able to draw blood.

_Now_ Medic felt a spark. As promised he let out something very German and grabbed Spy's upper arms hard enough to bruise. He wriggled in urging the man to be even more assertive, more powerful. "I vill show you biting!" He rushed at the other to reciprocate in the sudden wave of bliss, teeth sinking deep into one shoulder to meet bone. At last a deeply aroused sound escaped him. _This_ was his style of passion!

"Aaagh..?!" The Frenchman yelped when Medic was suddenly mauling him like a wild predator. He tried to pull himself away, but the healer was keeping him in a death grip. "Stop eet!" he shouted, shocked how the German was even considering this arousing. It was more like a goddamn mugging! He introduced his knee to Medic's stomach to get rid of the older man. Of course Spy was used to taking pain, but he still wanted to separate sex and fighting.

Registering the call to halt, Medic did let the agent stumble back from him. No matter what Scout had feared, rape was not his style. Sex was no fun when one party was uncooperative. Panting, he commented with a hazy disappointment, "Alright, I don't zhink zhis will vork after all. Unless you vould prefer if I vas begging. I can do zhat." Spy was doing nothing to help his want of ravishing. He was just causing pent-up lust with all this teasing. The last-ditch effort was offered without much hope as he reached to knead the un-bitten shoulder. Once it was established one couldn't handle his preferred demanding side, they were hardly ever too keen on continuing.

"Non, I'm afraid I must agree weezh you," the agent muttered and walked over to pick his shirt up. He kept his guard up in case the doctor would suddenly attack him again after changing his mind. "I must say I am deesappointed. Eet 'as been such a long time since I last 'ad a male partner weezh such confidence as you 'ave," he continued. He was sure he would have enjoyed sex with Medic if the man hadn't such violent kinks. "Would you like me to pretend we deed eet? Een case you do wish to make Heavy jealous?" He quirked his brow at the older man. He had to admit he was a little curious to see the Russian's reaction, too.

Medic sighed with further frustration. "Und I have not been previously trapped in such a small location wizh such a taunting specimen. I should have known a frame small as yours vould be unwilling to sate me. Ugh, but you were so open to zhe idea und my urges spark so easily..." A hand stroked over where Spy had kneed his gut, simply noting the tensing and nausea. "As for zhe Heavy, I am interested to see what jealousy vould do to him, but if it drives him avay..." His upper lip twitched. That would set him back a ways and be quite upsetting considering his current levels of bottled horniness. He took Spy by the arms again and walked him to sit on the examination table before going to a panel to flick switches. He felt like getting the wussy party healed and out of there as soon as possible. "Don't bozher. Und hold still."

"How deesappointing eendeed..." the Frenchman said, doing as Medic told him and keeping himself still, "I 'ad assumed you would be weeling to carry out zhis little...experiment." There was a certain tone in his voice as he highlighted the last word. "Zhen again, I do appreciate your worry over my safety. I truly do. Een case he ees jealous and we keep pushing him, I might end up een zhe respawn even before zhe battle begins." He chuckled lightly. He had seen what the giant man was capable of. His strength truly was remarkable.

The doctor's lip curled fully now as he looked over his shoulder in irritated confusion. Spy thought he would bother protecting an unsatisfying, uninteresting, unappealing meat slab like him? He had nothing to offer worth protecting. "Do not confuse my intent. Zhat experiment will come when I choose. I also just zhought I vould be nice und remove zhe markings zhe baby said he hated…und might vant to use against my will. I assure I am heartless. Mostly." His head tilted admitting at the final fragment. True he didn't think much of people, but that didn't mean he couldn't pity them or be kind. The gun in the ceiling was allowed to pour mist long enough to erase what Medic only considered another failure before being turned off and the agent was pushed from behind this time to be herded for the exit. He really was a lightweight.

Spy chuckled again quietly. He hadn't really meant what he had said about the German being considerate for him. He didn't need the man's protection, nor did he need his sympathy. "Zhis was a pleasure. We should make it a habit, non?" He smirked before deciding to be nice and walking out the door. He had bothered Medic quite enough for one night, even if the main purpose of his visit had been just a huge disappointment.

"Only if you want to vatch me please myself at some point. I vill be now." The other had left the room himself and crossed the hall to put a hand on his bedroom's doorknob. Of course he would be masturbating. He had to let _some_ of this need out.

"Zhe offer ees inviting, oui, but I'm afraid I must refuse. Eet would not do any good for my already quite impatient condition. I wish you good night and pleasant dreams." With this, the Frenchman left the healer alone to return to his own room.

Medic rolled his eyes as he entered his quarters. He hadn't said Spy couldn't have masturbated as well. Eyes would have helped him. A beeline was made for the toy shelf, the doctor going for something that wouldn't cause too much internal damage as he wanted to keep it rather than heal afterward. Then he hurried back to the surgery area where his clothes all were, finding and noosing his tie. Not feeling like switching rooms again, the other end of that he tied to the metal rim of his exam table before he sat hard to the floor, onto the un-lubricated rod he held in place. Over screams of agonized euphoria he then bounced himself on the thing, leaning forward to keep constant bruising restriction on his neck. The free hand would rake trails, pinch nerves and rub raw the biting Spy had provided, occasionally taking breaks to crush around his member to give a proper yank. It wasn't as good as it would have been to have someone helping him experience it all at once, but was certainly good enough to get him off.

He was thinking about Heavy again. Could he really want Medic enough to be jealous? Just imagining the most favorable outcome the emotion could produce, the giant being ready to prove he could ravish the doctor better than anyone, was enough to hasten Medic's cumming. How cruel of Heavy to be so uncertain! Upon releasing twice the German hardly felt relief at all. Gott im himmel, he needed to screw with that man. So massive, handsome, charming...charming?

Blinking as he basked in the rawness of his body, Medic supposed yes, Heavy was charming in a quietly deliberate sort of way. Not into mouthing off, took orders well...also appealingly boisterous when he liked something and his stand-offishness only invited teasing. How unusual to find so much positive on more than the surface. But what was this sudden focus on the giant's personality? Was he trying to re-direct his sexuality by analyzing? Probably. A shake of the head while Medic dressed and gathered a towel to hunt down a shower. He hadn't had one in all the business yesterday and by now quite needed it.

Heavy had had plenty of time to stew against his will and now gathered his clothes angrily into one pile as he undressed. Stupid Medic. He should have known the man was bad news. Just the way he flirted with anyone was enough to tell he'd probably never even been interested in the Russian. The thought made him even angrier. And to think _he_ was actually starting to think there'd been more than just empty words. Hah. The doctor was simply playing with his feelings. Heavy wouldn't allow that. He had had his share of people who promised more than they could give. Why had Spy been so special anyway? From what Heavy had understood the German was after raw power. Yet another lie Medic had used on him.

The giant picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He was still wearing his boxers and undershirt as he headed for the showers. He needed one to wash all the negative thoughts from his mind.

It took a bit, but Medic finding the shower area was managed. How annoyingly far from his living area. He might have been better off just using the chemical shower. Entering briskly, he hadn't realized someone was there until he'd already stepped to the station closest to the door. He looked to the raining noise and a hand flew to his glasses as his eyes widened. He wouldn't care normally, but GAH! That temptation was the last thing he needed right now! Analyze! Just analyze! Ogling the bare giant was not going to help anyone's case, but Medic couldn't help it. Muscular...hairy...large...LARGE..! Quickly he ripped his glasses off to prevent literally throwing himself at the reluctant frustration, turning away and willing his stirring organ to cut that out. Gaining control after suffering his surprise, he breathed deeply and calmly started unbuttoning his vest. Lead this one before pushing, he tried to remember. He still needed to get clean too. "Guten abend."

At the words Heavy jolted in surprise. He had thought he was in the shower room alone. He turned his head sharply towards the source of the sound and gave the healer a bitter scowl in reply. "Hrm," he hemmed, moving himself just a little to hide his privates from Medic's hungry eyes. He was going to need to finish quickly. If the doctor planned on taking a shower next to him, he couldn't survive from that.

He shouldn't...Medic knew he really shouldn't...but between the lingering abuse he'd inflicted on himself and knowing the naked Russian knew he was present, he had to make a move. It was hard enough to control himself as it was. Might as well try controlling someone else instead. In the slinkiest manner possible he stepped beside the other and slipped his vest off his shoulders, fingers then moving up to open and let his shirt drape off them and pool with it around his elbows. A light sigh as he moved to unbuckling his belt.

Heavy kept his eyes either on the floor or closed. He didn't want to look at Medic. He was still angry and hurt the man had been playing with his feelings, but seeing the naked doctor might end up in a disaster. That he couldn't take. He also felt uncomfortable knowing the German had seen his member. Sure, it was soft - for now - so there hadn't been too much to look at about it. Still, the healer had caught him by surprise and seen him a way he didn't want to be seen, especially by him. Then again, since they had common showers, he supposed that day was going to come sooner or later anyway.

That was it. Medic didn't have the patience to lure this target. Heavy would keep this teetering dodge up forever, he was sure. He had to settle it fast for the sake of his libido. Looking at the blurry giant's face he asked shortly, "Are you really so straight? Or do I offend your taste?" Perhaps all of his reactions had been of mere discomfort, Spy was an idiot, and the man was just less vocal than Scout. "If eizher, zhat is really a shame because you are VERY much my type. So much zhat just zhe zhought of our sex gives me tingles." He said it in blunt factuality, but his eyes slipped shut for a second at aforementioned tingling.

A snort, aggressively. "Everyone is Doktor's type. You went with Spy and he was fine, da? We will not have sex, so Medic doesn't have to think about it." The giant glanced at the smaller one. He hated to admit it, but he truly was jealous. How dare the German go with the agent and then come to him, telling he's been thinking of them together in bed? That was such a lie.

"Feh! Schpy...he is zhe most un-arousing man imaginable," groused the doctor in return. "His only perk is zhat he is unopposed to tiding a man's urges, und he can't even begin to do zhat! We did nozhing! Zhese vounds? Self-inflicted! I only even tried zhat bony swine because you riled me und zhen refused to take zhe opportunity yourself; you have no right to be jealous, you vishy-vashy dummkopf!" He swept his hands presenting over himself to indicate his markings before throwing his clothes to the side in a huffing ball.

Without even thinking what he was doing, Heavy stomped forward and his massive hand took a tight grip of the German's neck. He slammed the smaller man against the wall, his frown deep and his body shaking with anger. "I am not jealous!" he growled venomously. He pressed the doctor against the wall tightly, holding him high enough so Medic's feet couldn't touch the floor. "Quit playing! I do not like it! You say you want me, den you go with Spy! Is just a game to Doktor?!" He shook the German again, causing the back of the man's head to hit the wall once more.

"Uhnnn~!" Medic's eyes had widened and then slid shut under an arcing brow when he struck the wall. He did nothing to resist the treatment. No kicking, no prying the hand holding him; he only hung limp and let out that involuntarily sound of appreciation. He did it again when he was again smashed. Was Heavy going to kill him? If no other form of contact, that would at least be an invigorating experience. His eyelids fluttered open to meet the other's gaze as he fought to breathe, speak and subdue a heated flush so he could keep arguing. "Zhen vhat...are you? Again y-you didn't...take me..! Why be upset if you don't care? Sch-schtupid..!"

The giant bared his teeth, something else flashing in his eyes as he fought to keep his angry facade on. It wasn't like he didn't want the doctor, dammit! The more Medic kept giving him attention and showing his flirting side to the Russian, the more the younger man was drawn to him. He grumbled something in his native tongue before he tossed Medic away, letting him collapse on the floor. "Doktor wouldn't understand," he replied simply before walking over to turn the shower off. He was feeling clean enough to return back to his bedroom.

The healer splayed as a lightly heaving puddle where he had been dropped, unable to do anything about the blood that had partially swollen his nethers again. He was hardly closer to a decisive answer than before; only hornier! Ugh, sometimes being so sexual was extremely obnoxious. He croaked to the air, still accusing, "I don't see vhat's so difficult. I made my intentions clear. You make zhe choice hard."

One final glare behind him before the Russian left the showers. His eyes widened when they hit Medic's half erected length. Quickly he turned his head and forced himself to continue before doing anything he would regret. The image of the German's member was burnt into his head and he could still see it in his eyes. He knew it was going to torment him that night, filling his mind with all kinds of dirty thoughts on what he would have wanted to do to the organ. He shook his head, dried himself off hastily and left the room as fast as his legs could carry him without making it look like he was running.

When he was able the doctor stood and started his own brisk shower. He knew he was going to have to masturbate again. His organ refused to stay down. A strained groan as he rubbed over his aching throat. At least it was clear Heavy _did_ want him on some level. Alright then. Then it was fair to flirt a little more pushily.

Heavy slammed the door close behind him, grumbling Russian curses through his gritted teeth. Stupid Medic! He was trying Heavy's limits on purpose, even if the bigger one had told him not to! And even if the German had tried convincing him he hadn't done anything with Spy, the giant wasn't sure if he believed it. Well, it didn't matter, because the healer had _tried_ to have sex with him anyway. It just hadn't worked. He huffed. The whole thing was just a big mess. Even more frustrating was the fact that Medic now knew he was jealous. Now the man knew he had some interest in him.


	3. Surprises

When the next morning came, Medic had regained his composure as well as gained a purposeful attitude. He would not lose control. Not when achieving it was now so easy. When he entered the mess hall he would find his giant flanked at the table by Engineer and Sniper, but approached anyway. He stepped over the bench between Heavy and the hardhatted man, essentially making the latter shove down a space. "Pardon for interrupting your conversation. Do continue." That said the German leaned to grab an empty plate from a spot he should have taken and sat, then sliding to slam his hip to Heavy's. The awkward positioning forced the larger to move his shoulder back to accommodate the second torso, meaning if he wished to use or rest that arm it would have to be around the casually eating doctor.

The giant was suddenly overwhelmed with very unpleasant heat. His face was red and his hands started sweating. Couldn't the doctor leave him alone for a single moment?!

"Now excuse me, pardner!" the Texan exclaimed when Medic had nothing short of pushed him away from his seat. He sure had some guts to just stomp in there and place his behind wherever he pleased! Needless to say, the conversation died there.

"Is plenty of space. Sit there." Heavy pointed at the row of empty seats on the other side of the table. He knew the German was just trying to annoy him so he doubted he was going to sit anywhere else anyway.

"You are excused," Medic passed to Engineer before leaning into the larger party, "Oh, but it is so much varmer over here."

On the opposite table side Pyro perked from the fawning position he'd been regarding the pair in to set his napkin on fire remarkably fast and offer it as a heat source. It still wasn't certain for anyone where his flames came from when he wasn't carrying a weapon.

Medic's brow furrowed in curious confusion. "Uh, no, zhat is not vhat I meant..." While the firestarter shrugged and entertained himself with the burning pile of paper the healer re-focused and polled the giant with a smirk, "Vould you razher I freed your arm movement by sitting on your lap?"

"Nyet..!" the Russian replied sharply, but his voice lacked credibility. Why was Medic so aggressive this morning? Why couldn't he just sit in his own spot and let Heavy have his? The German was getting more and more intrusive. Surely he hadn't seen the bluff last night?

Engineer huffed, not believing his pushy teammate was too spoiled to move his ass. He took a seat next to Pyro who immediately offered him some fire. The laborer shook his head politely. "No, thanks." He gave the taller one a slight grin.

"You are not child. You can sit in a seat like a man," Heavy insisted. He was NOT going to pull the doctor to sit in his lap!

Such a sly smile graced the doctor's lips. Sitting with his side against the big man was enough to send his pulse up. He could feel the heat rising as he agitated him. Oh, if only work wasn't to come shortly, Medic would have gladly used his better mood to be so unrelenting as to perform a friendly grind to the other's lap. Instead he simply laid a hand to Heavy's knee and stroked a weighted pet upward. "Mm, so who is excited? Serious scientific progress vill be made in zhose pipelines today..!"

Heavy grabbed the wandering hand and gave the doctor a warning glare. How far was he going to go in front of everyone's eyes?! He must have felt the sexual frustration building up inside the Russian when they had shared that heated moment in the showers. The way the healer was so forward was like he was trying to crawl under Heavy's skin. He wasn't made of stone. How long would he be able to resist at this rate?

"So we'll hahve the same operation if it works? Bloodeh hell, Ah cahn't wait!" Demoman laughed. It sounded like a mission impossible, but damn it, if Medic truly managed to make the giant man invincible, he truly wanted his share of that!

"Yeah man, because I'm such a nice guy, I will forgive every freaky thing you've done to me if I get a chance to wave some impenetrable moonage at those losers; haha, that'd be so friggin' sweet..!" Scout looked up and shook his head in wistfulness with a dorky smile. He couldn't even let whatever the psycho doctor was pulling with Heavy interfere with his dream. So long as the attention wasn't for him, whatever.

Medic easily countered the Russian's grip by turning his gloved hand to mold against the other's palm and stroking his thumb over what he could reach of the meaty paw's back. He marveled at how Scout had just said the first thing he didn't find completely stupid. The mooning part was definitely stupid and immature, but he'd expressed an appreciation for the healer's efforts. Amazing. "Gute to hear it, team. Even wizhout zhe charge I zhink zhe lines vill be ours. Zhe freedom of zhis new item...I doubt you vill die unless I let you." A little chuckle at his chiding, but no one really seemed on board with his humor as usual.

"Good morning, everyone." Spy entered the mess hall as gracefully as always. He already had a cigarette between his lips and he walked slowly to his own seat. On his way he gave the German a gentle smile. "Docteur," he greeted the older man separately with a slight nod before continuing his way and sitting down.

Heavy felt something boiling inside of him. The healer had told him nothing had happened between the two support classes, yet the masked man greeted the other so affectionately. He didn't even realize his grip of Medic's hand tightened and his jaw clenched.

Medic stiffened. Spy was pretending anyway? Well they hadn't slept together and he didn't care who knew it, so he wouldn't hesitate to correct the agent in case of an unfavorable turn. It seemed he'd been right in taking away the Frenchman's injuries. Mm, Heavy hadn't dropped his hand though; in fact he clutched it in what seemed to be painful protection. He was certainly jealous no matter what he claimed, and jealousy appeared to make him lose inhibition. It was wondered what the reaction might have been if Spy _wasn't_ the most misjudged sex partner Medic attempted in years. Then again, there would need to be balance between how much Heavy was jealous and how much he wanted the doctor so as not to drive him away, so only the threat of sleeping with others might actually be the better option. Even if the doctor had no problem with multiple partners, Heavy was still very much his main interest. Medic kept his face neutral as he ate and considered being grateful to Spy, indulging in some brief fantasy analysis.

When Heavy realized he was still squeezing the doctor's hand, he quickly let go of it as if the man's hand was on fire. He glanced around them to make sure nobody had seen that. He noticed the Frenchman eyeing him with a sly little grin on his face, and in return the masked man got a frown from the Russian. Was the agent playing with him? If he was, why?

After breakfast the men left for Pipeline, where they moved to the spawn room to gather their weapons. Heavy was extremely careful to clean Sascha before the battle. His little baby deserved the best. He could sense all were excited about the test. Now they were going to see if Medic's experiment was a success. The giant glanced at the man in the corner of his eye. What if it wasn't going to work? Would the German do some other experiments on him? Open him again and cut him brutally on the medical table? Perhaps.

When the minigun was ready for action, Heavy stood with it to meet up with the healer. "I am ready, Doktor," he informed.

Everyone rushed out to either push the explosive cart or clash ahead with the BLUs coming up the mirrored passageway with their own payload. In work mode when the gates opened, Medic's face as he finished strapping a pack full of medifluid around himself and turned was casual. "Ah, gute. I will find you vhen-" A prolonged scream cut him off and he looked to a window as he left spawn to find a bloody Scout smash into it hard enough to make cracks. Landing behind him was Demoman, who the boy had been trying to lug out of danger. They appeared to have had a run-in with a rocket launcher and some stickies to have been launched so fast from the upper network of halls and railing-lined walkways.

"Medic..." Scout mumbled as he slid down the glass.

"Oh. Perfect..!" Medic's smile turned into an insanely excited sneer as he hefted his gun. The duo's injuries looked well enough to build the fluid up right off the bat! He eagerly stepped out to heal Demo, who stood proudly and gave a positive yell ready to return to battle, then the runner, who felt better in an instant and whooped before doing the same. Both were wowed at how great they felt. Medic hadn't been blowing smoke with the healing promise, that was for sure! Then the beam fell on Heavy as the doctor gave an invitational flaring of the eyes and stepped behind him. His toothiness didn't waver.

The whole team watched the German healing the two patients in a flash, happy and excited about what this meant. None of them needed to wait to get healed during the battle anymore and it would only take a few seconds for the healer to be done with them. That was going to save so much time!

The Russian, carrying his beloved minigun, ran ahead to see the whole BLU team running at him and Medic, apparently deciding a rush was the best tactic. This was the moment they had been waiting for, but now when it was at hand, Heavy couldn't help feeling incredibly insecure. "Doktor! Are you sure dis will work?!" he asked, turning his concerned face to the smaller man behind him.

The healer only offered a laugh of loud insanity and an un-reassuring, "I have NO idea!" Then he flicked the switch he had mentioned to activate the charge. In an instant the giant had lit up and Medic's grin spread impossibly further in excitement and surprise. The resulting sheen was glorious!

Heavy felt his body being filled with power. He let out a loud roar as the sensation was simply too overflowing to keep inside of him. He saw all the rockets and bombs flying his way, but he wasn't afraid. Nothing was able to harm him now! The others watched the huge cloud of smoke in excitement and how the two glowing REDs marched forward. It was incredible.

"I AM BULLETPROOOOF!" The Russian shouted and laughed, the minigun in his arms spinning as he took down the opposing team. The others watched in awe at the scene happening right in front of them.

"Yes! Aim for zhe hips und sternum! Shatter zhem to pieces! Aaahahahahaaa!" The doctor couldn't help letting his giddiness run rampant. It only lasted for a few seconds, but when the reaction fizzled to a halt, the build-up spent, every BLU was dead, at least for a bit, meaning the rest of Team RED was able to push their objective unopposed for quite a ways. Medic panted radiantly as what he had just accomplished sank in. Looking to Heavy he quipped, "I zhink it vorked."

"Da! We make good team!" Heavy gave the German a smile and patted the man's shoulder approvingly. That had been great fun, even if he had had his doubts. "You are great doktor," he praised. The older man deserved it. He had just created something astonishing and soon everyone on the team was going to get themselves new hearts.

Medic was taken aback by the compliment. Blinking, he actually felt a little bashful and glanced away briefly stammering through a continued smile, "Eh? D-Danke sehr." Praise. Praise for his work! He couldn't have been happier for the foreign concept. The rest didn't last too long because the BLUs were respawning, but they were rather shaken and their reaction to the glowing giant was to start turtling on their half of the field.

The enemy doctor borrowed their sniper's scope for a moment to look at what his counterpart was using there, then locating his team's spy and gesturing to the new device while asking the agent to "gather some intelligence" if his drift was caught. RED Medic squinted suspiciously as he saw his doppelganger moving about oddly while his own team relaxed, not too urgent about rushing out to meet the opponents they felt they could now very much crush.

Heavy would have wanted to discuss more about Medic's achievement, but they had work to do. They'd have plenty of time to chat later; now they had to push a bomb to BLU's base to blow it up. That was simple, especially since they had their new secret weapon. They were all so excited and sure about the victory none of them paid any mind to the fact there was another RED Medic lurking behind them.

"Ya saw their faces?! I mean, they were like, 'What the hell's THAT?!' and then, BAM, they were all friggin' down!" Scout repeated the happening, giving as detailed description as one could from his point of view.

"And now we're gonna get these überhearts, too?" Engineer asked. He, just like everyone else, was interested in knowing what the charge felt like.

Distracted, Medic looked from enjoying Scout's replay and putting his heal beam on everyone in turn. The hope was that the overheal factor would still pressurize the medifluid. It should; the substance was still in use; plus it made everyone more damage resistant and energized anyway. "Eh? Vhat is an überheart? Oh, zhe operation...I suppose it is razher über, isn't it? Mh, übercharge. Zhat is a gute name. Gute for creating zhe übermenches." He'd distracted himself again as he started muttering to no one. His mind was racing a mile a minute with calculations and potentials. He didn't answer Engineer as he fell behind to heal the cluster as they moved forward.

It wasn't another moment until he cried out from the sudden sharp jab to his spinal column. As he blacked out he glimpsed another him undoing his harness and swiping the gun attached to the pack. Luckily the respawn brought back everything you carried as well as your body, but Medic was still mad. No one stole from him!

"Spy!" the Russian shouted, grabbing his shotgun as he abandoned the payload to hunt the backstabber down. The mission turned quite impossible when the fake Medic disappeared literally into thin air. He tried shooting around him, hoping he just might hit the sneaky Frenchman. Unfortunately he was not too successful and Spy got away with what he had managed to take. The giant huffed and with a wary frown on his face he jogged back towards where the others were pushing the cart.

On his way he met the real German again and he couldn't help sounding relieved. "Are you alright, Doktor?" He asked even if he knew perfectly well the respawn always healed them properly after their deaths.

"Did you kill zhe bastard swine? _Tell_ me someone killed him." Medic was sporting a very deep frown as he spoke evenly, now glancing about while returning to his healing duties. He wasn't going to let himself get lost in space again. With the cart nearing the point, he had to pay attention anyway. His charge build had been lost, which was an annoying discovery, and a swift victory would require another.

"Uhh...no. I tried, but he got away." The bigger man rubbed the back of his neck, looking almost ashamed he let the masked rat escape. "Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, noting how displeased the German looked. It was never nice to die, Heavy knew that, but it was only temporary. Right now Medic looked like it had been the worst thing ever. The Russian wondered why the BLU had grabbed the healer's backpack. What was he-

"Leetle Spy stole something, da?" He didn't wait long enough for Medic to answer, he figured it out himself.

"Teeeeam!" The angered accusation rang harshly. Medic made sure he was in earshot of them all during his brisk march back to the useless bunch. "He only stole MY PROTOTYPE! I don't zhink it vill take zhem long to figure out how to use it!" Its ease of operation was demonstrated with sharp jerks of the item's handle. So much for saving time! If BLU possessed this power then it was doing only a small fraction of what he'd created it for!

The others stared at the German. They couldn't believe it! Their golden ticket straight to Victoryville had been snatched just like that! Soldier quickly made his voice heard.

"Alright, ladies! We are going spy-hunting! I want to see every last one of those French Nazis on my dinner plate tonight!" He scowled from under his helmet, teeth prominently bared. Their own spy didn't look too impressed. He rolled his eyes, his tongue moving the cigarette from one corner of his mouth to the other. The mad American's eyes landed on him and he scowled. "And what are you looking at, maggot?! You got something to say?!" he screamed against the skinny man's face. Engie and Demo pulled them apart.

"Okay, that's enough now. We've got a job ta do, remember?" the Texan reminded. If the prototype was in BLU Spy's hands, they didn't have a single moment to waste.

Medic was on board with Soldier's attitude. "Kill every single one of zhem a hundred times if you must! Just do it quickly und recover vhat is mine!" Because he was for swift action he chose the American as his primary target for now. If they needed a push he would find Heavy again, but the cart was pretty much taking a backseat right now.

"I call the frontlines!" Soldier was making a run and gearing up to blast the ground under him again, which Medic recalled he was want to do too late and was prepared to be more angry, but found himself suddenly flying along behind him as they fast approached BLU's spawn. He yelled in shock and braced for impact, but after landing opened his eyes to find them both standing, alive. His medibeam let Soldier keep all his parts and the small feed directly to himself from his medipack was slowly fixing his own damage. Well...that was good to know. He shook his head so as not to be distracted by working out the reasoning yet and followed the man who was wildly shooting his shotgun inside the entryway and shouting for the French snake to show himself so they could kill him.

Needless to say, the door didn't open. None of them could even tell if the agent had managed to return or not. He might still be lurking around, waiting for his opportunity to get back to his own base, or he might be giving the prototype to their medic right now.

The REDs searched the map as well as they could without a single trace of the masked man. It was difficult for them to even trust one another in case the backstabber's knife was still craving for blood. Scout ran back and forth to the bomb cart, making sure they weren't going to lose. They were running out of time. Either they would lose not pushing the cart, or win when it would get to the final control point. They only had minutes to try and find the enemy Spy.

In the end, those minutes weren't enough. Scout ended up pushing the bomb into view of the capture point but the BLU Frenchman was nowhere to be seen.

The BLUs hadn't expected a random intruder in the middle of their defense and most of them rushed to their door to get rid of Soldier, especially wary because he had the doctor with him. He might start glowing any second. The RED pair killed frantically, it being a miracle neither of them died, but eventually had to flee to a high metallic catwalk and found themselves cornered...and also in the sights of the sentry BLU Engineer had erected to guard their side. Soldier ducked back briefly as rockets and bullets zoomed past the railing, sneering over his shoulder a quick, "Hold onto something, sister." Then he raced forward to rocketjump them away. They survived, amazingly.

Medic's upset was somewhat quelled by the sheer adrenaline rush the situation he'd just escaped caused. He called warning to Scout who was pushing for the end ramp, "Zhere is a sentry ahead! Level zhree!" Scout looked back and managed a "Huh?" before he was blown to bits anyway. Medic tried to stay calm and called in general, not knowing where most of his team had gone and resigning to the job that still needed doing, "Demoman! Heavy! Assistance for a push, bitte! Sentry!"

"I'm on it, Sally!" Soldier informed, loading his launcher full before shooting all four rockets at the sentry nest. It didn't have much effect since the BLU laborer was camping behind his constructions, fixing the damage as the RED caused it. "Dammit!" the man under the helmet cursed. This was not working for the duo.

"Medic!" Heavy ran to the cart with his minigun. "We go together, da?" He looked at the American before turning his eyes to the German. "Get behind me, Doktor!" he told his older teammate before Sascha started spinning. Soldier loaded his weapon once more and once they were both ready, opened fire behind a corner. They had Medic covering them so they didn't need to be too worried about the damage.

Medic switched his heal targets. "I vas hoping for somezhing more explosive to assist us, but ja, it should be fine wizh anozher charge." He didn't want to have to focus on two patients; Demo would have been able to hang back and lob the better projectile of stickybombs, but apparently he wasn't around. Leaving Soldier with his overheal, he wanted to take advantage of the energy crackling from his medigun barrel. He flicked the charge switch as the two advanced, but stopped and flinched when a bright electric spark spat from the device towards his face. Then his attention was caught by how Heavy was glowing differently than before. He wasn't coated in a solid color, but rather was radiating the overheal glow to an extreme degree. And he was still taking damage! It was erasing incredibly quickly, but this was certainly not impenetrable! It wasn't enough to counter the sentry either. Befuddled as the giant fell and the sentry sent its hail his way, Medic just exclaimed, "Was das..?!"

Luckily this time because of the double spam, Soldier's rockets were enough to get the most concerning building down while it focused on the more forward targets and the bomb was gladly delivered. Engineer had been the only BLU to stick around the spawn area after Soldier's visit, the rest deciding to try hurrying their own cart as they wanted to avoid fighting anyone with that thing the doctor had on them. At least until they understood it.

The ones dead at round end woke up in the RED's spawn room and the German held his gun sideways to stare at it and assess what the hell had happened. Everything about that battle had gone suddenly from perfect to terrible.

"Is it broken?" the Russian asked, walking over to Medic to see what he was doing. He wasn't angry because the healing beam hadn't worked. It was still just a prototype, after all. There were always flaws; that's why they were called prototypes. Unfortunately the enemy team had one exactly like it now. They'd have plenty of time to fix and investigate it, although Heavy hoped they wouldn't understand the mechanism all too soon. The RED doctor was the one who had created it, so he knew it the best, right? He knew how it worked and what needed to be done to fix the problems.

"Rah, yes. I am fairly certain zhe problem is not in your heart, but should probably check anyvay. Schtupid!" The German rattled the gun in his hands before huffing, "Wunderbar. Zhe enemy has my design und mine does not charge." He was pouting something awful. This situation was the opposite of being in control.

Heavy hesitated for a moment before putting his hand onto the German's shoulder and giving him a careful smile. "Doktor will fix it. Is smart man," he encouraged. He almost felt bad for doubting the smaller man when he first told about the device he was creating. Now he had seen with his own eyes the healer indeed was a genius.

Medic gave a blink and stared under furrowed forehead at the hand. What was this? It was a far cry from any mood the Russian had had towards him, especially last night. He'd expected Heavy to set aside everything when they were in battle, but that just meant affection was even more of a shift. Well...he couldn't deny the gentle but engulfing heat of the weight to his shoulder was subduing. As seconds passed he felt his brow lax more and more. He didn't know if being called smart had been a genuine remark or if it was just meant to stay his anger, but it made the doctor feel appreciated. A bit of motivation stirred in him as he finally let out a sigh. He wasn't all that humble because he felt the praise was well deserved and he didn't get enough of it anyway as he admitted, "I suppose it is just a blender, so vhat do you expect, ja? I am smart. Smarter zhan zhe idiot who had to _steal_ zhe medigun to realize zhe idea, und I did say if zhe experiment failed, we vould just have to try again."

The bigger man's smile widened when the other started feeling positive again. The German had no reason to be upset; whatever the BLUs would do with the medigun, the creator of the device would still be one step ahead. "Da. Is best thing to do," Heavy agreed with a nod. He pulled his hand back but didn't walk away. For a moment he looked like he was trying to search out the right words. "If Doktor needs me, he can always ask," he informed the older man. He had given it a lot of thought during the battle. If Medic truly liked him, ONLY him, perhaps they could...try. Start off carefully, nothing official, to see where they would end up. That was possible, wasn't it? The Russian had to admit to himself the doctor was attractive and he would love to show Medic what he could do in bed. However, the possibility of hurting the German too much bothered him. That's why he was willing to start carefully if Medic still wanted him.

An eyebrow quirked. "Oh?" The time being outside work, Medic was able to take the offer a little suggestively. "Well zhen I vill need to run a more zhorough examination immediately, as your heart is still uncertain. Do understand my upset und urgency. You may have noticed I _am_ impatient. I razher like getting to my revard." His face suggested every word held double meaning. It was truth for both his goals, but one was emphasized as he stepped behind Heavy and nudged the barrel of his gun against the giant's rump, then continuing an innocent path for the exit, a flirty little glance tossed over his shoulder.

A small weaker grin from Heavy, but he returned it anyway. He was not used to being so open about sex and sexuality, but he reckoned he would learn. He took a careful step, then another, and then he was walking behind the German. That's what he wanted Heavy to do, right? Follow him and do some more experimenting. The giant wondered when it would be a good time to ask the man if he was interested and what he was interested in.

Medic felt a few tingles when the giant Russian flashed those meek teeth instead of a sour face. Dare he get his hopes up again? A repeat of yesterday would not be favorable. He didn't think his sex drive could handle it. A bad day was always made better by good sex, too, in the doctor's opinion. He quite needed to establish a reliable source.

Leading Heavy to the operating room, he removed his harness so he could set it and the gun to a counter for later poring over. He decided to take his gloves off with his teeth this time, tossing them with a flick of the neck and then let his coat trickle around his wrists as he leaned back on his hands to the shelf. The fresh sultry smirk he tried giving was slightly ruined when a dove opted to land on his shoulder and give bobbing looks and slight flaps to the visitor. Medic's eyes closed lightly as he sighed in scolding, "Hello, Leonidas. Yes, he is back. Do not vorry, he is not going to steal your space or Daddy's love for you. Shoo." He swiped gently and shrugged to get the bird to leave but it only settled on the other side.

This time Heavy was showing great interest in what Medic was doing. His hazel gaze followed every move as the German slowly teased him with that smirk of his and how he got rid of his uniform. The giant felt how his brand new heart was beating in his chest. The mood dropped when the dove interrupted the little game and Heavy looked rather annoyed when Medic didn't seem to be able to get rid of it. Stupid bird.

The bigger man swallowed before taking a few careful steps towards the healer. All too soon he was standing right in front him, looking down into the doctor's deep blue eyes. He felt like he should have said something. Ask if the German was serious with him? Say how handsome he was? Toss the damn bird away? His big hands rose to the man's shoulders, slowly stroking his arms up and down. "Doktor won't go back to Spy, da?" he asked, his low voice a quiet rumble. He just wanted to make sure. His heart was not a toy meant to be played with and then tossed away.

Around the dove now flapping harder and making defensive coos, the medicine man returned, "Uck. Of course not. I was serious vhen I said he is horribly un-arousing. But even if I had slept wizh someone else you vould have no grounds for jealousy. We are not a couple. However, zhere is a difference between a tiding fuck und a fuck you really vant. You are what I vant. Why do you fight me so hard? It is sex. You vant it, I _really_ vant it. Zhere is no need to hesitate." He loved how the giant's grip made his shoulders rise and fall. He imagined he could be bounced quite easily as he felt his own heart speed in anticipation. Fingers found massive wrists to stretch around and scratch a bit.

The Russian's smile was weak, but relieved. "If you say so, Doktor," he hemmed in reply and leaned in slowly. Hearing he was what the German really wanted made him happy. It made him feel needed and adored. Ever so gently the giant pressed his lips against the healer's. He would not disappoint Medic. He would try to be as good as he could, and if the penetration was too painful he would use his mouth instead. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. Or, if Medic wanted, he would offer himself to him instead. Heavy wasn't afraid of being penetrated.

A guttural, horny growl came from the doctor. He had no problem kissing Heavy. He didn't stink. His mouth opened against the other and worked its jaw strongly as arms rose to throw themselves behind the large man's neck and pull himself aggressively into the big body. He was arching back and being weighty as possible to make Heavy lean over him. Leonidas had no option other than to leave when his perch became non-existent.

Heavy broke the kiss, but instead of wasting his time talking he picked the healer up into his arms and sat him on the surgery table. Then he leaned in to kiss him again. His left hand was slowly sliding down Medic's side, ending up on his hip. He was happy to see the German welcomed his touches so eagerly. Perhaps he really did want him like he said.

There was a pleasant rush through Medic when he felt himself being relocated, expressed by a small sound of approval. A few more moments for the second kiss as he pushed his grinding chest to the giant's before he broke it himself. Panting already he rasped, "I svear I never say zhis, but one moment bitte. I vant to be sure I'm clean for zhis." He forced himself to hop down and go to his medigun. Its invention was seriously being appreciated right now. He stood in front of it and pulled the handle to let the beam pour forth. He removed his tie and opened his two top layers to make sure yesterday was gone completely before the flow was stopped. Ohh, it _did_ feel good to get that stuff full blast. He wondered briefly what inhaling it would be like before shoving any other thoughts aside to run at Heavy and jump back around his neck. Their mouths clashed even harder, the doctor's knees digging into the Russian's sides as he made undulations against his stomach. A tongue pushed forward to demand intrusion.

At first Heavy thought Medic was going to rush to the sink, but when the smaller man grabbed the medigun the Russian's brow arched. He wondered what the German had to use it for. Were there scars on his body? And who had created them? He didn't even get a chance to ask when the healer was already flying back into his arms. He returned the kiss with the same passion and enthusiasm Medic was giving it. He laid the German down on the table again, pinning his arms against it. He wasn't rough though. He was being as gentle and considerate as one could. He let the man's tongue invade his mouth and his own tongue greeted it halfway. Heavy felt how his pants were getting awfully tight. Just kissing was able to make him hard, that's how desperate he was.

Medic couldn't continue taking his clothes off pinned under the other man, nor remove anything of Heavy's, so he used the position as best he could. He spread his legs wide and hefted his hips to press a grind of his fast rising erection into the lower gut above it. His member responded to being squished and scraped, plus just impatient since it had been waiting for this, and wanted release from its bindings. The Russian's hardness was felt trying to escape under it too and only invigorated the doctor. It felt big. He ceased the biting kisses, though they were full of intoxicating flavor, to give a challenging look. "Kommen. Vhy so gentle, Liebhaber?"

"I want to be gentle. Don't want to hurt Doktor," the bigger man replied. He had had his share of hurting people he cared about. He wanted to nurture the German with his hands and lips. He didn't want to rush. It had been so long since the last time he had an affectionate moment like this one, and instead of having a raw, hard fuck, he wanted to have sex softly. "We do my way or we don't do at all," he added, giving the healer a meaningful look. He was not willing to negotiate about it. If Medic wanted him, he would need to be pleased with what Heavy was offering.

"Oh no, _hurt_ me..! I want to see vhat you can do to me. I'm betting you have a lot of passion bottled up in zhere...I vant it unleashed." The doctor's eyes flared over a further challenging grin. He liked that Heavy was trying to be assertive telling him to take the gentle assault, but that was an order he did not want to comply with. It also didn't matter the position, he bossed the sex he had.

Heavy couldn't hide the surprise forming all over his face. "But...why?" he stuttered, not knowing what else to say. Why would anyone _want_ him to hurt them? They were not on the battlefield and they were on the same team. It just didn't make any sense to him. "I don't want to hurt Doktor," he muttered, his face turning doubtful. Could he even do it? They were about to have sex, not start wrestling.

The German gave a little sigh because of the pausing as he had to start explaining, "Giving or getting it I enjoy pain, especially in zhe company of pleasure. Vell, technically it's all zhe same. Did you know zhat everyzhing you feel is actually a shade of pain? It is quite fascinating how we process it as different sensations vhen it is not." He couldn't help slipping in the interesting factoid. "I vould razher not suffer anyzhing zhat vould inhibit sexual movement, und I try not to give such, but if you can't help yourself I vould not ask you to stop. If you are afraid of doing somezhing I von't like, focus your passions here. It really is zhe best schpot to abuse." He lowered his hips and curled to present his rear to the other, a pinned arm reaching a hand and rub over it, middle finger denting his pants to indicate the covered hole.

The Russian listened without a word. He had no clue what to say or think. Medic was a...wait, what was the word..? A masochist! The German wanted to feel pain during sex. This was certainly the first time Heavy had met a man like him. He thought about it for a second. "I can try," he muttered then. The thought was still quite unnerving for him, but if that's what the German really wanted, he would give it a try. He took his former position and not knowing what else to do to start he placed his hand onto Medic's neck. He was familiar with rough playing, but it seemed the healer had something bigger in mind.

"Gute. Und I hope you can take my hurting as vell. Giving it is all zhe better." The healer smiled deviously to hear the giant was on board. He glanced down when the huge paw wrapped his throat. "Ah, you may again, but too-hard choking is not a favorite. I don't vant to black out und miss anyzhing." His breathing had picked up some though. The hand fit his whole neck and was burning levels of warm. He closed his eyes to enjoy it.

Heavy nodded, trying to memorize the doctor's orders. No choking, at least too much. "I can take pain," he promised. He probably wouldn't have started working at the Fortress if he was afraid of getting himself hurt. Next thing that came to his mind was bringing his other hand to Medic's crotch and giving it a brutal squeeze. He would have yelped at this point himself and he really hoped he was doing the hurting right.

"Ahhhhn~!" Unexpected since his eyes were shut, Medic's face screwed up in pleasure and he squirmed intensely. He swelled and pushed his twitching member into the massive hand engulfing his nethers. Heavy's grip was truly impressive. Through grinding his hips in demand of more both his arms, now unpinned, clung themselves to the one on his neck. Their nails dug in a dotting circle starting at the elbow and dragged downward in red streaks. "Hah~! Hah~! Erhalten sie unsere kleider aus! Verdammt!"

Heavy leaned his head forward and replaced the strangling to sink his teeth into Medic's neck. This time it wasn't just a tender love kiss, it was a real bite and he managed to draw some blood as he dug deeper into the flesh. "Is good?" he asked murmuring before biting another spot. He couldn't understand German, but by the healer's tone the smaller man was enjoying himself.

"JA! Unsere kleidung! Unsere kleidung!" The doctor was jerking with the overload his nerves were suffering. He opened his neck to the bites and heaved approvingly. Annoyed with not being understood he sent his hands forward to yank at Heavy's vest, searching for how it removed and trying to force himself to remember his English. "Our _clozhes_! Off!"

The Russian jumped at the sharp shout. "Ah, da..!" He rushed to stand and throw his vest away before doing the same to his shirt and discarding his driving gloves. Now he was half naked in front of the healer. He helped Medic with his clothes, too, until they were only wearing their pants. The doctor had already seen him naked, so the German knew what to expect. "Do I take pants off, too?" he asked just to make sure before rushing too much.

Medic was already undoing his belt, taking advantage of the larger man moving back for a moment. Aggressively he kicked off everything on his lower half before hefting himself to kneel in front of the other and tugging the giant into him by his own belt. The doctor's hardness thrust forcefully into the one still hidden and he rasped, "Vhat do _you_ zhink, dummkopf? I am eager for it, but you don't have to fuck me so soon. You must agree zhat in general, contact is better bare."

"Da, it is." The bigger man agreed with a slight smile. Medic truly looked like he was in great need. The greater the better. The Russian tossed his pants off and now stood naked in front of the older man. His big hand caressed Medic's shaved but scratchy chin, his thumb brushing against the healer's lips. He pushed it into the doctor's mouth to feel the lovely warmth of his tongue. "Suck," he demanded, looking down at the healer with a dominant gaze.

The doctor smirked a devilish smirk around the thumb, his eyes lowering to eat up the sight of the thing now much larger than he'd seen in the shower. Oh yes, it looked quite a fun size to have inside him. The thumb was of a rather notable size itself and would definitely be a good opener. Medic obliged to roll his tongue over the nerve-filled pad, grazing the cuticle on the other side with his teeth and then twisting his head to ensure an even coating. He bit down on the sensitive knuckle joint to show he was complying because he chose it. Both hands had taken Heavy's forearm for maneuvering but also claiming, and left more little red marks over it.

Heavy found himself grinning. Such a skilled mouth the man had. He couldn't wait to feel it on his manhood when it was time to get to that. "Good..." he murmured, his voice low and soft. Medic was great and obviously experienced. He didn't mind the German biting him; it was only adding excitement into the game. It was nice the healer hadn't lost himself to his role. He was going to be on the bottom, but was still manly about it. Heavy liked that.

Once Heavy felt his thumb had gotten enough attention, he pulled his hand back and using his other he spread Medic's legs. The wet tip brushed slowly over the man's opening.

The doctor leaned back gladly and lifted his hips again to allow the proper hand position. His hole was made lax already as he pushed himself at the digit. "Mh! Kommen..! Do not tease..!" His hands now rose to find his nipples and crush them in pinches as his head fell back to the table, a wavering sound escaping.

The sight in front of Heavy was beyond erotic. He was just dying to get the smaller man into his hold and enter him with just one, hard thrust. Biting down his lower lip, Heavy pressed his thumb against the impatient hole. Usually he would have taken more time to tease it open, but now he simply pushed himself into Medic.

"Ngaaaa~! Ahn~!" The hole had given easy practiced way, letting the entire thumb in before constricting to enjoy its presence. It filled Medic as nicely as one of his toys. He rocked to try getting some motion going and yanked his abused nipples any way he could, head lolling and little bursts of pleasure escaping in succession. Flushed, he called to open air, "You have anozher hand; touch me!"

Once again the Russian twitched. Ah, yes, that was quite right. He ran his palm gently on the healer's lower stomach, crawling up until it was on the same level with the doctor's nipples. He then sank his short nails into the man's skin and scratched over the right one.

Medic arched into that with a groan, ordering, "Mehr!" He let Heavy have his way with whatever he wanted to hurt up there and with the hand whose position was stolen fisted his member tightly. Working it in various swirling combinations of crushing tugs and grinding fingers to make it a straining erection he added, "Und _move_ zhat zhumb, schtupid!"

Not appreciating being called stupid, Heavy thrust another finger into the German's body to form a spreading wedge. If the man wanted to do things so damn hard, then he was going to get it hard. Not something Heavy usually preferred, but the healer was a special occasion. The bigger man lifted himself on top of Medic on the table. "Touch it," he grumbled, assuming the smaller one didn't need any further instructions. His member was brutally neglected while the German had all the attention.

Medic hardly heard the quiet invitation through his own euphoric cries and writhing. He may have been able to take one no problem, but two of Heavy's massive digits was stretching his limits. And it was wonderful. One of his hands eagerly swiped to grab the giant's member, it starting the same intense motions he'd used on himself, only inverted because of his position, kneading and rolling and swirling tugs around it. It was so big...he couldn't help bringing the other hand to encompass all of it in wanton affection.

A quiet growl from the Russian. Feeling someone's hands on his erection felt better than he remembered. So long he had been using his own hand only, and now when Medic's fingers were caressing it it was like having sex already. The giant hoped he'd be able to last long enough to make the doctor satisfied. His fingers moved in and out of the older man's ass brutally. They crooked against his inner walls and tried to reach the healer's prostate. He muttered something in Russian, expressing he was pleased with how the German was handling him.

A twitching puddle of heat, the doctor only continued his yelling as he was pushed by those fingers, splayed limply wide, and was scratched above. Medic only had two bedroom settings: begging and barking; and since he wanted to ensure Heavy understood his need, when he'd had enough of simply touching the Russian's manhood he easily flipped the switch and set aside any pride to whimper, "Enter, bitte...I vant you to tear me und claw me und show me your power..! Go _vild_..!"

Like being under the German's spell, Heavy obeyed and pulled his fingers out of the smaller body beneath him. He grabbed his own member and used his free hand to pin the doctor onto the table. He couldn't wait anymore. He had been waiting for far too long already and it was driving him insane. The bigger man settled the tip of his length against Medic's entrance and pushed his hips forward. He still couldn't believe the healer would really like this. He had to be in great pain as Heavy forced his organ into him, slowly but surely.

A harsh, sharp cry came from the healer as he arched back with an intensely pleasured face. Then more loud noises came as he clenched around the invader repeatedly and wriggled hopelessly to try and adjust. He was definitely tearing, he could feel. Nails ran more bloody digging streaks down Heavy's whole arms. "UHHHN~! Gott! It is immense! Even more zhan imagined!" Then something strictly German was exclaimed and Medic couldn't prevent it as a hand moved on its own to slap roughly across the giant's cheek before he barked, "Harder!"

He barely registered that maybe the action was a bit much. It was still a concern that something violent might make the big man stop, but that was how Medic expressed himself sexually, and there was no way he was going to be able to contain it here. In fact he constricted his legs around the other's waist to try doing the forcing himself through his heaving.

Heavy was so concentrated on his task filling the German the slap came as a complete surprise. His eyes widened and he blinked in confusion, shaking his head slightly to get over the sudden shock. He then lowered his gaze to the healer who looked like he was already experiencing something orgasmic. He remembered Medic saying he loved not only receiving pain, but giving it as well. That must have been the reason Heavy had been slapped.

Encouraged - and partly outraged - by this the Russian blocked the doctor's mouth with his huge paw to prevent him from shouting too loud. When that problem was taken care of, his hips started moving back and forth mercilessly. The walls squeezing his member were tight. Medic hadn't adjusted to his massive manhood yet and he was still asking for more. Heavy almost felt badly for causing this much agony for the smaller man, but by the looks of it Medic couldn't have been happier.

The German came. It was just too much to not. He'd been so starved for something this intense; his hole was in euphoric distress and he was being so well abused otherwise. He seized the wrist by his mouth in a near bone-crushing grip and shook it off his lips enough to bite its side with all his might. His face was in full flush as he screamed passionately through his nose, but his body didn't lax a bit. If anything his legs constricted more tightly around Heavy's waist. He wasn't going to let the giant pull out if he could help it. An immediate second round was definitely in him.

Heavy muttered another Russian curse. Medic's insides were squeezing him, hugging his manhood and the look on the German's face...it was incredible. Heavy wondered if he should have pulled out, but since the doctor's legs were keeping him still he reckoned Medic still wanted more. Such a greedy little man he was. Again the Russian sped up, thrusting his hips for his own pleasure. Medic had already reached his peak, now it was Heavy's turn. He didn't pull his hand back. He let the smaller man keep it as his biting toy if the healer wanted so. "Doktor feels good..." he muttered, leaning in to bite the man's neck.

The healer was beyond speech. A series of heated, heaving whines was made through gritted teeth as he did opt to continue chomping Heavy's hand repeatedly. He arched up with another scream when he was being bitten again himself, head twisting to sink reciprocation vigorously to the clean space between the giant's neck and shoulder. One hand went to clench deep bruises over the back of that neck while the other went to his overwhelmed nethers. They pleaded with him not to be so harsh on them so soon, but he only reveled in the sensation as he started them on the road to reawakening.

A grunt when the healer sank his teeth into Heavy's clavicle. He didn't slow down the slightest, the way Medic screamed and how his teeth and nails urged him to continue, he was doing his very best to meet the German's standards. Sweat was breaking through his forehead. He was used to hard work, but such a fierce fuck was something he never really did. He gritted his teeth. At this rate he was going to reach his orgasm way too soon. He stopped and pulled out. "From behind," he ordered and without giving the doctor a chance to protest, he had already flipped the smaller one so he was now on his hands and knees. He needed those couple of extra seconds to give his manhood some time to calm down. He grabbed his hard organ again and thrust it back in. He didn't want to glance down, knowing he was most likely going to see blood anyway. He much rather pretended the wetness around his cock had been lube.

Medic had barely gotten a chance to even think about complaining before he instead let out a wavering cry of surprise and pleasure, finding himself reoriented and thrust into again so suddenly. He would let this slide. An arm reached back to find one of Heavy's, yanking it forward and settling it to the top of his head and giving his own order of "Zerren!" His member was then given more of the attention it both didn't want and adored, not being able to stop twitching and filling faster for being so sensitive.

Heavy had no idea what this "zerren" meant, so he simply dug his big fingers into Medic's dark hair and pinned his head down. The other one found a bruising grip on the healer's hip and forced the smaller body against his powerful pushes. He growled, closing his eyes. Why had he even tried resisting this to begin with? If only he had known what he could be having earlier, he would have taken the German on their very first day. He let go of Medic's hip for a moment, only to slam his open palm against the older man's ass.

The shove wasn't quite what the doctor wanted, but it was close enough. Medic was going to have to make sure Heavy learned a few key phrases. His eyes were shut to enjoy the pressure. When he felt the sharp sting of a spank he rasped heavily and undulated back against the giant to show it was excellent treatment. He loved anything that left such a wide raw feeling. "Uhhhn~, fick mich, Riese! Fick! Fick! Fick!" The exclamations were half to drive Heavy and half uncontainable lust on his own part.

That command sounded familiar enough for Heavy to understand. It was so close to the English word the Russian was pretty sure what it meant. He spanked Medic again, aiming for the same red spot he had left a moment ago. Then his hand returned to the hip to pull the German against his pushes again. He had long since stopped caring if the healer was in pain or not. The rougher the better, so Medic was making it seem. And God, did it turn out he was aching to be rough! So many years of holding back, being gentle and caring towards his sex partners. He felt like a volcano after being asleep for thousands of years. He wanted to make Medic scream louder. He wanted the older man's voice to grow high-pitched until he couldn't make a sound anymore. He wanted to tear the German apart.

And that was exactly what Medic wanted too. He couldn't have been happier to feel the large man giving in and letting go. The ecstatic beam on his face was wide as he continued rasping and yelling himself hoarse. Everything he was enduring was well enough to get him stiff again, but he kept brutalizing his member anyway. The hand not busy there rolled a hard nipple between thumb and index finger.

"Doktor like dis, da?" Heavy asked, smirking at the German's back. It was a huge achievement managing to speak English in the state he was in, even if it was bad English. He was surprised he hadn't ejaculated already. However, his member was getting unbelievably sensitive. The healer had already got one orgasm, yet he was hard again and aiming for a new one. Heavy wanted to help the smaller man reach his climax, but he wondered if he could last ten more seconds. "Cumming...can't continue long..!" He hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Ahn~!" That was the only sound of acknowledgement Medic could make to either piece of conversation. In addition to speeding his hands he gyrated violently against the hips thrusting into him, making sure each forward motion slammed his anus flush against Heavy's skin. His vocals had reached such a pitch it was a wonder no one had come running to see who was getting murdered. He was definitely close to his second burst. He gave one final desperate contraction around the entire thing invading him as he ground a clutch over his whole crotch to finally manage it, cum spurting up over the torso pressed so close to the table. One more scream accompanied by unbridled shuddering.

Only two seconds later Heavy reached his climax. He threw his head back with a strangled groan and froze with his back arched. He swore it was pure magic. He had never, not once in his entire life experienced anything even close to what his whole body was going through now. It was like he had been struck by lightning of pleasure, now filling him like a wave of energy. For a good while he stayed perfectly still, holding the German to the table and purring deep down in his throat as Medic's inner walls were squeezing him again.

All too soon the afterglow had vanished and the Russian opened his eyes. He was so tired and content in every possible way he would have wanted to collapse on top of the doctor and fall asleep there. He decided to be nice though, and slowly pulled his spent member out of the broken body. The sight he faced was sickening. His penis was covered in blood and the smell almost made him want to vomit. "Are you alright, Doktor?" he asked now when he had snapped out of his haze.

Medic had become a pile of jelly as his glow remained. One arm managed to rise to rub slowly over his rent opening. He then rolled over lazily and inspected the grimy fingers, followed by the damage they both had sustained over the course of their activity. "Sie waren ein GOTT..!" he praised through a half-lidded look that included another smirk. Eyes slipped shut again as he let out one very contented sigh, all four limbs dangling over table edges.

Well, there was a smile, but other than that Medic seemed quite exhausted. "Are you hurt? Do you need help?" he asked, his now tender hand stroking the German's side. If Medic told him how to use the medigun, it would be easy to fix the healer. Perhaps he should have held himself back after all. He had been so caught up in the process he had lost all of his self-control.

The German took a few breaths to get his brain working at sufficient levels again so he could answer Heavy. "It might be a gute idea to treat me so zhat I won't slowly die. I am bleeding internally. Such a curious feeling. Vould you be so kind as to hand me zhe Quick-Fix?"

The Russian nodded and quickly handed Medic the device he wanted. "Did Doktor really like it? Was I too rough?" the giant asked, even if the smaller man was doing his best to assure him things were fine. He just couldn't believe anyone could enjoy something like that. The healer admitted himself he was bleeding inside.

Medic simply sat himself up to hold the medigun between his knees and hands as he opted to settle his earlier curiosity. He bumped the handle lightly and inhaled deeply the gentle seep of vapor. A small sound of elation as he felt a rush of pure energy surge up his nose, through his brain and all over his body. That was incredible. He did it again, thinking the sensation was absolutely perfect to experience after sex. He also noted that he was still healed, but less this way. His hole patched, save for a non-problematic rip at the opening, and some of the more shallow marks disappeared, but otherwise he was allowed to keep everything in all its charged rawness. It was decided right then he would never again bother cleaning or stitching himself. Only use this gun.

In response to Heavy, once he was done the doctor faced him with an excited grin. "Again."

Heavy watched the German inhaling the strange glow time after time. He hadn't known that was a way to get healed, too. Then again, perhaps breathing it on the field wouldn't be such a good idea. They barely had time as it was, so just receiving the beam was more than enough.

Heavy's face fell when the doctor faced him again with such request. "What? But I...I cannot dis soon!" he stuttered. They had just screwed like animals in heat and Medic STILL wanted more?! Wasn't there any way to satisfy the doctor?

"After dinner zhen. I'm trying to assure zhat zhere is no vay I could not enjoy zhat marvelous brutality." He looked wistfully down at Heavy's stained soft member and caressed it once lovingly. Then he tilted the Quick-Fix the giant's way. "Sniff? It is vonderful."

Heavy wasn't sure if he should, but tried it anyway. He leaned in and inhaled weakly. For a brief second his head felt light and his pupils grew large. He shook his head to see straight once more. "What...what is it?" he asked. The feeling certainly wasn't the same he had experienced on the field.

"It is just medifluid," shrugged the doctor, amused at the reaction. "Clearly it can absorb directly into zhe walls of zhe nasal cavity und distribute zhrough zhe blood. Diluted und less effective, but very stimulating." He gave the gun one of his dorky discovery-making smiles before taking one last big whiff for good measure. "Ohh, Oktoberfest..."

Heavy had no clue what the healer had just said, but by the looks of it Medic seemed to like it nonetheless. The Russian didn't find it all that great, but if the German enjoyed it, then by all means he was allowed to. "Did I do like Doktor wanted?" he asked. He wanted some feedback on their sex. It had been nothing like he had ever tried before and the healer looked rather satisfied. Still, if there was something he should do better or differently next time, he would very much like to hear it.

Medic was not hesitant to be critical. "Vhen you let yourself become unbridled, yes. For zhe most part ozherwise you listened, but you need to learn some German. Repeating myself is tedious und you did not pull my hair like I vanted. Neizher did you decipher my praise, it would seem. Your sheer strengzh und villingness to use it...godlike. Next time more lifting und let me ride you." It was said in a way that suggested there wasn't an option to _not_ have a next time, much less discuss how it would happen. Possessive nails dug briefly into the vulnerable nerves of Heavy's inner elbow.

Feeling like a boy in school Heavy nodded. Apparently the healer already had his head full of plans on how they were going to do it the next round. Well, he couldn't complain. If the German truly wanted to have sex with him so badly, why would he say no? He twitched slightly when he felt the nails digging into his arm. "But I don't know German. Doktor doesn't know Russian either, does he?" he asked. He didn't like being criticized for the things he simply couldn't do anything about. How was he supposed to know what Medic had wanted? He was already speaking surprisingly good English and now he was going to be scolded for not knowing German? Well, as long as the doctor was going to teach him, Heavy assumed it wouldn't be a problem. It would be handy to know what those strange commands meant. Maybe he could teach some Russian back to the older man. It would help Medic understand him during sex, too.

A tut. "Clearly not. I said you vould have to learn. Dummkopf. I don't know vhat Russian I would need. You seemed to have no problem wizh your English." Heavy had barely spoken through any part that mattered. Why should he bother picking up any of his native language? Unless the other still hadn't lost himself entirely...oh, that thought brought anticipatory tingles, as well as annoyance that his insistence on being ravaged had not been fully heeded.

Heavy frowned again. "I might not always speak English during sex," he pointed out. He was quickly getting tired of the German talking to him like he was some kind of idiot. "If Doktor doesn't want to learn Russian, then I don't need to learn German," he decided and picked up his pants from the floor. He dried his forehead into his shirt, happy to get rid of the wetness covering him. The healer was very selfish. And rude, calling Heavy a fool. He had learnt that word's meaning on the field already.

"Hmp. Fine. _If_ zhere is phrasing I vill need, zhen by all means teach it." Medic wasn't going to apologize for his name calling. He spoke to others exactly how he felt they deserved. A smirk was given to Heavy now though. The giant's small jabs at dominance were endearing and he liked testing moods anyway. "Vhat would you like to do until dinner? Begin zhe exchange or let me re-carve you for science?"

"I want to know what you said. When you said I did wrong, I want to hear what I should have done," the bigger man replied and pulled his shirt on. Medic was going to teach him anyway, and now when the German had agreed to learn some Russian, Heavy supposed they might as well start their lesson already.

Medic leaned back on his table with his gun, in no rush to re-dress. His jellied legs would barely have supported him to stand anyway. Watching with some disappointment as Heavy covered his expansive body he responded, "Rah, I knew you vould pick zhat one. Mm? Oh, you mean vhen I said 'zerren'? I did not say you did wrong, I said you vould need to learn. I still approve of vhat you did, but 'zerren' means to pull und yank, und I had razher vanted my hair to be given a gute tug. A related note, anytime I say 'mehr', 'kommen', 'härter', or zhe like it is encouragement. Zhey mean I vant more."

The doctor was actually relaxing quite a lot and wasn't minding the need to explain so much of what he said. The sate was finally sinking well and truly in. It was making him a little sleepy and therefore open, too. "Touch me more before you put your gloves on, ja? I love your hands."

Heavy nodded as the German explained the meaning of the mysterious word. He would need to remember all that for their next times. Maybe he could write some notes. Now he only had to think of some things Medic should know. The words would be simple, of course, but next time their session got heated he might not be able to speak English. It happened sometimes and it only meant the sex was incredible. Not that it hadn't already been incredible, but somehow he had managed to keep his mind in order and speak the language they both understood.

His undershirt was already on and he was about to pull the red shirt over it when the doctor requested some touching. "My hands?" he echoed and looked at those huge paws of his. Since he was such a big man it was only normal his hands were oversized too, but sometimes he wished they wouldn't be quite as big as they were. "Where should I touch you?" he asked, walking over to the older man and placing his palm against the healer's chest.

"Mh. Das gut," notified the other, closed eyes falling back with his head. He didn't think he needed to translate such a common phrase. One hand found the back of Heavy's giant one to guide it like a bath sponge while the other beckoned its twin. Upon getting it he placed it over his face and rubbed against the palm large enough to encompass the whole thing. Medic was by no means a small-framed or short man himself, but Heavy could no doubt rip his head off should he choose. That fact kept the healer interested while he enjoyed the engulfing spans of rough texture and intense warmth. He doubted Heavy would even need to exercise his grip to ever restrain him; as noted continually since the spawn room this touch was just massively subduing. "You are allowed to be gentle wizh zhese if you really must, but only vhen I am not horny. Zhough if you are not careful I shortly vill be." A tiny laugh with his truthful quip.

This time Heavy smirked. "Doktor is not my boss. I can be gentle whenever I want," he reminded. The older man clearly wanted to command him like a master would command his pet. Unfortunately Heavy was nobody's pet. He pulled his hands back, not wishing to make the German horny before dinner. After that they could get in as much sex as they wanted - or had energy for - but for now the healer wasn't allowed to feel his touch, gentle or rough. The giant wondered how badly the doctor really needed sex. How had he kept himself satisfied this far? Even though he had ejaculated twice, he was already planning for the next round. Did Heavy even dare to imagine all the things Medic did to himself whenever he was horny and not able to get a sex partner?

The doctor's lip twitched when Heavy pulled away, but wasn't going to admit it was probably for the best. Whether or not it was believed he _did_ have a refractory period. He didn't want to over-exhaust himself by cumming more than he was able, though what a death that would be. He was just so eager to experience everything of this man he had found. Heavy was such a tease, and oh a smirk looked good on him. He countered with a challenging smile. "But you von't be. You liked to unleash yourself. You will vant me vanting you to again. So, are you going to give me some of zhese oh-so-important Russian words, or were you making zhat up after all, too?"

"I can be gentle. I have lot of patience," Heavy assured the man as he pulled his driving gloves back on. Although the healer had a good point, Heavy still believed he would be able to hold himself back if needed. He had gotten so carried away because he knew that was exactly what the older man was expecting from him. He was _used_ to holding back. When the doctor joked about the Russian lessons, Heavy reached, grabbed Medic's chin and pulled his face up towards his own. "Was no joke. Doktor is quiet while I explain," he told, looking into those deep blue eyes. He repeated some of the easier commands, like "harder", "faster", "slower" and so on. The German also learnt some praises, like "it feels good" and "I'm cumming soon". That would at least get them started, Heavy reckoned.

The German held a smile that said the proof was in the pudding when he was held so pleasantly. He didn't feel he needed to say anything to show he was right and sat amiably while he listened and absorbed the new information. He did actually love learning. The subject just had to be interesting. Sex was interesting enough. When given chances, he asserted his own words to compare with Heavy's, as well as mentioning some weren't any different between German and English, such as the word 'sex' itself, and mentioned if Heavy was unsure about something he said to pay more attention to physical cues. Medic was rather physical, and used to making cues anyway because even German lovers wouldn't understand him if he was beyond coherence. He was surprised there was enough material to carry to the dinner hour, but he found himself carried away in talking to the giant again and it approached soon enough. Medic could walk by then and went to his sink to wash the grime on his body away before clothing.

"Should we make a bet?" the Russian asked with a sly little smile on his lips. "You say I won't be gentle, I say I will. I want to see who is right," he explained his question a little better. Even if he had loved their sex and forgetting all the rules was refreshing and hot, a small part of him craved to see whose willpower was stronger. Would Medic actually beg him if the giant teased him long enough? Would the German bow his head and ask to be taken roughly, forgetting his pride and dominant side for a moment? The thought was exciting. The healer was into games, Heavy had realized this. The older man always wanted to be above everyone else and show them his genius mind and what he could do. Heavy now wanted to break that part of him. He wanted to stay strong long enough to make the doctor surrender under him and plead for the massive cock to pound into him with destructive force. The bigger man was burning with the urge to give his best shot.

Looking over his shoulder as he finished doing up his vest, Medic's eyebrow was raised with interest. "Mm? I have already begged for you...you vant me to restrain zhis side zhrough teasing? Zhat is a first. Und intriguing." The German's face was leering with excitement again. Never did a subject offer _him_ any challenge. "What is zhe bet for, und vhat are zhe conditions? Could I still hit you und bark? I vould need some way to goad."

"No. No biting or hitting. We make soft love until you beg. When you beg, I win. If I go rough, you win," Heavy explained, although he didn't really know what might have been a suitable prize. It wasn't a bet without a prize to win or lose. "Anything Doktor wants? I do not know what to bet for," he admitted. Just knowing he would win or lose was enough for him, but was it encouraging enough for Medic?

A bit of skepticism from the doctor. "I cannot even yell? Zhat is a very unfair bet. Vhat am I supposed to do?" He couldn't even be mad at how confident Heavy sounded because he would likely buckle immediately if he was supposed to just lie there and take soft treatment.

"Is Doktor scared?" Heavy couldn't help taunting. It almost sounded like the German was already going to swallow his words about the deal. "You can talk, but no rough touching. Urging with words is fine." He agreed that much. They still hadn't agreed what the winner would get, but in all honesty Heavy would be more than happy to just break the doctor without any extra prizes.

Medic rolled his eyes over folded arms. "Bitte. I do not make bets unless zhey are smart is all. Und involve somezhing I want. I vill already be having you, so unless you can grant me revenge on zhe BLUs zhere is nozhing I desire more at zhe moment." He shrugged. "If you really don't care if zhere is a prize, zhen zhere is nozhing for eizher of us to worry about. I vould prefer one, but have never been asked or needed to wizhhold begging. I vould not mind testing myself under you. So long as I _am_ allowed to be moving und talking as vell."

"Cannot make promises." The Russian's smirk grew wider. "I will kill BLUs tomorrow. Is all I can do for revenge. If I see Spy, I will snap his leetle neck." That was pretty much all he could do to the agent for snatching the prototype and handing it over to his teammates. Of course the giant knew torture as well, but considering they all came back to life anyway he didn't know if there was any point in that.

There was further interest in Medic's eyebrow. "Vill you. Just for me? How kind. You certainly make zhings interesting quite fast. I approve." A moment of thought as he headed for the exit. "Very well, you give me zhat, I will gladly perform your little endurance test. It is not really a bet."

"Well, in that case is a dare. Losing is never nice, da?" the younger man asked and followed the doctor out of the infirmary. He was already getting hungry so dinner sounded quite nice right now. They received some glances as they stepped into the mess hall together.

"Well? Everythin' workin' as it should?" Engie asked, referring to Medic's previous worrying about the healing machine.

"Nein. Somezhing is broken, but I did not get a chance to find zhe problem source. But since zhe BLUs have zhe exact same design I have deduced zhat zheir prototype will have zhe same problem. At least zhe playing field will be even." Medic ignored the runner who was chattering to everyone in his vicinity.

"I'm tellin' ya, I can hit a ball anywhere I want; distance is no obstacle. I can throw, too. Sonny Siebert ain't got nothin' on me. Dude isn't even Bostonian! Plus I am _way_ better lookin'! Yeah, I coulda been a star draft easy if I hadn't decided killin' people was better suited to my manliness than-oh my God what the _hell_ happened to you?" Scout's eyes were wide as he was taken aback and interrupted by the distraction that was Heavy sitting across from him. The giant looked like he'd lost a fight with a very large cat. A bear maybe? All those scratches. There was some very distinct bruising, too.

The bigger man looked at the boy. First he wasn't sure what the rabbit meant, then touched his neck and remembered his heated session with the passionate doctor. "Oh. I slipped. I hit my head and scratched myself. Is not bad," he replied with a carefree shrug. He wasn't ready to tell everyone he had had sex with the German. Although by the look Spy was giving him, the Frenchman seemed to know more than he should have.

"Oy, yer a wee clumsy, mate!" Demoman laughed and punched the Russian's arm. At least one of them seemed to buy the lie.

Scout blinked. "What the hell'd you land on that caused _that_? What are ya, a complete doofus?" He pointed to the vertical scabbed streaks up the giant's arms. Medic was making no effort to hide the couple of marks on himself as he just gathered food and sat as close to Heavy as he ever had. He didn't have to shove anyone this time. An absent-minded hand did brush through his hair though, wondering if it had been much disturbed.

The Russian glanced at his arms. "Many tiny things on table," he replied, trying not to pay the youngster too much attention. He ignored the kid had just called him a doofus, for his explanation was lacking credibility. If it had happened, then yes, he would have been a real doofus.

"Can yeh fix the device, doc?" Sniper asked. Since the BLUs had the same technology now, there was always the risk the opposite team would get their Quick-Fix fixed sooner.

Badly suppressing a smile so he wouldn't burst at how idiotically naive the room was to not recognize what had happened to Heavy, Medic looked to the bushman. "Of course. You realize I am not schtupid. If it is beyond repair I vill just build a new one. You're still all getting your surgery." His smile was unable to stay down at that, and he let out a fragmented titter that mixed his giddiness and amusement, forehead meeting palm.

"Yeah, Oi get that, but buildin' a new one's gotta take a while, eh? Wot if the BLUs got their stuff workin'? Wot're we gonna do then? Get slaughtered loik they did t'day?" the Aussie asked. Of course he didn't think Medic was stupid. He had never even tried to imply that. His brow quirked at the amused expression on the German's face. What was so damn funny? Heavy nudged the man next to him, trying to make him stop his grinning.

"It only took me two days to zhrow zhat zhing togezher out of annoyance und a blender. Don't you vorry your pretty little brain. Zhat idiot ozher doctor can't figure out zhe charge procedure. Who vould?" In response to the nudging the healer, feeling playful after everything, snaked his arm around Heavy's and traced his clawed fingers lightly up and down their marks. He would greatly enjoy if someone would just add one and one to spur some entertainment.

Wait a minute...the doctor was clearly as gay as they came, he'd been lusting after the big guy like crazy, and Heavy wasn't doing anything to stop the man squeezing his arm like a snake with claws…a connection was made in Scout's brain and it exploded a little as he watched and spat milk over himself. "Aw jeez, you guys didn't-dude! Couuuple! Couuuple! Man that happened fast; I am SO glad I will never be that desperate!" The boy was taunting and incredulous at the same time.

There was no point trying to hide it anymore, so instead of denying the whole thing Heavy gave the loud one a warning glare. He was not going to tolerate such behavior and screaming. It was none of the boy's business who the giant slept with. Everyone else seemed rather shocked as well, not counting the sly Frenchman and Pyro whose expressions were always hidden under the gas mask. They had all thought the Russian was doing his best to stay away from the doctor so none of them had even considered they would end up together this soon. Or end up together to begin with. "Is not your problem," the bigger man muttered.

Scout was gaping at the confirmation, not believing he was witnessing actual real live gayness. He hadn't even thought Heavy _was_ gay, the way he was so opposed to the German's weirdness. Morbid curiosity won out. "No way it isn't! Man you're the one who stuck it in crazy! Or...let crazy in ya." Now there was a surfacing shade of grossed out. "A crazy _dude_ no less. Did he like...tie ya down and carve ya up while it happened?" He was getting flashbacks to the few times Medic had been on top of him on the field; it would not surprise him in the slightest if the doctor had such a disgusting hobby.

Rather than be harsh, Medic gave the runner an unnaturally saccharine smile. Scout's reaction was actually a bit much and would become angering if it continued for more than a second. "Are you jealous? Perhaps next time you should schpeak up. If you came along, you could see for yourself. Zhe bozh of us have some quite impressive zhings you could be 'stuck' wizh."

All the color was drained from the boy's face. "No! Just...no! Ya ain't stickin' nothin' into me, ya hear?!" He jumped up from his seat as if it was on fire. He was now quite afraid they might target HIM for their sick sex games. Oh, hell no! "Hell, I ain't stickin' around here! Dudes, ya both need some serious help!" he informed before slipping out the door without having a single bite to swallow. He didn't need it; the only thing he was craving for was to get as far from any freaky fags as possible. They wouldn't get his frigging ass!

Heavy looked after the runner before letting his eyes meet everyone else in the room. His gaze was daring them to say another word about it. He was not scared of defending himself or his sexuality if needed.

Medic was at least satisfied with the level of antsy paranoia the kid expressed. Advances made him shut up nicely. He would have to make that one a regular target. Keeping the pleasantly cattish smile, Medic then decided he should make sure no one else was going to say something stupid. "Hmm. I don't know vhy I feel like mentioning, but when someone upsets me I am vant to do somezhing like string zhem upside down so zhey stay conscious vhile I slowly saw zhem in half. Or if I am particularly infuriated, I have zhe patience to carve out one's heart und rearrange zhe bloodflow so zhat one must keep moving to stay alive. I have had to do zhis. Whezher choosing to move or not, zhe last moments are excruciatingly desperate."

It may not have been his first intention, but any way to make his new friends squirm was a good one. And combined with the leftover shock of the last reveal, this atmosphere would be delicious.

This time Heavy had some problems keeping his smile to himself. He knew Medic was only teasing, but the others' reactions were simply priceless. Nobody dared to say a word, not positive or negative.

The rest of dinner was spent rather quietly. Some careful chatting among the team, but Medic and Heavy's relationship was never mentioned again. When they had eaten, Heavy stood up from his seat and looked at Medic. "Are we going, Doktor?" he asked. Although his face didn't show it, he was excited about their little dare. He wondered if his willpower was as strong as Medic's. Lucky the giant was a very patient man.

The doctor's face was more expressive, sporting a sideways smile as he set his napkin down to rise as well. "Ja. Would anyone like to join? Poor Scout vas so left out, I vould hate for zhat to happen again." He made an insincere pout to show he couldn't care less about the youngest mercenary, but then gave the table a more flirtatious sweep. Soldier looked interested, but skeptical of Heavy. Medic made a note of it but gave a friendly shrug when no one spoke up and casually hoisted himself around the giant's neck, clearly expecting to be hefted.

Heavy frowned when the German asked someone else to join. That he didn't want. They were going to have sex alone without any disturbances. "No others. Only us." The Russian kept his head and rolled his eyes when the older one wanted to be carried. Such a troublesome man he was. The giant lifted him from the ground into his arms and carried him away from the mess hall.

"Now that ain't somethin' ya see every day..." Engineer muttered once the two were out of sight.

Demo gave a tut and quipped, "Whot pahrt? The sudden one-eighty on the big one's ahttitude, the fact the docteh could convince him when he's so clearly daft, all the flirtin' with us or a grown man askin' fer boosts lahk a wee one?" It was all strange to him, but if he was going to live with them he would really have to not care. Wasn't any skin off his nose. So long as he didn't have to be around to witness anything. Being around affectionate couples made the Scot uncomfortable.

Pyro tilted his head and asked what was so weird, not that anyone understood. He thought the two were adorable.

Medic was giving a nicer smile as he leaned into the big man carrying him, a hand rubbing over his transport's jawline. He was feeling a tingle already. "Mm, danke for zhe lift. So if it is supposed to be soft, zhis challenge, does zhat mean you vant to go somewhere soft for it? I have a bed."

"Bed is good," the Russian nodded. "If you beg, I will throw you against the wall and have you there," he then promised. Little hints about the possible switch might give the doctor something to think about. Heavy reckoned that it might encourage the German to give up and let the giant have his victory, but the longer the doctor resisted the more fun Heavy would have for himself.

The bigger man reached to open the door to the infirmary, still holding Medic securely in his arms. "There?" he asked, nodding at the door on the back. He assumed that was the German's bedroom.

A zing shot through the medicine man and he gave Heavy a sour look. That plant was definitely on purpose! How cruel! Mm, how cruel... "Nein. Zhat one. Zhe back is my office und my vork desk is not so plush." He pointed to the correct door across the hall.

Without a word Heavy turned around and headed for the right door. Once again he refused to show any expression on his face, but secretly he was smiling at the doctor's inner pain. He knew his words had shot right through the German. The giant opened the next door. "Is better," he said as he eyed the room around them. The bed certainly looked inviting. He walked over to it and gently laid Medic down on the mattress.

The healer was taking long even breaths to get himself back to a state of fresh control over himself. He could be quite driven and was going to start this with as clean a slate he could. He would not utter a word to directly suggest he wanted aggression unless he truly lost his hold on his patience. It was going to be difficult keeping it. His style was all about letting go in the bedroom. Looking steadily into the other's eyes he gave the invitation, "Kommen."

When Medic invited him closer, the bigger man obeyed. Slowly he made his way to the doctor and his big hands brushed the man's cheeks. He leaned in for a kiss. It was light and tender, a perfect start for their lovely little session. The Russian leaned in and carefully pinned the healer under him. His hand was caressing Medic's side painfully slowly as the other one was supporting his big body not to crush the smaller one.

The doctor's lips kneaded in urging as his head pressed up to get at least a little pressure. He growled and curled his knees to the giant's hips but didn't clench them. One arm wrapped around Heavy's neck to let his hand stroke and knead over a smooth scalp while the other hand simply settled to the one on his side. The fingers on this one flexed gingerly, wanting badly to dig but resisting.

Once the bigger had had enough of the healer's mouth, he lowered his head to kiss Medic's jaw and neck. His lips caressed the spots his teeth had violated earlier. Without rush Heavy lifted his hand enough to start undressing the doctor. His fingers were big and clumsy as he tried to unbutton the man's vest. "Will you undress for me, Doktor?" he asked and gave up trying. He would just take care of his own clothes and let the German handle his.

Breath still even, but with more weight, Medic sat himself up a bit and obliged to remove his layers. He could do undressing slowly. How many strip-teases had he used as an opening move? Even for Heavy. He carefully un-looped and snaked off his tie, then undid his vest and shirt before rolling them together off his shoulders, looking sultry to the large man as a hand ghosted across his own gut. Honestly, he was stunned at how light Heavy's touches were. He hadn't noticed much the last time, but the Russian was able to kiss as gentle as a breeze. The warmth that poured from him paired with what Medic already knew he could do would shortly make this maddening. While they dressed down the doctor would take further opportunity to firm composure.

Heavy watched the healer slowly getting rid of his clothes. His fingers itched to touch him, yank him against himself and kiss him violently until they both were out of breath. He knew he couldn't, though. He still had a bet to win.

The younger pulled his own shirt over his head, soon followed by his undershirt. His giant's hand reached for the doctor and landed on the man's bare chest. It was so warm. "Doktor is handsome," the bigger man murmured before gently pulling the German against himself and leaning in to taste the man's right nipple.

The doctor ate up the sight, at least glad to have a chance to admire that bare-chested specimen openly. "Mmnh..." Medic's face pinched when his sensitive nerves were taken so tauntingly by that mouth. And alright, it felt good to be complimented too. He let his clothes fall completely off his arms, freeing one to wrap around the strong neck again and knead a massive shoulder. The other hand went to explore over Heavy's chest, fingers tunneling through hair and padding over ribs and muscle. When he reached the lower left side he couldn't help a small smirk. "Zhere, see? Your rib did grow back." With the Quick-Fix anyway.

The bigger man couldn't help a soft little laugh against Medic's skin. "Is true," he admitted. The healer was worth his word, that was for sure. It was nice the older one was enjoying the tenderness. Heavy had feared the German would give up too soon on purpose, but he was doing great job keeping himself in order. Apparently Medic had enough pride in him not to lose, even though there wasn't really anything to be lost.

Once the giant had made sure both of the doctor's nipples were hard and wet, he started kissing his way up. He passed the collar bone, neck, jawline and finally he was back where he had started. "Pants now?" he asked, muttering against the shorter man's lips.

This was a game. One presented to _him_. Of course Medic wouldn't just give up. The ginger torment to his nipples was testing though. He longed for them to be bitten, pinched, twisted. Suckling was sending mere pinpricks of pleasure over his body. A rasp returned Heavy's question and the healer took the hand from the giant chest to undo his belt alone, its twin opting to stay clinging. Medic let out more long, quiet rasps as his eyes drilled the other pair, his hips rising after their coverings had been opened. "Take zhem yourself," was offered lowly. The more Heavy was allowed to do to him, the more temptation he would have, surely.

The Russian's brow quirked, but he obeyed. He knew it was probably just another way for Medic to get Heavy to touch him, but even if it was the giant was happy to pull the German's pants down anyway. He did it as slowly as he could, trying to tease the healer as much as the man was teasing him. Heavy made sure to get rid of the man's underwear as well. Once completely exposed and out of his pants, the bigger man cupped the doctor's privates, giving them a loving squeeze. He lowered himself so his face was on the same level with Medic's crotch and leaned in to take the organ into his mouth. If that didn't drive the doctor mad, he didn't know what would.

"Uhn..?" It was unexpected, that was for sure. The healer had liked the paw, even letting himself arch a bit as he let his back hit the mattress, but now he paused. Hands hovered, unsure what to do. Heavy had no hair, and even if he did Medic would be unable to pull it under these conditions. Likewise Heavy would probably not agree to grinding his teeth. He had to settle on nothing as he hazily informed while he started swelling, "Dirty man. Zhat is filzhy."

Heavy took the organ as deep into his mouth as he could. Since it wasn't its full length yet the task wasn't all that challenging. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, barely sucking at all as his lips slid on the sensitive piece of flesh. His hands ran back and forth on Medic's thighs, trying to wake the nerves alive. He would have loved to scratch the man's skin, but kept himself in order. None of that before the German broke.

Just lying there and not being acknowledged, Medic found himself forced to simply take it as the appendages he liked so well heated and ground the inside of his legs. Further heat assaulted him like the most delicate wave over the entirety of his half hard manhood. His raspy breathing slowly started to speed as he was unable to think about anything but how Heavy was engulfing every nerve he had down there, lips tickling in the most cruel way he could imagine. Uhn, the Russian was way better at this than Spy..! This treatment made Medic want _more_ of the man on him. His hips undulated to try for such as his member gave a wanton twitch against Heavy's palate. His hands decided to rub over himself, remembering that self-harm was probably off limits, substituting the massive paws with the doctor's palms to spread over any span of skin they could reach. "Nn~...alright...zhis is actually really gute." Torturously arousing even.

The bigger man took a comfortable position in between the healer's legs. His fingernails scraped Medic's thighs ever so slightly while his mouth was working on the shaft. Not to hurt or leave marks, more like to tease the German. Heavy knew how important strong sensations were for the older one, so he wanted to keep the sparkle alive. He was happy hearing the doctor groan and compliment him. Slowly he started bobbing his head while his tongue rolled lazily around the helmet.

Now there was a wavering sound of high pitch as fingers dug through Medic's hair, his others spreading a press to his clavicle in an automatic stress response. Heavy was just teasing him with _tastes_ of something harder now. And that dragging focus on his member's head...the healer's eyes _un_focused a bit. He tried not to think about the promise the Russian had made or how unbelievably horny having it dangled was making him. It wasn't at all how he was used to things and he could feel some bottled lust fighting to get out of him. That was no good; he couldn't lose so soon. He had to do something about Heavy and his control. He had already done it once; it was just a matter of goading the giant into losing himself. Trying not to wiggle so much he tried, "Are you really satisfied giving only zhis much? You don't vant to assert again at all? It vas only once...surely zhat vas not all zhe passion you had in you."

Heavy glanced up at the German and dragged his teeth along the hardening organ. Not too roughly of course, for he was going to win this silly little competition. He just wanted to show the doctor he indeed had plenty of passion hidden within him and Medic would get it all if he agreed to the giant's will. It was difficult to say who had the upper hand. Just seeing and hearing the older man moaning and squirming was making his own length twitch. He was going to make the man's voice even more high-pitched. His left hand left its place and the big thumb started circling the tight ring of muscle under the German's testicles. "I have passion. Doktor wants it, da? He knows what to do to get it." He smirked, giving the member in front of his nose another teasing lick as his hazel eyes were kept on Medic's blue ones.

Medic had to break that gaze as his head fell back with a strained animal-ish groan. "V-Verdammt~!" Teeth..! Lucky guess that such attention there drove him wild. His breath was a little short, the doctor panting lightly as his limbs tried to contract and splay at the same time. Then he felt his hole getting assaulted so gingerly and had to lift his body haphazardly into it. Not to mention the sight and words had sent a surge to his gut. He wanted something in him; anything of Heavy's he could get; his body cried out to be taken, but Medic willed it not to form words that suggested so. "Aaahhn~...aaahhn~...you vant it too! It is most unfair...you are not even letting me do anyzhing to entice you. I cannot reach!" He proved all he could do was rub hands over Heavy's head and shoulders. Compared to what the giant was making him suffer, that was nothing.

"Is true," the Russian replied, his grin only growing wider. "Doktor is headstrong. No begging yet," Heavy murmured and ever so softly ran his teeth up the German's shaft again. He hardly used any force, just letting the doctor know his teeth really could be used...but not until the older man broke. His hand tightened its hold, squeezing Medic's thigh. The touch was still soft enough not to leave any marks or hurt.

A whine and the healer made serpentine grinds against the thumb playing at his entrance. "Nnnah~...raah~...I vill not until I must; zhat vas zhe deal, idiot..! Perhaps you are not so gute at zhe gentle, ja?" He was greatly annoyed that Heavy seemed to realize perfectly well how he was robbing the doctor of any major interaction. Well Medic was quite used to being in this position; he was just going to have to use it for all he could. Displaying strong stomach muscles he curled, making sure he wasn't letting his hips tilt away from the thumb in the slightest, and continued rubbing everything he could reach. Hands swirled around Heavy's head, down the back of his neck, all around his shoulders in presses and kneads. Then he clawed his fingers and grazed them as light as he could over the fleshy parts of the giant's neck and under his chin. Next he sent his palms up over the cheeks on the way to dipping all ten fingers behind the ears as he cupped them warmly, wrists twisting as nails now affectionately grazed every nerve behind them. Medic looked at the man between his legs with a hazy rasping pant of arrogance and lust.

The giant let out a throaty purr when the doctor's fingers rubbed him as if he was a huge dog. It was such a tingling sensation. Now when Medic had his hands on the bigger man, resistance was getting harder. He wiggled his thumb over the healer's hole. "Does Doktor have lube?" he asked, trying to ignore the rush of pure happiness shooting through his body as the man of medicine petted him. Now he was the one needing a distraction. He wanted to do more and concentrate on something else than the German's fingers. Surely Medic had some lube? Even though the older one loved pain, he had to have some of that hidden somewhere?

"Naturally," smirked the doctor, adoring that little push. His right hand went sideways to grab the drawer on his nightstand and open it. The hand rooted, pulling things out and piling them on the stand's surface as he hunted. A book, a brush, extra glasses, a bottle of smelling salts, a coil of rather sizeable anal beads...the next trip his hand took found the sought item. He smirked again as he looked back at Heavy. "Ah. Now where do you vant it?"

"Give it here." Heavy reached his hand to take the small bottle. He needed to coat his finger before pushing it anywhere. A slick digit was going to go in easier than a dry one. He was not going to finger the man without lube, and sex without it was completely out of the question. He was not giving the German the pleasure of hurting him while preparing him for sex.

Medic danced the bottle away and snagged Heavy's reaching wrist. Lying back holding the hand to his chest and kneading the joint in his grip he asked again, sultry from his gut, "Where...do you vant it?" Heavy was not allowed to have all the teasing fun.

The Russian groaned in frustration. He shouldn't have given the doctor a chance to get the upper hand. He reached his other hand and stuck up his thumb. "Here. Put it here," he told the German. The smug smirk on the older man's face was driving him insane. More than anything Heavy would have loved to show the doctor his place.

Tenderly Medic took this wrist to pull forward instead. The hand with the bottle flicked it open and squeezed out a thin shimmering line over the doctor's closed lips. Then the bottle joined the nightstand pile as both hands ground sensually on either side of Heavy's. Eyes closed. Sighing deeply through his nose to send warm air over the thumb Medic pressed his mouth to it and started coating every micrometer with bobs, rolls and twists. More sighs to take advantage of the wetness-induced sensitivity.

Heavy's jaw clenched when instead of simply coating his digit with lube, the healer was now doing _that_. The doctor was teasing him on purpose, probably to have his share of the fun. "Is not necessary," he muttered, but the smaller man continued anyway. Heavy could feel the lips rolling and softly pressing, and couldn't ignore the pleased tingle in his lower regions. He was imagining Medic's mouth down there, pleasing him and moving up and down on his shaft. "Is enough," he told the man.

Medic kept his showy lip massage up for a moment, pretending not to hear, but was in anticipation knowing where this digit was going, so he ended soon enough on a slightly harder kiss to the sensitive webbing at the thumb's base. Then he gave an excited little growl as he released the hand and wiped the lube from his forming grin. He lay arching swelling breaths into the paw he wasn't letting leave his chest, one of his own flexing but not digging on the back of it while the other rubbed up and down the arm and dented circular motions to the inside elbow nerves. His splay was wide while he hefted and swayed his hips in invitation. "Vell, go on. Zhough I zhink anozher part of you may be envious. Mh, I just know it vould prefer joining," taunted the hoarseness of clearly suppressed lust.

The giant would have loved to argue, but he decided it was better to keep his thoughts to himself. Medic was right about Heavy's wild side dying to take control, but he kept the dare in mind determinedly. He was not going to lose, no matter what. Now that his thumb was wet, he reached it back down and pressed it against the German's opening. Damn, why did Medic need to offer himself that way? Like it wasn't bad enough and like the Russian wasn't already debating with himself whether or not he should just take the doctor as he wanted, the healer had to roll his hips like some prostitute. It truly was torture.

Again he didn't say a word about it; he just wriggled his big thumb into the German, careful not to hurt him.

Medic bit his lip and whimpered when the thumb started pressing. He wanted it to force hard into the opening just as sensitive as his member, abusing his pleasure center. His eyes crushed shut and his neck craned back with a stronger, longer whimper when he was actually entered. His muscles contracted time and again in trying to hurry the thing in as deep as it would go. His hands were fighting not to scratch the arm they were clamping in warm restraining passion. So badly he wanted to writhe and express his lust. Now that things had gotten this far he was truly feeling the strain. He suddenly doubted very much he could make it all the way through this. Maybe not even to the main event.

Heavy licked his lips when the German's tight walls hugged his digit. He could only guess how much Medic wanted it right now. He could feel it in the way the man was pulsing around him. "Is good, da?" Heavy asked and looked up, hoping to get eye contact with the doctor. He adored the furious blush all over the older man's face. "Doktor wants more, no? Is very eager," his rumbling voice continued. He wanted to excite the man more with his words. He knew how much impact talking could have during sex.

Medic was keeping his eyes closed through his arching to prevent any visual exacerbation to his condition, but he couldn't close his ears. It was also a lose-lose situation since now he was focusing on how everything Heavy did to him FELT. His breath was in quick vocal pants that struggled to calm him down. It wasn't working. "Scheiße!" The giant's hand was thrown from his in attempted alleviation. His own body immediately called for it back and was demanding to know why the doctor would ever do such a thing as _deny_ it pleasure. Medic just whimpered again and clutched his mattress covering instead.

The giant chuckled. This was going well. "Is fine, Doktor. Don't have to hold back. I want to hear how good it feels." he purred and leaned in to lick the twitching member in front of his nose. His thumb wriggled weakly inside of the healer as he moved his hand back and forth. He liked seeing Medic so out of control, even if the man did his best to keep from squirming.

"Uuhhhnn~!" The doctor's entrance hugged around the gently thrusting thumb again as hips leaned forward onto it wantonly. His member was also quite stiff by this point and desperately asking for more intense treatment from Heavy. And how dare Heavy keep touching him of his own accord anyway! He'd thrown that second hand away for a reason! Ah, there, anger; use that..! Trying again to keep the big hand off him he opened his eyes to goad, "Your touches...nichts; I zhink you vill have to try somezhing stronger to make me. After all, Heavy wants more too, da?" His brilliantly red skin easily suggested a lie on the part of the insult. Looking had also been a huge mistake. A spark shot through the healer and made him fall back with another strangled cry. Thoughtlessly his hands went for his own organ.

"Nyet." Heavy pushed the hands away, just to torture the German some more. "No touching. Not yet. Doktor must wait," he told the older man. He was not letting Medic touch himself so soon. Instead he leaned his head forward and his lips started caressing Medic's testicles. He kissed them and sucked the right one into his mouth before letting go of it with a soft pop. It always did the trick for him, at least. He loved when men played with his sensitive twins, especially combined to hand or blowjob. He hoped Medic enjoyed too.

When he wasn't allowed to touch himself, a strong rasp of upset and arousal escaped the healer's gut. It was extremely frustrating, but building his lust like a shaken soda bottle. He was finding it very difficult to think of anything else to say to get the giant more active. Somehow his mocking was being completely ignored. The doctor was forced to let the waves of gentle euphoria again ensconce any would-be anger. Feeling still more stimulation between his legs sent his head jerking side to side and he wriggled with it, making louder and louder "_hah_~"s. His knees had spread so far they were sideways.

Heavy pressed himself deeper. He would need to be careful preparing the doctor otherwise he might end up breaking him by accident. That he didn't wish to do, especially when he was trying to be gentle. He took his sweet, sweet time with the German's opening before deeming it accepting enough to take another finger in. Slowly Heavy pushed his index to join the party.

Spastic writhing, a grin, and Medic's mouth opened wider to almost beg immediately for the giant to just skip straight to fucking his insides numb, but it managed just barely to convert the words to meaningless wavering jargon. Not until the absolute last stand-able second, no matter how close that second felt. He was going to stick through as much of this game as he could, just to prove how weak he wasn't. Still, his fingers fisted the bed covering in two powerful spreading yanks, stomach surging upward. "Ahhhn, verd—MMhnn~..!"

The Russian wasn't sure what any of that meant. Had the German explained it to him earlier? He couldn't remember. The only thing he concentrated on was to stay calm and keep fingering the doctor.

Little by little the healer loosened under his spell. Heavy felt how the walls around him weren't squeezing his fingers anymore and instead they were pulsing in anticipation. Medic was ready. The giant had to admit he was impressed. He had assumed the smaller man would have broken ages ago. The bigger man adjusted his position, sneaking his hand down to stroke himself hard. "Lube, Doktor," he told the German. He was not letting the healer's mouth near his member now.

Well Medic had had his last straw anyway. His final second had been close, he'd known, and the thought of this agonizing pace continuing when proper fucking started he could not handle. Exploding with need he snapped and had to plead, "Nein, BITTE! Uhn, bitte, fick mich! Hart! Kräftig! Jetzt! Ich will es so schlecht, ich werde platzen! Fick und reißen mich biiitte!" His face was pained while he screamed it all in pathetic simpering, every inch of skin burning and looking very much indeed about to burst from want.

Heavy almost jumped out of his own skin when the healer suddenly started yelling. It had been quite unexpected, even if it was exactly what the Russian had been dying to hear. The giant lifted his gaze to the German, first looking genuinely surprised, then that dazzled look turned into a sly smirk. "Doktor lasted longer than I thought. Very good," he complimented and the very next second he jumped to his feet, grabbing Medic and slamming him against the wall just like he had promised. "Say 'будь добр'. Is 'please' in Russian," he told the older man and pressed the doctor's back against the wall. Supporting his weight was barely a problem and he was able to do it with just one hand clamped to the smaller's buttock while the other pumped his organ nice and hard for the German.

"Nnnh~!" The intense whimper accompanied a roll of the head when Medic met his wall. So bleary he didn't care what was being said to him or how demeaning any orders might be, the doctor's half-lidded, frantically desperate gaze flicked between Heavy's eyes and the giant's length as he repeated the foreign phrase endlessly. Pride was not for passion. He'd already failed the challenge so there was absolutely no reason to hold back now. He was also too lost in the ache of need to switch over to assertive. Heavy had asked for begging? Hoo boy was he getting begging. Five bone bruising fingers dug their asking nails into the delectably strong Russian arm. Being supported this way sent buzzes through the healer.

Heavy's smirk was so wide and dark he looked like every movie villain squeezed into one person. "Very good," he rewarded, even if Medic's accent was making the word sound funny. Well, it was still good enough. Any other time the Russian would have demanded to hear it correctly, but after such a long foreplay he was on the edge himself. He lowered the smaller man and guided himself to his entrance. With one powerful thrust he forced his member into the healer.

Bloody murder was screamed in return, the doctor's face still pained but sporting an open-mouthed grin. Even being prepared as he had been the organ was still huge inside Medic, and the way suppressing himself had caused all this feeling to pour out as an endless well was something the doctor was finding very erotic. He'd always been happy to make others realize they had restrictions they wanted to let go of. Now having willingly gone through that treatment it was realized not only was he hornier than usual, every sensation was heightened. This game would need to be played again. Knees clamped into the Russian's sides and both hands thrust out to yank Heavy's neck forward. He kept chanting that foreign plea with rising volume as he constricted the intruder to his hole, wanting closer, more of the man, anything he could grab onto.

The giant pressed the doctor tightly between himself and the wall. He was barely allowing the man to breathe as he selfishly thrust back and forth inside of the German. The plea rang in the air like music, driving the bigger man insane with lust. It was surprisingly erotic to hear his mother tongue in bed, even if it held a weird accent. His teeth sank into Medic's exposed neck as he felt the healer trying to cling onto him like a baby koala.

Medic ground his front all he could against the other's with his elbows hooked tightly about the giant's neck. Half his fingers were digging into the man's scalp while the others dangled to do the same down his back. He looked up to expose his neck to more of those glorious bites that perfectly accented the plowing abuse to his entrance. No, he'd definitely never had anyone like Heavy, in stature, interest, or power. Heavy was everything he could want in a lover now they'd gotten past some barriers: a massive powerhouse who knew what he was doing and was always ready to have fun. And no one had ever made the doctor lose enough control to drool, something he was now doing through violent sounds that had turned meaningless. He felt stupid; he felt euphorically beyond function; he felt perfect.

As Heavy's hips continued moving on their own he was desperately trying to think of something else to do to the doctor. He loved pain, but other than biting and violating his insides the giant couldn't think of anything. He sank his short nails into the healer's skin and roughly dragged them downwards, causing red marks after them.

Medic hadn't needed anything else, but at that he formed a jerking arch that sent his head bashing nicely against the wall as he screamed out a "Ngyaaa~!" He was overwhelmed with pleasure. Desperate to express it as well as how grateful he was he hunched back forward, pulling Heavy's head back by the top and crushed a kiss against the giant Russian's lips. His jaw worked harshly as he scraped those lips fiercely with his teeth and jammed his tongue into the warm cavern. There was intense whining as he heaved through his nose. His arms, knees and opening all constricted to create maximum enjoyment for both parties. His member was grinding pressed between their bodies, so hard without any help from a hand.

Heavy returned the kiss with same enthusiasm. He practically devoured the doctor's lips, mouth and his whole face. His huge hands on the healer's hips were forcing Medic back and forth on his manhood as he rocked the smaller man with his thrusts. Heavy reached his right hand between them while the left one kept its tight hold of Medic's ass. He wrapped his fingers around the German's shaft and squeezed. He let go, then squeezed again. He wanted to hear the man's moans and cries and make him ache for more.

Loud cries were granted, high-pitched, wavering and hoarse, the organ twitching hungrily in Heavy's hand. Between that and the assault on his hole the healer's nethers adored total engulfment in blissful treatment. He reciprocated the wandering biting kisses and sloppily kneaded his lips everywhere on the large man's face, even giving a nibbling yank to an earlobe. Vocals were not suppressed while he passionately tasted the other, always coming back to the mouth to pinch and suck the sensitive lips puffy.

Heavy's sounds were nothing but groans and quiet grunts to show how pleasing the session was. He was feeling awfully close already and hoped Medic wasn't too far behind. "Doktor...how...how close are you..?" he managed to ask in between his panting. Speaking English was hard, but when he concentrated enough he was able to form a proper sentence. He didn't want to slow down to wait on the shorter man; he wanted to reach his peak without caring about the German. He knew it was selfish, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else than the prize waiting for him just around the corner.

The doctor opened his eyes and met the other's while he still heaved shakily and tried very hard to remember what words were. His expression said he was teetering on the edge as he managed, "So...SO~...HUUUUHNNN~!" He gave up being any clearer and had to continue the ministrations of his mouth, fingers all now switching between claw motions and pressing rubs.

"Cum with me, Doktor," Heavy whispered, sweat covering his skin all over as he drove faster into his partner. His hand was pumping the healer in the same rhythm with his thrusts. He was huffing through his mouth, his hot breath brushing against Medic's skin. It was so good his mind was completely blank. All he could think of was the heat and tightness the German was providing him and a flashing image of the smaller man playing with himself with a dildo finally helped him over the edge.

Similarly, Medic was totally lost in everything he felt with his mind as a blank slate. He heated impossibly further to hear that soft request and impulsively wanted to grant it. He then came by simply looking down. He knew seeing himself treated that way by such skilled and massive hand and cock would make him spill, and it did in a perfectly-timed instant. His throat burst as powerfully as his spurting organ, Medic tensing and his hole seemingly wanting to drink up all of Heavy's seed, it again amazingly indescribable to have that exploding within him.

The bigger man felt the hot semen staining his hand and stomach as the German released in his squeezing grip. His jaw clenched and he leaned in to give the healer one last bite on his already violated neck. He picked a spot where his teeth had already been to create a bigger amount of pain for the doctor. He hugged the man closer to him and his thrusts weakened until his hips stopped altogether. He held Medic against himself and gave a deep, content sigh in the end. He pulled his head back and gave the shorter one a tired smile. "Doktor is best," he muttered, not pulling himself out yet. He wanted to enjoy the heat around his member just a little longer.

The teeth had created shuddering through Medic's afterglow, and there was a whimper as the German loved being wrapped in that warm, strong embrace. Happily he firmed the arms around the giant's neck as he nuzzled the sides of their heads together. His entrance was also happy to keep its invader there and give weary contractions as it tried but couldn't reset itself. Medic was thoroughly exhausted from pleasure, and that was the best time to hope for any compliments from him. One was now fondly returned while misting breath over Heavy's ear the doctor smiled, "Heavy ist Gott…"

Heavy returned the smile and held the man carefully in his arms. "Come, Doktor. You need to heal," the Russian told and carried him over to the bed. He wrapped the smaller man into a blanket just in case they'd meet someone in the corridor. He didn't want anyone to see his lover naked. That was going to make showering a little difficult, but the German was a smart man. He'd plan himself different bath times than the rest of the mercs.

This was one of Heavy's weaknesses. He hated sharing what was his and Medic certainly was his. He was a very jealous lover and wanted his men for himself alone.

Heavy picked the healer up when he was in the blanket and started walking towards the infirmary. The doctor was bleeding again and needed medical attention. It was quite handy they had the medigun to help them with injuries. Driving to the nearest hospital would have taken at least an hour.

Medic was dizzy with bliss, but still confused when he found himself swaddled like an infant. What on Earth was Heavy doing? Yes he needed heals but that didn't call for such coddling, and it made him feel like the other thought he was helpless. He liked clinging in ways that would get him attention or make someone uncomfortable, not actually being treated like a child. He weakly tried fighting being wrapped but knew he could really do nothing about it. If the giant wanted to do something to him it would be done. Well at least he did like being reminded of how strong Heavy was. It was decided the doctor would simply vocalize his inquiries, grousing mildly as he put up with the treatment. "Vhat is zhis? I am not a baby. I can fix myself."

"I know. Just want to help so Doktor doesn't need to walk," the Russian replied and opened the door to the infirmary. He knew perfectly well Medic wasn't helpless, but saw helping the man as his responsibility since he had been the one to cause the doctor's injuries. Like holding a tiny little kitten the giant put the German gently on the medical table. Next he reached for the healing machine and clicked it on. Even if the older man had assured he could do it on his own, Heavy wasn't letting him lift a finger. "Is better?" he asked as he watched the red healing ray reaching Medic.

The Russian was insisting on being nice to him? How odd. Upon feeling the energizing mist wash over him Medic made a little "mm" sound and his shoulders rolled a bit. He let the blanket fall off of them and rubbed his hands curiously over the disappearing marks he could see. He wasn't upset with Heavy for getting rid of them. It wasn't practical to keep so many, and before having this gun their build up would be too fast for the frequency the doctor wanted new ones. Now he didn't have to moderate. "Ja. Danke. You should do somezhing about yourself as vell. You resemble a scratching post und I vant a clean slate for next time. You've made me feel quite sadistic."

Heavy smiled and handed the Quick-Fix to the German so he could return the favor and get him back in shape as well. "Isn't sadistic good?" he asked and inhaled deeply as the beam fixed him now. It felt nice and the bite and scratch marks didn't hurt anymore. Heavy was secretly happy Medic allowed him to pamper him. He was rough in bed, but otherwise very gentle and caring. He was pleased he could bring both sides up in their relationship. Against all the doubts the bigger man had had, the German did make a rather good partner in the end. They both had needs only the other could fulfill.

The doctor's head tilted in agreement. "I vould say so. Being put zhrough all zhat torture...it is impossible for me to not feel like inflicting some myself. I only hope you are not opposed to a swap. I top when I feel sadistic, zhough not alvays first. I find zhere is still much one can do from zhe bottom. Zhe hurting is more enjoyable from zhere anyvay. All zhose overwhelmed nerves..." A perverted grin touched briefly to his face before he let calm bliss take over again and sniffed the healing vapor deeply. Ahh, yes, still lovely. And if Heavy didn't want to bottom, Medic could find someone else to take his lust out on. His thoughts lighted for a second on Soldier.

"Is fine. I have had men before. Heavy is too big so dey take me instead," the giant replied with a weak shrug. Bottoming was nothing new to him and he was able to take a great amount of pain before he'd start whimpering. "But I want good preparation. Doktor cannot go in without fingers." He gave his condition. The German obviously enjoyed having his behind ripped in two, but Heavy was not a fan of that. Everything else was allowed, though. Medic could bite, scratch and hit as much as he pleased.

A bit of a surprised blink while the medigun was turned off. "Really? Zhey were not intimidated? I am hardly close to your size in any area und still have encountered zhat problem. Small men are bozhersome zhat way." He set his gun down and hopped off the table feeling much more mobile. The blanket was gathered and hung over his forearms. "As for preparing, I realize ozhers cannot stand zhe levels of hurting I enjoy. I aim to combine pain und pleasure because I express violently und ozherwise it vould just be normal torture. Zhat is anozher, differently satisfying form of exciting. So don't vorry, I won't break too much." One side of the doctor's mouth rose to show he was teasing about that last bit.

Heavy quirked his brow with a grin. "I don't break easily," he assured. Considering when Medic mentioned the intimidating part, his face turned a little awkward. "Only thing they fear is dis." He gestured at his member that was sleeping after a long day of hard work. "Not my size. Is a leetle scary too, but I try to be nice and dey're not scared anymore," he explained. All he could do was to show his gentle side and sooner or later they stopped hesitating. It was a shame the giant had to keep himself contained that way, but it used to be his only way to get himself in bed with someone.

Thoughtfully sly eyes lingering on the giant's organ as Medic sidled closer. An arm slipped around Heavy's hip to clutch over one butt cheek while the doctor's bare member was ground pointedly to the other's. "Is zhat vhy you insisted to coddle. Vell I am not intimidated. More for me," was said with a devilishly dipped grin. He saw an opportunity to flirt and just had to take it. Then he slipped away and started back to his room, quite content to just carry his blanket along instead of wear it.

The bigger man felt his cheeks turning warmer when Medic was purring to him with such a meaningful look all of a sudden. "I...I always try to be good lover," he muttered and followed the healer out of the infirmary. He hadn't done it because he was afraid the doctor was afraid of him. He had done it to be nice and help the older man when he couldn't move himself. That's what good lovers did, wasn't it?

"Yes, it shows." A fond little smile while the healer remembered some of his favorite pieces of evidence. When he got back to his room he started gathering the bedclothes to their proper places and clearing his day clothes to a laundry basket. "Vell your assistance is appreciated. Zhank you." It was said like a closing statement and in no time the bed was surgically made and the German was slipping into nice crimson pajama pants and a matching button-up shirt from a wardrobe.

"You are welcome," the Russian replied humbly and gathered his clothes from the floor. It seemed the doctor was going to sleep already. Well, the night was getting late and the day had been hard for all of them. The giant should have gone to bed himself, too. "Good night, Doktor," he wished and turned for the door. Maybe sleeping together was still a little bit too early. They had had sex twice and this was their first day as a couple. At least Heavy assumed they were a couple. They seemed to like each other very much and Medic was pleased with how everything turned out. The giant didn't bother putting on his red working shirt. Just the white undershirt would do 'til he'd get to his own room.

"Gute nacht," was politely returned as the medicine man propped himself up against the pillows and cracked open the book that had been on the bottom of the pile of stuff from his nightstand. He had some theories on neurosurgical vivisection to peruse before sleeping. He hadn't expected Heavy to want to sleep in his bed. The way Medic was used to it, beds were only shared after sex out of necessity. Heavy had his own place to sleep.

Heavy walked into his room, undressed and went to bed. He crossed his arms under his head with a sigh and lifted his gaze to the ceiling. So much had happened during just one day. A tiny little smile crossed his face as he thought about his new lover. Not the easiest one, that was true, but he still had plenty of good sides. Maybe they could soon share a bed for a night. Thinking of this, Heavy slowly fell asleep.


	4. Honesty

"Morgen, my friends." The doctor's good mood carried over to the morning's breakfast. His sate at having repeatedly roped the most interesting specimen he'd ever seen was making it hard to be too grumpy, even when Scout kept giving him worriedly offended looks. Not at all sexually frustrated and having no need to be pushy, Medic sat on the open bench across from Demoman who had also been one of the first three to arrive, starting his meal quietly and listening to the general chatter. Interestingly these two seemed to form a rapport with each other that they both found engaging. The only thing that annoyed the German was remembering how today's fight was going to be made difficult by his thieving bastard counterpart.

After taking a quick morning shower, Heavy joined his teammates in the mess hall. "Morning," he greeted and took the seat next to the German. He looked at the doctor. "Are you feeling well?" he asked. He wanted to make sure the healer was not in any kind of pain after their rough night. Demoman and Scout shared a quick glance. All of them already knew the two were sex buddies, so it wasn't hard to guess what the question was implying.

Medic liked that Heavy chose to sit next to him of his own accord. It demonstrated attachment. He uncrossed his legs to drape the top knee over the large man's while he spread jam on his toast. While the rest of the team filtered in he answered, "I am wunderbar, zhank you for asking. So long as you follow zhrough on your promise. If you don't kill zhe most BLUs for me today I vill be hurt." He offered sadly blinking puppy eyes to add a touch of sarcasm, though he really would like revenge dealt thoroughly. "Und let me have a few of zhem." A dark glower then graced his brow for a second before returning to amiable, toast crunching delightedly.

"Of course," Heavy returned as an equally dark smirk. He was going to enjoy bringing the BLU backstabber pain for causing so much stress and worry to the German. But in stealing the prototype they were most likely going to use it, too. It was going to make the RED's job challenging.

Soon enough the whole team had gathered in the mess hall. Most of them were nervous about the battle and wondered if BLU had managed to make the machine work. Just when they had thought they'd be unbeatable, there comes BLU Spy and steals the prototype. It was almost funny how sad it was. "Is everythin' ahlright, doc? Ya found a way ta fix thaht thing?" Demoman asked. The healer had mentioned something being wrong about the Quick-Fix and he was curious to hear if the German had found a solution.

"Again, nein; I did not vork on zhe prototype at all last night, as my mood vas more important. I vas carried away in anozher project. Surely someone must have heard. It vent on for quite a while." Not to mention Heavy had quite literally carried him off in plain view. A thought came to the healer and he clenched the knee on the Russian's to get his attention. "Zhat reminds, I did not mention, but your game? We must play again. I must do better." He was likely never going to make it all the way through without turning into a simpering mess, but he was determined to at least make it through foreplay.

A wide grin appeared on Heavy's lips. "I cannot wait," he murmured and sipped his coffee. Scout grimaced. "I don't even wanna know!" he exclaimed and rolled his eyes. Wasn't this gay talk ever going to end? He regretted he hadn't been selected for the BLU team instead. The men over there were definitely normal. Heavy ignored the boy completely and his grin widened. "I won't let Doktor win," he mumbled. They had already seen he had plenty of patience, no matter how the healer tried to turn his head.

"Mh. Not even a variation where I perhaps suppress my aggression?" As punishment to the boy the man of science took his leg back and reached it to brush the toe of his boot down Scout's shin. The boy yelped and jumped a mile, falling backwards off the bench and splashing his cereal over the table's surface. He didn't want that man's aggression in any form! Especially that one! A chorus of laughter met the sudden action, no one quite sure what had caused it. Clearly the doctor had done something, as the Bostonian rose flicking milk off himself and glaring at Medic. "Dude! Not cool! I said I don't want none-a dat, ya freako fruitcake!" Medic was just laughing with the rest and innocently shrugged, "Vhat? Don't whine. Milk is quite healzhy for zhe skin." The runner really was excellent to toy with, wasn't he? Scout scowled and didn't want to sit back down, but he had skipped dinner last night. He sat crisscrossed and kept a sharp eye out for any more suspicious gestures. Luckily Medic kept to himself.

Heavy didn't join the others' laughter. He frowned weakly when the German had apparently moved from his leg to Scout's. Was the healer protesting when the Russian had teased him just a little bit? Was this some kind of revenge after Heavy told he wasn't going to let the older man win the dare? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Since they were lovers now he wouldn't allow the doctor to flirt with anyone else but him. He had _told_ Medic not to flirt with others. The German didn't even seem to notice the warning glare Heavy was trying to send his way. That was quite unfair. Everyone seemed to be so focused on the runner they didn't notice the giant was not quite as amused as they were. The boy kept ranting about being the only normal guy in the base while the rest of the men continued harassing by making gay jokes and giving flirty looks to him. It was only making Scout even more riled.

Satisfied with the mouthy brat's punishment, Medic let his leg hook back around Heavy's at the ankle. He missed how the giant squirmed, apparently steeled to the doctor's wiles, but clearly there were even better sources for that. He was happy to just watch the cruelty he'd started as the team took over tormenting the squeamish one. Looking to see why Heavy hadn't chimed in yielded Medic registering the sour expression. "Mm? Vhat is zhat face, my friend? You don't like my joke?"

Heavy only glared at the shorter man weakly. A joke? It wasn't even funny. "I told you cannot flirt with others anymore. Is not funny," he muttered, trying to keep his voice down so the others wouldn't hear them. He wasn't proud of his jealous side and the rest of the team might not understand how anyone could be jealous over the doctor. The Russian's leg hooked around the German's to make his point. No more stroking others' legs under the table.

A blink when the healer found himself the victim of constricting instead, tugged slightly into the larger man. Did Heavy think he owned Medic now? After just having one evening together? That was a laugh. They weren't even a couple, as he'd mentioned before their first time, and had done nothing romantic to suggest so. Coupling wasn't what Medic did. "I zhink it is very funny. Why should I listen to you?"

That was an answer Heavy hadn't prepared for. Medic was going to ignore his request completely? That wasn't fair! Without a word Heavy stood up, so suddenly he made Sniper next to him jump in his seat. He was not going to be pushed around. If the German wanted to flirt with others, fine, but then he could count the giant out. If the healer wasn't satisfied with him alone, the older man would need to cope without him. With angry steps the biggest member of the RED team left the mess hall, gathering confused gazes after him. "Wot was that..?" the Aussie muttered and returned to his interrupted breakfast.

"He is being a baby, clearly," Medic informed with some frustration before he drank his orange juice. Why wouldn't he flirt with the others? It was terribly amusing, got him attention, and even if the giant Russian was ideal it didn't mean Medic was opposed to playing around a bit. He had no obligation to the big man. But now Heavy was pouting, which was no good if the doctor wanted him to do anything. He was going to have to put on his caring face, wasn't he? A sigh. He didn't like having to care. But he liked less the thought of the giant refusing him again. Who knew such a strong man could be so touchy?

The rest of the meal was uneventful in Medic's eyes. He involved himself no more with the others as they finished and headed out. Today's fight was in one area of a dusty bowl of land, appropriately named as it was surrounded by high reddish rocks and extremely dry. Apparently it was the site of rocket launch tests and RED was to defend it while BLU tried to take it from them. The German thought this sounded stupid. If the area was going to be under their control, why did they need to give the BLUs a chance to take it? His employers were clearly senile. Still, like the professional he was he healed the idiots who spread out away from him during the battle's setup. Why couldn't they hold still and let him build his charge? The Quick-Fix still technically worked and would have use, it just didn't do invulnerable. He found Heavy while running between his scrambled teammates and put on the earnest while his charge finished. "You are upset. Vhat have I done zhat is so terrible?"

The bigger man barely glanced at the smaller man when the stupid question was made. "Doktor said he doesn't need anyone else. Yet he flirts with others. I don't like it," Heavy replied honestly. There was no point trying to deny it. He wanted to be honest with the doctor if he wanted to take their relationship further. He just wished Medic would have tried as hard as him.

Medic quirked a brow. When had he said he didn't need others? He'd said he'd wanted Heavy quite a lot, yes, but not only him. Though if he had to be stuck with one partner for the rest of his life the man wouldn't be bad a contender. He decided not to mention his thoughts as they might only further the upset. "Flirting is not only sexual you realize. It can be cruel, it can be hilarious. It vas bozh for Scout. Note zhe severity of what I did vas much less zhan vhat I do to you." As proof he pressed against Heavy's side and ran a hand up his arm and under his sleeve, giving a little knead.

At this Heavy looked a little suspicious. "So Doktor only wants to tease leetle Scout?" he asked and couldn't deny he was being hopeful. He wasn't going to take sexual flirting from the German, but maybe playful and cruel would do. As long as it was innocent and meant to cause the boy to freak out. As long as the doctor wasn't going to do it to others - especially Spy since the giant still saw him as a threat - he supposed he could try to push his jealousy aside.

Honest as well the smaller replied, "Eh, anyone really. You are not zhe only one I feel sadistic towards. It is a hobby, torment. I don't see vhy I should give it up, or vhy you would dislike it so." He thought it wise not to mention how his gestures often held half a real invitation. Heavy seemed to have become oddly possessive quite quickly. Was he actually assuming the doctor had pure intentions, even after all that projected plain lust?

In a blink of an eye Heavy's face turned displeased again. That he hadn't wanted to hear. With a snort he turned his back on the German and continued his way back to the front lines. He didn't need Medic. If the doctor didn't need him, then why would he need the shorter man in return?

It wasn't easy to defend the first control point when it was so close to the BLU's spawn. Once the sentry was taken down, BLUs pushed in and captured it in a few seconds. The Russian was badly injured and was barely able to see straight, but he refused to call Medic for help.

Even so, he got it anyway. As part of his professionalism and not liking to lose, Medic was scanning over everyone to assess their levels of health whether they called or not, especially Heavy since he had the charge heart. Because of that he left healing Pyro to pop the über on the giant so his team could fend off the full advance. "Get zhem, raus, raus!" He also wanted to assist in the slaughter that had been promised him, something that annoyingly seemed to have been forgotten in Heavy's moping. What he didn't expect was BLU's own doctor to activate a charge himself as his team tried pushing past the hut they had secured. But he was using it to keep the other giant _and_ BLU Demo alive. RED Medic's eyes flared and fluttered in angered stun.

"How?!" he demanded over his weaving and the hail of fire.

With an evil smirk and doing the same the second German called back, "You should not leave your experiments lying around; zhe corpses made it easy, even if zhis design is flawed! I vill be making improvements! So danke..._dummkopf_!"

Livid, RED Medic made a frightening sound and rushed forward at his counterpart, charge dropped. The BLUs were surprised to find their doctor rolling on the ground with the other, RED's having taken out his saw and stabbing for all he was worth. BLU Medic only laughed and pulled out his own saw through dodging and yelling out when he was hit. One on one RED Medic might have stood a chance, but the other enemies soon got their heads together and he was explosively dispatched while BLU Heavy occupied RED's.

"Doktor?!" Heavy shouted after the healer when the madman leaped onto his counterpart and started swinging his saw. He would have helped - even though he was upset with the German they were still on the same team - but the BLUs were blocking his way and preventing him from coming to the doctor's aid. In the end he also ended up dead and before the respawn could even take him back to the world of the living, they had already lost their second point. That had been a quick match.

BLUs were having a blast outside killing the remaining REDs. The losing team couldn't use their weapons after the battle, so all they could do was run, hide and hope they wouldn't be found. Sniper cursed as he watched Pyro being blown into pieces. The Aussie pressed his back against the wooden building on the spawn's roof, hoping he wouldn't be spotted up there. His prayers were not heard and when he felt the scent of expensive cigarettes reaching his nose, he knew he was going to get a knife into his back. He wasn't sure what kind of sick obsession the Frenchman had, but the spook seemed to hunt him down whenever possible.

The gunman was last popping into the spawn. Dustbowl's first map was almost impossible to defend. It was so goddamn small.

Heavy glanced next to him at Medic. He would have wanted to ask the smaller man if he was alright or what had happened earlier, but a tiny little voice in his head kept saying he was still angry with the older man.

Seething, the German wasn't thinking about anything but how he needed to hurt something. A lot. Preferably kill. Pointing sharply in the van's direction he barked loudly to everyone, "All of you! In my vaiting room! NOW! You are being carved today!" He was NOT going to be shown up by that IDIOT BLU doctor! How dare he have the gall to wave his own prototype at him in such a cocky manner?!

The team stared at him with their eyes open wide. Nobody dared to argue or question the German when he was in such a furious state. Like seven little piglets the men marched out of spawn and headed for the vehicle so they could be driven back and taken to the infirmary. They weren't feeling all that convinced about this "carving" the doctor mentioned, but if it worked on Heavy, then why not them?

Heavy was the only one who was left by the van when they got home. He assumed the German wouldn't need him there anyway since he already had the überheart.

Medic glared at them all, waiting for them to be ahead of him before following like a herd dog. As he stepped behind them he grabbed Heavy by the wrist. "You're coming too. You are first. Zhe control. I am making sure _zhat_ device is not broken as vell before implanting any mistakes." He didn't look at the Russian, yanking to show there was no option.

The giant could have easily made the German let go of him, but allowed the older man to lead him with the others anyway. He didn't really have anything better to do on his own. He walked in silence. If Medic wanted to say something to him, he was allowed to. Otherwise they were both going to stay quiet for the rest of the day.

Making sure everyone was seated to await their turn, Medic moved to the operating room. When it was reached the healer pushed the luckily compliant giant to the surgery table, threw off his restricting layers and jammed the gun into the ceiling before seizing his saw. Then without a word he smashed through that difficult ribcage with careless force, a bit of personal upset mixed in with his general mood.

"Aaghh..!" Heavy's knuckles turned white as he squeezed the edges of the table. He gritted his teeth and tensed when the saw sank into him without a warning. "Oсторожно!" he hissed through it all. The healer had no right to take his anger out on Heavy, no matter how pissed he was. The giant wasn't a crybaby but the way the German treated him was all but nice.

A small cruel smile appeared on Medic's lips to hear those noises of pain. He wished they were coming from the BLU medic or spy, but this would do. Wait, BLU Spy..? He glanced at his fridge upon remembering something and his face turned into a horrible grin. Ohhh, last. Save that for last. For now his expression fell to brooding concentration as he wrenched open Heavy's chest and started muttering to himself in mixed languages, tearing out his patient's heart with both hands and examining it while he leaned his elbows on the side of the massive gash he'd made.

Heavy bit back his groans. Medic wasn't even trying to be careful; all the man cared about was causing pain and it didn't seem to matter who the victim was. How perfect. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose when his heart was removed. He let out a bunch of Russian swears for he didn't want to talk to the German. Not even to ask if everything was fine with his body.

The nosiness wasn't missed on the doctor's part. He wasn't in the mood to appreciate anything. He just rotated the heart in his hands muttering about how it looked perfectly fine. He pulled out the pronged device, making the otherwise permanent sheen dissipate, then moved to gather mechanical tools and scalpels. After tinkering to find the electrocuter working perfectly he started slicing into the heart. Yes, this looked fine too. Coming back to the giant he carved into various areas with his knives, now mumbling about how maybe the spread wasn't working right. Seeing streaks all along the vein in Heavy's arm that without the Quick-Fix would have caused death, and every major artery he'd examined before it, it was deduced clearly not. Well, the heart was flawless. Excellent. He was clear to proceed.

The organ was re-stabbed, re- übered and tossed back into the open cavity so the Russian could be healed and make way for a new victim. Admittedly, he was feeling better. BLU Medic hadn't one-upped him by altering that part at least, and other's misery was so soothing. He might have thanked Heavy if he didn't feel it wasn't all out yet. "You're done," he just said and went to the waiting room to yank a yelping Scout through the doors by the scruff.

The youngster was pale as a sheet when Medic closed the doors behind them. The boy's eyes moved to Heavy when the bigger man stood up from the medical table and started taking his leave. "Hey...ya ain't gonna leave me alone in here, are ya?" the runner asked. His voice was weak and high-pitched, as if he was a mere teenager going through his voice break. He only received an annoyed glare from the Russian. He was not going to stay in the infirmary if the doctor was done with him. Without a word the giant walked past them towards the exit. "Oh, ya gotta be kiddin' me..! Hey, man, ya can't just go! Hey-!" The door slammed closed and the fearful rabbit was left alone with the wolf.

Medic brought out the limb restraints for the boy. This one writhed. Scout was weak enough for the doctor to keep pressed to the table while he expertly bound him one-handed to the metal perimeter. He was gentler with the runner, now pacing himself as he offered a kind smile while his saw was raised. "Don't flinch. You might make me kill you." The smaller let out a quick whimper and pursed his lips while he started huffing through his nose to steel himself. He wasn't even worrying about anything perverted with such readable different intent, and was ready to treat this like a test of manliness. It didn't stop him from howling through nearly one hundred percent of the procedure. Medic ignored the standard accusations against his sanity and reveled in the delicious screams. Both were so distracted they didn't even notice the bird being drawn to the commotion and slipping inside the runner's chest. Not until it was over and Scout, feeling proud that he hadn't been wussy at all or died, burst through the waiting room doors to declare, "Awww, man, you would not _believe_...how much dis hurts." Any comments regarding how the others could clearly hear everything were distractedly cut off when the youngest's chest fluttered and emitted a coo. What the hell was the madman _doing_ to people in there?

Now registering his doves had been interested again, Medic ran a quick sweep and questioned the missing party. "Archimedes..?" A glance to the boy worriedly clutching his ribs answered everything. Well, maybe the stupid bird would learn something by being in there for a while. He didn't feel like worrying about it and called to the man standing at attention nearest the door, "Soldier! You vill let me tear you apart next, ja?"

"Hey! What about m-" Scout was about to remind the doctor about the freaking BIRD inside his guts, but the man addressed stepped forward and smashed the kid's face into the wall. "YES! God bless America and medical science! Which was also created by God!" He saluted before marching into the infirmary. He nothing but ripped his coat and the shirt under it, revealing to the older man his naked upper body. "Tear me up, doc!" he dared and jumped onto the medical table.

Some blinking at that very unexpected reaction. Soldier was so eager, apparently not caring in the slightest about all the agonized terror that had been pouring from the room. Scout had helped him wind down much further, and this was throwing him off anyway, so Medic could be a little curious as he picked his saw back up. "I vill. Gott, you say. Vhat an...unusual appreciation." He was also staring because the suddenness of an exposed barrel chest being offered to him made it unavoidable. The helmeted man was quite bulky and hairy. He paused and fingers grazed the rims of his glasses.

Soldier lay down on the table, sometimes glancing at the German from under his helmet. "There's nothing unusual there, sister! Why do you think we beat those Nazis?! Because God wanted us to!" His voice was loud and sharp, as always. "And now he wants us to kick those BLU bastards back to Germany or whatever Nazi countries Europe has! Let me tell you, that place is full of them! I've seen it myself, but when I attacked them, they tried to tell me the war was over! Hah! I saw through their lies immediately! Killing all of those women and children was easy; they didn't even have any Nazi weapons!" The American chatted on the table, not realizing Medic himself was a German.

The doctor knew that Soldier was idiotic, so correcting his offensive words would be useless and he should pay them no mind anyway, but the things he did were actually amusing in retrospect. He was so loud and violent and said such ridiculous things. Had he really slaughtered so many innocents? He was rather muscular, so easily could offer a better experience than Spy, plus the stupid man did seem somewhat attached to pouncing on opportunities to be around the healer. Medic thought he might be fun to manipulate. He'd already played with the idea of screwing the man. Leaning hunched over said man on his table, supporting himself with the saw blade by Soldier's head and running his other hand through that nest of fuzz coating the bare flesh he spoke lowly. "Indeed. Vell I am appreciative you can get behind vhat I'm doing. You may have noticed I have been upset today. Tearing you vould continue to alleviate zhis. I have more zhan one vay I could perform zhat action, however. I vould like to do bozh, but find myself unsure of trying zhe mezhod preferred. Von't you help me choose?"

"Sure thing, Sally!" the stronger man promised with a dumb grin all over his face and slammed his hand into Medic's back. "It's always good to have options, private! Then, if the first plan goes to Hell, you have another one on your sleeve! Like I always do!" He laughed as he remembered the time he was supposed to jump from a plane with a parachute. Since he didn't have one by the time he jumped, he caught the first jumper and tore his equipment from his mate's back. That might have been one of the numerous reasons he was kicked out of the army. Still, it was a fun day.

A small sharp noise while the doctor was jolted by that stinging slap. Did Soldier have any self-control? Or a brain? He made himself more blunt. "Uh, gute. Vhat I am asking, you realize: vould you razher I gave you only zhe saw, or since you seem to like me, vould you be opposed to letting me ravage you?" He glanced pointedly at his blade and fisted the other's chest hair in a tug.

Soldier's smile turned sly. "I like your attitude, sister. You think you can ravage my free, American spirit? You think you have the nuts to try?!" He grabbed the front of the German's shirt and yanked the older man closer. "That's the spirit, soldier! Go on Doc, do your worst!" He let go of the healer and pushed him back. He wasn't entirely one hundred percent sure how the German was going to "ravage" him, but it sure sounded like something a real American soldier would do to another.

More little noises, partially containing confusion, while Medic found himself throttled briefly like a ragdoll. It didn't sound like Soldier took hints. At all. Feeling a bit of bubbling irritation in his gut, he folded his arms against the idiot's clavicle and flared his eyes over a tautly pursed smile. "Let me propose myself as clear as I can, ja?" It was never a good idea to open with anything so forward, but it didn't look like anything else was going to get the idea across. Medic hefted himself onto the table and curled his knees tightly around the other so that he could clutch but their crotches still met. Then grinding his hips he lowered on widely spread arms to meet Soldier's mouth in gnawing kisses. When he figured it was suggestive enough to sink through the thick skull he pulled back and made even more sure by opening his eyes and rasping darkly, "I vant to tear your anus, your flesh, und _zhen_ your insides."

The American blinked from under his helmet. Ah, this had to be some new kind of training he hadn't heard about. Medic wanted to test if he was man enough to take some pain, huh?! Well, that was a challenge he was ready to take on! "Okay!" he replied, indicating strongly that he still hadn't quite understood the German's true intentions. He was American, goddammit! He was born to take some pain in the ass every now and then! Just like all great warriors in the history of mankind had done!

The stronger man took a tight grip of the older's hips and pulled him against himself. "Do it, doc!" he ordered.

The healer let a smirk show. At last it seemed like Soldier grasped the concept, and wasn't opposed. Good. He now raised and readjusted one knee to push and spread one of the helmeted man's up and out as far as it would go. Kneeling over the man so Medic could fit his hand between the two he gripped between Soldier's legs, fingers repeatedly digging, the middle one pressing over the opening he wanted to brutalize while the heel of it ground the man's balls. The second hand was swirling around in and pulling the other's chest hair harder. "I vill do it. Quite hard, I assure."

The man's body tensed when the finger pressed against his hole. He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing and his eyes glued to the German. His hands gripped the edges of the table under him and he spread his other leg. "I'm not a sissy!" he snapped at the doctor. It didn't matter how much it hurt, he was going to take it like a real soldier. His chest heaved as the American was trying to even his breath.

Observing the steeling reaction, Medic wondered why Soldier seemed so nervous when he'd just been so accepting. He offered with a sigh, "You can touch me as vell you know. A fuck is not very enjoyable when zhere is no reciprocation." He didn't have to walk the man through this step by step, did he? The doctor dragged both his hands to undo the dumb one's pants and he hunched forward to slip both of them inside, engulfing and kneading the soft member and testes. Occasionally a finger rubbed back across the hole while they moved in their aggressive but sensual upside down massage.

Soldier blinked again. Fuck? Oh, so they were going to have sex? The realization struck him and he grinned widely. "C'mere, Cupcake!" he ordered and hooked his arm around the man's neck. He pulled the older man down for a deep, rough kiss as his free hand wriggled his pants down.

The American's mood swings were bewildering to the doctor. They rivaled his own. How interesting...so long as Soldier didn't want to dominate or cop out. For the moment it didn't seem like it, so Medic allowed himself to enjoy the harsh tugging kiss while he returned it and rolled his shoulders to send his intensifying hands plunging again and again over all of Soldier's nether regions. He wanted the man excited before starting any real hurt to accompany the emotion. Most men were willing to take more if they were hard.

Cupcake...that had been an odd, cutesy nickname, but Medic supposed it was used as sarcastically as 'sister' and 'Sally' had been. Soldier liked his bravado. It only fit the clown.

The stronger man broke the kiss with a snarl. "You call that making me hard?!" he barked and gripped Medic's crotch through his pants. His hold was rough and most men would have jolted or whined under such an aggressive squeeze, but for the German it was most likely exactly what the man was hoping for. "THIS is how you make a man hard, sweetheart!"

Medic's head tilted into his shoulder and he smiled, rolling into the clutch he didn't need to ask for that made his organ start swelling. Impressed, he looked at the other to return, "Mh! Indeed it is...zhat vorks for you too?" Soldier may have been a good choice after all. His hands turned testing, even more aggressive and they both began crushing the parts they held, tugging in long strokes and letting some nails dig a little in the sensitive undersides of member and sack.

Soldier let out quiet, low grunts as the doctor was working on his member. He was obviously enjoying himself. The more Medic touched him, the more eager he was to return the favor. He squeezed and rubbed harder as his own member was getting bigger in the healer's hands. "Hurry up, maggot..! I don't have all day!" he demanded and spread his legs more for the older man. He seemed to be okay with the position he was in.

Grinding bucks into the attention his crotch was receiving, Medic still found it in him to glower. "Vell dummkopf, if you vanted me inside before you were even hard, you should have been taking _my_ clozhes off, ja? My hands have been somevhat occupied." He abandoned Soldier's privates to pull back and remove his layers. "I vill gladly skip zhe fingers if you really vant me to rush. Just hurry yourself und complete my hardness." Nude, he ignored the offered splay and climbed like a slinky jungle cat over the other to sit on Soldier's firm gut, claws curling over the pair of nipples harshly, and offering with a grind his partial erection to be played with as he proposed his threatening challenge downward with a cool stare.

The American lifted himself onto his hands and knees, facing the now kneeling doctor. He took a firm grip of the organ and leaned in to suck it. He was awfully clumsy and his teeth scraped the German's member time after time. He was lucky Medic never seemed to mind when his member came into contact with someone's teeth. It was quite apparent Soldier hadn't done this before, or if he had, he had either done it poorly or several years ago. He certainly seemed like a first-timer. His fist pumped the organ eagerly, hoping to compensate his sloppy mouth.

Finding himself slipped off of his seat, Medic was a little miffed at how Soldier wouldn't stay in one position for more than a moment and play, nor was acknowledging the doctor's open efforts to be sexy. He couldn't dwell on it however, because not only was he further intrigued by the helmeted man not even hesitating to take such a punishing offer, he had to gasp a German exclamation of appreciation when he was taken so carelessly in. Overall he couldn't decide if Soldier was an amateur, didn't care about foreplay, or both. Either way his zeal was clear. Medic's eyes slipped shut; he bit his lip and started thrusting his growing manhood into the clumsy cavern with throaty grunts. He hunched over the other and sent his hands reaching to scrape a mess of dragging red marks over Soldier's back, shoulder blades and the back of his neck.

Inexperienced as he was, the American was having slight difficulties with having a length shoved so deep into his throat. He gagged and coughed, but like a real soldier he was determined to keep going. His head bobbed as his hand kept stroking the organ that was quickly stiffing in his treatment. The American reached his hand to stroke himself at the same time. If the doctor wanted him to be hard for the real deal, then by God, he was gonna get himself hard!

It was noted, the sputtering, but since Soldier didn't seem to think anything of it, why should Medic? He dug his nails harder and put himself in as far as he could without pressing the man's gag reflex. This one couldn't handle deep-throating. Through a weighted pant he growled, "Grind me. Zhe teezh are maddening."

"Shurh, yush, shurh!" Soldier saluted before doing as the German wanted him to. His teeth started going back and forth on the shaft. He didn't question why Medic wanted him to do it; if it felt good, then it felt good. End of the story.

Medic could appreciate not having to explain himself for once, and the American's willingness to follow instruction. A combination of laughter and moaning came at the stupid salute soon accompanied by exactly what he wanted. He was suddenly hunching and arching in rolls of the spine, wavering vocal gasps and bursts coming out nonstop. His fingers wanted to streak more of Soldier's flesh, to _make_ him register the sting, but had to settle with what they could reach with a head between Medic's legs. The organ between them was fast as stiff as it could get, having become sizeable for a man just over six feet. Its owner wanted full engulfment but wasn't quite done with the teeth yet. It _was_ maddening as he swiveled his hips to get even more friction, head rolling lazily. A smack was delivered squarely over the highest concentration of nail markings out of rising lust.

The burlier man groaned when he was hit. So, the healer wanted to start a good old-fashioned punching contest, huh?! The hand that was pumping Medic's organ was lifted in the air, squeezed into a fist and slammed into the German's gut. All the while Soldier did his best to keep the hard organ in his mouth and pleasure his own. Multitasking wasn't one of his stronger suits, but he thought he was doing rather a good job anyway.

The doctor doubled over with a choked cry. Talk about unexpected. He got a bit mad and hooked the other's throat with his hand, pushing him back smartly against the table and stamping a dominant position over him with a bark. "Nein! Do not make me nauseous! Your devotion to hurting is velcome, but I do not vant to zhrow up!" He pressed his thumb warningly against the other's trachea. "Punch elsevhere!"

Soldier did as he was told like a trained dog. Next his fist met the healer's chin. "How's that, Sally?!" he asked. He had no idea why they were fighting all of a sudden, but hey, if they were both having fun, then who was he to complain? He didn't mind wrestling, although it might have been nicer without their erections. Medic should really learn to decide what he wanted.

"Mmph~!" After pleasant recoil Medic met Soldier's helmet-brimmed gaze with an insane, driven grin. "Better, svine..." His skin was hot, flushed, aching to release this rile. He threw himself onto the moron's neck, biting intensely like a wolf covering all between there and shoulder. He clamped one leg over and around Soldier's while the other dug its knee to toss Soldier's over it. As promised, all fingering was skipped as Medic stuffed his stiff, saliva-slicked member into the waiting anus with a hard push. A long, rumbling rasp from his gut while he did that and enjoyed the unprepared tightness. Both hands rose from guiding and spreading to drag red lines down the American's sides.

"Aaangh..!" The American gritted his teeth as the doctor forced his way into his unsuspecting body. His eyes were about to close, but the man forced them to stay open. He wasn't going to give in to the pain. Pain was for losers, dammit! Breathing heavily through his nose and teeth, Soldier squeezed his fists into tight balls. His face was red and his body so tense Medic could see his veins right under his skin. Soldier's chest was heaving as he tried to fill his lungs with air time after time. It was like the German was trying to force it out with his length.

Medic was at least kind enough to not keep thrusting past managing to sheath completely. He was content to let Soldier's convulsing walls massage his member while they adjusted, meanwhile he chomped the other side of the man's neck full of markings and rubbed over the fresh ones his nails had made. The aim was to grind them pleasurably raw. He also took relish in the other's request coming back so obviously painfully. "Hmmmm~, wonnevoll. Is zhis hurrying enough for you?" The beastly question was purred from his belly as Medic pushed his top half up on the hands now returning to clawing body hair. His face wore a half-lidded smirk and was tilted toward one of his hunched shoulders. He had turned into something most devilishly affectionate. His hips stirred but didn't do anything too cruel. It wouldn't be favorable if Soldier regretted enough to stop.

"S...Sir, yes, sir..!" the man under him barked, though his voice was disturbed by the immense pain Medic put him through. His voice was raw and uneven, even slightly high-pitched. His groans were thick and harsh when the German scarred his skin. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The stronger man dug his fingers into the other's dark hair and yanked him back down. Their kiss was rough and bruising and the American's teeth cut Medic's lower lip.

Serpentine wriggling followed the small noise of surprise and approval, the doctor then making unyielding groans as he attacked the other mouth with even more vigor. His hips rolled some more while starting plunges, and he made enough room to slide one hand between their sandwiched bodies to massage Soldier's organ in his strict fist, nails grazing there again. He turned his head sideways against the American's pull to mention, "Guuute...you can hurt me again if you feel like. I do vant you to enjoy zhis." Then he was back to kissing, jamming his tongue into the second mouth and gnawing powerfully around it.

Soldier hissed at the nails that were violating his member so brutally. He couldn't say he was happy to feel such pain aimed at his manhood anymore, but like a true soldier he was not going to whine about it. Only women and civilians whined about things! When Medic told the American he was allowed to cause some pain in return, the madman immediately took it as an order. He pulled his head back and slammed his forehead into the doctor's face. "You like that, Cupcake?!" he asked with plenty of pride in his voice. According to the crunch he had broken the healer's nose.

Medic's pupils dilated as he felt the urge to hurt the man under him spike sharply again. Wild eyes looked down over the slightly leaking nose as the doctor growled, "You _really_ vant me to harm, don't you? Zhat is anozher first." This strange man may have been just as, but differently as cracked as he was. Between him and Heavy, luck must have been with the healer in this base. He sat up and continued wrenching Soldier's organ like trying to pull him farther onto himself, also speeding his thrusts to extreme grinding slams. His free hand rose and smacked from the shoulder across the American's face. Then back the other way. Then once more. "Gerne! Ich werde dich tief verletzt!"

When the doctor sped up with his thrusting, the moan Soldier let out reminded of a strangled scream. His face was deep red as he tried containing the pain the German was so happily giving him. That son of a bitch. When his face was hit over and over again, he growled at the sting. This was the weirdest sex he had ever had, and comparing his life this far, he had done plenty of weird things. Including having weird sex.

The American gritted his teeth as the doctor kept stroking him violently. It did feel good in the end, even if Medic was awfully rough on him. "Khhh..! Come on, doc..!" he encouraged, his words barely audible in the middle of his groans and huffs.

Heated, insane rasps were coming harder and harder from the German's heaving chest. He was grinning widely through an open mouth to see Soldier straining so marvelously but still asking for continuation. That he did gladly, adding a returned uppercut before immediately slapping the man again. The cheeks were glowing brilliantly and would be nothing but bruises at this rate. Medic decided he wanted to complete the picture of pain by moving that hand to dig clutching, swirling scrapes over the helmeted man's hip and thigh. Nowhere was escaping ravage. "Haaaah~, tell me how you vant it, swinehund..._sagen_ Sie mir, wie Sie genießen die pein!"

"I-Aaaaagghh! I want it, maggot! Give it to me, you spineless bastard!" the burlier man roared, tasting his own blood in his mouth. He had no clue what language the older man kept mumbling, but he didn't care enough to ask. Maybe it was Latin America, the only kind of America he wasn't good at speaking. But by God, he was going to learn!

His train of thought was blown away by the orgasm Medic's hand offered him. Soldier threw his head back with a loud, high-pitched scream that reminded of his war cry.

In the waiting room the rest of the team was looking quite pale as they stared at the door. They could only guess what hellish acts the German was performing in there.

The doctor's eyes flared further to see that spurt of whiteness come forth. Even better, he could abuse a man after he'd cum. As reward for such a positive demand he didn't stop a thing he was doing, hips going just as fast, driving all in and all out, while his head fell back with his approaching climax. Those glorious walls hadn't stopped their spastic hugging once. Then he fell into a forward hunch. Lost in an animalistic haze he clumsily grabbed Soldier's face and slammed his helmeted head against the table. That repeated a few times before he let his hand fumble down to a strangling crush about the other's throat. When his plunging organ finally felt ready to spill he slammed forward to gyrate inside the tight hole, screaming and twisting his neck like a violently orgasming snake. Soldier's member was gripped tightly while the stirs continued relentlessly through Medic's cool down. When he was too soft to thrust anymore the motions stopped mercifully, though not pulling out, and Medic panted while he hungrily surveyed the damage to that ruined powerful body with his fingers. "Rah~...not bad."

By the time the doctor was finished, Soldier's face was almost purple due to lack of oxygen. When Medic finally let go of his throat, the American sucked in sharp, raspy breaths. His whole body was hurting, but he was not going to complain. No, he was never going to complain! "I am in such unbelievably horrible pain right now!" he wailed. Cupcake had better fix him good after his fun! The bigger man doubted he was even able to lift himself from the table.

"Do not whine. You vanted me to hurry. You also came, so clearly I delivered vell, ja? Open." As part of exploring the injuries he'd caused during his frenzy, Medic stuck his fingers in Soldier's mouth and moved them to expose the blood. "Hmm. Several chips. Nasty pinches. Oo, I bet zhat's a hairline." He was treating the man like a brainless dog because he obviously was one. It was doubted he recognized the difference between etiquette and not. Still, the sex: overall good. No extra time was needed to recall his English, but it had let Medic release that aggression in a fun way. He slipped off the table and spread the man again so he could see the battered hole he'd just been in. A middle finger hilted and wiggled around before coming back out for relaxed appraisal. "Und a gute tear. You are zhe first to rile me so demandingly. Vhat a healzhy kink you have."

The American twitched with a hiss when Medic started poking his sore hole. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Soldier demanded. He had absolutely no idea what the doctor was babbling. "Shut up and fix me, sister! And give me that new heart I was supposed to have!" he continued. The sex was over so the two could finally get back to the business for which they ended up in the infirmary in the first place.

Medic gave a tut. "Still so impatient. I vas just about to get to zhat." He moved to pick up his saw and approach the table. "Really zhough, I vould actually have preferred if you did not vant just zhe hurting." He had certainly enjoyed being allowed to go wild like that, but it felt more like he'd gone berserker in battle. Then again, Soldier had just kept egging him on with real injuries when he was in a very vengeful mood. And for as much as the compliance with orders was nice, there was so much more one could do with sex than just fucking. A bit of butting heads or banter added challenge and stimulation. How was he to enjoy the mental aspect when his partner had no mind?

"Pain is weakness leaving the body, Cupcake." Soldier paused for a moment. "I had no idea I had this much weakness in me," he then added. Well, when the pain was over with his body only had strength left. He was in terrible agony, but since all the weakness was leaving him with strength and power he supposed he could take it. Medic had better hurry with his Quick-Fix, though. He didn't have time to lie down and whine all day.

"Interesting philosophy," considered the doctor, "Vell, down to business. Prepare to discover a lot more veakness." He set the gun glowing on its setting for operation and finally thrust his blade through Soldier's ribs with a smile. This procedure would be quicker, almost careless, as Medic wanted a new toy after spending so much time with this one. He was cheered to the point where he could enjoy playing with his team.

More screaming came from behind the closed doors. The men in the waiting room were slowly backing up towards the exit. Suddenly they had all decided they didn't need the überheart after all. Three of nine men having those was going to be more than enough, they had agreed. Scout, having a bird inside him, was left alone like a sad puppy. He needed the German to remove the damn dove, so in no time the youngster was going to be the one screaming on the medical table.

When finished Medic would rid Soldier of all injuries through consequence of closing his chest, clean himself of sex grime at the sink and dress before opening the waiting room doors to find Scout by his lonesome. His face fell to flat-lining. "Vhat are you still doing here? You are done. Und vhere have zhe ozhers gone? I told zhem zhey would be carved."

"Yeah, well guess what, dat's why they left. They friggin' left me here alone! And hey, don't even think I'd be sittin' here if I didn't have this friggin' bird in my guts. I'd be in my own room doin' important stuff, man!" Scout complained loudly. He was all but happy about having to get his chest opened again.

The healer's arms folded, ignoring the complaints. "Vell, get zhem back. I am not going to be outdone by zhe BLU doctor." He would not be denied his experimentation either.

"And how the hell am I supposed ta get them-" the kid started, but then Soldier and his ripped shirt dashed out from the infirmary. "We'll get those sissies back, Sally! C'mon, maggot, let's go!" The man grabbed the front of Scout's shirt and started dragging the boy with him. Poor Archimedes was protesting as his host was moving so roughly around.

A satisfied smile was tilted the helmeted nutjob's way. "Zhank you, Soldier. Sniper first, if you can. Zhere is somezhing I vant to...go over wizh him." He was seeing the perks of having a dumb, determined dog on beck and call. He should definitely stay involved with Soldier if for no other reason.

The Aussie was in the mess hall with Demoman and Engineer. They all looked up when the two loud and crazy ones stomped into the room. "Get your bony ass moving, private!" Soldier told and yanked the gunman up from his spot. "Wot the-?!" The taller one could hardly do anything since Soldier was physically so much stronger.

"Is this what you wanted?" the man under the helmet asked, showing Sniper to the German like presenting his biggest catch. "Hey, uhhm...the bird, remember..?" Scout tried again.

Medic looked up from wiping his saw blade and his expression became approving. "Ah, yes. Gute vork." He was actually impressed at how fast his demand had been met. He came to replace Soldier's hold with his own so he could guide Sniper to the table, but first pressed his side rewardingly to the war-crazed one's and slyly squeezed a butt cheek. On his way to the operating surface with his plaything he tossed to the runner, "Go avay Scout. It seems you are not needed."

"But-" The boy was about to start ranting, but Soldier grabbed him again and dragged him out. Once the door had slammed shut, the Aussie turned his gaze slowly to the doctor. "Yer...gonna knock me out, roight..?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to be awake when the operation happened. The room looked horribly empty. Nobody in there but him and the healer. Oh goodie.

An amiable laugh bubbled forth as the taller's shoulder was given a pat. "Aha ha ha ha...oh, zhat one never gets old." Then with his cutting tool ready the medicine man offered forth his other bent forearm. "I'm sure you could hear I don't believe in zhat practice. But don't vorry, if you feel pain, feel free to sink zhose stupendous teezh of yours in. I vanted to administer a bite test anyvay if zhat's alright." And then he was carving out the dinkum's sternum.

The gunman blinked in confusion, his eyes wide with fear of what was to come. He didn't like it. Not one bit. And why did the bloody nurse want to be bitten?

When the blade of the saw thrust through his skin, the taller man let out a roar. His face was covered in sweat in just a couple of seconds and his chest was heaving. He squeezed his fists into tight balls, so hard his knuckles were white. "Bloody...hell..!" He hissed through his gritted teeth. He couldn't help himself from squirming. It was a natural reaction to try getting away from pain.

The forearm not working a blade through bone stayed hovering in front of the patient's mouth. Registering the strained agony as simple familiar ambience Medic scolded, "It's really bad for your jaw to clench like zhat. I would advise taking zhe bit. I don't often give patients zhe chance to lash out." He was taking his time opening the chest. He was quite interested on two levels in getting the Aussie to demonstrate his carnivorous-looking pearly whites.

The bushman barely had any strength to open his eyes. His sight was blurry from involuntary tears and he could only barely recognize the arm in front of his face. The Aussie didn't even think as he threw his head forward and sank his teeth into Medic's flesh. It might have only been his imagination, but it did ease the pain. He was like a crocodile. Once his jaws were down to bite, he wasn't letting go.

The German's own eyelids fluttered as he gasped, on purpose not fully prepared as to what to expect. "Ah~...oo, zhat is a bite." He was calculating sharpness versus pounds per square inch in his head while he rewarded the cooperative man by performing less harshly. He was also enjoying a wave of goosebumps up his back. It wasn't cared at all that Sniper was clamping on as if for dear life, Medic in fact regretting the points where he had to take his arm away such as to operate the über device. All in all it was a very satisfying procedure and he was even more prepared to tackle the next man Soldier brought him. An appreciative little rub over the bone-deep raw markings he was left with while he went to the doors to check if one had arrived.

Sniper fled the infirmary as soon as he could once the healer was finished. He couldn't believe it, the man was out of his mind! Soldier was already in the waiting room with his next victim. If he had a tail it would have been wagging happily. "Look what I caught!" He offered Engineer to the German.

"Ah followed you willingly, ya know," the shorter man reminded with a huff. He wasn't a fish the man could show off as his "catch". The laborer took a deep sigh. "Okay. Let's do this quickly," he muttered and walked into the infirmary.

"Hey, doc! Remember the bir-" Once again the door was closed in front of Scout's nose.

The pattern continued until dinner, to which Medic floated last, aura quite nice and kept so thinking about the undying spy head he'd finished the day with by leaving impaled on a Bunsen burner. "Ahh, my friends, zhank you all for putting up wizh me in my most...disagreeable of moods..! You are too kind. Und especially you, Herr Heavy. You have been most patient zhrough your own upset. Now perhaps you could stop running avay from me und we could work zhings out, ja? I cannot stand to zhink you could hate me." He bowed politely to all, then ran petting hands over the biggest man's scalp before giving a friendly swing around his neck to sit on his lap, both to flirt and keep him there.

Most grimaced warily or nervously passed off their dismemberment for fear of more, but Pyro gave a perky "ok" hand sign to show he wasn't upset. He didn't realize it, but he didn't experience pain like others did. He didn't even know what it felt like to hurt. To him the doctor had made some crackles but was just sharing his style of game with him, probably to try entertaining them both while helpfully installing something to assist during their jobs. He was happy to play along with a friend.

When Medic slipped around Heavy like a dancer's pole, Scout wanted to take his food and leave immediately. No way did he want to stay here if the doctor was doing _that_, but he still had that pesky little problem of the thing fluttering inside his torso and _really_ wanted it fixed. Demo looked to be in the same discomfort boat, opting to keep his eye on his plate. Pyro hugged himself and giggled.

Soldier let out a low, displeased grunt when the German took his place in Heavy's lap. Nobody seemed to pay any mind to it though, thinking it was because he hadn't accepted Medic's apology. They couldn't blame their teammate for that.

The Russian looked a little suspicious. It wasn't like the doctor to apologize this sincerely and in front of everyone. The German hadn't even seemed to care when Heavy had told him he hated seeing the older man flirting around. Was he really serious saying he cared now? "Hmm. Is fine." the giant muttered. He didn't want to discuss these things in front of the whole team. He was going to give Medic a chance to apologize properly once they were alone again.

Heavy didn't mind the healer sitting in his lap, although it did make eating rather difficult. He didn't show any affection towards the older man, either. A dinner table was not the right place for cuddling, so if the German wanted some of that, he needed to wait.

Combined with all the misery he'd caused, Medic was feeling even happier to hear his words accepted so easily. Clearly he'd picked the right thing to say to get his way back on track. His smile widened slightly. Now he was just playful. Heavy still had to be susceptible to public torment on some level, and if not, the others for sure. "Uhn. It vould seem I don't have a plate. Share?" His face turned sly as a finger dragged the jaw on the neck he was clinging around. He ignored how Scout was loudly and determinedly trying to make him stop and acknowledge by repeating "Doc!" and "Yo!" over and over across the table. Medic couldn't decide which extreme to take with the boy if Scout didn't shut up soon though. Had he not made it clear he had no desire rushing to remove a dove that was so intent on diving into patients? The issue was bound to occur at one point or another. The doctor couldn't be bothered worrying about it.

Heavy would have loved to glare at the German, but if the smaller man was truly trying to offer him peace, he would need to be friendly in return. With an annoyed huff the Russian gathered his fork full from his plate and offered it to the German. "Plates are there." He nodded to the kitchen. If the healer wanted - which he obviously didn't - he could have fetched himself everything he needed to eat on his own. Apparently embarrassing other people was what he enjoyed more. Heavy felt like he was feeding a baby.

The mouthful was taken and Medic made a show of nuzzling affectionately against the giant's front while licking his lips. "So zhey are. Aren't you observant." Sweeping the table satisfyingly told he was a major distraction.

Apparently Medic wasn't going to move. How great. Heavy was lucky he had sandwiches in storage. He was going to need some extra food if the German was going to keep eating from his plate. He was a big man to begin with, and needed more energy than the rest of the team.

His eyebrows shot up when Soldier suddenly offered the German his fork. "You need some meat on your bones, Sally," he informed from under his helmet. Heavy frowned. What was the American trying with the healer? Surely Medic wasn't stupid enough to actually accept the offer?

The doctor's eyebrows had risen as well while he blinked. An outside offer was about the last thing he'd expected. He also reeeeally wanted to take it, but considering how touchy Heavy had been over far less, and how he wasn't exactly secure in any form, Medic knew it would be a bad idea. He sent a friendly smile to the patriotic loudmouth. "Zhank you Herr Soldier, but you have helped so much already. Everyone here is now a god wizh your help. I could not ask you to share your dinner as vell, even if you are more villing zhan some." He tilted his head to rest against the huffy Russian.

Medic's reply had been way too long for the American to listen. He had stopped at 'thank you Herr Soldier'. "So are you gonna take it or not?" the man asked, but it was Heavy who took a grip of the fork. "Nyet," he growled and twisted the small piece of metal easily with bare fingers. Nobody could feed the doctor but him. To make his point, he filled his fork again and offered it to Medic. Soldier better learn his boundaries or there were going to be consequences. With a low grumble the American had to back off to fetch himself a new fork. Damn those big, cutlery-twisting Russians.

The German couldn't believe it. Was this a contest for his attention brewing? Already? How interesting. The men in this base didn't waste time once he'd hooked them. While taking the second forkful he wondered warily if he would be able to keep Soldier as a side. No doubt Heavy was his ideal lover, and if he threatened to sleep with another he could maybe ensure the man's intensity stayed spurred, but there was no way he'd be okay with discovering Medic had already screwed the patriot at this point. Nor that he currently had no intention of not doing it again. He decided to focus on getting the giant to warm up to him again and stayed very affectionate through the meal.

Once dinner was over with, Heavy helped the doctor up as they left with the rest of the team. "Surgeries were successful, da?" the giant asked. He couldn't make himself stay angry at the older man, not after how much the healer craved for his attention. The German had clearly learnt his lesson. Heavy even dared to hope the doctor wasn't going to go after anyone else again. Medic had just had a bad day; now when he had successfully installed them all überhearts, everything was going to be much calmer. Gently the Russian's hand stroked the healer's back as they walked.

"Ja. Extremely. Vas zhere any doubt?" The healer allowed himself a prideful little beam. "Und zhe operations were quite relaxing. I'm not even harping about how you did not keep your promise." He felt nearly paralyzed when that big warm paw suddenly graced him with its touch. His gait faltered while he craned a little on autopilot. No, definitely not a time for harping. "Gott im himmel, vhy are your hands so gute? Anyway. Now zhat you are villing enough to touch, perhaps you are villing to listen? You did not bozher to answer my honesty zhis morning. You just fled."

"Did not catch Spy. He always fled," the giant murmured. True, he had promised to give the Frenchman a piece of his mind, but in the end the tiny little man had been too quick. Without that watch of his it wouldn't have been a problem. When the German mentioned what had happened that morning, his face fell. He looked a little awkward as he tried to think up a decent answer. "I was upset. I...I do not like when Doktor flirts with others. Is not good," he replied, being honest as well. Medic had said he wasn't going to Spy again, and the Russian had expected that to go for the whole team.

The words were considered. Heavy really was quite determined to keep him monogamous. How quickly he'd become protective was still baffling. "Do not huff again when I ask, but out of curiosity, vhen did I say I vould not want ozher men? Und for zhat matter, why would you vant just me? You are so hung up on my simple games. Does no one else here take your interest?"

"Doktor is enough for me. I don't need others," the bigger man replied truthfully. He then turned to look at the shorter one. "Am I not enough?" he asked straight out. Heavy wanted to be enough for his lover. He wasn't one of those who gave up easily; he had always fought for things he kept dear, but in the long run even he couldn't take being number two.

Medic didn't know what expression he was betraying when he heard something so sentimental directed his way. He just knew it was suddenly very hard to look at the giant and his cheeks felt horribly warm. His brow furrowed to fight the feeling down. There were no grounds for Heavy to say something so sappy. He didn't know why he opted to stay honest when he spoke. "I am not used to one. I don't couple. It has been years since I tried. You...it has been a very short time und we've done nozhing couples even do, but you...could be enough. You have proven to be my favorite out of everyone. Are you sure you could handle me _every_ time I am horny?"

"I can try," the Russian promised. "And we can do couple things if Doktor wants. Everything is fine with me and I want you to tell if I can do something more. I will try." The giant managed a weak smile. He was happy they could have a calm conversation about what they both wanted. He was certain their expectations would meet somewhere in the middle in the long run. They were still half strangers to each other, so it was no wonder they couldn't know all that much about one another. That's why Heavy wanted to learn. He wanted to know what it was the German wanted from him.

"Vait. You _want_ more zhan sex? From _me_?" Each sentence made a muscle in the doctor's neck twitch. He was very much out of his comfort zone. It was never intended for the giant to want to be so gooshy with him, yet there Heavy was saying he'd do anything as a real couple. Medic's brow was furrowed in forcing that horrible little flutter in his stomach to die, a lightly stressed hand touching his collar. "You cannot. Vhat have I done to…vhen could have suggested…I have not even been nice..!"

"You can start being nice now?" the Russian suggested with a continued weak smile. He knew Medic wasn't the most loveable person in the world, but he was certain he could learn. How hard would that be in the end? If the older man just gave it a try he would definitely realize it wasn't all that difficult.

Medic had backed up a few steps, feeling like the one who was going to flee this time. Below the hand kneading his collar he was digging claws to his gut to dissuade it from buying into those gentle offers. He couldn't be that dumb. Just a few fluffy sentences and a genuine-seeming attitude were enough to make him pine? Ridiculous! Tries such as Heavy mentioned were empty. No, it was much better to stay distanced. No one could really want him for anything but sex. If insisting to spend any time with him, the giant would find out soon enough he was being a fairy tale-minded idiot thinking the doctor was sweet. "Nein! I don't vant to be a couple! I might, but not…I can't…ugh, nein! Just nein! Do not do zhis to me! I von't fall for it!"

The bigger man's face was painted with concern. "Is Doktor okay?" he asked and reached his hand for the smaller man. When the German pulled himself back Heavy had to lower his paw. The look on the healer's face was like nothing he had ever expected to see. He almost looked frightened. The look didn't suit the older man at all. Neither did the panicky words he was saying.

"Don't look at me zhat vay!" insisted the healer, his face darkening to realize every time the Russian had asked something like that he hadn't just been being polite, "You don't mean it. Your mind vill change und you vill go back to pushing avay. I don't know vhat has made you zhink you want to be around me so casually, but you have not found a teddy bear. I am factual. I need sex, I find it. Expressing sentiment to humans is veakness. Und falls on deaf ears so zhere is no point anyvay." He looked away for a moment to hide the pang of loneliness.

"I will try. When Doktor wants sex, he tells me, da? I will try to satisfy," Heavy promised, trying to understand what was going on in Medic's head. It was impossible. "Why is Doktor so scared? Tell me. I listen," Heavy pleaded. Something was obviously wrong with the smaller man and he wanted to know what. Just mentioning becoming a couple made the doctor insane.

"It's not fear!" The German riled defensively. Then he crushed his eyes shut and shook his head with a harsh sigh. "Look. Any time I zhought I found someone like-minded...zhey veren't. As soon as I started to open zhey became quite put off. It vas frustrating. So zhey were slaughtered for science und I gave up connecting wizh humans. I learned to eizher keep a strictly sexual relationship or treat zhe man as a test subject from zhe start. Vell it didn't matter. Even if zhey were tough enough, zhey could not handle zhe frequency of my urges or how "difficult" I am. I divided between partners und had plenty of orgies, but it all left in turn, leaving me to find somezhing new to tide wizh. Zhere is no reason you should not be zhe same, especially hearing zhis, so I vill not stop you getting out early. You are also part of my job so I von't kill you for leaving, even if being trapped near you has already proved maddening." He made to depart on his own, expecting that to be that.

Heavy listened to the whole story, not sure how he should have reacted. What was he supposed to say? When he realized the healer was leaving, he quickly reached out. "Wait..!" He grabbed the doctor's forearm. "Am I only subject?" he asked with a weak frown. "Something Doktor can experiment with? Is not fair..!" His voice was enough to tell he was hurt. His face showed it plenty, too. "Dis time can be different. I can be better," he promised, trying to convince the smaller man to stay.

The healer let out a surprised exclamation when he was snagged and faced the man keeping him there. Why? Why on Earth would he not want him to leave after hearing such a cruel philosophy? And he was still insisting they could be a proper couple! "I told you, I do not invest in connections. Experiments do not hurt. You have clearly invested emotion und look, you are hurting. Und yet...you keep me here und vant to love me? You cannot be zhis determined. Vhy? Vhy? Vhy?" It was too pure a gesture. Medic had just delivered an emotional blow and admitted to _slaughtering_ people he'd wanted to like. Yes Heavy was a mercenary, but even so how could he still want to be close to the doctor? Most men wanted out after he shared far less. He could no longer keep the bubbling in his stomach from tinting his cheeks and hated it.

"You cannot kill me. We have respawn, so I'm not afraid of you," Heavy reminded. Then he glanced around them quickly before leaning in and lowering his eyes. "I have killed people. Anyone who comes after my family..." There was a touch of hatred flashing in his eyes, but it was gone soon enough. His face softened and now he was looking at the doctor with sympathetic eyes. "I could never hurt you. I am loyal. If you want to have me, den you have me. You would be enough," he continued. From what he had understood, the German was afraid of getting himself hurt. That must have been the reason he didn't believe in feelings.

This was too strange. Medic's mind and body were torn with each other, the hand not limited by a restraining grip hovering like it wanted to touch Heavy while his mind screamed to remind that what he hoped for was an unachievable delusion. His contradicting sentences demonstrated he didn't know whether to push away or give in. "I vould find a way to kill you if I needed. But wizhout vanting, I have had like for you as a person. Bitte, vhat are you seeing in me to insist on coupling? I am demanding, uncaring, insane, too much for anyone." It was impossible not to want the man before him though. Everything about humans was so irritating yet he'd fast enjoyed talking to this one, killing with him, teasing him and even sharing laughter while he operated on the giant. Why did this random man have to have turned so quickly into something the doctor now felt like he shouldn't want to lose?

"I don't know," was replied honestly. It was true, he might have found a better man somewhere else, but there was still something about the German Heavy had to admire. "Doktor was persistent first, I am persistent now," he then informed. Medic hadn't given him any chance to get away and now the Russian was returning the favor. "But if Doktor wants..." He hesitated for a second. "...I can be just experiment," he finished muttering. Perhaps he could try turning the older man's head some other way as time passed. Medic didn't need to make his decision now. Heavy could try to make the smaller man fall for him.

A blink as Medic's wide eyes actually met the bigger one's. "Zhat...again a first." Heavy saying all this to him...it was such an odd thing, being pursued so honestly. The giant was really prepared to offer himself as a free toy to make them as a pair happen? The doctor looked down again. He was feeling...flattered. And a little guilty. How curious. He'd have expected himself to find something like that laughably pathetic. After a silence that seemed to stretch forever as Medic stared at the warm hand on his arm he concluded, "Vell, I can't help vanting you. I warned you are very much my type. I am also too greedy to give you up villingly after only twice. If you are going to be so persistent, I vill have to let you. So zhen, until you cannot stand me." And then he was clinging about the Russian's neck as he gnawed the other mouth to show how badly he wanted to keep feeling the man. It was probably a mistake to give in, but to Hell with it. He could handle a no-strings-attached unrequited crush. He wanted to stay involved with this man.

The giant welcomed the man into his arms gladly. He was going to do his very best to keep the German, but if he failed, at least he couldn't say he hadn't done his best. He knew what he was to the older man. Just an experiment. Just someone for the doctor to satisfy his sexual needs with. Nothing else. Heavy pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and concentrated on returning the overwhelming affections being shot his way. Medic was awfully clingy, even if he had just said he didn't believe in feelings or relationships. The Russian wondered how the German would react if Heavy one day wouldn't want him. The healer would most likely just move to someone else.

At this point Medic would have to agree. He'd pout a lot because he'd be losing the best sex he'd ever had, but he also had someone to fall back on. For the moment, however, he hungrily devoured the lips he didn't have to let go. It was almost a relief. He was quite happy things seemed to be working out again and he hopped to clench his knees into the giant's sides. "Mnh..."

Heavy lifted him up. For a man like him supporting the doctor was not a problem. His arms were big and strong from doing hard work throughout his entire life. The bigger man pressed the doctor against the wall, not minding how they were in the middle of the corridor. Now that the German was giving Heavy his affections, he was more than happy to return them. His possessive hands squeezed the healer's behind roughly.

"Mh~!" Well now, wasn't this a familiar picture? And such a pretty one too. The doctor wriggled in growing delight as he sent his hands stroking weighted pets over the Russian's head and neck, then down his shoulders and up under his sleeves to dig at the bare joints. For some reason Medic felt like being somewhat nice and didn't actually draw blood; only scraped. He did start Frenching Heavy with enough enthusiasm to make plenty a person sputter though.

"Is Doktor horny now?" Heavy asked when the smaller man started acting like a cat in heat. He wanted to show the German he could satisfy his needs. Or at least try to do that. He wondered if the healer even had enough patience to go somewhere private, or would the older one prefer to be taken right there in the corridor where anyone could walk in on them. Heavy had to admit he wasn't a fan of that idea, but the thought of doing it in public places was rather exciting.

Eyes closed, the doctor pulled back long enough to answer as a sultry sigh, "Here is a tip: safe bet? I am alvays horny." If the other was going to propose sex he wouldn't turn it down even if he were exhausted. He leaned back in to chew on the giant's jaw in a way that was passionate but not vicious. He might have offered a change of venue, but his mind was occupied only with thoughts of ensuring as much of Heavy's touch as he could get.

The giant pressed the healer in between himself and the wall. "We should go to my room," he mumbled into the German's lips. Yet he didn't make a single move to actually carry the smaller one anywhere. They were still kissing and grinding against each other like a pair of horny teenagers. His massive hands squeezed Medic's buttocks and their members were rising in their pants. Heavy felt how they greeted one another eagerly.

Lids half opening to sweep the area and remembering they were in fact in a fairly public spot, Medic felt a more pleasant tingle in his gut at the prospect of being stumbled over. Heavy had suggested moving but wasn't acting on it. Would he actually stay put if the doctor didn't say anything? "Nn~," he shrugged to show he'd at least heard and was fine either way. He was curious to see what the Russian's choice would be. All he did was keep kissing and stretch a hand down and under Heavy's shirt to glide over that expansive chest and play with the healthy smattering of hair. A nipple was also padded teasingly.

"Cannot continue here..." the Russian muttered. Little did he know after a few months he wasn't even going to care if people saw them or not. However, that was yet to come. He yanked the German up and threw the smaller man over his shoulder. He assumed the healer would like this kind of treatment according to how he always told Heavy to be rough with him. Like a caveman the giant carried his catch into his room and nothing but threw the doctor onto the bed. It complained loudly, but Heavy paid no attention to it. He joined the German as soon as he could, getting onto all fours over the older man and pinning him down with his hands and body weight.

There was the tiniest twinge of disappointment when the safe option was picked, but it was what Medic had expected. He couldn't be upset either when he found himself hefted and thrown, an excited sound escaping with each harsh motion. By the time he was under the large man his skin was entirely on fire with anticipation. His breath was ragged while he was crushed and his fingers made asking yanks to every part of clothing they found, wanting to shred them to get at the housed flesh faster. His eyes were closed again as he took a firm grip of the Russian's lower lip with his teeth and pulled like trying to use it as leverage to merge their bodies. A seriously aroused growl accompanied his actions.

Heavy was more than happy to return the eagerness. He smashed their faces together in kissing and once his teeth met the German's lip, he bit it hard enough to draw blood. Not only was he excited himself, but he also wished to show the doctor how good he was when given the chance. He had this burning urge to show the healer what he was made of. Medic loved hard treatment and the giant was aflame with the desire to give it to him. "Shall I prepare Doktor or not..?" the bigger man asked, parting their faces just enough to shoot the older man a wide, sly smirk.

Medic's eyes widened to hear this choice for himself, a zing rushing through him. This man was absolutely full of surprises. Even if he did one thing that made the doctor even think about grousing he was instantly blowing it out of the water with something like _that_. It made the doctor think he might actually be perpetually interesting enough to be a single partner. Then he shoved the thought away because he knew even if that was the case, no one man would ever put up with him forever. Adoring that smirk though, Medic laxed to cross his wrists over his head and return it, posing the question, "How fast can you get me to zhe Quick-Fix?"

"Very fast," the bigger man promised and yanked the healer up from the bed by pulling at the front of his shirt. He threw the older man carelessly over his shoulder again and headed straight for the infirmary. He wondered why the German needed the Quick-Fix, but assumed he'd find out soon enough.

The door swung open and Medic was carried over to the healing gun.

Enjoying the bumpy ride but not expecting to leave so soon Medic gave a little chuckle. "I meant vhen you were done, but zhis might actually vork better." Since the device was still in the ceiling over his examination table, Medic simply turned it on and told the giant to put him down under it. When he was he smirked again. "Zhere. Now you had better not prepare a zhing, as zhere is no chance I vill die. Unless it vas your goal to fuck me to deazh." He chuckled again as he lazily spread his knees and ground his palm to Heavy's crotch. Feeling something so big raw...how could he deny an experience like that?

"Good," Heavy grinned. Now he didn't need to hold back the slightest. It would have been awkward to have the German dying in his arms during sex. Now they had gotten rid of that problem.

Like a wild beast the Russian ripped the doctor's uniform. They had plenty of spares so the giant saw no reason to hold back. The German's vest was gone, then his shirt and pants. The older man's erection was obvious and Heavy gave it a demanding squeeze, almost crushing it in his hand. "Need to use lube or I can't get in..." Heavy mumbled. He wasn't going to finger the healer, but he needed something to help himself with the man's opening. He looked around and saw a tube of grease. "Can I use dis?" he asked and grabbed it before taking off his own coverings.

Riled noises of blissful stress accompanied the doctor having his clothes torn so bestially from him. Mayhap he should have done his own shredding when he'd had the chance. "Natürlich," Medic waved on through his panting haze, not caring what the Russian had found for himself. "I am being nice. Have you noticed? If you grab zhem I cannot hurt you." He glanced up briefly to indicate the wrists he'd crossed again in offered submission.

"Doktor can hurt me if he wants. Don't need to be nice." the bigger man grinned down at his lover. He wasn't expecting Medic to be nice. Far from it. If the German wanted to let go, he was free to do just that. He already knew Heavy didn't mind pain, so there was nothing holding him back.

The bigger one coated his length with the thick liquid he had found. It was going to be useful if he didn't want his member to get chafed. Once that was over with, he slammed the doctor against the table and forced himself into the German with a low, animalistic growl.

Medic had thought Heavy wanted him to be nicer. He was still for some reason guilty about how insistently genuine the man seemed toward him, so he'd wanted to stifle it by-"NGGAAAAAAA-HAHH~!" The doctor's brain stopped working as he arched harshly and screamed loud enough to become instantly hoarse. A jolt of unimaginable proportions had literally torn through his pleasure center, and followed by the already pleasant healing effects of the beam washing over him, everything was intensified immensely. Medic writhed through the craning of his back and lashed out everywhere in a series of clawed swipes, not noticing if they made contact or no. More throat-rending bursts of pained joy sliced the air, causing many doves in the rafters to ruffle and shift curiously at how noisy their owner was.

Heavy twitched when the healer was screaming so loudly. It honestly sounded like the man was being eaten alive. Soon the whole team would find their way into the infirmary to see what had attacked the German. The Russian covered the older man's mouth with his hand, pressing Medic's head into the table. No matter how it hurt - both Medic and himself - Heavy continued his merciless thrusts to make the healer scream some more into his palm. The bigger man almost felt like he was raping the doctor and it was hard to believe this was what the smaller man wanted. "Does Doktor want safe word?" he asked huffing, his hips continuing their cruel task as he spoke.

The German's hands had taken to scraping deep red streaks over the easily accessible arm and hand keeping his head back. What was visible of his face was painted red with heated orgasmic delight. His grin-bared teeth were trying to gnaw bloody pinches against the meaty palm on his mouth, but it was too large to get a good grip on and had to be only scraped. At the ridiculous question Medic made a point of answering with his hips since he couldn't use words. They were lifted and gyrated strongly into the heavy thrusting, the pair's guts grinding with how high Medic pressed his continued arch. His screams now held a distinct element of begging whimper.

The giant managed to chuckle weakly. The doctor sure was desperate. The man caught the healer's tip and stopped worrying for nothing. His hand stayed over the smaller one's mouth while the other one dug its nails into the doctor's hip. Heavy's pushes grew in strength again, violating the arching body in front of him. He closed his eyes, only concentrating on the forbidden pleasure the broken German was offering him. He pushed away all thought about raping or doing this against Medic's will. What he was doing was _for_ him.

Feeling his hole mending and splitting over and over was overwhelming. The doctor was going to cum early again, he knew. The unrelenting assault was like being electrocuted in tandem with pain and pleasure. He realized the marks he was giving the Russian weren't staying either and for a second wondered if the man felt a similar sensation while he raced the heal rate, trying to get the giant to bleed a little. His right hand left the arm to abuse differently by yanking fistfuls of chest hair.

Heavy hissed when his chest hair was pulled. The pain was tingling and he had to remove his hand from the doctor's face to scratch the spot. Now the older one was free to shout as much as he pleased and he seemed to use said opportunity. Heavy wanted to make the man cum. He was very close to the edge himself. With bruising force he grabbed the German's length and started rubbing it, trying to match with the rhythm of his thrusts. "Doktor..." the Russian grumbled in between his huffs and groans.

Medic still gripped hair after Heavy's hand left, not about to let up when it clearly affected the other. He never saw reason to call his partner's name, or in this case title, as he never sank any serious attachment into a relationship. Heck, sometimes he didn't even know the other's name. So instead of calling anything he just grinned and writhed some more while bucking into the heavenly grasp choking his member. It didn't take long to burst with so much attention on his nethers and the doctor's head was thrown back, his yell ending up silent because it was cut off, too much for his throat. Yanks, scrapes and clenching were still there however, as well as a strained expression of pure agonized euphoria.

Medic had hardly finished spilling his seed all over the place when Heavy followed, ejaculating inside the German with a hiss. He cursed in Russian, grinding his hips into the doctor's behind to get as deep as he could. His semen mixed into the older man's blood and the two men rode out their afterglows with deep, exhausted huffs. When they were done, Heavy let go of the healer's spent member and pulled himself back. He didn't even want to look down at the mess he knew was there. "Very good..." He chuckled small and offered the German a tired, crooked grin.

When he'd stopped violently shuddering and gained enough control, the healer dug his nails around the other's neck and lifted himself to cling close, biting those hard pinches he'd wanted to give Heavy's palm over the giant's face instead to express his approval. The Quick-Fix patched them, but again Medic just took it as invitation to make more. He felt amazing as pleasure continued while the healing vapor righted his body and had to let the feeling out, instantly moaning when his vocal cords mended. "Du bist zu perfekt. Es ist unmöglich," he groaned gutturally as he undulated lightly and pressed his face over a rather bitable cheekbone. Heavy was simply too good to be true, so fast willing to unleash without hesitation. He must have been more bottled than the doctor had first assumed.

Heavy didn't understand the meaning of all the words, but he did understand 'perfect'. It made him smile. Even when the healer was busy biting his face full of holes, the Russian could do nothing but smile. "Was it good with medigun?" he asked, nodding at the device sending warm waves of healing beams at the German. Heavy's big hands were caressing the older man's back. Since Medic wasn't one for post-sex cuddling, the giant wanted to share his affections some other way.

Winding down, his jaw slowing with it, the doctor sighed contentedly and melted back into the hands like they were a reclining chair. Gott he loved those giant strong things. Legs coiled casually about the other while he let Heavy support his torso and informed, "Zhat...vas quite zhe experience. Of course zhe gun vas gute, dummkopf. It let me have you right avay. If I am insanely horny, I want zhat done again, but don't do it all zhe time. I don't vant to get used to it. Or keep cumming so soon." He shot a perverted smirk to the large man. Then his head tilted curiously as he had some inquiry regarding the Russian's willingness to be just a toy for him. No one volunteered for this position. "So...you vanted to know from me; vhat am I to you? Clearly you have not been finding me just a release. Or perhaps you have und you just have too much to get out to lose me?"

"Doktor is my lover," Heavy replied honestly. "Does not have to be couple or partner, but lover is okay? No feelings, but sex and good time, da?" the bigger man continued. To him it sounded fair, at least. They didn't need to get together officially, but he at least wanted the German to say they really were lovers. It was a start. Heavy wanted to advance slowly since starting a relationship with someone seemed to be a huge deal to the German. As lovers they didn't need to worry about that.

The smaller man stared with a blank expression and blushed for a moment. Why was it hard for him to accept something so ideal-sounding? He knew Heavy thought he liked the doctor, but what made it bad was that determination to bring Medic away from what he was used to. So curious that after so long giving up on having his own feelings reciprocated when a man wasn't boring, someone else wanted theirs returned this intently. Even more curious, the doctor was finding he stupidly still had hope someone could be right for him. Well if nothing else, he could get that monkey off his back and be nice to the giant by telling him what he wanted to hear. "Fine. I like you enough for zhat. I've never really had a proper lover, but I vill allow to be yours in zhat regard." He immaturely pinched the Russian's nose, waggling it back and forth as a distraction from the kindness and his rosy complexion.

Heavy shook his head and gently broke free from the German's grip. "Alright. So we are lovers. Sounds good to me." He smiled and supported the doctor's head with his hand. He leaned in for one last kiss before he moved back and stood from the table, allowing himself to part from the healer. The Russian was happy with their agreement. It was one step closer to his final goal to get the smaller man as his partner. According to how much the German adored their sex, Heavy reckoned the older one wasn't willing to let go of him anytime soon. Heavy started picking up his clothes, handing the ripped uniform back to the doctor.

"Hmph. You are lucky I'm just mostly heartless." Ignoring the stirring in his chest, the rent fabric was held up and inspected before being wadded and placed to his side. That was going in the trash. He tingled more with echoes of how it felt to have those pieces ripped from him. Recalling the screaming that had followed reminded that he hadn't heard any upon entering the room and he hopped down to find the victim he'd left over dinner. Well, he was still on a far counter, still impaled on the Bunsen burner going full blast, but completely unconscious and sweaty. Medic noted the sparking sheen was brilliant as ever before turning the flames off and picking the head up. It was useless to torture if Spy wasn't awake to feel it. Still, he chuckled cruelly to himself. "Ohh, tuckered like a baby. Vell, I guess you won't be getting your revard zhen. Perhaps next time." He patted the head condescendingly as he moved toward the fridge with it.

"What is dat?" Heavy asked, noticing his official lover carrying something and muttering to himself. Curiously the bigger man leaned closer to see what the German had with him. His eyes widened when he realized the doctor was carrying a head. "Dat...dat is spy!" he exclaimed. Had the German taken the thief's head off during the battle somehow? No, he couldn't have. He hadn't had any time for such a thing.

Medic turned with a lop-sided smile and a twinkle in his eye at the interest as he offered the object for better inspection. He quite liked this little marvel. "Ah, yes, remember vhen I mentioned I had only a head to study zhe über wizh? Zhat would be zhis one. I am still using him, but he also made for a vonderful way to stay my urges of vengeance for a bit. I'm also zhinking he vill make a gute toy in general." Toy..? The medicine man was naked and had just had sex, so couldn't help his mind taking a certain direction as he looked down at the thing he was showing off. It was a wonder he hadn't thought of it sooner.

Heavy stared. "It is alive?" he asked. Since the doctor had addressed the head as "him" he assumed the BLU was still alive...somehow. The Russian couldn't help himself. He walked over and took the head carefully from the German. He poked Spy's forehead. "Is warm..." he muttered. It was probably because of the fire Medic had tortured the agent with. It was like nothing Heavy had ever witnessed before. Then again, ever since Redmond Mann had hired him to fight at the Fortress, the giant often had those kinds of moments. It seemed everything was new and excitement in his new workplace.

"I vill demonstrate later if you vant. He is not very exciting at zhe moment," offered Medic, "Oo. Or I could vake him up now und explain everyzhing. He is very much...well, not quite living...wizh consciousness? He works." He bit his lip like an eager child wanting to show off. He'd love to talk about it, but it would be so much better if Spy was awake to be humiliated. Not to mention easier to believe.

"Alright. I want to see," Heavy agreed. He didn't seem to feel sorry for the Frenchman. He was only curious to see if the head really was alive. According to Medic it talked, too. "Have you used him in experiments?" he asked and handed the head back to the healer. Now they were going to see if the German was telling the truth. Heavy wasn't going to believe it before he saw it with his own eyes.

"It is how I perfected zhe medifluid," responded the healer with a shrug as he sidled for the door to the hallway, "Be right back." He was in fact back shortly with a bottle that had been seen in his nightstand: the one with smelling salts. These he opened and put under the nose of the thing in his other hand. Then he put the bottle down and opened a nearby drawer to pull out a revolver.

In reaction to the salts Spy's eyes and mouth jolted open and he screamed like he was still on fire, not yet registering around him. It had been the last thing he was doing before fainting after all. Medic giggled.

The Russian jumped when the head came back to life. "Is not possible..." the giant muttered, his eyes full open. The Frenchman managed to turn just enough to see the stranger's face in front of his own. "What..?! What ees 'appening?! Who ees he and why ees he here?!" the head demanded to know. Like one crazy RED wasn't enough, now there was a whole new person in the room. He hated how he couldn't run or defend himself. He could only helplessly lean against the German's chest and wait for what was yet to happen.

"Zhis is Heavy. He vanted to meet my little Schpy toy." The agent barely registered the response. He'd been too busy noticing the chest he pressed to was bare. His nose wrinkled and lip curled incredulously. "Mon Dieu, are you not clozhed? What zhe hell ees wrong weezh you? Do you often parade around nude?" That was an additional level of torture he did not want to put up with. Medic gave the head an irritated glower. "Only after sex," he groused. He had manners, but he also liked being looked at. So what? Besides, manners weren't needed with this thing that wasn't even a real person. He pressed the barrel of his gun to Spy's temple before looking to Heavy with a mean sneer. "Vant to see zhe interesting part?"

Heavy's eyes were nailed to the Frenchman. Or more like what was left of him. It took a moment to realize the doctor was talking to him, and the giant lifted his head quickly. "Ah, da!" he replied, curious to see what the smaller man was going to do with the gun. Was he going to shoot? Was the head truly invincible? It was just way too incredible for the Russian to handle and all he could do was stare some more. The head inhaled deeply through his nose and shut his eyes tightly. He hated this. Was it so damn difficult for Medic to just kill him? It couldn't have been so hard!

The trigger was pulled with a smile. Then a few more times. Every bullet pinged off the head in a random direction the unflinching doctor didn't care to note. The result was that a metallic shade of blue fluctuated over all of Spy, along with jumping electric sparks. When Medic stopped firing it settled until he looked normal again. The German grinned excitedly to Heavy, so happy to share this discovery. It was a glad thing the other was engrossed. Most would be running at this point. "Zhis is zhe result of zhe incident I mentioned briefly. Zhe one on our first day here. You were bleeding to deazh so I don't suppose you remember, but he wanted to stab me vhile I tried to give you a transfusion. I heard him und swiftly took his head. My medicine spilled everywhere und connected wizh zhe place's shoddy wiring." Eyes rolled at what a dump everywhere out here was. "Unexpected, his head landed in zhe mess und made zhis exact shimmer. He vas also demanding deazh. Out of reflex I shot at him wizh his gun, but vas intrigued to find it impossible. Oh, I _had_ to bring him wizh me. It vas too much~!" The doctor looked ready to squeal with his rambling.

"Can I?" Heavy asked and picked the head up from the doctor. He rotated it in his hands, ignoring the angry shouts and curses aimed his way, mostly in French. He put his thumb against the agent's eye and pressed. Spy screamed, but his eye didn't pop. There was no blood and the metallic color took over again. "Interesting..." the giant mumbled. The Frenchman was huffing, his forehead getting sweaty. "Stop eet! I am not a toy!" he shouted, his voice raw from so much screaming. He honestly didn't know how much longer he'd be able to take this treatment. Again Heavy ignored him. Next the head was slammed to the floor as hard as possible. A pained cry from the head and more French words. "So we cannot kill him?" The biggest of the three looked up at the German.

Medic's lip was bitten again to see Heavy take interest in hurting the agent. The man had a healthy cruel streak beyond loving to kill. It was liked. "I'm not sure. Zhat is vhy I say I zhink he will be a gute toy. Not only vould trying to kill him be fun, it vould help study just how strong medifluid can be when charged. It is like zhe substance tries, but cannot totally heal him because he is such a small piece zhat vas not quite dead yet. But it _does_ heal anyzhing you do to him now. It is retroactive, like a series of constant reset buttons. Zhat is vhy he can hurt." A trembling sound of excitement. "Is it not fascinating?! He is invulnerable! He is god-like! He is...übered!" Through his enthusiasm he simply fell into gushing adjectives. Then the appreciation he was feeling for Heavy took the form of an eager half-lidded expression. "Mn, try crushing him. No doubt you have zhe force to pulverize a skull und zhen some~."

Heavy didn't question the strange request. He ignored the Frenchman begging him with tearful voice and eyes and tried stomping the head on the floor, but it didn't have any effect. It only made Spy cry out again. Next he tried squeezing the head in his hands. "Is not helping..." Heavy mumbled. The BLU was sobbing. He was nothing like the man who had stolen Medic's Quick-Fix the other day. This one had lost his hope. There was nothing for him to live for and as long as he stayed invincible, he was going to experience never-ending pain. He had no reason to try pulling himself together. It was for nothing.

It was all observed with a beam across the doctor's lips. This _was_ quite fun. When Heavy stated his verdict it was met with a shrug. "Oh vell. It is gute zhe über is tough, ja? Perhaps you can crush zhe real Schpy's head for me." He wasn't disappointed; in fact he was pleased to see his discovery held up and would stick around longer. "Zhis one may vant me to kill him, but I vill have to learn to break a god for zhat. How could I be so cruel as to deny zhis pazhetic creature such a request?" His face showed plainly what he really enjoyed was how cruel not being able to grant it was while he came forward to cup and rub a gentle thumb over the agent's cheek. Then perversion was added to his current expression. "Besides, I zhink I vant to masturbate wizh him before he is dead. He is not a person. You should not mind. You could even vatch."

Heavy's eyebrows shot up. That was certainly unexpected. The doctor truly was a pervert. The giant's eyes lowered to investigate the head's expression. It was a devastated mix of disgust, anger and humiliation. Spy was gritting his teeth and swallowing the tears that only kept coming. How was he even able to cry? "Why would Doktor do dat?" the giant asked. Why use the head while masturbating? If it wasn't even a man, what was the point? And why did the German suggest Heavy to watch all that?

Looking to the big one the man of science answered simply, "Curiosity. It is a vorking head. Can you zhink of a better sex toy?" It was getting easier for Medic to say the horrible and disturbing things usually reserved for messing with minds rather than sex sources. Part of it may have been trying to prove how the giant would find something off-putting eventually, but Heavy hardly seemed fazed by any of it and consequently the doctor felt quite free to open up. "I offer you to vatch bozh because you might feel left out, und I adore to be seen zhis vay." A smirk as the bodiless victim in the other's hands was tilted down to share the little rush of blood Medic knew he would feel pulse to his member.

The piece of information wasn't a very big shock. The Russian had seen how the smaller one enjoyed getting everyone's attention. Of course Medic enjoyed being seen, that wasn't a secret. Why had Heavy even questioned that in the first place? "Alright. Does Doktor want to do it now?" he asked. The older man certainly looked like he couldn't wait another moment. The German had warned him about never being satisfied, and yet Heavy felt like he should have done better to please his lover. He had tried to be as rough as he could and broke the healer just like he had wanted. Yet, after all that, Medic wanted to masturbate. Heavy didn't like the unpleasant feeling curling up in his stomach. For the doctor he ignored it and took a seat, allowing the older one to continue if he wanted.

A smile to the giant. "Gladly. I seem better at doing zhese zhings back to back, but I hope you can still enjoy." He hadn't planned on doing anything sexual so soon until he'd inspired himself while showing the head off, but now he was only more than willing to cum again with Heavy suggesting it. He crawled back onto his table, giving his hips a slinky wiggle before lowering and rolling like a cat to his back. The head was turned in inspection while the doctor pondered what would be the best method to start with. No doubt Spy would bite him. Training would be in order so that he wouldn't be trying to bite Medic's penis _off_. The doctor clutched the back of Spy's balaclava and slipped it off with a smooth tug. Dropping the facial covering, his fingers quickly tunneled through and tightly gripped a clump of the dark, slightly matted hair known to be awaiting them. Then he lowered the head between his spreading legs and curled his hips to press Spy's lips against his entrance.

When the doctor pulled the mask off, the first reaction from the agent was to turn his face away. He could hardly turn his face as he was, though. With such a short neck he couldn't hide his revealed features and soon he was wailing again. "Non..! Non, please! You can't-!" His voice was muffled when his mouth met Medic's skin. Spy was beyond disgusted. Heavy had just been there! He could smell the sickening reek of cum in the man's crotch and it made him want to vomit. The backstabber squeezed his lips into a tight line. He wasn't going to do it. Nothing in the world could ever make him part his lips or stick his tongue out. He had cried and begged in front of Medic, but this, this was something he was NOT going to do. Never.

Heavy watched. He wondered how the German was going to make the head obey him. Spy didn't look like he was going to cooperate very easily. The poor man was fighting for his life.

Medic ground Spy to himself, trying to force the lips open with up and down motions over his hole. When the head proved stubborn he informed, "Rah. Fine. Ve can do zhis difficult if ve must." He reached his free hand to a tray containing the operating tools he hardly used and selected the pair of scalpels he was after when he felt it. Then he rolled to sit himself up. He now was in a wide-spread kneel that weighed Spy in a grinding pin to the table. One knife in each hand, Medic grinned down at the eyes his soft length lay between before jamming fisted blades into them. They couldn't puncture the fearful orbs, but were still twisted and stirred harshly, making sparks fly and the head scream though he tried to fight it. Oh~! Those sparks tingled. The madman took advantage of the open jaw and pushed himself down harder over the mouth. "Uhn, gute..! Now _vork_ your lips, toy..! Kommen!" His own eyes darted up to meet Heavy's and his skin heated to know he was openly observed. A sultry growl with a look to match while his member gave a twitch.

If Spy had had a stomach, he would have vomited. It was horrifying. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and do as he was told. His lips started kissing the entrance and in his mind he was desperately trying to convince himself he was eating a woman out. It wasn't easy when Medic's moans kept breaking the illusion. Also, the taste. He could remember what a woman tasted like, and it was NOTHING like he was tasting right now. He couldn't help gagging. It was so terrible even the torture the German had put him through wasn't as bad.

Heavy kept observing. The doctor certainly looked like he was enjoying himself. Spy, on the other hand, not quite as much. "Feels good, Doktor?" the Russian asked softly. He wanted to take part in it somehow.

Undulating himself into the mouth below him, Medic's head tilted toward a shoulder while he spoke to his observer. "Hm, it is not zhe best, but I'm sure he vill learn to cooperate wizhout requiring torture. Torture is not so sexy. I am more-so enjoying your vatching. Von't you be a bit more bozhered?" Heavy was seeing him tame a living head for sex and hardly seemed invested to any extreme. Still looking at the giant he passed casually to Spy while shoving the scalpels under his eyelids, "Tongue. Penetration is best."

Well, Heavy couldn't say he wasn't the least bit bothered. The German was having sex with a head. Spy's wails were certainly draining all the hotness from the situation, at least for now. It was no better than raping someone but that the Russian kept inside of his head. "I thought Doktor likes causing pain?" he notified. The older man had said himself he found hurting his sex partners extremely pleasant.

The head cried out again. In the end the agent had no choice but to stick his tongue out, no matter how bad it felt. The tip of it managed to push itself through the ring of muscle and Spy started wriggling it inside of the RED.

A moan while the doctor closed his eyes to enjoy the obedience. He set his blades aside for now since Spy was being good and dug his fingers through the head's hair in rewarding strokes. "Of course, I _love_ to harm..! Mm~. But as I have told you, torture is a different excitement zhan sex. In sex if zhere is too much pain und no balance wizh pleasure, it is torture, und torture is not sexy. Ohh~. Zhe lack of reciprocation und all zhose insides being outside...uck. No, torture is just fun. Necessary fun in zhis case. He needs to learn, zhis object. Haah~!" The healer was happy with Spy's performance, each interjected exclamation getting a little louder and bringing a little curling lurch with it. He was getting hard, too.

Heavy listened again, nodding slowly once the short presentation was over. He hated to admit it, but listening to the man's moaning was making his cheeks turn warmer. Medic seemed to be very excited having his opening licked. "I want to do dis to Doktor sometime," he muttered and couldn't help the sly smirk appearing on his face. He wouldn't mind having the healer rolling his hips on top of him, rubbing against his face.

The Frenchman would have loved to point out Heavy was allowed to take his place anytime. That, however, would have resulted in him getting hurt again. So instead of commenting on the nasty idea, he kept his mouth working like Medic had told him.

A charmed little growl as Medic tipped his head in interest and returned the smirk. Heavy just wanted to do everything to him, didn't he? "Nnn~. Dirty man. You know if vatching isn't enough, I could svitch zhe head's focus. I just zhought you said you could not get hard in close succession. Mmnh~, vhat do you say, Schpy? Vould you like a change of tactics?" He didn't move off of his captive's mouth while he petted him, just to make it difficult to answer.

"Mmm-mph!" The affirmative mumble was heard under the doctor. Anything but this! Even sucking the man's length would be better than this! He wanted to get out of there, the sooner the better.

The Russian smiled. "I might not get hard, but I can still do things with my mouth. And hands," he reminded. He wasn't totally useless, even if he couldn't have actual sex with his lover.

A definite sparkle of intrigue crossed the medicine man's eye. "Vell zhen get over here und show me vhat you can do. I promise I von't stab you." His ordered summon was accented with a continued strong smirk. "You do have hands. Wonnevoll hands. Much more promising zhan zhis zhing." Spy was mercifully raised off of and taken up to be held while Medic's free digits fingered the glasses he hadn't removed for this venture. His hips swayed gently in entice and anticipation.

"Well, pardon me!" The Frenchman snorted, venom dripping from his lips. Like he had asked for any of this! The taste in his mouth was absolutely disgusting and the head spat it dry. He didn't want any of Medic or Heavy's belongings in his mouth and being called useless after what he had just had to endure, he truly wished he had arms to strangle the German with.

Heavy ignored it and stepped forward. "You want my fingers, da?" He asked just to assure himself what his lover wanted. Fingering he could do. He had big fingers, so Medic was probably going to feel pain anyway.

The doctor also ignored Spy. "Somevhere, yes, but I zhought you wanted to take his place." A tilt of the head towards the bitter thing in his hold. "I would very much like to see how you vould perform zhat task, und I told you to show me vhat you could do wizh zhat promise. I know you can finger me." He shifted his kneel to the side to invite the large man onto the table with a flirtatious challenge as his expression.

Heavy nodded and laid down on the medical table. Since the healer had mentioned his hands he had assumed the man wanted to be fingered. Well, not that it mattered. He was more than willing to take the challenge. He pulled the smaller man closer and settled Medic above his face. That way the doctor was able to use the head at the same time without having to be in a difficult position.

The German spread his knees wide to lower onto the giant's mouth and begin rocking. His hole quite missed having attention. Massaging his member one-handed to work it to proper hardness for Spy, eyes slipped shut and a horny lip was bitten. It didn't take long to be stiff enough with the Russian's mouth instantly kneading him so eagerly. The doctor licked his palm in case the throat wasn't moist enough already and gave his length a once over before taking hold of the Frenchman with both hands and driving inside the wrong end, the more interesting severed end, twisting the fleshy tunnel's owner back and forth to maximize contact with his organ. A deep groan escaped.

"Wait..! What are-?!" Spy's words disappeared when Medic's length invaded his throat. The head started gasping like he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was choking and was barely able to make a sound in protest.

Heavy's fingernails dug into the healer's thighs. Medic was enjoying this, he could hear it. The surroundings of the man's entrance were wet from Spy's saliva, but he didn't let it disturb him. He just continued where the Frenchman had left and penetrated the doctor with his tongue.

"Uhn~, ja, härter..!" The doctor's head was lolling while he ground eagerly into the warm, wet invader plunging into him. That willing mobile muscle combined with pawing was every bit as better as he'd hoped. He pressed the back of Spy's head to his gut for friction's sake and started bouncing him up and down into his rolling hips to simulate thrusting. His member's tip ground the agent's palate with each motion and added to the amazing tightness of the contracting esophagus. The German was panting. "I vant you all over me; greifen, bitte. Mehr!"

Heavy squeezed harder. His nails pressed into Medic's flesh with bruising force and pulled the doctor against him. The older man was apparently using Spy's mouth already. It must have felt heavenly according to the moans and sighs the German was making. The giant stopped for a moment to bite the healer's buttock. After that he resumed what he was doing. He wished he could have seen the smaller man's face right now.

With that chomp came a higher pitched waver. The more intense the big man's actions the more Medic wriggled and vocalized. His brow was furrowed upward while his flushed greedy body called out for more of the Russian's touch. "Haah~! Haah~! Wunderbar! Sich erstrecken! Sides, arms, legs, ass; touch all of me! Haah~!" His own hands formed claws on Spy's face, digging heatedly as he slammed the BLU's neck flush with the base of his shaft again and again. That was wonderful in its own right, better encompassing than a hand and so warmly slick.

Heavy's hands started moving further. Since he couldn't see the doctor's front with the chosen position or where his fingers were supposed to move, they were a little sloppy. He tried his best nonetheless to make the German satisfied. If his caressing hands added any pleasure into the mix, he was happy to do that. Spy continued making those awful gagging sounds and Heavy wondered how Medic was even able to concentrate with the head sounding like that.

Sounds like that were nothing to the doctor. He had never had problems listening to discomfort and reveled in it when it was part of his job, so this was just background noise. The man of science took a fistful of Spy's hair and took to shoving him on his length one-handed. His other went out as he leaned forward to give back some of the petting pleasure that was making him call out so lustfully. The hand snaked to tunnel down Heavy's shirt, stretching the limiting neckline so he could scrape the massive torso. Damn the giant, why did he have to re-dress so fast after sex? What if the first time wasn't enough?

The Russian groaned against the wet opening. He couldn't help wondering what the healer had in his mind. Certainly he wasn't trying to turn Heavy on again? Not that it wasn't already arousing to lick the doctor, but it still wasn't quite enough to make him hard. Especially after such a fierce session as they had just a short while ago. To give the German something back, he squeezed the older man's thighs roughly to deliver him some sweet pain. He hadn't heard the healer commanding Spy at all. Maybe the head had learnt its lesson and hadn't even tried biting. Maybe it was for the best, too.

"Hnnnn~!" A strong whine came when the healer was hurt again. To express himself he ground harder against the giant's mouth, working his hole constantly to add any friction he could, and dragged his nails across fuzzy flesh before feeling back up the streaks in pinches. Even if Heavy wasn't going to get hard, he was going to get abused. Medic couldn't help how he let his ecstasy out. He was getting close again anyway.

A throaty growl from the giant when Medic was giving him some returned pain. He wished there had been something else he could do for his lover instead of just licking and moving his hands, but since the German's member was occupied, what else was he supposed to do? He could only reach his tongue deeper, although continuing like this for much longer was going to kill his jaw.

Lucky for him the doctor was so on edge. The vibrations Heavy's deep voice sent through his entrance were delectable, and it was only a few more moments of stirring his euphorically sandwiched hips before he burst as strongly as ever. "Huhn, huhn, uwaaaah~!" He jammed Spy onto himself, mashing him to enflame his spurting tip. Some of his seed dribbled out of the head's mouth, but most was sent into the agent's nasal cavity and would leak slowly from his nose while the healer wound down. He finally took the BLU backstabber off of the thing he sheathed and let him flop in a loose grip as the medicine man shifted and fell backward onto the comfortable Russian like a mattress. "Hmm~, danke. You made zhat so much more enjoyable."

While Spy was coughing as if he was going to die, Heavy only shot the German a soft little grin. "Is fine. I am happy Doktor liked it," he replied truthfully and slowly made his way back into a sitting position. He would have kissed the German, but maybe that wouldn't have been very romantic after he had just licked the older man's ass. Instead his hand only brushed the healer's back affectionately. He turned his gaze to the agent trying to get rid of Medic's semen coming out of his nose and mouth. Yes, the head had hoped for death, but drowning in cum was way too anticlimactic for him. A better end was desired.

"Hm." The doctor stayed sitting close, loving to be stroked and smiling softly with his contentment. He was feeling rather worn and subdued. Holding up the matted, leaking, sputtering head by its hair he asked curiously, "So zhis really does not disturb you?"

"Not as much as it should." Heavy gave him a crooked grin. He knew he should have been disgusted. Medic was holding a head, a _living_ head, which he had just used brutally to reach his climax. Yet the Russian didn't find it to be anything he wouldn't survive from. He didn't mind. He knew it was odd to think so, but after what he had experienced during his life, he couldn't bring himself to judge Medic for his fetishes. No matter how sick they were.

"Huh." The German didn't know how to react to that. Even trying to show off the darkest parts of his cruelty wasn't dissuading. Never, EVER had something of this magnitude met with such a calm reaction. Heavy was unflappable and still looking at him with that odd tenderness. Hell, just the fact he was looking at him was astonishing. Maybe the giant was serious about being attracted to him, disturbia and all. Somehow. Through his encroaching sleepiness Medic couldn't will himself to stop the honest happy twitch pulling at one side of his mouth. He turned his forming beam to Spy. "Vell zhen. Perhaps next time ve can try your mouzh, ja?" A dark chuckle while the head's nose was poked like a baby's.

The BLU didn't answer. What was he even supposed to say? It wasn't like his opinion mattered. Whether or not he gave the German permission to use his mouth, the man would do it anyway. He was going to get the healer, that was damn sure. He didn't care he was going to get tortured again, he was going to bite that cursed organ away, so hard even the respawn couldn't fix him. His plan he muttered quietly in French. Not like the two REDs understood him.

Heavy tilted his head. "You didn't use mouth?" he asked, although the answer was quite obvious now that he thought about it. If Medic had used Spy's mouth, the semen would have come out of his throat, not his nose and lips. The realization didn't cause any further reactions, though.

Ignoring the muttering head but finding the bitterness amusing, Medic replied to the question. "Nein. I do not trust him not to bite me too hard yet. Now zhat I know he feels worzhwhile, precautions must be continued to be taken until he is trained." He'd already been formulating some methods in the back of his mind. He had the tools. "Besides, I vas curious anyway to experience backvards deep-zhroating. Very interesting."

The head's jaw clenched. He almost wished he had agreed to the German's suggestion, even just for show. He didn't want training! He didn't want that son of a whore to poke him with sharp objects or hit him or burn him. All he wanted to do was die. Using an enemy for a personal sex toy was...hell, the agent couldn't even think up a word describing how horribly low and terrible and sick it was! It was against every rule of war, against every bit of sense and moral. It was inhumane, to say the very least. And what did that make Heavy? All the fatso did was smile and treat the doctor like a delicate flower. The Russian was no better in any way.

The bigger man wrapped his arms around his lover and placed a soft kiss onto the back of Medic's neck. "Next time, can I take you while you train him?" he asked, and the agent almost vomited even without a stomach when the huge man cuddled and nuzzled the mad scientist. These men were insane.

A shiver of goosebumps ran up Medic's spine with that suggestion. Yet another of those ever-present zings went through his gut while he glanced sideways to his cuddler with a disbelieving fondness, like he knew what he'd just heard had to have not been real. "Sure. Vhy not? I vould love zhat, Liebhaber." A hand automatically moved to caress Heavy's scalp while he was kissed. In his state of sated exhaustion he was far too open, easily falling prey to the warm comfort of the other and not caring at all that he was engaged in sappy affection.

"Alright." Heavy gave another soft grin before lifting his gaze to the clock on the wall. "Is late. We will meet at breakfast, da?" the giant asked. He knew better than suggesting to share a bed with the healer. Not yet, at least. Perhaps that day was going to arrive eventually, but for now Medic seemed to wish to keep his distance. It wasn't a long distance, but they could always pretend. The doctor was getting softer. It was a little funny how desperately the man of medicine wanted to keep himself away from bonding, yet he craved it deep inside. Heavy was getting there, slowly but surely.

"Ha..? Oh, ja. Gute nacht zhen." Medic brought himself back to Earth and sighed while he scratched his head absently, then stood to start cleaning up while the other departed. He carried Spy to the lab sink and started washing him, shoving a soap bar in his mouth and submerging him periodically in the water like a dish with a stubborn stain. He didn't like his toys dirty. When he finished and moved on to the agent's discarded headgear, he did give the head a dirty glower though. "Vell? Aren't you going to zhank me for vashing you?"

The agent snorted. "I suppose I should. Zhe soap tastes much better zhan your body leequids," he replied with a sneer. Then he grinned. "Getting soft, are we? Who would 'ave zhought zhe cruel, mad docteur of zhe RED team 'ad such a huge soft spot for a fat Russian? Cuddling like a pair of newlyweds. I deed not theenk I would live long enough to see zhis day." The head chuckled. He wondered if Medic even realized how stupid he had looked.

The darkness of Medic's brow could have killed. If only. "You are in no position to accuse or judge my softness. You are nozhing. Und considering all I have done to you out of disdain for your ozher body, I vould zhink you vould realize how heartless I am." He didn't bother finishing or wringing Spy's mask and put it back on him sopping wet. He only even put it back on because it made the head so uncomfortable every time it came off; any reprieve made torture stay torture.

The German seemed to be quite sensitive about it. How interesting. Spy didn't complain when he got his mask back soaking. He had just found the man's weakness and he was going to take advantage of his discovery. "Oh, please...do not underestimate my eyes. You were _melting_ against zhat man. Do you really theenk I deedn't see zhe look on your face when he was all over you? So much for being 'eartless...you are not falling for 'im, are you?" Just for a moment the Frenchman felt like he was in control once more. Like he always used to when his head was still attached to the rest of his body. He always used to observe his teammates, make mental notes of what the men did and didn't do and how they reacted to different things. Medic's reaction had been quite something and there was no way Spy's sharp eyes would have missed it.

A slap was delivered hard enough to make Spy's cheek crackle and sent the agent flying into a wall panel, then bouncing to the floor. Medic strode over with purpose and crouched menacingly over the agent with a look of fury. He seethed, "So vhat if I enjoy his touch? His sex? Idiot. You mistake physicality for emotional investment. I. Do not. Love." The spark of a lunatic was in his wide orbs. It was daring Spy to make him hurt him again. Just daring.

The slap had come as a surprise and the head couldn't bite back a yelp when it hit the wall and soon later the floor. Spy was confused, his eyes barely able to concentrate. Before he knew it Medic was there, staring at him and hissing venomously like a feral cat. The agent refused to give in, but at the same time he knew he shouldn't push the German further than he already had. "Ah, but of course...'ow silly of me..." His tone of voice and the smirk on his lips were telling he wasn't buying anything the doctor was trying to sell him. Still, he was not going to mention any of the other things he had managed to gather from the two REDs. As long as Medic knew Spy was able to see right through him, it was a victory for the Frenchman.

"Hmmm. I zhink ve need to hook you back up to zhe battery." The madman plucked the head up by the nose and carried him on his way to locate the metal disk he'd conducted voltage experiments on the BLU with. It was just a novelty coaster really, but it had been tweaked to generate different modes of electric current through whatever was placed on top, and it fit Spy's neck just right. He placed the disk to that now and hooked up a simple battery with two wires. He slammed Spy to the top shelf in his refrigerator and pushed the buttons sneering, "I hope you enjoy randomly increasing voltage. Oh vait. No I don't." The doctor's expression when he shut the head in darkness was cruel, but when he turned away it fell sharply to worry. They were from a meaningless object, but every word Spy had said…it had gotten to him. It was like his subconscious had been grabbed and wrenched to the surface all at once.

A huff as Medic crossed the room and offered his arms to the air on his way out. He needed to talk to something that wasn't one of the confused voices in his head. Gaining nearly a dozen doves, he looked them over and shared his suppressed speculations. "Daddy's favorite playzhing…has become razher complicated, hasn't he? Having only one man after so long wizh so many. Is it possible? Several at once keeps interest fresh you know. But zhen zhis one is somehow able to stay so interesting zhus far. Huuuh. Vhat will become of me, Lieblings? _Am_ I going soft? I can't believe I could like a man zhis much; it is just a man! Men are not zhis likable! Zhere must be _some_zhing he does wrong..!" His brain was racked but could think of nothing. The birds simply cooed and ruffled through their ride.


	5. Spite

Next morning Heavy was up early. He went downstairs to take a shower, after that he dressed up and joined his teammates for breakfast. Medic wasn't there yet, so he simply took his normal place and saved the German the seat he always used. Nobody else even bothered trying to sit there. Last time Engineer had took that spot he had been pushed from it. Now the Texan knew better and had taken the seat next to Medic's. That moment of joy didn't last very long when Soldier stomped in and pushed the laborer down. The shorter one stared. "Excuse me?!" he exclaimed, leaning back into his hands on the floor.

"Denied, sister." was the short reply from his fellow American.

Heavy glared at him. He knew the doctor was going to sit next to him, and that meant the older one was going to be between him and Soldier. He didn't know why the war-crazy man was so obsessed with the man, but whatever he was trying, it wasn't going to work.

Medic was slow that morning. He'd stayed up longer than he should have fretting with his companions and hadn't slept well anyway. The simple fact of the matter was that he liked Heavy. A lot. Not love of course, and that was solace, but he truly was fond of the man. He'd agreed to be the Russian's lover in a moment of weakness, but it was decided they hadn't agreed to devote to each other. Only that they were lovers; no feelings, no attachment past the usual fondness for the other's sex. That was what Heavy said, and Medic was going to take that to mean he could still play with whoever he wanted. For some reason he didn't want to actually retract the relationship status. Bah, emotions! This was why Medic didn't deal with them! The mess hall was entered with the doctor rubbing his face wearily. His hair was a bit mussed too.

Seeing Engineer getting up from the floor to dust himself and shooting Soldier a sour look made Medic curious as he took his spot. Had he missed something? The laborer muttered about how everyone in this damn place could stand some Texas-style discipline. Pyro had laughed at the funny slapstick and shoved his hip into Scout to bump him down and pat the made space as a friendly offer. What could be better than being sandwiched between your room neighbor and a friend you liked a ton? Scout looked like he wanted to shove away even further, cursing how Pyro seemed to like following him around, but was too afraid to even twitch with the flame wielder against his side. Engie let a little smile show to see someone was hospitable and took the offer, to which Pyro clapped before throwing his elbows around both buddies.

Heavy couldn't help a concerned frown when the doctor sat next to him. "Is Doktor alright?" he asked muttering and touched the older man's back lightly. The German looked like he hadn't caught any sleep last night. If he had known the reason the healer was so upset, it would have made him speechless. Never could he imagine the doctor had lost sleep because of him. Well, mostly because of him.

Spy was not going to give up. After hours and hours and hours of torture, he had finally managed to find Medic's sore spot. It kept him going. As long as he was even somewhat alive he was going to use Heavy against the healer. His lust for revenge was now all he had and he was holding on to it. True, it meant more pain for him, but now when he had found himself another purpose to live for it was easier to take.

The healer looked up from rubbing his forehead over an empty plate. "Hm? Ah...just getting used to zhis 'lovers' zhing. Und I had a little argument wizh our friend after you left. I have decided he is schtupid. He seems to zhink I am veak enough to actually love. I should not have let him talk back to me." His impulse control was shot since he was so tired, so in addition to blabbing, when his eye was caught by Soldier raising his fork he couldn't stop his jogged memory from acting. "Oh, zhat looks gute." Leaning in the way of the man trying to balance the entire sausage he'd speared, Medic casually interrupted the bite Soldier was ready to take with his own. "Mh. It is. Zhere is zhe bite I owed you as vell. Where are zhose located?" Glancing, he didn't see sausage on the table. He liked sausage.

Heavy frowned deeply and his jaw clenched when Medic took the treat from Soldier's fork. He obviously didn't like that, not the least bit. Also, the German's words made him wonder what exactly the agent had said to the doctor. Something so upsetting it had caused the man to lose his good night sleep. And why had the healer lost it in the first place? He didn't seem to be the type to let other people's words get to him.

"I found them in the dumpster!" the American announced proudly. Engineer muttered, "Ah told ya not ta touch them..." but he was pretty much ignored. "They're only three days old! What doesn't kill you, only makes you wanna eat more sausages! Besides, free food! Someone is throwing FREE FOOD into the dumpster! We don't waste food here in America! I'll tell you what I'll do! I will move into that dumpster!" the crazy man barked. Half of the men buried their faces into their hands. They never stopped wondering how Redmond Mann had ever thought hiring a man like Soldier would be a good idea.

Medic blanched a little. Dumpster food..? He wasn't so snooty to induce vomiting over the information, as it hadn't been bad but..._ew_! Mental note to never take strange food from _that_ man again. If it had been rancid on the other hand, Soldier would be suffering a lot right now, and not just from intestinal cramps. "Uh. It does not, really. Bad food destroys your insides. Wait, you...vant to live in a dumpster. For more. I zhought you'd been yelling about getting an apartment." It was part of the standard conversation the doctor hadn't focused on most days, but he was too observant not to pick up some details. Shouting about how one needed a roommate to live was hard to miss.

Since the American had more or less barged his way into this war, it was only fair his "employer" didn't want to waste funding on him. Any help beating his brother Blutarch was welcome. And since Blutarch seemed to have gotten his own explosive, war-minded insane hobo, if he stayed useful as he had been he might start getting a paycheck as gross as the others. Might. Soldier responded, "Yes I have. But FREE FOOD! I am homeless. I have no money. Until I can afford something as fancy as an apartment-actually, a dumpster is better than an apartment! It's ALL free! Though I did meet this wizard who likes letting me mooch off him...hmm." Suddenly there were living options, and this would be a tough choice.

Medic blinked. "You know a vizard..?"

Heavy tried hard not to smile. He was secretly happy the sausage hadn't been what the doctor had expected. That should have taught the German not to eat from anyone else's fork than his.

"Know him?" Soldier echoed and laughed, hitting Scout's back so hard the kid spat a mouthful of food across the table. Unfortunately that landed on Spy's suit and the Frenchman started a loud rant. Since it was in French nobody really understood him, though. "We've been best buds since the day I accidentally burnt his library! It was raining so hard you could see the pneumonia, so I broke in and started a campfire. Got a little out of control, but boy was it cozy! Yep, he was happy about that! So happy he cursed my family for thousands of years! Can you imagine that! I can never sleep again without feeling unbearable pain!" He laughed again and some men switched glances around the table.

The doctor chuckled at the thought of using such a curse. "Interesting...vizards are rare. I have alvays wanted to meet one. Is he villing to share his trade?" At the mention of pain, Scout decided this might be a good time to get back on the healer about his own issue. He was eating rather slowly because his innards all felt like they were going to explode. "Hey Doc, uh, speakin'-a pain...I think yer little bird pally's been makin' a nest or somethin' in here...can you PLEASE just get it outta me?" He pointed helplessly to his chest.

Medic spared him an irritated look. "Zhere is no time now. We go back to Dustbowl too soon. Vhy not just get yourself blown up zhere? Save me zhe trouble." Then he turned back to Soldier with a grumpy, tired sigh that mismatched his smile. "You were about to say..?"

Heavy didn't like how the German was paying so much attention to Soldier. Why wasn't he chatting with Sniper instead? He seemed like a boring guy who never said anything unless he was asked a question. He would have been a better target to talk to instead of Soldier who seemed to love his own voice. In fact, any other man would have been fine but him.

"Sure thing! He loves guests! Did I ever tell you how I showed him my head collection? He was so happy he screamed and left the place immediately! So filled with joy, that guy!" Soldier kept his happy attitude, although everything he had just said was implying he wasn't really getting along with his new "friend". Or at least the wizard wasn't getting along with him.

"Hm. If it is as you say, I vould love to schpeak wizh him as soon as possible. Arrange it. Or at least get me somezhing magical." Medic was finding a little energy in the excitement the topic of magic brought and rubbed the rims of his glasses. He may have been a man of science, but magic...oh, so rare, secretive and difficult, not to mention so powerful. Of course it intrigued him. Then he smirked at the anecdote. "You collect heads? Hah. I zhink I have one zhat beats anyzhing of yours. You should come see." It would be satisfying to humiliate his captive all over again in addition to seeing how another team member would react to its existence. Soldier was cracked and stupid to boot, so he might not even be able to fully comprehend it.

Heavy cleared his throat sharply, his frown deepening. Why was the German so determined to keep the discussion up with Soldier when he _knew_ it irritated the Russian? Medic wanted to show Spy's head to the American? The giant had thought it was their little secret. Their shared toy. Apparently the older man hadn't thought it that way. It disappointed him greatly. Since they were only lovers and Heavy had agreed there was no deeper feeling between them, he didn't have much to say about that. It was quite unfair, actually. Medic had clearly taken interest in Soldier while he hadn't even glanced at others. How would the older man react if he started getting friendlier with their other teammates? Well, the healer probably wouldn't react at all. Why would he get jealous? He was the one repeating he was used to having many sex partners at once, so he probably couldn't care less if Heavy had a few of them, too. The Russian sipped his morning coffee, stealing a glance around the table. Some of them were out of the question, but some of them quite possible options.

"You have a head?! I want it!" Soldier sounded excited immediately. "Tell you what. I'm going to bring you one of his books if you'll show me your head. I want to see it!" The American grinned like a maniac.

With a sparkle in his eye the healer agreed. "Deal..! But you cannot have it." Then he turned to Heavy. "Vhat? I am not even allowed to talk to anyone else? I love magic. I am not letting zhis opportunity pass." How was he supposed to know Heavy wanted to keep the head a secret? He'd said nothing about it. Just that he didn't like flirting, which Medic wasn't even doing. Of course if he'd wanted to he most certainly would have. Was Heavy going to be this restrictive even after he'd agreed to be mainly his? If so, the doctor may have found something annoying about the giant.

Heavy took a deep breath through his nose. Medic was right. As much as he hated to admit it, there really wasn't anything sexual in the way the two were discussing. After the other had taken the sausage from the war-crazy American Heavy's head had simply blurred. It had been like an indirect kiss. He knew the German had the right to chat with others. They were on the same team, for crying out loud. He was just being extra careful after Medic told him about his previous experiences with numerous lovers. Now he was afraid the healer was looking for another one. "Doktor is right. I'm sorry," he mumbled. It was awkward. He had lost his head way too easily, thinking the doctor was only after sex and nothing more. He promised himself to strengthen his self-control.

A blink. Ok...never mind. The healer felt suddenly meek being so quickly apologized to. Damn it, would the Russian stop doing this to him already? "A-Alright zhen." He didn't quite know how to respond to an apology like this one. Sex had been the only way the German had shown affection for so long. This desire to express more regular positivity to a toy, and sincerely, was weird. Avoiding visual contact, he patted the other's hand with stiff awkwardness to show he was forgiven.

The bigger man gave him a weak smile. He would just need to learn to trust Medic. Since he wanted to earn the older man's trust in return, the fair thing to do was to trust him back. The German was interested in other things than sex, too. Like torture and magic. Heavy needed to remember that before he would chase the older one away with his jealousy.

"So, when do I get to see the head?" Soldier asked impatiently. Heavy had interrupted their negotiations.

Medic rolled his eyes. "As I told Scout, we are going to Dustbowl shortly. You vill have to wait. I am tired today anyvay; I want to vork quietly on zhe medigun design when zhe battle is over." He paused. "It vill take longer to get zhe book. Show me zhe magic, I show you zhe head." That sounded simple.

"I have one of his books in my room right now. We play Chess together! I always win because it doesn't have arms!" Soldier's grin only grew. "Good old Bathrobe-mus is going to be so happy to have a break from it. They were always arguing anyway. Unlike me and him, who are best friends forever!" He paused for a moment. "Or until I find someone better. Which I bet I will." he continued and nodded. Yep, that sounded like a plan.

"Vhat..?" Medic didn't understand much any of that, and not just because he was sleepy. He shook his head and carried on with breakfast. When the group finished and went on their way to another part of Dustbowl, this one bigger with a slightly better chance of RED defending it, Medic stood around the corner of the tin hut Demoman was standing on. He was sniffing Quick-Fix vapors instead of healing in attempt to make himself more alert. He had a couple seconds to spare anyway. Definitely feeling the perk, he shook his head again, gave himself a couple of slaps and got to work, healing all before setting Pyro as his main target since he was lurking right up front...giggling for some reason. Giving away Spy's position in the opposite corner would have also been bad and Medic wanted to see if the charges actually worked on other classes than Heavy.

This time Heavy didn't mind the healer sharing his attention with others. It was a job, it was an experiment, and it most certainly didn't have anything to do with sexual activities.

The gates opened and the BLU team rushed out. The RED team was already waiting for them and prepared for everything. The giant readied Sascha and the minigun started singing. In the corner of his eye he saw how Medic and his new target started glowing. Apparently the experiment was going well for the doctor, which the Russian was happy about.

Pyro also seemed to enjoy himself. Instead of rushing in to kill his enemies, however, he stayed still and adored the glow surrounding him and the doctor. He seemed to try and mumble something to the German in an excited way, but when the older man yelled at him to get on with it, he did. The masked man started his flamethrower and finally started burning the BLUs. Boy did he want to show his new friends how pretty Medic had made him!

The gates were a chaotic swirl of explosions and fire. Medic did his best to stay on the sporadically moving firestarter while trying to discern which explosions and fires he needed to worry about. He was jumping and ducking and spinning like crazy. Then Pyro was going too far ahead for his taste, chasing after the BLU scout and sniper retreating back to their spawn door. Pyro stopped in front of it to realize he'd lost Medic and wasn't glowing anymore. He made a little sound of disappointment before getting stabbed in the back. Well, he'd just have to have Medic make him glowy again next life so everyone on BLU could see..!

The doctor fell back and used the last of his über to save the incoming rocketjumper from cratering. He let Soldier handle the frontlines with Demo and continued falling back, giving Heavy a passing heal as well on his way to aid Scout. The runner was doing his damnedest to stave off BLU Soldier who'd climbed up a stack of junk to get to the point faster than pushing through the building. Medic couldn't jump as high as the boy, so couldn't join him on the point, but could heal him from below as he himself was covered by Sniper and Engineer behind the silo across the way. It was enough to let Scout finish off the enemy, but in his pain from a cramp in his chest he wasn't fast enough to dodge the last rocket fired and splattered before the healer's eyes. Medic watched curiously to see the trapped dove make his way to freedom, circling above a time or two before spotting its owner and coming to rest on his shoulder with a coo. A smirk was given to the bird. "Vhat do you know? He listened. Hello Archimedes. Do you vant to have fun wizh Daddy? Since you have been punished, I vill let you. But be careful, Liebling. It is dangerous out here."

"I am fully charged!" Medic's counterpart informed and a moment later there was a horde of sparkling grenades flying across the sky. Sniper wasn't fast enough and only one hit was enough to blast him into pieces. Grinning like a maniac, BLU Demoman was approaching, having the BLU doctor behind him, also grinning like a maniac. What a charming couple they made. RED Demoman rushed to meet his counterpart, trying to stop him with his stickies. They barely had any effect since the BLU Scot was overhealed to the fullest. Instead of stopping them, the RED ended up like Sniper had.

The dark eye spotted Medic next. Shining white teeth showed in a wide grin as the demolitions expert started for the man who had originally invented the machine his healer was using on him. The BLU doctor had spent the whole night investigating the wonderful device. He had changed it, tested it, then changed it again. Finally, after many, many hours he had found a way to increase the power of their weapons. He called it 'Kritzkrieg'.

"Doktor!" Heavy shrieked. Without thinking any further the Russian threw his minigun away and dashed for the German's aid. It wasn't like the doctor would die for real, but seeing him get blown into pieces like Sniper and Demoman just had...Heavy couldn't bear it. He jumped in front of the healer and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He roared when critical grenades landed on his back and it hardly took three hits to make him explode. "Kabooooom!" The Scot laughed at the bleeding corpse. He turned when he heard a sharp cry behind him and snarled at the dead German by RED Spy's feet. "Kaboom indeed," the Frenchman smirked.

RED Medic was rather stunned during the course of events. One moment everything was going fine, the next he was seeing a new version of his invention and being tackled out of its effect. Sitting to the ground as Heavy burst around him, staining him and Archimedes, the doctor just stared blankly at nothing. What..? The giant had just given one of his lives to extend the healer's. It was vital to the team Medic stayed alive as long as possible, but the way Heavy had just dropped everything and charged into the explosion, clearly shielding him in desperation…how reckless. How stupid. How heartwarming? Still appearing quite blank the healer had to admit his chest had warmed a tad to register the grand, dramatic gesture. Someone…cared about his well-being, enough to…why? And why wasn't it funny?

His stun made Heavy's efforts rather null, as sitting against a building doing nothing was plenty invite to get headshot. Archimedes fluttered up and away from the sharply slumping body.

Since the first point was so close to BLU's spawn, RED couldn't make it back fast enough when too many of them died, and the point was lost fairly quickly. But thankfully this meant the roles were immediately reversed, BLU now having to trek quite a ways through snaking tunnels to reach the second point right outside RED's spawn. With all that time, Engineer was able to build a solid level three defense with his sentry.

For a moment Heavy had felt proud of his sacrifice. He had wanted to give the doctor a few more minutes alive to build a new charge while healing others. Dying for the German wasn't such a big deal, he reckoned, since they always came back to life perfectly fine.

The Russian left the spawn, now staying around the second point they had to guard. Just a few seconds later he saw Medic following him outside. The giant frowned weakly. Apparently his so-called sacrifice had been in vain. He didn't mind he had died, but knowing someone had killed the German anyway was a little depressing. He had tried to protect the older man, yet someone had managed to end his life too. Cowards. No doubt the doctor had run for his life. Those BLU brutes just wouldn't spare anyone, would they?

"Incomin'!" Sniper shouted, keeping a close eye on the two middle tunnels the BLUs passed when they approached the second point and shooting down the pyro as soon as his head peeked out.

Trying very hard not to focus on the muddle his mind was in, Medic went forward to the flat area three of the four tunnels led to. If there were people coming, he would be needed to help the defenders. Demo was laying traps of stickies over the mouths of the tunnels while Soldier and Pyro wanted to charge ahead. Pyro was tugging the doctor's sleeve and mumbling something lengthy and happy, but Medic didn't have the patience to decipher. Eyes closing with lack of said patience he sighed, "Are you vanting zhe heals?" Pyro nodded while making more sounds, tugging the gun a little. "Right. Let's make zhis easier. Let me hear you say 'medic'." The firestarter tilted his head but repeated the word. "Und 'activate charge'?" A tilt the other way while it was echoed. "Gute. Use zhose vhen you need me instead of babbling uselessly." He put the healing beam on the man shaking his head in laughter. Medic sure was smart; Pyro hadn't thought at all to be so concise, but it would be helpful wouldn't it? How silly of himself.

The pair ran into the leftmost tunnel to see if they could catch anyone sneaking into the one that led upward and to the building directly in front of the point. If BLU got that area it would be all-too easy for them to push through. BLU Sniper was roasted and Demo was sent running for health, only to be pursued and struck by Soldier, who'd taken the other tunnel. The enemy scout made for the longer ground tunnel to push past the trio guarding the other entrances, unaware of the preparation for his team's arrival.

The stickies exploded and the runner turned into dozens of small pieces when he set his foot out of the tunnel. Better luck next time. Heavy and Engineer were guarding the last point, Sniper was behind the rock where the health kit was. All the others were guarding tunnels the best they could, which was working so far. The Russian and Texan even had some time for a chat since their teammates were keeping the BLUs occupied. They discussed their pasts and compared what they had done before joining the Fortress. The laborer seemed very intelligent, rather obvious in the way he could build such weapons in a few minutes. He truly was talented.

Their break was interrupted by a sapper being attached to the sentry. "Spah sappin' mah sentry!" the Texan shouted and pulled out his wrench. Heavy picked Sascha up from the ground, but the Frenchman was moving like a rat. He was surprisingly quick and before Engie managed to hit the sapper off, he got a knife into his back. The minigun started spinning. "Spy!" Heavy roared, alerting the others. The agent ducked and dove to the ground, using his watch to get out of sight. Heavy fired aimlessly around, hoping to catch a glimpse of something blue. Spy was still alive and was waiting for an opportunity to take him down and then capture the point.

Not having much else to do, and very enthusiastic about having his ribcage to himself again, Scout started running everywhere swinging his bat in search of the enemy agent. By chance he bumped into the man as he made a pass through the corner behind Sniper, immediately whaling on the fluxing human shape until he was sure that head was never going to be a head again. "Hah! Saved your life! You so owe me!" He grinned smugly to the Aussie while he twirled his weapon and settled it to his shoulder. Man, he was just so happy to be bird-free! Sniper gave him glance and a raised eyebrow. Someone was suddenly a bit hyper. "Yeah...thanks mate."

Up ahead, Medic was having another encounter with his rival. BLU Medic was back and on his team's Heavy now, and it was a bit of a stalemate as the RED pair circled and flamed the giant who couldn't keep up. "Go for zhe doctor, idiot! You can't take him down zhat vay!" Medic ought to know. Pyro made a noise of questioning. He was supposed to be killing? He'd just been enjoying making Heavy all pretty and spinny. His medic made it possible. But true poor BLU Medic was left out..! How sweet of RED's to remember! He made to rush the healer but with all the fire it was enough to let the enemy charge and pop it. RED Medic popped his in response, but as it turned out, Pyro died almost instantly. "Zhat is not an über! Vhat IS zhat?" Medic was incredulous and angry. His counterpart really _had_ made changes! Effective ones! BLU Heavy paused long enough for his doctor to respond. "Kritzkrieg. Very gute for destroying veaklings." Then Medic was dead again. The BLUs moved to take out Soldier from behind as well, at the spawn gates he'd been suppressing, before building more charge.

Upon spawning, Pyro skipped straight back for the frontlines, but Medic paused to inform his teammates, "Zhey are building charge. I zhink zhey vant to rush us. Vhere is Schpy, do you know?" His gaze didn't want to meet Heavy directly at the moment. Now wasn't the time to demand answers or blush like a fool.

"Ah dunno. Haven't seen him in a while. Then again, he ain't one of those ta run around in front of your eyes, is he?" the Texan pondered as he was building a new sentry. "As long as his counterpart ain't here Ah'm darn happy," he continued and stepped to his dispenser to get himself more metal to continue building.

"We should stay here. All of us." Heavy stated his opinion. "They come here and we must be ready," he added and hefted his minigun. In his opinion it was better for them to stay as one group than being scattered all around the place. That would make them easier targets and it would be easier to take them out. "What do you think, Doktor?" He asked for a second opinion. The German was good when it came to tactics. At least that's what he had come to understand.

Disgruntle came to the doctor's face. "I vas hoping Schpy could stop it before zhe charge finished. It has been unfortunately discovered zhe BLU doctor's beats mine." Clear bitterness there. "But zhey _are_ no less vulnerable to damage. Fess...if we cannot coordinate we must force zhem to spread out ourselves. One or two of us must move forward. Get behind zhem. Zhey cannot all be alive or come at once. I am not sure vhich of you besides Schpy could help wizh zhis. I doubt my über will." He was feeling very useless at the moment. It was not pleasant. But he switched his beam between Heavy and Engineer anyway.

Scout approached and chipped in, eager to do more than patrol one area, "Hey, I'll do it..! Heal me! I'll jump all over their asses! They won't know what hit 'em!" Medic was skeptical. "But you are so veak..." Defensive, Scout bit back. "What? Says who? I'll have you know I'm awesome! Awesome and way tougher than anyone on that stupid team! Or this one! C'mooon, I'm bored sittin' here with these bozos. All they wanna do is chit-chat." Medic tilted his head a bit but nothing else while he looked to the others for input. "Since you vant to stay here, would you razher I vent forward wizh him? Or we could just send him alone." A cheeky smirk with that. It was cheering to imagine the boy blowing up again.

"I can go with Doktor," Heavy offered. They could surprise the enemy team from behind and take them down together. Besides, spending time with the German was simply something Heavy preferred over staying at the point and guarding it with Engineer. It was easy, but got boring rather quickly. Besides, that plan was at least better than Scout's. The Russian was big and strong and he had plenty of health. On the other hand, with the healer gone the rest of the team was more vulnerable. Which would serve more good for the team?

"Alright. You are excellent for pushing back. Danke." Heavy was definitely the one Medic would prefer healing in most any situation. He was such an effective meat shield as well as damage output. Turning to Engineer he said, "You are our last line of defense. Stay alert." A quick look to the dispenser. "If only zhat healed as vell as dispensed ammunition. It vould help zhe defenders und let me vork more freely wizh zhe pushers, ja?"

The Texan shrugged in a bit of surprise, "Shoot son, Ah've been thinkin' the same thing since Ah invented the darned contraption. Ah ain't quite sure how to build medicine though." A quick chuckle. He hadn't talked to Medic much at all and could hardly believe they shared an idea. The German was only rude and creepy so far as he could tell.

The healer allowed a tiny amiable smile is response. "I am. I can tinker a bit as vell, zhough machines are clearly vhat you are best at. We should make use of our skillsets." The extent of Medic's knowledge regarding mechanics was tweaking already existing products, but medicine he knew through and through. If he and Engineer were collaborating, no doubt they could perfect the dispenser.

"Come along now, Doktor." Heavy signaled the man to follow him. They couldn't waste any more time. On their way they told the others to keep their eyes and ears open, for the BLUs were aggressively trying to push through. It was nice to be alone with Medic again. Now they could exchange a few words. "I'm sorry," the Russian said as they approached the tunnel. His voice was low so he wouldn't attract the enemy's attention. "I could not save you after all. I just died for nothing." There was a weak smile on his lips. He crouched and slowly took a turn to the left, into the long corridor. They heard a sentry beeping.

Following as stealthily, for a millisecond Medic was paralyzed at the soft words, but then he tilted his head with frustration and closed eyes, whispering, "You saved me. I just did not use it vell. I cannot get over wondering vhy you did zhat. Und it vas so sudden. Seeing zhat medigun, zhen you running clearly in desperation for my safety...naturally I vas stunned. Vhy? I am important but zhat reckless-vait. Don't answer. I should not even be asking now. More importantly, zhe ozher engineer has been allowed to spawn. Zhis won't vork if he's had time to build zhat gun up. Vhat level is it, can you tell? We have seen my charge is useless against zhird levels." He listened, trying to discern. "Verdammt, zhis is anozher reason Schpy should be coordinated wizh."

Like being able to read minds, the RED Frenchman used the enemy's teleporter right then. Sappers started hissing and in a blink of an eye the BLU team was running in circles. "Spah sappin' mah sentry!" Engineer cried, not sure if he should have got rid of the sappers or killed the one throwing them. "Now, Doktor!" Heavy exclaimed. It was now or never. Spy had given them the best possible distraction and the pair was going to use it. Their opponents turned around quickly when they heard Heavy and Medic approaching them. They weren't sure which of them they should have concentrated on. Unfortunately the backstabber was quickly killed when the enemy soldier blasted a rocket into their feet. Now they only had Heavy and his healer to deal with.

Medic laughed at the glad chance. Happily he charged the giant and advanced. Unfortunately for the BLUs, the area was tight and their engineer, along with his buildings was destroyed, as well as the pyro who'd been closest. The enemy doctor had his charge and used it quickly on Soldier, but since it didn't protect from damage at all the reflex was too late. As they died Medic had to call a taunting, "Auf wiederseheeeen...dummkopfs!" He was fast starting to enjoy killing his counterpart the most. The surviving BLUs were chased out of the gate they'd been set to push through and were sent right into the waiting surprise the respawned RED Pyro had for them around the corner, as well as everyone in the flat. Medic laughed some more to see the chaos unfold.

"We make good team!" Heavy gave the German a thumb up as they had managed to ruin the enemy's attack. He was pleased with how happy the doctor looked. Killing his competitor must have been a real treat, especially with the improvements the man had managed to make. Heavy couldn't say it aloud, but it was rather impressive for BLU Medic to manage such a thing when he hadn't even invented the prototype himself. Perhaps the RED one could do that, too?

It was about to get even better in the doctor's eyes. Head snapping to the gate behind them when he heard it opening but seeing nothing, he thrust his hand out at neck level and launched back through it, pinning the invisible man to the dirt. Like with a difficult patient he crushed one hunted elbow underneath one knee while doing the same across the agent's legs with the other to prevent too much struggle. The arm wearing the invisi-watch had its wrist felt out and yanked up so Medic could start sawing it off at the shoulder, making the snake appear. "Schpy! Heavy! Come quickly! It is zhe schpy!" With a final cut the arm was severed and holding the nub of bone previously connecting it to the shoulder, the excitedly hyper, wild-eyed medicine man pressed the arm's palm to his cheek and made an exaggerated sad face. "Oops~! Zhat vas not medicine..!"

The Frenchman screamed all the way through having his arm sawed off. Blood was spilling everywhere and the BLU struggled like a fish in a trap. His eyes could barely focus and he hardly noticed how Heavy's big form approached him. The Russian grinned. "Ohhh...I like dis." His knuckles crunched and he smirked. "You stole Doktor's prototype, nyet? What should we do with you for dat?" He asked glancing at Medic for any instructions. No doubt the German wanted to take his revenge on Spy, so Heavy decided it was better to let the smaller man decide the pace.

A cocky, lop-sided grin broke out to expose the doctor's teeth. "Hnnn~...vhy don't you surprise me, Liebhaber? It vas your promise to hurt him for me. Let me see your mezhod. Just be sure to finish by crushing his head, ja? I'm a little extra sore to zhat area in particular." He made his face saccharine and cat-like as he looked down to the man he pinned. Did the filthy turncoat even remember the last time he'd taken a part of him?

"Alright," the giant smirked. He grabbed Spy's remaining wrist as the healer got off him and one by one broke his fingers. The agent howled in agony. "No stealing with those fingers," Heavy murmured, very pleased with himself. Next he took the man's kneecap. The whole corridor was filled with the BLU's cries and even if the two had let him go, he wouldn't have gotten very far in his condition. The Russian squeezed his hand into a fist and punched. His knuckles hit the man's ribs and they punctured the Frenchman's lungs. He coughed up blood and desperately gasped for air.

Not needed, Medic sat himself against the wooden wall of the tunnel, holding Spy's arm in the hand draped casually over a tented knee, and watched engrossed. He felt himself biting his lip and growled a little when he heard those ribs crack. The levels of suffering the thief endured were quite satisfying indeed. Heavy was good at this. He knew how to cut off escape and didn't just go for the direct kill. It was wondered where he'd gotten practice. Also loving the display of assertive power the German let his glasses have a rub. "Stupendous. One last zhing, turn him zhis vay. I just zhought of somezhing very funny."

"What is your idea?" Heavy asked and turned the agent to face Medic. The giant knew he wouldn't last for long so it was best to turn him around already. He didn't wish to disappoint the German by failing his request. He took the gagging man's head in between his palms and squeezed softly. Spy winced, but his resistance was weak. He couldn't have broken free if he had tried.

With a badly suppressed giggle, Medic held up the agent's arm and slapped him playfully with it before pulling the tendons to make it wave goodbye to its previous owner. The look of humiliated anger he received was delicious before it morphed into an even better expression of last-second fear and desperation. Ah, that face never got old. Such a fascinating constant amongst those dying in agony. The doctor's grin widened and he giggled more strongly when the Frenchman's head was pulped on cue.

Heavy's front was stained with blood and pieces of skull and brain yet he looked at the mess like he was reading a newspaper. Anyone would have been terrified seeing such a sight, but not him. Calmly he turned to the doctor in front of him. "Was good?" he asked, wondering if he had managed to satisfy the German. Just a little payback for what the Frenchman had done to them and the whole team. Perhaps the masked man would think twice next time before messing with the bloodthirsty healer.

Standing ready to return to more traditional work, though scanning the littering viscera in appreciation, Medic smiled with a bit of amorous intent. "Zhat...vas zhoroughly satisfying. Vielen dank. Perhaps zhere is no reason I should not like you some." He looked like he wanted to express his gratitude with more than a smile, but wouldn't so long as he had a job to perform. Gah, the lift to his mind that sweet revenge brought was enough to carry his spirits for the remainder of this match at least. As he stepped outside, taking care to step through Spy's remains, Archimedes found him again and the doctor greeted the bird affectionately. A quick glance around told that BLU had been dispersed well and RED should have no trouble running out the clock. Excellent. As Scout made his rounds past the German he stopped the boy. "Here. You like svinging zhese types of zhings." The arm was handed over carelessly, which Scout blinked at for a second before cracking a grin, promptly switching his bat for the thing and giving it a few test swings.

"Awwwhawhaw, sweet! Hey where's the rest-a dat spy at? I wanna bash his brains in with his own arm. I hate that guy. I hate spies in general."

Medic chuckled. "Your enzhusiasm is commendable, kamerad, but I'm afraid you vill have to wait for him to respawn. His head already got a bit destroyed last I saw him." A pleased little glance to the giant who'd accompanied him.

"Well, that kinda explains the blood and brains on your shirt," Scout notified, looking at the Russian's chest. Eh, as long as someone gave that son of a bitch what he deserved, it was all good for him. The boy carried on and once he was gone Heavy nodded back towards the tunnels. "Shall we go?" They still had to make sure nobody would build more nests there and for that they couldn't let the BLUs pass. The whole RED team was moving forward again, convinced they didn't need to buzz around the last point anymore. Now they were concentrating on defending the tunnels. It was far less boring, too.

In the end RED did succeed. There were a couple scares regarding BLU Spy deciding to focus on harassing Sniper and Engineer and back-capping with BLU Scout, but Pyro had taken to patrolling for the agent he noticed the Texan didn't like interrupting him, and Scout was on a mission to embarrass as many BLUs as he could by smacking them with his new limb. Especially Spy.

"Now who is zhe veakling?! You are beaten!" Medic's eyes glinted victoriously as he merrily pursued his cowering weaponless counterpart. The man fell to a hail of needles and the RED doctor laughed some more. He also paused thoughtfully and plucked up the Kritzkrieg that had been dropped. It should function again after the punishment of the humiliation phase was over.

As the winning team gathered in their spawn to heal up, collect their things or deposit supplies for next time, the German stepped to Heavy and yanked himself up for a very aggressive kiss, clearly not caring how it was in plain view, or even wishing to gain views by the sounds he made. When he was done he stayed hanging tightly on the Russian's front with his forehead pressed to the other's and wearing a devilish expression. "A proper zhank you for zhat marvelous display of brutality…so ja, vhy did you do somezhing so schtupid as to give your life like you vanted to?"

At first Heavy froze when he suddenly felt the doctor's lips on his. His eyes scanned the room quickly only to realize everyone was staring at them. Next he understood the German didn't seem to mind. There he was, hanging from his shirt and kissing passionately without a thought. Since the older man didn't mind, Heavy decided not to care either. The others were allowed to look as much as they pleased as long as they didn't touch his lover.

When the kiss ended, the giant found himself looking into Medic's deep blue eyes. The healer was smirking like a maniac again. "I did not want to see Doktor dying," he replied honestly. Honesty was one of his strongsuits. There was nothing he would be too ashamed to admit to Medic, especially when the man asked him straight out. Those kinds of questions required straight answers.

A sigh from the healer, but he didn't lose his smile. "I vant to be angry. Between your schtupidity und zhat new device, I should have no trouble being angry or laughing at you. Rah. Maybe it is because I have won so much today. Still, zhat was horribly sentimental of you. Vhy do you show sentiment? Ve are supposed to not be bringing zhat up. We are simply favorites, und we are free to wander...right?" He hardly seemed sure anymore. This constant warmth that pestered him when the giant was around...he wasn't going to be able to shake it, was he? Was that what it was to really like someone? He'd never mistaken he'd liked a person for more than a day or two. Well so long as it didn't make him do anything as dumb as Heavy had, he supposed he could put up with it. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"I can show sentiment. Because I don't have to does not mean I won't," Heavy reminded. Medic didn't have to show his non-existing feelings. Heavy didn't expect him to. However, he was free to do so himself as much as he wanted. It didn't matter what the German said. It was disappointing Medic was still insisting to 'wander', but the giant was convinced he only needed time. Just like Spy's head, he had already noticed the older man getting softer. Like a big cube of ice slowly melting. Yet Heavy couldn't stop wondering what would happen if he tried getting closer to another teammate. A curious side of him wanted to see if the healer was able to feel jealousy.

Now a slight tilt of the head and a raised eyebrow at such strange defiance. "Alright. See if I care how schtupid you are." Heavy hadn't said anything about either of them staying loyal though. Maybe the giant wasn't so interested in that after all. It would only make it easier to stay distanced if he wasn't. Medic hopped back down and addressed the laborer as he gathered his mediguns. "Engineer. I vas going to work on designs today anyvay. Shall we collaborate? I vill come to your shop." He was saying it in that way he had that suggested no one had choice.

Heavy watched the doctor leaving him. Just because the healer did it so often didn't mean he was used to it. Or that he thought it was fine.

Engineer, just thanking Pyro for being such a great help, turned his head to the German. "Uhh...okay, sure. Yeah, that sounds good." The Texan agreed with a nod. Like he could refuse. Medic was simply the kind of person nobody could say no to. So he didn't even bother trying.

Heavy left with his weapon. When he got back to the base he took his time cleaning it and when he was satisfied he put Sascha away to wait for the next battle. Now he found himself alone again. If only there was someone he could use to test Medic's reaction. Perhaps he could try flirting a bit with Spy? The man was open to such things, and had been well enough to make the Russian jealous himself. The Russian was not a scientist, but he definitely enjoyed experiences. With a sigh the giant left the room, pondering the problem bothering his brain.

Medic only stopped by his lab to pick up some medical supplies and drop off his outer layer of clothing along with Archimedes. Alas, the bird was far more interested in exploring the outside world and a couple of his fellows gained interest as well. With a roll of his eyes but chuckling anyway, the doctor made his way to Engineer's workshop with a small laden cart and a smattering of doves.

The Texan was a bit taken aback by the entrance. He wasn't expecting the German to bring so much…or birds. Doing his best to stay hospitable though, he cleared his throat while they and their owner had a look around. "So Doc, erm, what was it you were plannin' on exactly?"

"Vell as discussed, we are first vanting to make zhe dispenser heal," replied Medic. "But would you also be villing to help me construct a better casing for my medigun? Blenders do not seem to work so vell, und I have no idea how zhe BLU doctor made zhis. He probably got his own engineer to do it." The gathered Kritzkrieg was plopped onto a counter in unceremonious demonstration.

"Now let's see..." The Texan muttered and leaned in to investigate the machine on the table. He opened it and took a moment to poke around. "Yeah, alright. I could probably whip ya up somethin'." The shorter man's fingers glided around, removing and attaching and twisting the wires here and there. "You want somethin' different than this here? After the dispenser's upgraded though."

With an annoyed glance the doctor returned, "Yes. Do you not listen? I said I vanted a _new_ casing. For zhe _über_ fluid. Zhe Quick-Fix does not hold full charge wizhout breaking. I don't know vhy zhis is, und if zhe BLU doctor could get somezhing like zhis made for his 'kritz' fluid, zhen you should have no trouble wizh making me one, ja? Und I just _said_ we should vork on zhe dispenser first! It is more pressing for zhe team's success!" Humans. Never heard a word spoken to them.

Engineer blanched and held his hands up to calm the healer. "Woah, Nelly..! Ah was just checkin'! Ah'll see what Ah can work up, ok?" Medic accepted this and let the project shift to improving the laborer's building. He used the tools he'd brought to make medifluid for Engineer to try placing in the contraption different ways. Eventually it was agreed that a canister similar to the one on Medic's medipack should be fixed to the side, and a gauge hooked up to the feed to read how much was left. This way Medic could just supply Engineer with canisters and not have to make too much wasted fluid if the buildings were destroyed too often. Engie was thinking a big screen should be installed to let everyone know how supplied the whole thing was as well.

After the two were done with planning adjustments to that device it was time to plan out the German's. Engineer studied the Quick-Fix and Kritzkrieg invasively before putting pencil to blueprints, asking endless questions and working out that the compression chamber was simply overloaded. It didn't help that the first gun was made of re-worked junk either, impressive as the construction was. Engie would be using solid, consistent material while re-making it. At the end of the day Medic was quite happy with everything they came up with and was surprised to find it wasn't all that bad working with someone when they were also a genius. Likewise, Engie was surprised to learn Medic could be civil for so long. He'd hardly hit on the laborer at all. He'd decided the man was alright. Not great, but alright.

As they departed for dinner, Medic summoned his doves and cooed affectionate little praises at them. The Texan found this hilarious. At the intense glare he received for his laughter and prodding though he opted to maybe keep his mirth to himself from now on.

For being so good the medicine man let his birds go to roam free about the base before entering the mess hall, at which point he was reminded by the agent's presence that he had another project he would much like even more vengeance towards. He brushed up close behind Spy, ghosting a distracting gentle hand up and over his shoulder asking sweetly, "Herr Schpy..? Vhat are your least favorite kinds of pain..? Stinging? Burning? Electrocution? I svear I don't ask to use zhem on you."

The Frenchman quirked his brow. "I can tell you 'ave never tried waterboarding, Docteur. Eef you 'ad, you would agree weezh me eet ees zhe most unpleasant zhing een zhe world." He gave his answer. Such a weird thing to ask. And Spy certainly hoped the healer was not going to use it against him. "Certainly zhe ones you mentioned are far from my preferences as well. Zhe feeling of being buried alive also gets you panicking. Eet ees more painful psychologically zhan physically, I admit, but since you asked me I am telling you my honest opinion. Spies are trained to endure pain and torture." The Frenchman cut himself a piece of his dinner, chewed for a moment before swallowing. Then he lifted his gaze to the German. "May I ask why you are eenterested een my possible weaknesses?" he asked, his voice flat.

Medic's smile stayed sweet as he added his second hand to stroke the masked scalp rewardingly, looking down to meet the gaze. He really hadn't been expecting an easy answer. "Very interesting...danke. You may ask, ja. I am curious. I vas torturing your counterpart und did not get enough of it. I vas wanting ideas. My mistake for trying too hard to kill." He sincerely hoped the two men were similar in more ways than simple appearance. It would be quite handy.

"I suppose zhere are numerous ways to find out, non? You are a man of science. Experimenting on your subjects should be a familiar practice," the masked man notified. No doubt the German had gotten his fair share of watching his victims writhing and screaming in pain.

A shrug. "Ja. I am impatient in zhis case is all. It is somevhat personal. My zhanks is quite sincere." Being all over the backstabber with nary a complaint also made it too easy for the healer to want to push the envelope. He pulled the man gently against his gut with a more suggestive expression. "Your assistance in zhe field vas also quite helpful, Schpy. Vould you like zhe zhanks I gave zhe Heavy as vell?" Just because the Frenchman had been bad for sex didn't mean he shouldn't still be flirted with. The agent had still given the most favorable reactions regarding it.

Heavy didn't like what he was hearing. _He_ was supposed to be the one flirting with Spy, not Medic! His plan hadn't even started yet and it was already going badly for him. The Russian cleared his throat. "Spy does deserve a reward, does he not?" He grinned at the Frenchman who looked back at him with surprised eyes. The look you hardly ever saw him wearing. The spook chuckled. "Oh, dear...am I popular today or what?" This was certainly interesting. This was the first time Heavy was showing any interest towards another teammate besides Medic.

Mild surprise graced the doctor's brow as well. Heavy couldn't really mean that sort of reward, could he? It seemed very unlike him based on his insistence that he was so loyal, even after Medic had been sure to let him know it wasn't necessary. That was also a pathetic flirt. Time to test. "Oh? Und vhat were you zhinking? Herr Schpy, you also did not answer me." He stroked the Frenchman again while looking expectantly to the giant.

"Eet depends on what kind of reward you gave our friend 'ere, does eet not?" the Frenchman asked. Medic had made it perfectly clear he was not interested in the agent. That he had already shown. Also, the way the healer treated his sex partners was not something Spy wanted to take part in.

"Doktor is not going to reward you," Heavy said, staring into the agent's eyes. "But I could," he continued.

"You all saw it. It vas quite zhe kiss." The doctor tilted his head with challenging interest to Heavy. "You vant to fuck him now? I zhought you didn't like him. Oo. Did you change your mind about making it zhree or more? If Scout is to be believed about your chit-chat, you also like Engineer. Vould you fuck him too?" Adding Soldier into the mix, it would make everything much more favorable. Casual group sex could even become tangible. Engineer was choking suddenly. Pounding his chest to clear the blockage he managed, "What in Sam Hill..?!"

"Nyet." Heavy turned his calm eyes to the doctor, his face and voice staying neutral. "I have not changed my mind about dat," he replied. That should give the German a good idea he was not considering to include the older man. Only Spy and him. He ignored the short one choking on his food. He didn't need to clarify anything since it was an assumption. Unlike how it apparently was with the German, a pleasant chat didn't mean he wanted sex. Heavy's eyes turned back to the Frenchman, clear and expecting. The agent grinned and ignored the healer who still had his hands on his precious suit. "Well...zhe offer certainly ees eenteresting." He was showing a green flag to the Russian's suggestion.

Medic's face turned a little stony to hear he wasn't invited. Heavy just wanted to fool around did he? That was far less interesting, but made it even easier to keep his distance. It proved all of that saying the doctor was enough had been as meaningless as Medic knew it was. He felt quite upset with himself for even thinking about buying into that lie yesterday. No. Man. Would ever want him. For more than release. How could he lose sleep thinking one might?

"Fine zhen. You know Schpy is not my type anyvay. Enjoy him." The doctor shrugged and stepped away from the agent to deliver Engineer a proper Heimlich maneuver. He was also mad at Heavy for managing to fool him for even a day. Well he knew the giant hated to see him flirt. Who could he spite him with? Demoman was right here next to the laborer. Simple, and even a barely-used target. The German sat himself backwards next to the man, now completely ignoring the backstabber. Cozying up to the Scot he pulled a very risqué move by touching his palm lightly to the drunk's crotch, now not covered by the padding he wore in battle. "You tease it so often…vould you show me zhis exploding?" Drunk wasn't much better than smoking, but it was better. Besides, a black Scottish cyclops, not to mention one with some muscle and a sense of reckless abandon, was terribly unique.

Demo looked a bit blearily to his crotch, then at Medic. "Ayyy-yuh…yah. It does-a, ya knoo thuh…kaboom. Yer a cute one, ya wanna…feel it do yeh? Kaboom?"

Heavy's jaw clenched, but otherwise he didn't react to Medic's proposal. So the German really didn't care. That was good to know. Why would Medic be jealous anyway? There he was already moving on like Heavy never meant anything to him. Which he didn't, either. It stung, of course it did, but Heavy had always been good at hiding his feelings. So, instead of letting the German know how disappointed he was on the inside, he kept his attention on Spy. "Is good reward. I promise." He smiled at the agent who was getting a pretty good idea of what was going on around him. First Medic wanted to use him to make the Russian jealous, and now the other way round. The masked man decided to play along and kept giving the giant tiny little signals as they ate.

Knowing Heavy didn't care about him or what he did, Medic continued to ignore his game with the Frenchman. He wasn't going to be jealous. He'd _told_ Heavy he was free to roam. All this was was closer to how things normally went, which he was glad for. He would NOT fall for a trap of sweetness again. Oozing his way onto Demo's lap he wrapped arms around his neck, only taking breaks to eat. Heavy wasn't even good at flirting. Medic knew what he wanted and went for it.

"Ooft, yerrrr uh, heavy fer-a bonneh lass ain' ya..." That Medic did take offense to. He grabbed the lout's chin and stared him in the eye to clarify, "I am _not_. A voman."

Demo blinked at him, processing for a moment before shrugging, "...ohkey."

They were making out in no time, Medic able to look past the taste of alcohol as it wasn't like he never had any. Eventually he polled against the pleasantly scratchy, mustache-lined lips, "Vhat about you? Since zhe Heavy is busy, vould you be opposed to letting someone else be involved? I vould take zhem, don't worry."

Every word Medic was letting out of his mouth was like a dagger into Heavy's heart. He was already regretting his decision to make any plans with Spy. Well, what was done was done. Perhaps it was better this way. Heavy had been only fooling himself thinking he could change the German. Hah. Like he could do that. Like ANYONE could do that.

He was grateful the Frenchman was more active. "Shall we?" he asked, sliding his gloved fingers over the Russian's knuckles. The touch was light and delicate. Nothing like Medic's demanding and self-assured touch. The giant wondered if it was a good or a bad thing. He stood up from his seat. Was he really going to do it? With the agent? He wasn't really attracted to the smaller man, but he couldn't back away now. He didn't even glance at the healer and his new pet as he left the mess hall with the masked man. His heart felt heavy.

"Alrooit. The moore the merrier, ey?" The drunk gave the German a wide, toothy grin. In his condition he probably wouldn't even get his member up. He was one sip away from going out like a lightbulb.

A smirk from the healer anyway. "Wunderbar. Vell Soldier, you heard him. Get over here." He turned himself around to lean back into Demo's drunken embrace and beckoned the American with a crooked finger. Anyone left sitting at this point was gone in a blink, though Pyro needed to be dragged. He'd been staring in quite the innocent confusion at everything. Thankfully Engineer had the sensibility to snap the firestarter from his daze.

Like a dog Soldier's head shot up. "Sir, yes, sir!" he saluted and jumped over the table to join the two. "Are we going to punch each other again?" he asked and cracked his knuckles. He sure felt like punching something right now. In fact, now that he thought about it, he felt like punching things pretty often. Not only during sex, but during eating, showering, battling, sleeping, brushing his teeth, counting his heads and punching things. He liked punching things. He would happily punch Medic if the German wanted him to. Demoman mumbled something from behind the healer. The poor Scot hardly understood what was going on.

"Zhere vill be sex, so if you vant a repeat of last time, punches _vill_ get you quite hurt. I am not sure zhe Demo is conditioned for zhat zhough. You appear against zhe Heavy, but he is alright, ja?" He looked over his shoulder at the man who looked drowsier every second. Neither of them were going to be terribly intelligent, were they? It would just be another mindless fuck. A sigh. Well Heavy was certainly spited, and Medic was still tired. He didn't have to go through with it. Then again, it was sex. He fisted Soldier's collar in both hands and brought the man forward for a few moments of raw gnawing. Oddly, a nagging thought about his last partner made him curious and he pulled back briefly to inquire, "Vhy are you drawn to me..?"

The American blinked. Drawn to the German? He had thought the older man was drawn to him, not the other way round. Well, whatever. "Because Americans need to stick together! Stick together like glue, sister!" he replied, his voice loud and gruff, just like always. Demoman was sloppily running his hands around the German's chest. He was still conscious, more or less. He mumbled something into the healer's neck as his warm lips kissed the pale skin. "And don't try to play hard to get, Sally! It is you who is drawn to me, isn't that so? But that's okay! I'd be drawn to me too if I were you! Or anyone!" The man under the helmet grinned and cupped Medic's chin for another forceful kiss.

Puzzling through the stupid man's jargon, Medic worked out that the reasoning was superficial. Of course he was drawn to Soldier as well, but he wanted to know just what it was that could make Heavy say he didn't know what he liked about the German. His looks and skills were all that was noted about him in the draw department, always without hesitation. And apparently the fact that he was "American". What else could there be? Why was he even thinking about this? He'd just landed a threesome for Gott's sake..! One hand started unbuttoning his front to get bare contact with those callused dark hands while the other moved to get rid of Demo's skullcap and rub the Scot's short bristly hair. Next chance he got he polled, "So basically it is zhe looks, ja?"

Soldier leered before sending a crushing hand between the healer's legs and fast whipping the man's belt off. "You _are_ one hot piece of minx ass, sweetheart." was admitted. Ah. Medic thought so. That and Soldier very much just bowed to any dominant personality. A true dog he was. The medicine man let out a groan and closed his eyes as he rolled into the force.

Heavy walked down the corridor with the Frenchman. The smaller one was smoking - again - and just like the German the Russian wasn't a fan of the smell. They were quiet. There was no touching or talking. Only walking. They stopped at the giant's door and Heavy took a deep breath. He was feeling so guilty about all this, even if he knew he shouldn't. No feelings, no commitment. That's what they had agreed. Yet his heart sank every time he remembered the doctor sucking Demoman's face. It made him furious.

"Bonne nuit, mon ami." He heard the agent saying it when he was opening the door. He turned, surprised, to see the Frenchman smiling at him and turning away. "Are you not coming?" Heavy asked with a weak frown when the man started walking off. He had thought Spy had wanted in bed with him. The smaller one stopped, turned and smiled again. "I already know what your plan ees. You don't want zhis, do you?" His brow quirked and Heavy turned his gaze away. He was too obvious. "Eet's alright. I can play along. I am not sure what you weesh to prove to zhat monster of a man, but you weel 'ave my aid. Besides, een zhat state of mind you wouldn't be able to satisfy me anyway." With that, the agent turned his back on Heavy to continue his way.

Meanwhile, Medic had turned himself around so he could play directly with the new specimen. The party had drifted to the floor, a bench proving far too narrow to house all that maneuvering and grinding. Demo lay bare-chested and practically limp under the doctor's exploring bites and claws, wincing and groaning on occasion. His hand fumbled through the healer's hair in lazy swirls. Medic was naked already and had told Soldier not to let up on his member. The American was currently struggling to finish undressing himself while hunched over the undulating German to give him his fierce reach-around.

"Get a grip, maggot!" the helmeted one barked when the Scot barely moved a muscle. "This is a team effort! You want to be a part of it, then you need to earn your place! We are not here to sleep, we are here to...to..." He glanced at Medic. "What're we here to do again?" he asked, but the German's glare soon reminded him of the original purpose. "Ah, yes! We are here to strengthen our team spirit! It's not gay, it's brotherhood! Brotherhood, I say!" he announced, but Demo was barely listening. He had better things to do than pay attention to the rambling man. With the doctor on top of him he had no reason to care about anything else.

Even if Soldier wasn't gay, what he was doing sure was, and so was being attracted to Medic. The German would have questioned the insistence otherwise if he hadn't been too horny to bother. He did wish Demo would offer a lot more liveliness, but intoxication clearly did nothing for the man's mobility. Perhaps he could be tried again sober. Grinding and gripping the Scot's length after opening his pants it was also apparent the man's state made full arousal quite a challenge. "Raah, come on." He twisted a nipple sharply in effort to keep the man conscious.

Instead of moaning or getting hornier, the darker man jolted with a sharp giggle when the German laid his hand on his nipple. "Ey, juss gimme a momen', will yah? Ah'm gonnae get up, laddies, dun worrey..." he mumbled and reached down to grab his length. "Oy...yer needed here, mate. Cummon..." Lazily he started pumping it, but the organ seemed to stick with its own plan. It was a stubborn little thing for sure. Well, "little" didn't really describe it truthfully, but stubborn it certainly was.

"You heard that, maggot! Now get up before I get you up myself!" Soldier shouted at the poor length. They were putting it under a lot of pressure, so no wonder it was nervous.

Giggles had been an unexpected reaction, but at least the Scot was putting in effort. Medic continued assisting by working his own hand around the testicles, using the other to support himself while he hunched low and started attacking the cyclops' neck. He quite wanted that member after seeing its size. Demo wasn't a grower. Alas, though it was slowly filling, the organ appeared to give up around half-mast. This annoyed Medic. "Ve are losing hiiiim..! Vell Soldier, you may get to strike me after all. Help him zhough, ja? I'm not ready to quit." He tried abusing the nipples again since it was spurring before; both this time as he ground his own stiffness to the sleepy one.

"No! I am not losing a single man to this battle!" The American informed and got onto his hands and knees next to the one-eyed man. He lowered his head and took the tired organ into his mouth. That earned a quiet moan from Demo and he closed his eye to take the sensation in. He bucked his hips slowly, but that still didn't seem to be enough to get him hard enough for Medic to enjoy. Soldier bobbed his head up and down. His movements were awkward and time after time the Scot jolted weakly when he felt the man's teeth scraping his Mini-Bomber.

Medic took a position behind the drunk, hugging his back to his grinding chest and biting over the neck and shoulders again, as well as scraping and petting everywhere in weighted swirls. Surely the combined stimulation was enough! When a light snore reached his ears however, it was clearly deduced not. Demo closing his eye had done him in. The doctor's brow furrowed. "Uhn! Verdammt! I am too impatient to get my salts...rah, fine, I vill just take you." The souse was let to drop to the floor as Medic crawled forward to yank Soldier from his task as well. He fell back with a clawed grip around the American's arms and propped himself against the ragdolled Scot. If nothing else, he would still be a good, warm, fleshy pillow.

The American stumbled before finding himself on top of the German. His helmet was covering his eyes, yet he managed to look confused. "You want me to ride you, Sally?!" he asked, although such a simple question came out as a shout. "Hrmph, fine...we already lost one, so we must continue this battle by ourselves. For America!" He tapped his chest with his fist. He was disappointed the Scot hadn't shown enough backbone, so it was up to Medic and himself to bring this battle to the finish. He straddled the German, waiting for the man to continue from there.

"Vhatever." Medic didn't feel like dealing with any more idiotic rambling. Instead he sucked his middle finger and spat into his palm. He wetted his organ between the kneeling legs around it before sending the finger up to push rudely into Soldier's hole. So far from his medical equipment, he didn't want to deal with carting a whining torn man either. He hurried the hole along with crooks and pulls against the twitching walls with his fully-embedded digit. His other hand clenched Soldier's hip with claiming nails.

"Hnngh..!" The bulkier man gritted his teeth and sank his own fingers into Medic's shoulders when the finger entered him so suddenly. He breathed heavily through his nose, wriggling slightly to adjust to the pain the German was so generously giving him. Still, he wasn't going to complain. Hah, never! He was a true soldier and true soldiers never complained! All he could do was spread his legs and relax his muscles for the healer. Once he'd get used to the finger it was going to get easier. He hoped.

There was a purring sort of growl when the healer felt that intense grip. He liked how Soldier reacted to pain, as well as how careless he could be with the man's body. He just wished the other would also register more subtle lead-ons and playful gestures. Because he hardly did it made the entirety of foreplay next to no fun and himself want to rush. When his spreading tugs were enough to yield a second finger, Medic put his ring finger beside the last one, but only briefly to ensure Soldier really wouldn't tear taking something larger. Mercilessly he took the American's hips in both claw sets now and tugged him down to be impaled by his organ. Another growl, a roll of the head, and an order. "You vanted to rile me…do so."

Their foreheads met forcefully after another strained outcry. Now they were finally talking! Soldier was ready to crack some skulls now when he had actual permission for that. His pupils slipped to the back of his head after the powerful headbutt and for a moment he felt like falling off of the German. He shook his head, trying to stop the world from spinning so much. "Hah! How do you like that, Cupcake?!" he asked, obviously proud of himself.

Medic's hips surged, knees curling so he could push up powerfully enough to even lift Soldier's body from the ground. Not completely, but the man bounced up on his own knees with each of the spaced yet intense thrusts the doctor started giving. He rasped harshly as his eyes unfocused under the effects of blunt force trauma. His head wasn't protected by a helmet, so he felt it a lot harder. He pressed himself back against Demo for leverage and to feel more flesh against him. His hands were keeping the violent American in place but still making everywhere they corrected the wobbling man bleed.

Next the American tried clawing too. His nails were short, but were able to cause shallow marks on the German's chest. It wasn't much, but it was still something. He pinched and twisted the man's nipples, groaning as his hole was being stretched with the object that filled it.

In response the healer gave a hoarse, animalistic burst of vocals. His pupils were starting to instead dilate in that glazed frenzy sort of way. Undulating his entire body while more short yells came forward the man thrust, demandingly yanking at Soldier's member while the hand's twin smashed the heel of its palm into the hunched American's nose. "Mehr! Machen mir möchten zerreißen Sie!"

The American swayed, muttering a curse before returning the favor. He punched the doctor's glasses broken, causing the shards of glass to cut the German's skin. He was lucky none of them ended up in his eyes. He had no idea what the man had just said, but since it wasn't American English he didn't care. "Come on, Pumpkin! You call this fucking?! You wouldn't know how to fuck if it struck you right between your eyes, maggot!" His hoarse voice hissed through his labored huffs.

Medic wouldn't be too happy when he came down, but for now that action and Soldier's goading only flared his wild eyes. Being bounced by his hips wasn't strong enough was it? Well. Medic pulled out. In one harsh motion the German sank powerful claws into the helmeted man's arms and rolled the two over, then slamming Soldier's back over Demoman instead. The Scot made a bleary "ooft" sound through his slumber, but otherwise remained a prop. Soldier's head would bounce as it smashed the floor and he was re-entered without ceremony, Medic now able to thrust at quite the ravenous pace. He kept his grip of the American's arms and hunched low to let his teeth sink as deeply over every part of neck and shoulders he could find. "Ngaaaaahhh~!" The sound was deep, lusty and primal.

Soldier gritted his teeth, biting them together so hard his jaw was aching. His fingers dug into the doctor and he had to concentrate not to cry out in agony. Now Medic was certainly giving his all. That was effort! That he was able to feel! And boy, was he feeling it! His behind was not going to be suitable for sitting for a week, but that wasn't his problem now. It was going to be his problem next time he wanted to sit. Now, however, he only needed to lie down and endure the pain he was put through. He felt like Jesus. "That's...that's it..!" He groaned and leaned in to sink his teeth into the German's arm.

Huffing, the driven medicine man only continued his harsh, strenuous behavior, though rasping something appreciative in his native tongue while moving one hand to deliver kneading squeezes over Soldier's organ. They too expressed his approval.

Like a Pit Bull Soldier kept his teeth in the older man's flesh. It was a good way to suppress the moans escaping his lips, too. He felt the familiar warmth gathering to his lower stomach. Although the German was being extremely hard on him, the man's hand on his length helped Soldier to put the pain aside. At least partly. "Come on, Cupcake...just...just a little more..." he mumbled and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, squeezing as hard as he could.

Medic craned, adoring the added constriction. Endless heated bursts passed his bared teeth as he stared at nothing above him in his haze. All he thought about was how every nerve in his skin was on fire with his exertion, and the overstimulating pleasure. Even after the man burst Soldier's length was worked as he was pushed to the floor again, draped over the sleeping Scot and slammed into all the way for a series of grinding thrusts. Finally a beastly shout signaled Medic had reached his climax. He kept thrusting all the while he came, then stirred his hips against the other's ass while he softened, growling more and closing his eyes as he shuddered lightly and found Earth again.

Soldier let out a loud, high-pitched scream when Medic's hand tugged him over the edge. The American's sweaty, muscular body tensed and his eyes screwed shut. His semen flew all over the place, staining both the healer and himself. Holy mother of Shovel, it was amazing.

His arms and legs fell limp on the floor and there he was, lying still like a starfish. He panted, his hairy chest heaving. After a moment he had gathered enough strength to open his eyes. He looked up at Medic with an exhausted grin. "I can't feel my ass," was all he managed to mumble.

The healer's eyes focused again as he ran his hands over the ruts he'd left in the burly one's flesh, pausing around the chest to fist some final stinging tugs at the hair. "Gute. Zhen you von't mind me staying zhere for a bit." He was quite exhausted and covered in a healthy sheen of perspiration, like he'd just completed the workout of a lifetime. It had been one hardcore mindless fuck. He didn't want to move; only sit for a moment and enjoy the burn, not to mention he was too perverted to not want to stay in a man as long as possible. It was decided to mention though, "You were better zhat time."

Soldier blinked. "Why? Because there was no table?" That was the only reason he could think of. Besides, he had punched the doctor. He had a pair of broken glasses to prove that! What else did Medic need? He had done good and taken it like a real soldier, just like last time. It wasn't like he was used to such rodeo, but that was not the point here. The point was there had been no table. Only one drunken black Scot who was too busy sleeping rather than actually putting any effort into the game. Shame on him.

A returned blink. "Table..? Uh, nein. You did more is all, und I did not have to correct so much." At this point he realized the world was still fuzzy, and not because his eyes weren't done re-orienting. Feeling his empty cheekbones he glanced about wondering, "Wo ist meine..?" A glint of silver nearby finished his question and he moved to pick up the frames, his face quickly turning displeased when he found the sought items to be mangled beyond repair. "Alright. Zhese? Ve do not break zhese. Zhese are expensive to replace, und zhe frames I like must be ordered all zhe vay from zhe town of Gaben. Do NOT. Break. Zhe glasses. Do ve understand?" Imposingly he put his hands to the floor around and glared pointedly at the conscious half of the men under him.

It took a moment until the piece of information found Soldier's brain. "Okay," he finally replied. He most likely wasn't going to remember that next time, though. Besides, why would he want to break them? They were already broken! Soldier wasn't interested in breaking anything that was already broken. What was the point? He preferred breaking things that that were fine and working instead. _Then_ people would notice his work. Damn, Medic sure was an odd fellow thinking the American wanted to break the glasses again.

"Okay, you can let me go now. Oh, and I can fix your glasses! I'm good at fixing! Almost as good as I am at breaking!" There was pride in his voice.

Medic sat back skeptically, holding up the twisted, lens-less metal. "Zhis. _You_ can fix _zhis_." There was nothing but doubt in his voice.

"Yes!" The bigger man replied cheerfully. "It might not feel the same, it might not look the same and you might not be able to see through them, but yes, I can fix them!" he informed with a wide, goofy grin on his face.

Face flat, Medic released his fingers to drop the ex-spectacles to the ground. Then he moved to stand and gather his clothes so he could dress without word. Words could not express what an idiot that man was.

"Waaaait! I can't get up! I can't feel my ass or anything below it!" The American flapped his arms like a fish trying to fly from the ground.

"You vill be able to move yourself in an hour or so. It vill be excruciating, but it vill be possible. I am going to vash und sleep. Zhank you for zhe fuck." Irritated but polite, Medic left buttoning his shirt.

"Nooooooo!" the shorter man wailed, watching the other leaving the kitchen. Since he couldn't have Medic's aid, he started kicking Demoman to wake the lazy drunk. He received no response.

Heavy couldn't sleep. He was rolling back and forth in his bed, trying to forget what he had seen. He still couldn't understand how easily the German had forgotten all about him. Then again, Medic probably thought he had had sex with Spy in return. That had been his original plan, but how could he concentrate on someone else when his thoughts were with the doctor? It was unthinkable. Heavy stared at the ceiling, letting out a deep, frustrated sigh. Should he tell the healer nothing had happened between the Frenchman and him? A laugh. Why would the older man be interested in that? It would only show how badly Heavy was under Medic's thumb. He rolled over again, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw the doctor grinding himself against Demoman.


	6. Soft

"Ah'm tellin' ya, Ah think it was ghosts..! Ah woke up jus' covered in these bloodeh markin's! Tha's a sure sign-a poltergeist don' ya knoe!" This was the first thing Medic heard when entering breakfast. Scout nodded at the cyclops demonstrating his gut. "If I hadn't almost puked seein' what really attacked ya, I would definitely agree wid you. Ghosts? Very good assumption. Buuut..." A rolling glance to the German as he sat where he normally did.

Demo's eye bulged. "Agh, goddamn cripe! You! Don' tell me Ah let ya...we didn't..!"

"Nein. You fell asleep."

"Oh thank the mother-a Nessie! Ah mean...no offense mate, but yer damn bloodeh daft!" Annoyed, Medic decided to mention, "Vell I still did it on you." Demo blanched and made a couple of choked noises, hardly knowing how to react. He looked at his current cider bottle, not knowing whether to drink or not. Putting himself at risk again...was it worth chasing away those thoughts? In the end he decided yes. Not thinking anything was far better. He tipped back and chugged half his drink in one go.

"I vould like a proper go wizh you zhough. You don't use your strengzh inebriated, und obviously do not hold consciousness vell."

Demo gave an incredulous lop-sided grin as he shook his head. "Mate, Ah'm not ever shaggin' you sober."

"Und I don't vant to 'shag' you unless you are. Zhat is zhat zhen." For now at least.

Soldier limped into the mess hall looking like a scarecrow someone had kicked. "You lied to me!" he accused, pointing at Medic. "I don't feel any better! And I still can't feel my ass!" he complained and walked to the table like he had no knees. He looked at his seat. Then he looked at the table. Then the seat again. Then Scout. Then the seat. "Dammit." he stated. Now the sitting problem was getting more relevant.

That's when Heavy stepped into the room, accompanied with Spy. The two didn't chat with one another; they simply walked over to fill their plates and then took their normal seats. Heavy didn't look at the doctor, even though they still sat next to each other. He didn't look at anyone. He just wanted to concentrate on eating and being quiet.

"I said it vould be excruciating. I never said vhen it would stop hurting. I did not zhink you were such a baby." The doctor gave Soldier a somewhat put-off look before tilting his head toward Heavy. "I hope your night vas better zhan mine, ja?" It was light and conversational as Medic prepared himself toast.

Heavy was quiet for a few seconds. This was not something he wanted to discuss at the table. "I do not know what your night was like, so I don't know if mine was better," he replied honestly without having to give too many details. Spy quirked his brow but said nothing. As long as Heavy was not giving the German the impression he was a bad lay, everything was going to be fine.

"Vell what I got vasn't bad, zhough I am down a pair of glasses." A sigh there. "I vill need to order anozher back-up pair today." There was absolutely zero indication that Medic would have any qualms going into detail about anything he'd done.

Heavy nodded. He already knew the German had had sex, so he assumed it was still better than what he had had: a sleepless night with lots of heartache to ponder. Wasn't that great. He still wasn't telling Medic how Spy had saved him from awkward sex. He was thankful the Frenchman was so good at reading people's body language. Instead the giant sent a death glare to the Scot who almost jumped out of his seat. "Hey! Ah didn't do anythin', mate! Ahsk him!" Demoman pointed at the healer. He did not want to get on the Russian's bad side, especially when he was innocent.

The medicine man rolled his eyes to again recall the disappointment of that venture. "Ha! Ja. He barely stayed avake for ten minutes. Und refuses to try again sober." Demo offered his open palms the man's way while giving a hopefully raised brow and meek smile to Heavy.

"Den who..?" He didn't need to finish his question when Soldier decided to just face his fears and sit. The high-pitched cry filled the mess hall as the man settled his behind down stiff as a wooden stick. "Oh..." Heavy muttered. Not that it made things any better. He already knew Medic flirted with the American, so he reckoned it was only normal the two had used the opportunity to their advantage.

Perfectly content that things were on a track as casual as could be, Medic wanted to keep it as such and ignored how Heavy seemed rather mopey. It was taken to mean he'd been successful in getting back at the giant for his trick. He still liked the man anyway, so he could be talked to. It was nice to have real conversations where the other party could talk back. "So? How does your night compare?"

The giant glanced at the Frenchman, then turned his eyes back to his food. "We did not do anything," he finally admitted. It was embarrassing to talk about such a thing in front of the whole team. He didn't want them to think he was a coward or unable to do it with other men than Medic. He was able to do it, but he hadn't been willing. He received another glance from the masked man, but the smaller one was smart enough not to say anything.

Blinking as the doctor looked fully to the Russian. "Vhat? Why not? He proved as bad as I varned?" A thin, gentle, slow-paced man like that...he wouldn't be too surprised if he was too dainty for the big one.

"Nyet," Heavy replied quickly before the Frenchman shot anyone. "It was me. I could not do it." He finally let the cat out of the bag. It was not Spy's fault and he didn't want anyone to think it was. If anyone was to blame, it was himself.

The doctor's face tilted with some confusion now. "Could not..? Vhat do you mean?" A physical issue perhaps?

Heavy huffed, frustrated the German couldn't understand a problem as clear as this one. "Can we talk about dis later? Or if you want to talk now, we can do it in private," the bigger man suggested. Like the situation wasn't bad enough as it was.

A shrug. "Alright. Later zhen." Medic was hungry now, and besides that, work was soon. They could chat after. Today was gladly the final section of Dustbowl they would have to defend. The healer couldn't wait to fight somewhere that didn't have such a stupid set-up for battle. Perhaps a place where they could just settle things in an all-out bloodbath, like the arenas of old.

"Why deed you tell 'im?" Spy materialized next to the giant, cigarette in his mouth and arms crossed on his chest. They were getting ready for the battle and Heavy was refilling his minigun. He didn't look at the agent.

"You know reason," the bigger man mumbled. The Frenchman chuckled.

"I do, don't I? Eet ees written all over you, mon ami." The man's voice was soft, like a cat purring into Heavy's ear. The man was handsome, even if he wore the mask. He was well-mannered, self-confident and attractive physically. Yet Heavy had turned him down.

"Thank you for stopping me," the Russian murmured. They both knew Spy had saved him from an awkward situation he would have regretted later on. The agent's smile widened.

"Don't mention eet." His brow quirked at the item Heavy had found and was holding out for him. Such a beautiful red fedora. They weren't easy to come across in a place like Teufort. "Merci." The smaller one took the hat and placed it on his head. It fit perfectly. "Good luck." He grinned once more, then turned and slid away with cat-like grace. Heavy smiled weakly after him.

Engineer had taken the opportunity while everyone was together to present Medic with what he'd constructed last night. Medic listened with interest to what was explained. "See here, Ah made it so ya don't even have to switch packs, too. Just disconnect the hose from the kritz gun and re-attach it to this one. Ya can put whatever fluid ya want in the pack, right?"

Beaming, the doctor's eye sparkled at the new toy as he took it into his arms and hooked it up. Eagerly the handle was pulled to set it alive. "Ja..! Oh, zhis vill be wunderbar if it vorks...danke sehr, Engineer." The hardhatted man beamed humbly back and left the man to heal everyone else after Medic tested it on him. The doctor was happy to see even more overheal was granted with this medigun. Twice as much possibly! As the group gathered their things, Medic approached behind Heavy and asked excitedly, "Do you vant to test zhe charge again? It should vork completely..!"

Heavy turned his head slightly to glance at the German. Then he nodded. "Alright." he replied. He reckoned their chat would need to wait. There were still too many people around and he truly preferred having a peaceful atmosphere when they talked. In case the doctor even remembered after the battle. "Is medigun better now?" the Russian asked. It would have been the only thing to make the healer this excited.

"Zhat is vhat we are going to test..!" A giggle. "I cannot vait to see zhe fear in zheir eyes..!" It was noted that this gun built slower than either of the others, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Medic would still have full über by the time those gates opened, and a glowing aggressive giant was quite the intimidating offense. His counterpart wouldn't stand a chance.

"Did you do something to it? What does it do now?" Heavy asked. It was hard to concentrate on scientific details when his heart was as heavy as it was, but that was not an excuse to be impolite. Not at all. The German was so excited about this new improvement - whatever it was - that the Russian would have been quite rude not to show any interest in it.

"I only assisted zhe design. I cannot construct zhese zhings from scratch. Engineer rebuilt zhe gun for me so zhat it can handle zhe über. If he succeeded it vill charge you like zhe first time. Von't zhat be fun." A cattish smile was offered, suggesting Medic's contrasting motives of cruelty.

Heavy gave the shorter man a half smile. "Da," he admitted, "It will." Heavy lifted his gaze when Soldier joined them and his face turned to stone.

"Look!" the American exclaimed and proudly lifted up a piece of paper. He had drawn a messy pair of glasses that hardly reminded of the ones he had managed to break last night. "I told you I'd fix them! See, good as new!" He handed the paper to the German. Even if they had been real, the doctor wouldn't have been able to wear glasses so horribly deformed.

The healer stared at the paper in his hand, then at Soldier, his expression blank. It was an oddly nice gesture, but executed on the level of a child, and Medic had no patience for children. He was conflicted. Sighing, he decided to chastise without getting too angry. "Dummkopf. Zhis is a drawing. Drawings are not real, even wizh gute intentions. Zhis is useless to me." He tossed the paper, at which Pyro ran forward to collect it. The firestarter did try to wear the "glasses", holding the thing over his face and running to show Sniper, Scout and Engineer. He was met with varying types of chuckles: polite, mocking, and sincere.

Never had Heavy wanted to hit the American this badly. What did Medic see in him? He was obviously irritated with Soldier, so why had he thought he was worth his time and sex? He wasn't! He was an idiot who couldn't tell the difference between a whale and a chicken! He turned his back on the man to stop himself from doing something he might regret.

"You told me to hit you, Cupcake! So I did! You told me I was better than last time!" Soldier complained, loud as usual. That's when Heavy snapped. "Last time"?! Medic had screwed him more than once?! The giant swirled around and introduced his fist to Soldier's face. With as much power as the Russian had, the smaller man's skull cracked and he was dead before hitting the wall on the other side of the room. Everyone jumped, staring at Heavy who was glaring daggers at Medic. "How many times?" he growled. He grabbed the front of the German's coat and pressed him against the wall. "How many times?!" he roared, feeling like punching his lover as well.

Medic's head had turned in surprise to follow the American sailing across the room, then turned back with more surprise to find himself shoved and glared at so angrily. He was flabbergasted, but still had no instinct to react to being assaulted. "Vha..? Twice. Vhat is wrong wizh you?" His face showed annoyance at this man too. Such a lack of professionalism all of a sudden. This wasn't the time to be flying off any handles, whatever the reason for doing so might be.

Heavy was close, so very close to knocking Medic's teeth out of his mouth. "When?" he asked, ignoring the healer's question. If this had been their second time, when had the first one been? He hadn't had any clue about this until now. Medic hadn't even BOTHERED telling him he had been having sex with someone else! It was driving the giant mad.

Some of their teammates were slowly approaching the two. "Now now...let's all calm down here, okay? No need ta-" Another death glare shut Engineer down very soon.

"Vhy does it matter?" countered Medic in challenge. "You said we are favorites. Zhat means zhere are ozhers involved. It is only fair zhat we vould bozh have ozhers, ja? I did not ask about anyzhing you might have been doing before or after you insisted we become lovers." It seemed rather basic logic to him. Heavy had no reason to keep tabs on the German.

The Russian breathed heavily through his nose like a bull about to charge. Again that damned attitude. Medic didn't care how Heavy felt about all this. No soothing words, no assuring the American meant nothing to him. Was he even _able_ to feel any kind of compassion or regret? It didn't look like it.

The Russian threw the older man against the wall his back was already against. Why did he even bother? No matter how obvious he was, the German would never get it. Even Spy understood him better and they had hardly shared a few moments together. Medic was blind to such feelings, perhaps because he wasn't able to feel them himself. How great. The giant picked Sascha up and stomped angrily to the gate. He was hurt and disappointed, not to mention he had nothing to say to the healer to argue. Again, Medic was right. Heavy hated when he was right.

Only letting out an "oof" when he was thrown, Medic righted himself and tugged his coat straight while sending his own glare after the giant. This was NOT how a casual relationship worked. That's what Heavy had agreed to, right? Before he'd said he wanted to be more, but that had clearly been a load of garbage meant to lure the doctor into...what exactly? Medic didn't even know – _he'd_ been doing the luring until that exact reveal - but with how the giant openly went after Spy, he obviously wasn't interested in being loyal as he'd said. That was fine and dandy to the doctor. He was only mad at himself for hearing out the lie and being weak enough to let himself be a lover. How could he be so brittle as to let one little sweet nothing pierce him so thoroughly? Did he so stupidly crave companionship? This would inevitably go south. It all went south, and he didn't want to invest any emotion so as not to be hurt by that weakness when it did. It was bad enough he truly liked the big idiot. Well at least he didn't have to suffer sweet nothings if they weren't talking.

Medic collected his weapons and made for the forefront of the defense as well. He decided Heavy wasn't the best option in this scenario if he couldn't keep himself in check, and got ready to charge Demo when the administrator counted down the seconds. The über worked perfectly, and as expected the other doctor's charge could do nothing against it while he fell with the rest of the BLUs who had opted to try that gate. It wasn't quite as satisfying as Medic had hoped.

It took some time, but BLU did manage to finally capture the first point when the enemy Soldier blew RED's sentry down. However, the second point was far more difficult for them. After losing the one at the first point, Engie started building a new sentry at the second. Meanwhile the rest of the team was holding the BLUs back, although they were pushing themselves through slowly but surely in the narrow alley. The enemy doctor was outraged when his counterpart had found yet another way to improve their new favorite toy. He had been so proud and happy over his own discovery and hadn't thought the RED healer would try pushing it any further. Then again, maybe that's exactly what he should have been prepared for. They were both quite persistent, after all.

In the end the RED team made it out as the winner. BLU did have a few close calls, but it wasn't quite enough for them to steal the last point. When the match ended, the REDs dashed after the losing team in order to slaughter them. Heavy did so too. He was angry and frustrated and didn't know a better way to let some steam out than killing some cowards.

It was half an hour after the battle had ended. Heavy was standing behind the infirmary door, knowing Medic was on the other side. He took a deep breath through his nose and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a man with no real mood to speak of. He'd gotten over Heavy's little outburst, as it hadn't ended up ruining the day for the team. He was also still pleased with his medigun. After fighting he'd simply retired to his workspace to make recordings and let the giant pout it out. "Yes? Are you injured? Do you vant sex now?"

"I did not do it with Spy." Heavy informed, looking into the doctor's blue eyes. "I never wanted to. I...I wanted to see how Doktor would react. If he would care." He let out a quiet, pitiful laugh. He turned his gaze away for he found it hard to look at the shorter man right now. "Not beeg surprise. Doktor does not care about anyone, does he?" A weak smile tugged at his lips. The thought of the German having an affair with Soldier was still driving him insane.

Medic folded his arms. "Humans are schtupid und overall insufferable, yes, but I can care. I have told you zhat I have like for you even. It is against my vill, but I accept nozhing but fact. I also don't know vhy you would zhink I vould mind you sleeping wizh Schpy. You offered me vhat I am used to. Of course I vould treat it as normalcy."

"I do not know why I thought you would care. I only wanted to see if you do. Was a stupid plan." Heavy shook his head weakly, the sad smile remaining on his lips. "I still mind," he added. "I mind when you do it with Soldier. I know I shouldn't, but I do." He knew there was no point telling this. He knew Medic couldn't have cared less. To him Heavy was nothing but an experiment. A toy he could toss away whenever he found a better one. It hurt. It hurt more than the Russian could have ever imagined.

The healer's brow was pensively scrutinizing. "You are a jealous person. Zhat is vhy I did not mention zhe Soldier until you expressed your own interest in vandering. I did not vant to lose you as a result of zhat temper. Last night vas mainly to spite you for your lies zhough, I admit. Of course it vould seem I vas rash if you did not want to bed zhe Schpy. Entschuldigung." He dipped his head graciously with the minute apology. "...vhat was stopping you, anyvay? You make a point of reminding me you did not follow zhrough wizh him. Zhat is...confusing." A hand grazed his collar. It was confusing. And made his mind stick on the issue. Heavy hadn't gone behind his back. Hadn't even wanted to. Even more befuddling was the resulting mix of guilt and warmth the information was planting inside his stomach. Neither Medic was comfortable with.

"I have never lied to Doktor." The bigger man frowned weakly. He didn't understand where that had come from. Then he took a deep breath and a few seconds trying to figure out how to express his thoughts with words. "I don't need anybody else. Seeing Doktor with Demoman was too much. Even if I had wanted to, I couldn't have done it. I..." He knew this all was such a big cliché. It wasn't like he was confessing his love or anything. Well, he might as well, but knowing Medic he would probably just ignore that. Or laugh, at the very most. "I only want to do it with Doktor. Is no other reason," Heavy finally said. At least that was true. He didn't like explaining how he felt, for his own feelings confused himself, too.

Medic looked to the side in frustration. "Ugh, you are doing it again. Zhat is zhe lie. Vhat are you trying to make me do? Vhen you wanted to sleep wizh someone else it vas evidence. I zhought 'Zhere is zhe proof. No man has ever, or vill ever, want only me for long.' I could not believe I let you keep me up at night wizh zhose meaningless vords about loyalty und couples. I knew I vas your toy as vell after all, und got angry. Angry wizh you for pulling such a trap, und myself for letting you so easily get to me wizh zhat dangled schit." A glower now, but it was feeble.

"But now wizh zhis about Schpy...I don't know vhat to zhink. Have we already reached zhe point where you don't vant me or not? Just tell me und it vill ease my mind. I vill let you go." He looked weary as the hand not on his clavicle cupped his forehead. It was like he was trying to grasp at straws to escape. If the giant said something sweet now it would be over. The doctor would just puddle. Please don't let him say something sweet.

Heavy couldn't help a weak smile. He touched Medic's face gently and allowed his fingers to stroke the older man's cheek. "I still want Doktor. I already told him dat. I don't want him to let go." The Russian stepped closer, so close their fronts brushed against each other. "I'm sorry I kept Doktor awake. Did not mean to." he mumbled and wrapped his arms around the German. Whenever they were like this it felt so incredibly good. It felt right. The giant wondered if the smaller one felt just as right and warm and happy as he did. There had been something in the German's voice and face, something Heavy hadn't seen before. Medic was an odd man indeed.

A whimper came involuntarily. Medic's eyes crushed shut as he tried desperately to fight the surge of comfort, but could only mold into the arms around him. "Nein. Don't. Sleep wizh someone else. Realize I am "too difficult" to be more zhan release. Make me hate you. Bitte. You are too perfect. You are making me veak."

"I don't want you to hate me." Heavy only tightened his hold, but not enough to hurt the smaller man. "I want you, Doktor. Is not weakness." He pulled back just enough for the two of them to look into each other's eyes. With one hand Heavy cupped the German's chin and pulled the older man into a kiss.

So honest. So goddamn honest. There was no lie in that gaze. Medic whimpered again and just melted, letting Heavy do with him as he pleased as his eyes fell shut again. No way this was happening. He almost damn felt like he'd never damn kissed a man before! How pathetic was that? And it was making the butterflies in his stomach run rampant over all of him. Such a gentle action...how could it? Damn damn damn! He felt a hand reach up tentatively before starting its own ginger strokes over the giant's cheek and neck. Medic could feel his composure shattering and had to realize Heavy was right; that nagging bubble of bursting emotion didn't feel weak...it felt happy. A real kind of happy. It was new; something the doctor had never felt and hadn't even known was possible.

...curious.

Feeling the German relaxing, Heavy let go of him carefully. Instead of keeping the older man in place, his hand started stroking the healer's back tenderly. He wasn't sure what was going on in Medic's head right now, but he wanted to fool himself with the thought of actually having convinced the doctor his feelings and intentions were genuine. He didn't need or want anyone besides him and he couldn't bear the thought of Medic craving for someone else than him. He wanted to be the only one for the healer. He added a little more pressure into the kiss, but kept it gentle enough to hold on to that warm feeling. He didn't wish to be rough right now and hoped the German would be patient enough to let Heavy treasure this moment.

"Hmmm..." Medic gave a weighted sigh as he curved under those paws. He still wasn't kissing back, but he stayed put and continued petting lazily, his other arm coming up to dangle over the Russian's shoulder. Whatever he was feeling now, he suddenly felt like he'd been missing it for his entire life, and never wanted to stop getting it.

When he received no real response from the German, Heavy had no choice but to pull back. "Doktor..?" he asked, looking into the shorter man's blue eyes again. He wanted to get something back. A signal the older one was enjoying what he was doing. He was practically just standing there, not doing anything to answer his kiss.

The healer's eyes were big and lost. He could tell what was expected of him, but he really didn't know if he could do it. Well...maybe he could try. He moved back in close and parted his lips, hovering over Heavy's like an unsure virgin. He almost moved forward several times before crushing his eyes shut and pulling away. He couldn't. He was afraid of what he would find in that kiss. "Fick. It is too new. Zhat kiss...I am uncertain to give it."

The German's suffering was almost amusing to follow. Medic was such a self-assured man, always in control and always with the answers he needed. But not now. It was like Heavy was standing in front of a whole different person. This man was someone the Russian had never met before.

With a weak, soft smile Heavy leaned in and instead of kissing the doctor's mouth, he moved past it and his lips landed on the healer's neck. His big hands wandered around, the left one finding its place on Medic's shoulder blades and the right one ending up unbuttoning the man's jacket.

"Ah..." The advance was unexpected, but not unwelcome, making the doctor hunch with the wave of goosebumps playing up his spine. He felt like such a sissy, being unable to give one little kiss. He didn't feel himself at all. It was very disorienting. Thankfully Heavy wasn't mocking him for it. Medic would have mocked himself. He also felt a familiar tingle at having his clothes undone, at least glad to recognize something in this churning mass of new territory. His hands ran over Heavy's arms and up under his short sleeves to grip the shoulders firmly but not fiercely. He was perfectly alright with the direction this was taking and asked simply, "Vhere to?" The doorway to the operating room didn't seem terribly ideal for some reason.

Without even looking around, Heavy pushed the door closed and locked it. Nobody was going to disturb them now. After that he lifted the German up and carried him over to the operation table. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, but Medic had never been one to search for comfort. He settled the doctor onto the table and continued working his clothes off. "I want to go slowly," he muttered, his eyes fixed to the coat he was struggling with. Once the buttons were open he moved on to the vest under it. This time wasn't going to be rough, he promised himself. He wanted to make love to the older man instead of just ramming into him like there was no tomorrow.

Medic's fingers helped the wide ones working buttons too small for them, gently shrugging the layers off of his shoulders when all three were open and pulled the Russian's palm to his chest with both gloves while it all gathered around his elbows. He held the palm pressed there and petted up and down Heavy's forearm with his free hand. Looking to the big man he only felt a heated pressure behind his sternum. His heart was also pounding. The anticipation was immense. Everything about this felt different and somehow the doctor wanted it. "I know. It is alright."

Heavy looked surprised. He hadn't expected that answer. He had prepared to hear an objection, to hear how the healer wanted to be bit and scratched and hit. But no, instead of all that the older man lay there, stroking his arm and telling he was ok to be taken gently. Was this _really_ their Medic and not the enemy in disguise? Was he a spy in disguise? Just to make absolutely sure, the giant slid his fingers through the German's hair. No mask to be found. This really was his doctor. _His_ doctor, and nobody else's.

The look on his face soon softened and he leaned into another kiss. His hand stroked the smaller man's chest, feeling the warm skin under his palm. How could Medic even think Heavy would leave him? Even after finding out about Soldier, the German was simply too irresistible to stay away from.

Tenderly the bigger man released the older one from his clothes before taking his own vest and shirt off. Since they were now going to make love, Heavy secretly regretted he hadn't brought Medic to his room. His bed might have been better in the end. When they were both half naked, Heavy climbed on top of the smaller man. The feeling of skin against skin felt better than ever before as he embraced his lover and licked his jawline.

The German gave a small smile and a single tiny laugh. "It is strange to hear, isn't it?" he admitted, "You should try hearing zhrough my ears." His arms hooked under the larger man's and began kneading strokes over all of the expansive back they could reach. Medic's head tilted to open to more of Heavy's mouth while he gave a little pleasured gasp. He too thought there was an added spark to the pressure of that bare torso and worked his own against it in happily minute motions. The butterflies were bothering him less.

"We will make love now, da?" Heavy asked. He wanted to say it aloud to let Medic know what he was thinking. This was going to be their first time making love, but Heavy hoped it wasn't going to be the last. The doctor was acting so different compared to how he usually was: so impatient and demanding. Not that the Russian didn't like it, but the older man being so gentle and calm was making this all the more special.

The giant reached his hand between them and started rubbing the German through his pants. He cupped the man's organ and gave him a loving squeeze.

It was weirder to hear that. A jolt of something near electric shot through the doctor in stun to hear anything he was involved with being called "making love". His first instinct was to deny the accusation, but it was quickly stifled under the warm grip that made his head roll back and his body arch. Suddenly he didn't want to run from something so sweet-sounding. Putting a hand over the one making him tingle so, it had to be admitted, "Apparently."

This wasn't a fuck. It wasn't even sex. This felt like intimacy.

Heavy kissed his way down across Medic's neck, chest and stomach. Once he had reached the brim of his trousers he started undoing the belt. Then the zipper. In the end he pulled the German's pants down, his underwear following soon. He caressed the organ in front of him, gave it a few slow pulls and took it into his mouth. He sucked, bobbing his head in a slow rhythm. Then the thought hit him. Was the doctor able to get hard like this? He had told Heavy he needed pain to stimulate him. The bigger man parted from the member and continued stroking it. His gaze travelled up to the older man's face. "Does it feel good?" he asked. He hoped it did, for he was dying to please his lover with his mouth. His mouth was skilled, but if it wasn't enough for Medic then he would need to think of something else.

Medic's neck had been lolling gently with more gasps all the while those lips carried out their soft ministrations down his body. More arching accompanied by a few wriggles was also the result of the attention to his member. His hands didn't want to but had to put up with the Russian slipping out of a decent range and now hooked around the strong neck while his fingers pulled wanton flexes against that tough skin. Already lightly flushed, his half-lidded eyes met the other's and he answered with breaths that had ever so slightly hastened, "Somehow, it is even better zhan zhe last time you did it." He spread his knees wider, giving a tiny lift as proof and invitation.

Encouraged by Medic's words, Heavy dove in again and continued from where he had left. He bobbed his head up and down, keeping the slowly stiffing organ in between his lips. His tongue rolled lazily over the tip. His fingers started circling the tight opening below slowly. Usually he would have pushed them in right away just to please the doctor, but not this time. No, this time they were going to do it Heavy's way. Of course, unless the German would need something more radical to stay excited through the whole process.

Heavy's mouth was full of spit and he used that to wet his fingers. Slowly the first one entered.

"Ahn~..." The buzz shooting through the doctor at being entered was warmer than usual. Fuzzy even. He felt like there was meaning hidden behind this action, and it was all something very positive, just for him. Dare he admit to himself he felt special to receive it? Well he was definitely pleasured. The digit was so big it was a normal man's size anyway. He ran his hands up over himself and gave his nipples pinches. Not too hard, for he felt if he was much hurt it would take away from this new sensation, but he wanted just a little something. Just to help with his arousal and add a rush of excitement. "Haah~, bitte. Just a graze wizh zhe teezh, ja? Or do somezhing to my zhigh like before. It helps quite a lot."

Heavy fulfilled the German's wish. Using his teeth just a little wasn't going to take away the loving touch their sex now had. No, not at all. He knew Medic appreciated different things than the other men he had had, so he was only happy to give the doctor what he wanted. His teeth scraped the member lightly and the hand that wasn't busy with the older man's entrance squeezed the healer's thigh. Meanwhile the finger inside of the smaller man was going deeper, slowly wriggling its way towards the man's prostate. Heavy was determined to reach it, even if his position wasn't ideal for that. He still felt he was doing fine and hoped Medic was pleased with the way he used his teeth.

"Waaah~..! Aaahhh~..! Ruhh~..!" As promised, the motions drove the healer insane with need, making his stiffness stronger, sending his chest heaving in rolling arches and increasingly vocal pants. His hole hugged time and again over the thing inside it, inviting further and welcoming as it was tunneled into. Then Heavy grazed that magical spot deep inside him and his head fell back with a wavering noise of higher pitch. Eyes closed to bathe in every touch and loving the fire dancing through his nerves the doctor moaned, though it was foreign to make such a call, "Uhn, Liebhaber~..!"

Heavy's fingertip wriggled against the doctor's prostate, teasing and craving for any other wonderful reactions. It was lovely how open Medic was. He never saved his voice during sex, but Heavy was sure he'd noticed a whole new pitch in his lover's voice. He was only fingering and sucking him and the German sounded like he'd been pounded into already.

It didn't take long before the healer was ready to accept another finger. Heavy would have taken longer with anyone else, but knowing Medic loved pain kept him from hesitating. Now he had two fingers inside of him, attacking the man's soft spot twice as fiercely. His head never stopped moving and every once in a while he gave the hard organ a playful little bite. "Do you want me in?" he asked with his deep, rumbling voice and looked up at the German. Such a wonderful blush he was wearing.

The fingers were taking Medic even beyond his normal limitations, filling him over the brim and he welcomed this with even more asking hugs from his twitching entrance. Heavy was taking so long and stretching him so far he probably wouldn't even tear this time. It wasn't like the last time he'd let the giant be gentle. There was no promise of intensity or anything resembling a game in what was being done to him, but the doctor strangely had no desire to demand or beg his way out of it.

Taking a break from simply giving adoring vocal bursts to the air he heatedly looked to the Russian granting him such a wonderful experience. "Ja. Badly. Let me have you, Heavy. I vant to feel zhis." He was craving to give proper reciprocation as well. Heavy tormented by making it hard to touch much of him.

"Misha," the bigger man corrected, "You call me Misha." He pulled himself up and his fingers withdrew. He got onto all fours on top of Medic. "What is your name?" he asked. He hadn't asked about it before. Until now "Medic" and "Doctor" had been enough for him, but at the moment he felt he needed more. The whole team called the German "Medic", so he was longing for something more special. Something that was just for him. He touched the impatient opening with the tip of his length.

A blink and a further blush as the healer looked somewhere off to the side. Heavy wanted to use names? Well..."Misha" did? It's not like he was opposed to anyone knowing his name. It simply hadn't been necessary when he and everyone around him had a title that worked just as well to identify by. But these conditions weren't exactly work-related. He knew the giant would wield his moniker sweetly and pull some new sensation out of him again. He looked back to those kind hazel orbs and whimpered to have the man hovering so close, so nearly inside. Very well. His curiosity was stirred, not to mention a few other things. "Hitzig. Dietrich Hitzig."

"Dietrich..." the giant repeated with a soft, quiet rumble. It actually suited the man. He kept his organ in place and slowly pushed his hips forward. Medic's entrance gave way and Misha went in with a throaty purr. The doctor felt just as wonderful as always before, if not even more so. "Call my name." he murmured and leaned in to kiss the older man's chin. He wanted to hear his name coming from the German's lips.

Gently he started thrusting back and forth. His movements were slow and his member always reached as deep as possible when he pushed in. His eyes were half-lidded as he watched the man under him. How handsome could a man be? The healer was a painting coming to life with his deep red cheeks and his wet, open mouth.

He couldn't concentrate on saying much anything coherent when he was pushed into, and those immediate caring, filling thrusts only made the solid stream of gibberish stronger from the doctor. He had been right; everything he was feeling was new, but Heavy had struck him thrice with experiences in a single go, letting that name roll from his lips, asking for the same and burying so far into him all with clearly loving intent. Every single micrometer of Medic's flesh was screaming in overbearing warmth and he simply couldn't believe it. How could he not give back gratefully to the giant?

One arm hooked over a big shoulder while the other went under and both started kneading. He pulled close and ghosted his lips over the man's cheek on the way to his ear. Nuzzling the sides of their heads together softly like a kitten the German sighed a very weighted and pleasured, "Misha...huuhn, es ist so gut, Misha..." It felt as good to say as it did to hear his own name. Then more gibberish before his mouth expressed more by delivering a series of affectionate nips up, down and all over that jaw, neck and shoulder. They weren't even hard enough to break skin.

Another deep groan when the Russian heard his name coming from the doctor's lustful lips. Hearing the man calling his name felt so very special. He loved it. "Again...bitte, Dietrich, again..." he mumbled and his thrusts grew a little more forceful. It was still lovemaking, but it was truly getting harder and harder to keep himself in control. He was used to rough play with the German.

He hoped his awkward German skills would encourage the doctor to call his name again. In the start Medic had taught him a few basic words,"bitte" being one of them. He couldn't think of a better way to ask. The giant's hand was running up and down on Dietrich's side. He simply couldn't get enough of touching his lover. He wanted to feel the man in every possible way.

The German's eyes widened slightly to hear his partner using his native tongue even slightly. Apparently he'd cared enough to pick a few things up after all, though he'd only tried teaching so the Russian could understand him. Never was it expected the giant would _use_ it. Somehow it was very encouraging, plus granting him ecstasy like those escalated voice-summoning thrusts was an excellent way to make him do anything. Also adoring the paw he'd so often told Heavy he did, he groaned against the man's skin, "Mmh~! Nimm mich, Misha. Ich will dich, Misha. Ich will das so schlecht. Misha..!" He truly did. His noises were passionate and he let the hand that had been under the Russian's arm come around to accompany his above nipping with motions over Misha's torso. Medic's fingers repeatedly tunneled up through the other's body hair before clawing back downward lightly, all beside the chest still clinging to the other side of his lover's.

Heavy increased the pace. He couldn't help it. His hips were moving on their own when the doctor called his name so desperately. It was driving him insane with need and at this point it was extremely difficult to hold back enough to keep the session soft and loving. "Doktor...Dietrich..!" he groaned. His arm wrapped around the older man's upper body and kept it against himself. His heart was beating like never before. It was so overwhelming Misha was afraid he was going to burst. "Cannot...cannot last..." he mumbled, struggling to keep his brain in order enough to speak English. It was clouded by all the sensations, all the feelings and all the lovely sounds the doctor was making.

Medic's neck craned again to feel that pace and he could only make meaningless exclamations skyward while he drooled a little and fell back in the other man's hold. This was completely overwhelming. At the warning his hand automatically reached for his own length to help it along. He felt like Heavy was straining to give him every ounce of this sensation he'd been missing and wanted to at least grant him a well-timed climax. Swirling desperate squeezes around it, the doctor unable to stay quite so gentle with his lover moving up to such a speed, he met Misha's eyes again and came moments later with a powerful burst and a simpering "HUUH~uhh!" The arm around Heavy's neck couldn't help clawing a single row of sharp streaks down the Russian's scalp as he seized up and let himself be ensconced by the most powerful, long-lasting wave of euphoria he had ever known. It was too powerful to keep in, yelling again, shuddering, and when he came down he would radiate contentment, feeling it glowing straight from his core.

The Russian felt his lover's walls squeezing him, hugging his member tighter and luring him to his own orgasm. The bigger man couldn't help himself and, just like he had learnt with the healer, he sank his teeth into the older man's flesh as he came. He felt the smaller man's semen spilling onto his stomach. It felt so hot and lovely and by the sound of it, the German was loving every second just as much. Misha was happy. He was happy he had been able to give the doctor such a glorious orgasm without hitting or abusing him otherwise. It meant Dietrich was finally warming up to him, didn't it?

The giant huffed heavily and supported his upper body on his elbows. He didn't want to crush his lover. They were both panting, bathing in their afterglows. Misha managed a weak, flustered smile. "It was good?" he asked and petted the German's dark hair.

The scalp rolled into the palm to demand more of it. Uhn, so comfortable. "Amazing." The word was the same in both his languages so he didn't need to worry about being understood. Medic's eyes opened and he looked up at the man over him with weighted lids. It was now or never. He felt curious. Open. Warmed to the core and ready to try something new. "Kommen Sie näher," he invited closer, reaching to cup the giant's cheek.

Misha did. He leaned in, wondering what Medic had in his mind. The man's hand against his cheek felt good. It was warm and it was gentle. His heart was still pounding in his chest and when he looked into those hazy blue eyes staring back at his own, the Russian wished they could stay like this forever. He loved this moment. He loved this feeling. He even loved-

No, the giant told himself. He was not going there. Even in his thoughts admitting his feelings was risky. He pushed all those thoughts away and instead concentrated on the sensation the healer was offering him.

Medic's eyelids slid shut again and he leaned up to press his parting lips against the ones coming forward. It wasn't rough; it wasn't asking for anything; it was only sweet, exploring and extremely long. The doctor kneaded his mouth gingerly and sent both hands to rest their wrists around Heavy's neck while he tested and processed and simply enjoyed. He found he didn't really want to stop. Doing this...it was making his mind light. And what a surprise, different.

The younger man closed his eyes and returned the kiss. It was just as tender as Medic's and it was only making his heart beat faster. The giant sucked the German's lips gently and his tongue touched them playfully. This was nothing like the man he had known before. What had made the doctor change this dramatically? Misha felt like he shouldn't care, but he couldn't help thinking about it. His hand slid slowly across the older one's chest.

Heavy would feel Medic's heart was pounding as hard as his in its cage, and when the doctor registered that he was willing to be so vulnerable he couldn't stand it anymore. It was simple fact: he'd lost their little tug of war. Damn it a thousand times. He stopped his kiss and lowered his forehead to the Russian's collar bone, wrists still encircling that neck as he sighed, "You vin. I love you. I am pazhetic." Maybe he wasn't _in_ love, but the levels of it he was concluding feeling were at _least_ as high as the ones he felt for his darling doves. He loved everything this man did to him. He loved what he was feeling now. He loved a human. So very, very odd.

Misha couldn't hide the shocked look on his face. He had never, ever assumed to hear anything like that. He was speechless for a moment. "I...I think I love Doktor, too," he managed to mumble. It wasn't what he had planned to answer, but it was already on his tongue so the words pretty much blurted out of his mouth. He couldn't believe this was happening. Was he dreaming?

A small tut of laughter from the head refusing to look up. "You only zhink? My emotions come too extreme for zhat luxury. Huuuuh...I really am pazhetic zhen. Your sveetness breaks me too easily. I must be soft. How can I call myself heartless if I am swooning like a voman?" So long he'd cared for absolutely no one, then "Misha" showed up and crumbled his stony disposition to sand in near an instant. What else could it be besides softness? He didn't want to be soft. Soft was exposed and vulnerable.

"You don't have to call yourself heartless. And I do not think you are weak." Heavy gave the older one a reassuring smile. Medic was being way too hard on himself. "I do not see caring as weakness. Doktor shouldn't be worried." His smile widened. "But I won't tell anyone if you don't want dat," he promised. He was willing to keep the man's little secret should Dietrich want so. His hand caressed his lover - or were they partners now? - gently, running up and down on his sweating torso.

Medic watched the hand, finding it curious that even as defeated as he felt he didn't want to move away from it. "Really. Vell everyzhing you have just expressed to me, it has certainly not been loazhing, so clearly _you_ are villing to give care. You make me feel guilty about Soldier even. Vhy? I do not have guilt over sex. Vhy must you be so different from every ozher man? Und you don't zhink less of me or find me vomanish for possessing needless sentiment? I vould find me so. I should hate anyzhing sweet." His head tilted up a little in further curiosity to see the other's face. Still so insistently nice. Why was he so unrelenting?

"Doktor worries too much," Misha chuckled softly. Never before had he heard such silly words from anyone. At least the giant now knew the doctor regretted getting involved with Soldier. That was warming his heart, as much as it was possible over all the pain and disappointment he was feeling about the issue. At least the German was not going to do it again anytime soon. "I am sorry I make Doktor feel uneasy. Is not what I want." His smile turned apologetic. It was hard to believe Medic was still battling himself over this. Why couldn't he just be satisfied with what they had? They had just admitted their feelings to each other. That was a huge step in their relationship.

"I do not like vhen zhings do not go my vay." A bit of stiffness came to the German's face as he sat tall in defense and once more met the giant's gaze. Then again, he had already decided this was something he wanted. "Fine zhen. If you zhink you love me zhen you had better not EVER change your mind, or I vill DESTROY you..." It was said dripping with threat, the doctor's face screwed up in quite the immature but still dark glower, his curled pushed up lip making his nose wrinkle. Medic couldn't even yet think of the thousands of horrible things he'd now do should Heavy opt to leave him. If the giant wanted him to be his alone he was going to have to have him forever. Medic would not allow himself to feel the pain of losing a loved one.

Wait..."his _alone_"..?

A weak frown appeared onto Misha's face. Medic just jumped from one extreme to another. First he had done his best to keep Heavy away from him, and now the man was threatening him _not_ to leave the German. This man had no sense of what was normal. "I cannot help my feelings. If dey change, dey change. I cannot promise to be with Doktor always," the giant replied honestly. How was he supposed to know how he was going to feel after five years? Or one year? Or even one month? They both knew the healer wasn't the easiest possible to have as a lover, so making any promises was completely impossible. Then he offered the smaller man a weak smile. "But I will try not to disappoint." He promised that much.

A further pout. "So have you lied zhis time? Are we still casual? I vill be honest. I don't vant to upset you so far I must destroy you, but I'm curious to see if anozher can give me zhis feeling. It is intoxicating. I vant all of it. But I vant you, preferably, wizh me more zhan my Lieblings. A human is...quite zhe different companion after all. But zhe rule is zhe same: if you are precious to me, I do not lose you."

"I told Doktor I love you," Misha reminded. How many minutes had it taken for the older one to forget that? "When I love someone, I want to keep dem. I will do my best to keep you, too," he clarified. Still, people changed and so did their feelings. Heavy loved his lover right now, but there was no promise they would stay together for the rest of their lives. The German couldn't promise his own feelings would last, either. At the part of love being intoxicating and Medic wanting all of it, the bigger man frowned again. "Love means there is only one. If you love me, you won't get dat feeling from others," the Russian explained. After all, being in love pretty much meant wanting that certain person, and them alone. Just like Misha only wanted the doctor.

Now the German's face softened in surprise and thought. Those words all sounded very agreeable somehow. And hearing he was loved for certain made Medic's flutters return. He didn't like that there was any level of uncertainty, but Heavy's determination at least could be worked with. And he could always be eliminated. Medic sighed, knowing he wanted this feeling too much to not give in. "Alright. I am yours. But so we are clear: I am not soft. I am not zhat vulnerable. I just love you. Like zhem." A brief point to the rafter dwellers. "I like being heartless, even if it is only mostly. Zhough zhat part is _supposed_ to refer to my pity..." It was true; one of his favorite games was telling a victim there was that tiny sliver of hope and watching them try to appeal to his heart. They always mistook it for kindness they should appeal to, so it never worked. He giggled openly to himself recalling his favorite instance.

Misha rolled his eyes with a quiet chuckle. "I will not tell anyone. I can keep secret," he repeated. Why would he tell anyone about them anyway? What would he gain from that? Other than twisting the fact into Soldier's thick, helmeted head to let him know the German was his alone. Nobody else was allowed to touch the older man. "Now, can we agree? Are we partners now?" he asked. Since they had both admitted they loved one another, he felt they could move to the next level in their relationship. Not being only meaningless lovers, but true companions who cared and supported each other.

A wave of the hand before it settled to stroke the giant's torso. The healer was once more glad for any chance to admire that big body. "Ahh, ja, fine fine. Partners. Sounds gute." Medic suddenly seemed more interested in what was going on in his own head than worrying. His mood swings were truly remarkable. "Oh, I vas just remembering an appropriate story. One patient, I vas testing zhe absolute bare minimum of organs I could get a person to live wizh before zhey died...he was failing, but still savable, so I vas playing zhe game where I give zhe doomed hope to appeal to me, und he actually said..!" A break for more giggling. "Right at zhe end he actually said "Please, have a heart"! I broke up so badly I almost failed to reply..! But you know vhat I said? I cut his aorta und as he faded said, "Zhank you for zhe offer; I vill take yours"!" Outright mirth poured from the doctor's mouth now, just like the first time he performed surgery on Heavy.

Heavy joined the roaring laugh with one of his own. "Very good!" he exclaimed. It seemed the German still had a good sense of humor. Or well, anyone might have said it was sick and insane, but Heavy was able to find it very amusing. 'Have a heart'. What had he assumed would happen? "Battlefield is funny place, da?" the giant asked, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Laughing so much hurt his stomach and caused his eyes to leak. The doctor was a real comedian.

"Mm, zhe field, zhe office, it is all fun. Vhen I get to tinker." agreed Medic while he grinned like a lunatic to see his anecdote met so favorably. "Schpeaking of, I was meaning to ask: vhere did you learn such a cold und precise mezhod of vengeance as wizh zhe BLU schpy? It vas short, but so very enjoyable. Does it have somezhing to do wizh zhis?" He cozied up with a rather interested face as fingers snaked around to stroke lightly over the barcode at the base of the large man's skull. The other hand was back to playing with chest hair.

Misha's fingers brushed over the old mark. His expression hardened slightly, but he kept it together. "Is old scar," he murmured. "And long story. Let us say I like causing pain to tiny cowards. Sometimes dey deserve it." He wasn't sure if he wanted to share his backstory with the doctor. Heavy knew the older one wasn't going to judge him, but for his own good he rather tried to keep his past away from his head. Thinking of everything that had happened back then was only going to anger him.

A tilt of the head in return. The evasive reaction only made Medic more interested. "Vell it is a while until dinner und I am quite curious. Vhat else would you propose?"

The giant was silent for a moment. Finally he nodded slowly. "Alright. It was in prison. Bad men came and captured me and my family. Killed my father. We broke free and I killed guards. My sisters and mother saw it. Now dey are safe." He kept the story short. It was so long ago since that day, but still he could see it all in front of his eyes again. He could hear his sisters' cries as they'd witnessed their father dying. He could feel the rusty old lock breaking from the power of his fist and soon later the guards' limbs breaking under his blind rage.

Medic's eyes now sparkled widely as his smile spread. That was a _very_ interesting-sounding event. "Oo..! Zhat sounds quite dramatic. My life contains nozhing like prison, zhough zhere was zhat attempt towards zhe end zhere...vhat were zhey capturing you for? Were you using your gun yet?"

"My father was counter-revolutionary and had friends. Dangerous friends. He worked with mafia. Was killer. He tried to escape but officers killed him. Den I killed dem," Heavy explained. That's all he had ever heard about the whole thing. His mother didn't wish to talk about it to him or his sisters, but they knew their family had lots of debt.

"Mm. You manage to be quite interesting," complimented the German. His arm slid him closer around the giant's neck as his head fell endearingly to his shoulder. The opposite hand turned the big man's jaw to face his half-lidded smirk and then kept rubbing. He felt so content and flirtatious and right. It was another new feeling; one of good and proper closeness. Maybe he really could bond with a man. Just one. It might not be the end of the world. It was that thought that made him even open his mouth to bother sharing anything in return. "I don't have a family. Zhat got in zhe way of my studies. Zhey had been appalled at my interest in doctoring since I vas little, killing my experiments zhat lived, burying zhem all, und hiding everyzhing from knives to sewing zhread. I vas only trying to assist zhose animals. So vhat if combining some vas all zhat could save zhem? Animals are innocent, und zhey vould have died for sure if I left any of zhem where I found zhem. I zhought families were supposed to be proud vhen a member went into medicine, not seek 'help'. Hmph. Zhough zhe psychiatrists were fun to play wizh."

Heavy listened, surprised the older one was even willing to share his backstory. The story itself wasn't anything too stunning. Anyone would have expected the German to have such a past, at least those who knew anything about him. The thought of a young boy cutting and sewing animals was a little disturbing, so Heavy decided not to give it any more attention. He loved the man and so his past didn't matter. "Does not matter. I am not bothered," he assured the shorter one. Anyone would have been shocked hearing what Medic had been like as a child, but not Misha. It only helped him to understand the doctor better.

"I did not zhink you vould be. You are most unflappable. I just feel like comparing. I am not opposed to conversation you know." The doctor's smirk only strengthened. Did he really come off as so completely detached and disinterested in the world? Well, good. "I vill share zhe rest if you vant, zhough as you have heard it is not terribly exciting compared to somezhing as full of danger und intrigue as _your_ life."

"I will listen. Is interesting. I could make tea?" the giant suggested. Since the doctor needed to stay in the infirmary for the whole night sometimes, it was only natural he could boil himself some tea or coffee. Heavy felt like he needed some now. Even though their sex hadn't been as rough as before, it had still drained a notable amount of his energy.

After giving the doctor's forehead a tender kiss the Russian stood up to prepare the water boiler. "Did you go to medical school?" Heavy asked. One might have assumed so, but in German's case it wouldn't have been a wonder if the man had learnt everything he knew himself.

Medic's brow rose when Heavy asked but then did as he pleased anyway. That was _his_ way of doing things. The healer also felt a wave of fuzziness at the suggestion and kiss. Oddly, the atmosphere fast seemed a type of very casual after all. "Pre-dinner tea vould be magnificent, ja," he admitted, then got up to get cleaned and dressed while the Russian parted from him. "I did go to medical school. I vas a very dedicated student to earn my vay to it: top of all classes zhrough und zhrough. I had to pay for it myself by earning scholarships, not zhat it vas hard, as my family vas quite adamant about trying to steer me elsewhere und vasted any money zhat could have been for it on sending me to more psychiatric evaluation for youzh. I had quickly figured out I vas insane, I did not need an overpriced idiot to tell me. Just observing ozhers vas enough. Und I did not label myself. 'God complex'...bah! Zhere is nozhing complex about it. It vas zhe same wizh my intelligence. I understood my genius. So many people bored me und I had to make games of zhem. But if nozhing else, from zhe shrinks und zhen books I learned well enough hands-on about how zhe mind vorks to keep me entertained."

As he wiped down with a cloth at the sink Medic tossed a curious observing glance at the giant. "I managed to get into university as a teenager. Quite young. But zhat is also vhen zhe family finally kicked me out for practicing on my sister. I don't see vhy; zhe corpses zhe school provided were poor tools...how is one to learn how not to lose a patient if zhere is no risk zhey vill die? Zhere are no morals in science. Und I only gave her an appendectomy! Still, I vas glad to be free und asked 'Vhy don't you just disown me zhen?' Zhey obliged. Wizh no obligations to anyone, I could finally focus only on what I vanted."

This time Misha did twitch. Medic had experimented on his sister? The Russian's grip of the boiler tightened. His mother and sisters were the only family he had and he could never, not even in his wildest dreams could he imagine himself hurting his own sisters. "What happened to her?" the bigger man asked, his voice way too weak for his liking. Surely the German couldn't have done anything too radical to her? Perhaps leaving a few scars, at the very most..? Simple or not, it could have turned into something serious in no time due to even the slightest of mistakes. Heavy was able to tolerate lots of horrible things, but not everything. He had his limits and since family had always been everything to him, he was rather shocked hearing how little Dietrich cared about his own.

It was noted by Medic that he'd finally struck a nerve. Ah, yes, here was what usually happened when he shared. First that morbid curiosity, then disgust and name-slinging; but considering how Heavy had been able to let him open so much, it was hoped he could pass a real test to see if he could look past something that really got to him. Honestly the doctor responded with a shrug. "Hm. Nozhing. I had gotten plenty of practice on corpses by zhat point und an appendectomy is quite small zhe procedure. It vas a success. I didn't _vant_ her to die. Zhat is why I did not silence her vhen she ran straight off to complain. I have a _sense_ of family, but apparently it was too much to ask mine for support. I vas angry about zhat vhen I asked to be disowned, but I do not regret it."

Heavy nodded slowly and clicked the machine on. "I see," he replied. At least that was a positive side of the story. Medic's sister had survived. Still, the giant couldn't believe someone would put their own sister into such risk. He didn't care how great the German was or if he was a genius. Every surgery had its risk. He reckoned the doctor wouldn't do it again, even if he could. He now had eight men to experiment on and cut as he pleased, so even if he was given the chance to cut his own sister again, Misha assumed he wouldn't take the offer. At least he honestly hoped so.

"Why didn't you use someone else?" the younger one asked. A neighbor, teacher, classmate...why had the man felt the urge to use his sister? To finally get familial "support"?

Doing up his shirt now, the healer looked like he thought it should have been obvious. "Hmph. Do you know how long it takes for someone in a hospital to volunteer to be a new doctor's first surgery? Especially one so young? I am impatient und she vas most on-hand! I had hoped a sibling vould be supportive und trusting enough to let me have zhat chance to improve my skills. I had to learn zhe basics before I could start messing around freely. Vell it turned out zhat even proving myself was not enough anyway und my relatives only vanted to suppress me, so gute riddance." There was something in his face that suggested he might have wished his family had been more receptive of his interests, but not being a sentimental person, Medic barely let it linger.

In some way Misha felt sorry for the older man. Since his family had always been so loving and understanding, the giant had difficulties putting himself in the doctor's place. He knew Medic didn't want his pity so he kept his thoughts quiet. The German would have only pushed him away if the Russian had tried to hug and comfort him. He saw for the best not to say anything about that. It would have only upset the older one.

"I am glad she is alright," he said in the end. That much was true. At least she had been allowed to keep her skeleton. He picked up his underwear from the floor while they waited for the water to boil. "Now Doktor has many patients. Is good, da? Nobody will take saws away." He offered the smaller man a smile, hoping they could leave the previous subject behind them.

Medic could only find his one mug, so he brought a beaker over with it to the large man. A little returned smile while the German opened a tin of black tea leaves and pinched them to his taste in the mug. "Hm. Yes. Even wizhout a medical license. I am grateful for zhe opportunity, I assure. After all zhose years of secrecy zhis job is razher as ideal as you are. I should have been in an army from zhe start." Well, the giant hadn't run out yet, so it _seemed_ he wasn't going to change his mind instantly… "Do you now understand zhe levels of coldness I varned you about? How badly does it bozher you zhat I'm so unfeeling for blood relatives? I do not see blood as zhe same as closeness after all. For instance, zhe nearest zhing to a family I have at zhe moment vould be my Lieblings. Zhey are not even my species, but zhey are precious to me. Zhey listen, express interest, are constant, und do not hesitate wizh zheir affection. Zhough zhey are easily und often quite schtupid." A fond chuckle there.

"Family is everything to me. Is all I have ever had. We were poor and lost our father when my sisters were leetle children. We take care of each other. I send dem money and worry about dem. We are close. I cannot understand how Doktor would want to do dat to his sister." Heavy shook his head slowly. To him it sounded rather disappointing, so the giant assured, "It does bother me. A leetle. Not much. It was only shock." It wasn't like it was going to happen ever again anyway. "How close am I to Doktor?" he asked instead. He wished he'd have the second place after the birds.

A soft hum through a continued smile. "Now zhere is somezhing I _am_ slightly jealous of," Medic quipped a bit distantly. Then he faced Heavy to meet his eyes again. "As for you, we have just expressed love, ja? I told you moments ago zhat I vant you more zhan zhe doves, und I zhink you have just passed a very big test. I would hold you on par wizh zhem in zhat case. By zhe vay, Leonidas still does not like you. He is staying back, but is still wary. He is zhe one making zhe most noise." He tossed a thumb and a quick jerk of the head over his shoulder towards the rafter the mentioned party was on. All of the doves had been providing ambient coos as always, but this one's came a little harder and he flapped randomly like trying to shoo from a distance. "I zhink you two should bond a little."

Misha turned to Leonidas. He had no idea how anyone could tell if a bird liked you or not. To him it was just a bird who liked to stay out of people's way. It was a nice quality for a bird. "How do I bond with him?" the giant questioned. He didn't care about the birds, he'd much rather bonded with the doctor. Still, since they were all so important to the German, he supposed he could try. Just to please the healer.

"Call him. Just look at him specifically und hold out a perch." When Heavy obliged to offer the bird a finger, Medic looked to it as well like an expecting parent. Leonidas was stubborn and when he decided to heed the call went to Medic instead. The doctor sighed and repeatedly tried to hand him over, taking the dove from his shoulder and passing him with his own finger, but the fussy one hopped back up his arm each time no matter how he was scolded. Irritated, Medic grabbed Leonidas over the back to pin his wings and made him sit on Heavy's finger, holding him in place. "Alright. Now go on, give him a tickle. He vill calm down. Und coo. Zhey like zhat."

Heavy stared flatly with a furrowed brow at the tiny bird trying to squirm its way out of the situation. Leonidas didn't seem to like this training and Heavy wasn't a very big fan, either. Nonetheless the giant did as the German wanted, tickling its non-existent chin. He also muttered something in Russian, hoping the bird liked it. To show his appreciation, Leonidas gifted the bigger man with a long, white stain. Heavy felt like throwing the bird into the oven. He pulled his hand back quickly mumbling a bunch of Russian curses he rushed to wash his hand. "I do not like him." he admitted.

Medic had pinched his nose and scolded the dove again. The boiler clicked to indicate it was done and as he moved to ready his own tea one-handed he informed, "Why do you zhink I vant to work on zhat? I want my loved ones getting along. Vell you can't expect it to be instant. At least he is not getting in your vay und trying to chase you out zhis time, ja? Here." He left the water and leaves for Heavy to sort out as he liked and left his own beverage to steep, turning to wiggle his finger against Leonidas' chest feathers and holding a soft face close as he gave soothing little coos to mimic the birds'. As he registered them, the little white creature slowly stopped struggling so much and his own vocals quieted. Holding out the hypnotized and docile bird the doctor added, "Zhat is how you open zhem. Persistence. Hold him now. Stroke und be sweet to him. You are gute at vinning wizh zhat." A smirk over his own accidental parallel. Was it any wonder he was at home surrounded by creatures that even shared his weaknesses?

Some of the other doves were observing and wondering if it was cluster time. There was no perch, but Leonidas was getting special attention. Medic usually liked to call all of them and they were jealous.

Heavy still thought the bird would have looked better on his plate, but not to disappoint Medic he gently took the dove from the healer. He was not going to make any silly noises that made him sound like he was about to choke on something, but he did scratch the bird's chest feathers. He honestly didn't know what the big deal was. The doctor could have just locked Leonidas up if it couldn't cope with the Russian. That would have been a good solution. Instead Heavy was now petting a bird instead of preparing his tea. "Does it like dis?" the giant asked. He didn't know animals well enough to tell. Especially doves. Especially annoying doves. And especially especially annoying doves that didn't like him.

The doctor was doing a bad job of suppressing the smile he wore in amusement over the giant's discomfort. It was endearingly awkward. Watching the dove in question only ruffle a little before behaving he answered, "He is considering. Your presence is acceptable. Zhe cooing vould help wiz-phhh!" Medic had made the mistake of raising a hand conversationally and ended up blowing air in response to the wings flapping by his face. "Ahh, Mephistopheles, vhat-? Copernicus! Aristotle, Daddy is talk-" The German broke up laughing as he was demandingly swarmed by several randomly angled affectionate settlers. In a good mood, he gave up and held his arms as receptive perches, looking with further mirth to Heavy. "Aha ha...zhey feel left out. See? No hesitation, und razher schtupid. You must love zhem."

Misha couldn't help a chuckle of his own. The sight in front of him was rather hilarious. The doctor was suddenly covered in birds. "You are popular." He shook his head weakly with an amused smile. Then he looked back at Leonidas. He decided to try and coo. He tried his best to imitate the sound the doves always made themselves and the bird in his hand started turning its head back and forth. Heavy wondered what he was saying to the tiny creature.

Leonidas was confused. This huge human being was trying to communicate with him? "I am your apple," it said. Then, "You are homeless nettle." What was that supposed to mean. He gave the human a coo of his own, convincing the man he was not a nettle and apparently it pleased the giant. "Let's lay eggs!" the huge human-bird decided. If Leonidas had been able to roll his eyes, he would have.

A widened beam from the healer to see Heavy warm a bit and actually try to interact with his darlings. Not letting the clustering of them stop him from taking his tea, he took his mug up and sipped it while they shifted around to accommodate his motion. With his free hand he opted to prepare the giant's beaker for him since only one dove apparently kept him so occupied. "He is varming. I give you quite zhe few points for zhis effort, you know. How many pinches do you like?" Another sip. Mm, nothing like that bitter spark against the taste buds to liven the mind. Well perhaps medifluid vapors, but this was perfectly fine. The scene felt natural somehow.

"Pinches?" Misha echoed. Why would he want any pinches? Nonetheless, he was happy Medic appreciated his efforts. Apparently he was doing a fine job trying to win Leonidas over. At least it was talking to him back. Seeing the German helping him with his tea Misha finally understood what the healer had asked him. "Ah. Three, please," he replied and lifted his hand to give Medic his dove back.

A little crowded, the healer gave an awkward sort of smile as he found himself not being able to receive the offer, as in tandem he was handing a beaker of tea over with his only free hand. "Uh."

The problem fixed itself when some of the more friendly birds migrated to the giant and Leonidas hopped over to Medic by himself. Medic gave a laugh through his nose. "Or zhat. If you don't vant to pet zhem, ignore. Copernicus vill demand petting, but vill take zhe hint eventually. Well. I am not sure what to do wizh a man after sex besides leave or sleep. Do we just keep talking? Vhat is somezhing you do, Herr Demands-A-Relationship?" His sarcasm was half chide, half being irritated that he didn't have an answer himself.

"I usually cuddle, talk or whatever feels right. Dis feels right." Misha shrugged, gesturing at everything around them. He enjoyed having this moment with the German. They didn't need to do anything special to enjoy each other's company. "Is dis awkward for Doktor?" Heavy asked. Since the healer was new to these things, he didn't wish to make the older man uncomfortable. "We can go to sleep, too," he added.

"It is slightly awkward," Medic admitted as he held his mug close to enjoy the steam. Then he blinked. "You vant to miss dinner? Zhat is a bit much sleep, ja? Und vhat about my shower?" The healer really needed to get himself a shower schedule. He'd been taking them quite randomly.

"Is what Doktor usually does," Heavy chuckled about the backwards awkwardness and tasted his tea. Not bad at all. "We go to shower, den we eat." The giant explained his own plan, then paused for a moment. "I suppose Doktor is not ready to share bed yet." He gave the German a careful little grin. He wouldn't mind sleeping with the older one instead of going to his own room.

The doctor froze mid-sip. Jeez, would Heavy stop springing these intimate-sounding things on him already? He pounded his sternum to get the hitch in his throat to unstick and cleared it. "I did not, uhh, know you vanted zhat." He considered for a moment. It wasn't an out of place suggestion if they were supposed to be a couple now, and even though the mood of it was odd, Medic was still very intrigued by the prospect of receiving love. He was quite greedy for it. In the end he decided, "If you von't mind zhat I want to play zhis evening, you can stick around. I have not gotten a chance since I arrived, und it is very relaxing."

"Play?" Misha echoed, "Play what?" What kinds of games did the German play exactly? Other than cutting and sewing people, which was what he always did. Then again, the giant assumed it wouldn't be a problem anyway, whatever it was. "Is fine. Doktor can play as much as he wants." He agreed it was a small price compared to the outcome. He'd be able to sleep in the same bed as Medic, which was another milestone for him to reach.

"My instrument," clarified the healer. "I play zhe violin." If the other was annoyed by music while he was going to do whatever he was planning on doing, or by the instrument itself, Medic would not want the man around.

Heavy's eyes widened. He'd had no idea. Medic had never even mentioned it as far as the Russian remembered. He couldn't help a grin. "I want to hear Doktor play," he said softly. It was true. He truly did. He wanted to hear that rough, sadistic man play such a delicate instrument and see him getting lost in the melodies.

Taken aback by the tone, Medic met the other with a measuring sweep of his eyes. It seemed earnest. "Alright. So do. You vill not have a choice if you join me." He didn't care if he had an audience so long as that audience wasn't bothersome.

Heavy didn't mind how cold the doctor sounded again. It was fine. He knew the healer wasn't used to having a partner. "We can take shower now, da? After dat is dinner." He repeated their plan and finished his tea. After that he pulled his pants back on with his undershirt. He didn't bother with his vest and red working shirt, since they weren't going to go out anymore during the night. "What kind of music Doktor plays?"

It was agreeable and Medic finished his own drink while the other dressed. After he gathered a towel from his room and they were on their way he replied, "Classical. Only it vill do. Anyzhing else on a violin is atrocious und belongs on a fiddle. Und I don't mean zhat harshly. Zhe fiddle is gute." He'd hardly admit it, but square dance music was fun. And the act itself had merit.

"I am curious to hear," Misha admitted, his smile only growing. He had never been to a real concert. His family was poor and lived on a mountain, so it was no wonder. Before they were captured Heavy had spent his years studying. He hadn't had time or money for such luxuries as listening to live music. Now the doctor was going to give him a private concert. Perhaps the older one could teach him to play, too. Or maybe not. The German's nature wasn't really a teacher-type.

They picked up a towel for the Russian on their way and continued to the showers. "How long have you played?" Misha asked as he once again undressed.

Folding his clothes as he took them off and put them neatly in a cubby by the door the healer replied shortly, "Twenty-four years. I picked it up in university. I don't suppose you play anyzhing?" A time or two he'd heard the Russian sing on the field, but he didn't seem like he played a physical instrument.

"Nyet," Heavy replied with a chuckle. "But I like music, though I have never seen concert. I liked to sing in school, but my voice was not right. I had to quit." He shrugged and stepped into the showers from the dressing area. He didn't care what his teachers had told him, he was allowed to sing as much as he wanted on his free time. He didn't need others to tell him where and when he was allowed to do that.

Off-handedly the German mentioned as he came in after the other, "You have a gute voice. Such a sexy rumble." Then he smirked to remember the last time the two of them had been in the shower together. He had to make use of the memory and came up behind the giant as he turned the water on. Gripping sensually around the big torso he quipped a teasing, "Guten abend, Liebhaber. Are you going to zhrow me against zhe tiles again~?"

Misha turned his head to grin at the man behind him. "Would you want me to?" It was true they hadn't shared the showers since that day. Heavy had been way too short-tempered. He hadn't even realized back then how much the doctor enjoyed violence. "Did you like when I did?" he asked and reached his hand to stroke the German's behind.

"Nnn~, I did. I zhink you saw vhat it did to me." The doctor flexed his fingers and pulled tighter against the giant's back, rubbing his cheek between the two massive shoulders. "I vould have loved to have been taken zhat vay."

"I will take Doktor dat way one day. But not today," Misha promised. He wanted to keep this day special and gentle. They had plenty of time to have rough sex in the future, but this was the day the Russian wanted to spend as normal lovers. Make love, drink tea, talk and listen to the German's playing. He was not going to hit the healer anymore today.

The German turned a bit pouty and slumped mumbling against the nape of the giant's neck, "Zhere are now several ways you have said we vill have sex und we haven't yet. I still vant to ride you, you vant me to train zhe head, I have not taken you, und zhis. It seems zhere is quite a lot we only _vant_ to do to each ozher."

"Is special day. I want to keep it special." Heavy turned around and closed his arms around his impatient lover. "I will listen to Doktor's playing. After dat we do what Doktor wants. He can ride me before bed, da?" he asked, hoping to wake that lovely spark in those lovely blue eyes again. He hated disappointing the German in any way, especially since they had just started a fresh relationship.

"Special..?" Medic's eyes blinked a little larger and he couldn't help a bit of a blush as that embrace wrapped him. Heavy couldn't mean he was still holding onto the strange fuzz making love had caused. Couldn't be referring to _him_. But now it was mentioned it had to be noted this _did_ still feel a little special. "If you can call arguing und drinking tea special…vell playing is vhat I wanted to do in zhe first place, but if you vant to give me such anozher option I will not say no." A small perverted grin surfaced through his blushing.

"Good. It is decided. After Doktor has played, we have sex," Heavy promised. Since the doctor insisted, of course they could have another round. As long as he didn't need to hit the older man he was willing to go to bed with him. The German might think it was boring, but Misha was going to keep his head. This was a very special day for him and he was going to keep it that way.

The doctor seemed at least satisfied with getting one of his wishes fulfilled and let his grin widen before moving to hog most of the water as he started washing. Standing behind Heavy he hardly got any since the big body blocked the stream, and he wasn't going to move to his own station. Anyone would have recognized Medic was clingy and invasive by this point. He wouldn't have expected anything less to be expected of him either.

At the dinner table Heavy took the German into his lap. This time the older one didn't need to force himself on Misha, the Russian was only happy the healer kept buzzing around him like a bee that had found a pretty flower. Besides, he wanted to let Soldier know the American had lost. Medic was his now and was not going to need someone else's attention. The man under the helmet didn't say anything, but Misha was rather sure the smaller man was glaring at him under the brim.

It was unusual for the doctor to be pulled to someone of their own accord, and his brow rose a little when it happened, but he quickly gave one of his evil grins and leaned back against the large man. "Oh, are you going to feed me as well? You spoil me zhis evening, Liebchen." He gave the endearing term and an exaggerated wiggle to cause general discomfort, as well as stroked the giant's face while he made an expectant "ah" sound. This was fun. Heavy seemed to be becoming unopposed to his public games. It was almost more fun than having the person he was after be one of the ones who squirmed.

Misha did. He shared his meal gladly, ignoring the pressuring silence around them. Pyro and Spy were the only ones who didn't seem to care; the firebug wriggled in his seat with suffocated squeeing sounds and Spy, having known this was coming anyway, ate his dinner looking like his content self. While public affections didn't bother the Frenchman, Scout ended up taking his dinner plate and leaving the mess hall, cursing all the way how something like this always happened to him. Soldier was staring so angrily his furious gaze was slowly melting two holes into his helmet.

Medic noted the last one's anger and became a little curious. Was Soldier that interested in his attention? It was about how angry Heavy got, but Soldier never suggested anything that might be more than casual. What was going on there? He was also reminded of the curiosity regarding if someone else could stir such a pleasant feeling from him. Perhaps he should sneak an experiment in. It was doubted the giant would approve of one. For now he simply fished for more general reactions by pulling the Russian down and giving him one of those kneading, elongated kisses over his shoulder. He was pleased to discover it still gave him tingles. Apparently that wasn't a one-time thing.

At this point most of the team was getting uncomfortably awkward. They tried to keep their gazes away, but it was like witnessing a train accident. They just couldn't stop staring, no matter how they tried.

Heavy let out a low, pleased purr when he felt the German's lips on his. It was nice to experience the doctor's gentle side instead of the murderous one for a change. The two were cuddling like newlyweds, cooing to each other and sharing tender kisses and murmurs. The men finished their meals in record time and almost ran out of the mess hall. All but Soldier and Pyro. The American was still glaring daggers at them while the masked man observed the sight fawningly. Engie returned to drag the firebug out of the room in the end.

Very entertained, Medic couldn't stop smiling. Perhaps having someone in on the joke _was_ better. He could go a lot farther that way. With the audience shrunk down so far it was hardly as worth staying however and he got up to pull the giant along with him by the wrist when he felt the urge to continue with the evening's plans. A devious glance was included. Granted that part wasn't coming right away, but he was certainly looking forward to it. When his room was reached Medic let the Russian go and went to collect his instrument case from one of the shelves. Oh, he was looking forward to this as well. It had been too many days.

Fondly he opened the case and took up the violin and bow with care in a left-handed hold that was slightly unusual, in that he didn't tuck it under his chin but rather pressed it into the base of his neck's side. He next sat himself propped against the bed's headboard beside the case and crossed his legs out in front of him as he began tuning the thing. "Sit vhere you like," he offered his guest choice of the spindle chair at his writing desk or the bed. "I don't suppose you have a request?"

Heavy took a seat on the bed, but not too close to give the man enough space to play. The violin was beautiful. It looked just like the ones he had seen in posters and magazines. It was shiny and the way Medic held it in place made everything look so very professional.

The giant shook his head. "I love whatever Doktor plays," he replied. He enjoyed classical music, so whatever the doctor decided to play he knew he was going to like it.

Medic must have found his enthusiasm silly. He was like a big child waiting for Santa Claus. His eyes followed the older one working the violin like he assumed any professional would.

An agreeable dip of the head, and the German propped himself higher with pillows to avoid striking the wall. When he was satisfied with every string's pitch the doctor sent the bow straight to work on a sudden torrent of fast, sharply intricate notes. The music was fluid and masterful, a surgeon's fingers maneuvering deftly on the frets and a practiced arm sawing eagerly with the bow. Medic's eyes were closed and his brow slightly knitted, his mouth a little stern as he clearly was drowning himself in the flurry of the chosen piece. As it went, his head would roll minutely and occasionally his brow would arc when he hit a favorite part. And when the end of the song was reached, another one just as intricate followed right after without pause.

Heavy listened in awe. He recognized some of the songs, and even if most of them weren't familiar to him, he never found a song he didn't like. Even more than the music itself, Heavy adored the German's face while he played. The man had never looked so handsome. The concentration on his face, how his body and expressions gave away when the healer was reaching his favorite parts and how the pace and melody affected to the man's emotions. Misha had never been to a concert, but he was certain this was what he would have seen if he'd ever been to one. Medic wasn't afraid of letting himself get lost in what he was doing. He enjoyed playing his violin. He enjoyed killing and other brutal things, but this was different. The doctor looked _calm_. He looked like there were no worries in the world. In fact, the German looked like there was _nothing_ else in the world than he and his violin. It was beautiful.

It went on relentlessly for well the length of a concert. More than enjoy, Dietrich _adored_ to play this instrument. The sound, the feel, the grace and control needed to perfect it. The violin was absolute perfection in the world of music to him. Piece after piece permeated the air until finally the bow hovered to a rest and both hands lowered. The healer's eyes opened over a small and deeply peaceful smile as he inhaled deeply and let it out with a thoroughly relaxed, "Hmmmmmm..." Gott im himmel, he had needed that. As he found reality his gaze flitted to the side and registered Heavy was still seated beside him. Politely he stated, "Oh. I hope I have not bored you."

Misha's smile was wide and ever so genuine. "Doktor could never bore me," the giant replied honestly. "It was wonderful. Thank you," he added and pulled the German into a quick hug. If only the older one knew how much he had loved it. "You can play again for me, da?" he asked. He certainly hoped so. Medic's music had been perfect and it was hard to believe the healer hadn't played for a while. It had sounded like the man practiced every day.

A blush as usual with such a soft sentiment and embrace, but this time the smile the doctor was already wearing didn't waver. He was too at ease. "Danke sehr." Getting praise for the things he enjoyed was always the most rewarding, and the giant filled in every gap where he'd hardly ever gotten any. "I usually like to play often, so I am sure you vould hear me again whezher you vanted or not. Not so long zhough, don't vorry. I only played so much because it has been veeks. I was starved."

"Does not bother me. Your playing is amazing. I like it," Heavy assured the German. The more the man played the better, for the giant. His hands moved lower slowly. "Now, did Doktor want something before sleep?" the Russian purred. Medic had offered him such a wonderful concert he was willing and eager to give something back. He would love to have the healer riding him.

"Again, danke." Flattered, Medic's smile turned into a playfully tilted smirk and he packed his instrument away before setting it to the floor by the bed with care. "Vhatever would give you such a zhought?" he asked before giving a gentle lunge to make the big man lie back propped against the headboard instead. His hands made light kneading claw motions to repeatedly fist Heavy's undershirt as his firmly straddling legs moved his hips suggestively into the other's pelvis. "Pet me," demanded the German. He was feeling rather docile under the effects of violin music and sweetness. The mood was drugging him and he couldn't say he particularly cared.

Misha blinked. The German was acting like a cat all of a sudden, and not even one in heat. While this was most certainly unexpected, Heavy also found it rather sweet. So he did what Medic wanted and scratched the healer's chin with his right hand and his hair with the other one. "Doktor makes a good pet," he murmured, watching the smaller one leaning against his touch. He was like a cat enjoying a little too much catnip.

Appropriately, the healer had to purr a little. Those big, warm hands were just too much and he lowered himself on his elbows against the strong front to mold his own belly to it. "You are lucky I choose it, zhen," he smirked before deciding to go with the act and giving a long lick up the giant's neck and jawline, ending with a flick off the chin and sealing it with a kiss. His fisted claws, now on the man's shoulders, became tighter and more demanding.

The giant hummed with a grin. "Where should I pet Doktor?" he asked and allowed his left hand to scratch its way lower on the German's back. He had a pretty good idea about where the healer preferred to be scratched, but he allowed the older man his fun to tell him exactly how the Russian should have petted his kitten.

"Mmm, I zhink you are on zhe right track," murmured the lusty feline as he raised his rear in expectation of the approaching paw. "Und don't you dare stop wizh zhe hair." Every little scratch to his spine made his eyelids flutter and he nibbled on the other's bottom lip in appreciation. Both his hands snaked up to wrap around behind Heavy's head and mix in his own swirled petting over all of the smooth scalp.

Misha did as he was told, now working as a living personal scratching tree. Apparently everything was expected from the healer, even some lovey-dovey cuddle-snuggle. Not that the Russian complained. Again, it was sweet to see his doctor this attached to him. So eager and demanding for attention. "Here?" the bigger man asked with a playful grin when his fingertips had reached Medic's buttock.

Another grin. "Zhere." Both rewarding and impatient, Medic moved back a bit to shove up and pull off the big man's shirt before falling back to arrange the same hold. Ah, now he could enjoy all that lovely body hair uninterrupted. One hand stayed to play with it all while the other resumed scalp petting. The doctor had never felt so subdued when he wanted sex, and it was amazing to him that he could enjoy being gentler when it was him who wanted to take charge of it. He still felt animalistic even, just...tame. Fascinating and erotic.

The giant let out a soft little purr of his own. Who would have thought petting one's hair felt so great? He turned his head a little bit and hemmed when the doctor's fingers managed to find a good spot. "Is good..." he murmured, his voice blurry. He let his fingers stay on the healer's ass for a moment, scratching him gently before adding a little more pressure. Then they continued their way lower between the German's buttocks.

At that Medic bit his own lip and decided his pants needed to come off first this time. Raising his hips a bit under the Russian's touch, he paused his hands momentarily to let one of them undo his belt. Then he rolled onto his back, pushed his underwear down with them and wriggled his way smoothly out of everything on his lower half. He refused to get off of Heavy during the process. Then it was rolling back over and adding his own pressure to the spot Heavy had liked in hopes he would be enticed. His free hand slowly opened his top layers while more low purring ordered, "Yes, stroke my entrance. Pet me from inside~. I vant zhose fingers, Misha. будь добр." He betted showing off he remembered the word he'd been previously told to beg would add some drive as well. Hearing the German equivalent had certainly been nice for him.

Now it was Heavy's turn to look surprised when the doctor suddenly spoke Russian. It sounded nice and he was flattered the German had bothered to memorize the request. It really showed he cared. The giant smirked. "Good," he rumbled and his fingertips found the tight opening. Of course he was going to pet his kitten wherever the healer wanted him to.

He started slowly, circling the entrance before lazily pushing himself in. His digits were dry and penetrating the man with his big finger must have hurt. They were lucky Dietrich adored pain. "Purr for me," Heavy whispered. It was no secret he loved listening to his sex partners.

Some very hard noises were granted when Medic happily received that the other hadn't bothered wetting his digit before delivering his request. Ohh~, so raw..! The doctor pushed himself up into a harsh arch, closing his eyes and smiling while each sharp gasp that was his breathing became an intense purr and his hole made a fast series of constrictions. He was still somewhat loose from earlier, but the fact that this time was dry cancelled it out and then some. The fingers pushing against Heavy's chest dug in, but he wanted to do something bigger with this spike of lust.

Slinky and still purring, he slipped out of the rest of his clothes and turned around to offer himself that way to his partner's fingering instead. Then he lay flat and worked open the giant's pants. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, but he couldn't think of a better way to get his ride up quickly, and he was willing enough to get to that. As he pulled out the semi-filled organ sought he quipped, "Vell zhen, before you are too large, I'm told I'm razher gute at zhis for some reason."

Then he took the thing all the way into his throat in a single motion before immediately giving lengthy bobs with his head. His lips pressed firmly to the shaft and every time his head went up he let his tongue flick the slit at the tip. The hand not supporting him in position had dove just as immediately under the Russian's open zipper to encompass and knead Heavy's testicles. A purr again into the sizeable rod.

Heavy gasped, taken by storm. What a pleasant surprise Medic was giving him, and with all those throaty moans...it was fantastic. The Russian bucked his hips up, thrusting weakly into the doctor's mouth with quiet gasps. When was the last time he'd felt anyone's mouth down there? Misha wanted to give his lover something in return and withdrew his finger. He leaned in and his tongue licked over the man's opening. Since they had taken a shower some time ago it was fine. He didn't mind.

Heavy closed his lips around the entrance, sucking it forcefully. He pressed the German's hips against his chest so the older man couldn't wriggle himself out of his grip.

It was a good thing the precaution was taken, because Medic's hips did fight to wriggle all over the place as he let out a more intense groan and began twisting his head as well. His grip to the giant's testes firmed and ground more eagerly. That sudden treatment to his hole was harder and even better than when Heavy had just tongued him. It was plenty good as a raw finger. What the big man sucked wasn't growing though, and the more Medic unyieldingly lolled his mouth the harder it was to do so, as the thing inside it was slowly getting too wide for any human throat. Not for lack of trying, eventually the doctor had to give up on taking the man all in and brought his other hand up to press massages into the other side while his mouth ran affection all over the still-growing length. He then fingered the tip while running his lips on the shaft and vice versa, jaw stretching to take what he could of Misha while his hand worked the rest. He was fairly confident his attempts to satisfy were successful, but hummed more vibrations to add to them anyway.

Heavy grunted when the doctor squeezed his balls tighter. Not enough to hurt, but the fear of it was knocking at the back of his head. Who knew when Medic was going to get carried away and crush Misha's twins in his hand?

The giant distracted himself from such thoughts by rubbing his face more into the German's sensitive flesh. He sucked and licked Dietrich's opening, penetrating it with his tongue a few times to tease the older man. At the same time his hips kept moving weakly into his lover's hot, wet mouth. His organ was so big even Medic's mouth felt tight around it.

Medic loved the teasing penetration and it only made him undulate in want. He was fast desiring something else to pierce that ring. Satisfied when the giant's organ was good and hard, Medic let his lips pop off of it and pressed it to his cheek with his hand instead, rubbing still cat-like against it while he sighed, "Uhhn, as gute as zhat is, I zhink we vould bozh prefer zhis in zhere, ja?" He knew better than to go too far before knowing a man could handle something like crushing, and only kneaded his thumb to Heavy's sack while waiting and enjoying his own treatment.

Misha took a few extra seconds before pulling his face back. He breathed deep to catch his breath and his cheeks were flustered. He couldn't deny he was impatient to see how the doctor was going to ride him. "Alright. Since Kitten wants." He grinned at the healer and unwrapped his arms from around the German. He helped Medic to get in the right position and his hands were running up and down on his sides when Dietrich was sitting on him. "There we go. Is everything good?" he asked and grabbed his own member to hold it still for the doctor.

A head had tilted slightly when Medic heard himself called "Kitten". Is that what he resembled to the other? His men sure came up with some weirdly cutesy nicknames for such a cruel man. Well this one was certainly more applicable than "sweetheart" or "cupcake". He was definitely a playful animal at current. "Kitten approves," he purred with a smirk, still going with the act plus liking to see how flushed he'd made the Russian, and sat himself gladly to let gravity force his prize inside him.

"Hnnnnnnn..." Eyes fluttered shut and a lip was bitten again while the doctor let his nails dig the giant's belly. He sat for a moment to just constrict and enjoy the size before stirring himself in weighted gyrations, lifting himself on his knees to rise part-way off his partner, loving how his own weight made him plop heavily back down flush against the base of that organ. Heavy could do nothing _but_ stuff him completely this way and it was heaven. His shoulders hunched above his flexing claws and his head rolled with more noises to express his thoughts.

Each time Medic's body slammed against his hips, Heavy let out a throaty growl. His hands rested on the doctor's hips and he jerked his own whenever the doctor landed again. "Is good?" Misha asked, his voice low and thick. The view in front of him was astonishing. The German's cheeks were deep red and Heavy loved the way the older man's expressions changed when he bounced himself up and down. The doctor's length smacked weakly against the Russian's lower belly.

Misha decided trying something else. He knew he'd told the German he didn't want to play rough that night, but the doctor looked like he could use some spark in what he was doing. So the giant smacked his face. "Faster," he snarled, glaring into Dietrich's eyes.

A sharp whine of surprise as Medic moved with the hand and his eyes opened wide. What the-! The rush of pleasure was unavoidable, as well as the need to lash out at his attacker, and turning back to see that dark face he was suddenly very encouraged to use them. "Ahhh~..!" It was reflex to reach for the man's throat despite that it was rather a large one, but both hands managed to get hold of it enough to use as an anchor, something for the doctor to pull himself up with and then push against. "Oh, now you vant me harder? I vill give you harder." And he started using the hold to slam himself intently onto the thing inside him. A cattish smirking growl came from him as he felt a stir in his gut.

"Good." Heavy grinned and his own hands started pushing the German's smaller body up and down on himself. He matched his boosts to Medic's rhythm, giving him some extra speed and making sure he wouldn't get tired too soon. His hips met the hot, tight body with audible smacks. He didn't mind having himself strangled as long as he could still breathe. For now, he could. He doubted Dietrich wanted to make him unconscious in the middle of everything anyway.

Misha's right hand let go of the doctor, only to slam itself against the German's buttock one second later. He could get used to having such a good, obedient pet within his reach.

Another head roll and an animalistic sound from the belly came with that strike. Medic intensified his efforts, greatly loving how the giant moved him. He didn't in fact want Heavy to pass out, and only buried his nails in the tough flesh rather than constrict any further. The healer's member wasn't quite so feeble an erection anymore either, but he still felt it could use attention. Glancing to it he growled through panting lust, "Stroke zhat for me, vould you? Kitten's claws are busy." He clenched his fingers briefly to accentuate and gave an enticing clench from his filled entrance.

The bigger man did as he was told, wrapping his fingers around the doctor's manhood and starting to pump it along with their movements. His grip was strong, but he didn't want to break the organ by squeezing too much. Medic would have yelled at him for that.

He wished he could have described how lovely the German looked on top of him. Well, first of all, he knew the doctor didn't want to hear he looked "lovely". Misha also doubted he could have formed such complicated sentences in English.

He squeezed the doctor's left buttock, sinking his short nails into the man's flesh. He was bouncing the German on top of him as if the older one was a mere sex toy. Meant to be used and abused, only to serve. No other purpose than helping its master reach his climax.

Medic was realizing this, and slowly deciding he didn't care so much to put in the effort if he didn't have to. Besides, any demonstration of power was only more of a turn-on. He waited until his member was straining under the other's squeezing treatment to rumble and moan, "Hrrr~, alright. You are stronger. Bounce me yourself. Kräftig~. Lifting is anozher zhing I told you I vanted more of, und I cannot let so many orders go so unheard for so long." The heated blush further encompassing his skin told he was already thinking about how powerfully the giant could ram him numb on his own.

Misha didn't complain. He let go of the hardening member and gripped Medic's hips with bruising force. Immediately he started forcing the older man up and down as he pleased, his own length thrusting deep into the smaller man's body. The Russian panted hard, sweating as he gave his everything to give his lover what he deserved.

It wasn't long when he felt he was getting dangerously close. "Doktor...I...I am close..." He muttered, barely able to form words they could both understand. Just keeping his eyes open was surprisingly hard, but Misha wouldn't have missed this for the world.

"Haah~! Scheiße! I am not yet..! Uhh~!" Cursing through the constantly heaving high-pitched outcries. He was adoring being used as a ragdoll, it every bit as much of a turn-on as expected, but Medic had taken longer to reach this state since the session had started rather differently and wasn't quite ready to cum. The doctor worked himself harshly and clawed his chest in effort though. Such a great time for the timing to be off. What could please him more than being so mercilessly plowed by that cock?

Damn, the Russian thought. He didn't want to cum too early and wished they could have another shared orgasm. Holding himself back as well as he could, Heavy's right hand flew up to smack the doctor's face again. His fingernails scratched the man's chest and scraped over his nipple. It wasn't much, but it was a desperate attempt to create at least a small amount of pain to help the German going over the edge.

Misha hit him one more time before his orgasm stopped his brain from functioning. The giant arched his head back with a loud cry of pleasure when the member inside his lover started emptying itself.

The Russian's action was helpful. It made the doctor louder and he grinned under each assault. Combined with his own ministrations he did manage to feel like cumming in a surge of beautiful agony. It wasn't right on time, but just after Heavy sent him over by granting that euphoric shot so far inside him. He mewled something powerful and writhed like a serpent atop the giant, constricting his ride as his own hand milked him dry. The other stroked and clawed his body and face while he whimpered his way back to a state of normalcy. His eyes half opened to meet the gaze of the man he straddled and he smiled hazily. "Hmmm...guten fick~."

"Da," Misha agreed with a weak, sleepy smile on his features. It was handy he was already lying on the bed, for he wasn't planning on leaving it anytime soon. He just wanted to pull Medic into his arms and fall asleep next to him. He reached his hand to stroke the German's sore cheek as a silent apology. Even if the older man didn't mind getting hit, Misha still felt the need to show his affections afterwards to make it up to him. "Doktor is wonderful," he murmured, feeling how the German's inner walls were still squeezing his length. It felt nice, even though the organ was already getting a little too sensitive to be touched.

One of those bubbles of specialness burst in Medic's stomach again hearing that rather open remark. It didn't feel like it was directed at just his sexual ability. "Really, I don't know vhat you see in me." Medic cupped the Russian's chin in returned affection and shook his head with a disbelieving but very content smile. Whatever it was, he was rather glad this man had persisted at the moment.

"I see many things. Some things you cannot see, but feel," Misha replied and ran his hand through the doctor's hair gently. How was he supposed to explain his feelings when he didn't understand them properly himself? "Does Doktor need a tissue?" he asked. The moment the German got off of him his semen would start running down his thighs.

Medic shook his head again. How could someone love without knowing why? Especially love him on blind faith? "Nein. I am going to clean up properly." He got up and didn't care about the mess dribbling from his anus. If anything it was rather a nice reminder of what had caused it. He left to go get himself wiped and have a few sniffs of medifluid, and when he returned would gather his clothes to the laundry and put on his pajamas before finally heading back to bed. Now things were a little weird. How was this expected to go? The doctor settled himself awkwardly under the blanket on the side by the nightstand and took his glasses off, then looked to the other like asking for instruction. Were they supposed to talk? Touch? What did Heavy want?

Misha looked back. He knew it was all new for the German, so he advanced slowly. He wrapped his huge arms around his lover and pulled him against himself. "Does it feel strange? Do you want to stop?" he asked murmuring. He hoped the healer would tell him whenever he felt uncomfortable. Making the older man uneasy was not what he was aiming at.

He stroked Medic's back gently. As far as he knew, the doctor liked that. Heavy himself enjoyed being this close to his lover, but if the other one wanted, he would let go.

Being used to nothing but falling right to sleep if a bed was even shared at all, it was certainly rather strange for the healer. But it also contained that fuzzy loving feeling he felt he'd been missing so much. "Very. But it is not a bad strange, I don't zhink." He felt his muscles lax when he was petted. He'd been quite right when he predicted those hands would merely need to touch to put some ease into him. Such careful petting was something he enjoyed most of all. Being engulfed by those strong but tender, warm callused paws was a level of pleasurable comfort that shouldn't exist. Dietrich was only unsure he could deal with the gentle unguarded contentment seeping slowly through his body; it felt like any moment something _had_ to be coming to shatter it. Something always did...didn't it?

"Good night," Heavy murmured instead, kissing the German's forehead before shifting weakly to find himself a good position. He had a smile on his lips which told exactly how happy he was. Falling asleep with Medic in his arms. What could have been better?

He had no doubts or nasty thoughts in his mind. He trusted there was a way Medic would slowly become more open and these private moments together wouldn't need to make him uneasy. The doctor was always so affectionate when they were out there in the public, but alone he was unsure and careful. However, Misha was sure he would melt the ice soon. He had already convinced the older man to be his lover.

"Gute nacht." It was an automatic response, and Medic simply stared into space for a while. Never, never had there been a night like this. Not even his mother had ever held him this way while he slept. At least not at a time he was old enough to remember. It was so very curious and he couldn't stop analyzing everything about the situation. He was so busy doing so and expecting the cosmos to intervene he didn't even notice when he fell asleep.


	7. Director

Upon waking he found himself draped in a limp splay on top of Heavy, slowly grinding sloppy kisses against the side of his mouth. Blinking his eyes lazily half open the doctor paused and registered what he was doing. When the hell..? Drat it all, his body was far too open. Then he sighed in hazy acceptance. To Hell with it, he thought, clearly his body was infatuated with the way the man felt and he'd never been one to deny himself such obvious enjoyment. He continued and filled the motions with purpose.

"Good morning." Misha greeted the sleepy German with a weak little grin. It seemed the doctor was finally awake. Waking up having his lover on top of him burying him in kisses was certainly one of the most pleasant ways for him to wake up. His hands continued stroking the man's back gently. "Did Doktor sleep well?" he asked. He sure had. He had slept like a log through the whole night and only when he'd felt someone crawling on top of him just a minute ago he had opened his eyes and noticed Medic right in front of him.

A brief grunt. "I don't know. Doktor doesn't remember sleeping." The German wasn't even sure he was awake now. All he was was annoyed that someone was interrupting his wake-up kisses. They seemed a good way to get his juices flowing and he shut the man up with one harder. No, it really wasn't a bad sort of strange to have a lover in your bed. And as with everything else he changed his mind about, Dietrich hopped to the other extreme with it: in this case acceptance of it as the norm.

Heavy returned the kiss since he wasn't able to talk anymore. His morning breath wasn't the most heavenly scent on Earth, but on the other hand, Dietrich's didn't smell like lavender either. Since the doctor didn't seem to care, he also decided not to. Instead he simply held his partner on top of him, stroking his dark, messy hair and his warm back. "Doktor cuddles in his sleep?" the giant asked playfully when the older one parted from the kiss.

Medic gave an unimpressed frown at that. "I cannot vatch myself sleep, nor have ever wanted to cuddle anyzhing in my bed. Why vould I?" He refused to accept he could have such a stupid habit. It was only once. That didn't prove anything. The doctor rolled off the giant and ran the brush in his nightstand through his hair a few times before starting his day. He rose and after neatly making his side of the bed stretched his arms high for the ceiling, then let them fall out sideways; next he rotated one shoulder, then the other, then bent at the waist to press his palms flat to the floor, opting to make sure his rear faced Heavy on full display. Then he lowered himself into a perfect sideways split.

Heavy tried making his side of the bed just as neatly as the German had. It didn't look as smooth but Heaven knew he'd tried. Also, how was he supposed to concentrate on anything when his partner was arching himself right in front of him? It was impossible! He hadn't known Medic was so flexible. He couldn't have made a split without breaking something to save his life.

"Doktor do dis every morning?" he asked. If he did, then this definitely wasn't the last time he'd slept in the same bed with the German. His hand searched blindly for his clothes on the floor as his eyes were determined to stay on Dietrich.

A smirk to the giant as Medic grabbed each leg in turn to stretch himself sideways and appreciated being ogled. "Hmp. I have to stay in practice, don't I? Every morning for peak physical performance. Vait until you see what comes after my sit-ups. I zhink you vill be impressed." That said, he brought his legs around front, gave a last bend over them to complete his warm up, and fell back to begin said sit-ups. Not only was health of the utmost importance, these were key for keeping the strong core he needed what with all the curling he did.

The bigger man smiled. He should have known the doctor took such great care of himself. Maybe Misha could try it, too. Perhaps then he wouldn't need to be so tired after their sex every time they were finished. He might be able to keep the German satisfied easier if he took better care of his physical condition. But not yet. No. Maybe tomorrow he could start.

Instead of joining the doctor for his morning exercise, Misha kept watching. It was surprisingly relaxing and a real treat to an eye. All the giant did was stretch his arms a little bit. He needed to keep them in shape if he wanted to have a tight grip of his minigun.

When he was done with the current abdomen section, Medic worked it the other way by pushing himself up into the tightest beck-bending bridge his spine would allow. Then he made sure Heavy was paying attention before kicking himself up into a free handstand. He found his center and began a set of push-ups in this position. He couldn't do nearly as many as he could when he was younger, but it was a perfect exercise to keep his strength up in tandem with keeping his mind sharp with balance and concentration.

The Russian's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. Not in a million years had he ever expected to see anything like what he was seeing now. Medic was like some kind of a circus acrobat!

The giant was about to leap forward when the German swayed in the start, but calmed himself when the doctor appeared to be fine. He didn't fall and Misha's heart calmed down again. He wondered if Scout was able to do the same. The boy was so skinny and flexible, but how about his balance? Was the kid able to control himself as well as the doctor did?

"Doktor is strong..." Heavy murmured, hoping not to disturb his partner. The older man wasn't nearly as strong as he was, but being able to lift himself from the ground like that required plenty of power.

As much a tut as the doctor's strained diaphragm would allow came forth. "I...told you...you vould be impressed," he said slowly through a rather amused grin. After a few more pushes he let himself down to end in a somewhat smug standing position. Then he noticed how Heavy had made his part of the bed. "Hospital corners..!" he insisted and strode to fix it like a fussy parent. His sleeping area was one of the things he liked to keep presentable.

The giant gave the fussing one an unimpressed pout when Medic dashed to make the bed properly. How was Heavy supposed to know how the older man liked his bed? It was only a bed and they were going to mess it again that night anyway. "Can I sleep here next night, too?" he asked. He had liked the feeling of closeness and apparently the healer hadn't found it all that horrible either. Plus, he was curious to see if the German would cuddle him in his sleep again.

"You had better," came the response as the healer moved to change out of his pajamas, "I vas under zhe impression you vanted to be sickeningly intimate." It wasn't like he was eager to establish such a routine. No, no of course not.

"I want to be close to Doktor, da," the younger man admitted. He wouldn't call it "sickeningly intimate", only a little affectionate. "Doktor feels good in my arms," he added with a weak little grin. Well, maybe he was being a little too sweet for Dietrich's liking. Yet he enjoyed observing the German's reactions every time he said something fluffy. It was great entertainment.

An intense blush coated wide eyes and a frown while the doctor nearly popped his last button. He stared for a moment just marveling at how Heavy managed to simultaneously melt and bristle him with those sentiments always sprung when least expected. It was annoyingly charming. Clearing his throat he mentioned, "It is time for my run." and went to have a couple laps in his hallway before brushing his teeth and finding the top layer of his uniform. Cardio was part of his normal workout, but it also helped here because they all did so much of it on the field. This was like a warm up for the day to come.

Heavy grinned to himself when the doctor turned his back on him and ran. Just the reaction he'd been hoping for. He still couldn't understand why Medic just didn't give in and accept the compliments, but whatever the reason was this was by far much more fun. Dietrich wasn't the only one toying with people's heads. And it was a nice little payback for all those times the German had managed to make him uncomfortable in front of the team.

Misha waited patiently for the older man to be finished with his morning routine. Personally the bigger man preferred saving all his energy for the real deal. Such fussing would drain his strength before the match even started. Once the smaller one was finally done, the two headed for the mess hall. "Is Doktor feeling good now?" he asked, implying to all that stretching and running and exercising. Surely the doctor now felt as flexible as one would get.

Straightening his tie professionally the German gave his answer. "Ja. Zhe blood is flowing und my mind is avake. Stop asking every five seconds if I am alright. I am still not a baby."

Entering to breakfast would yield an unexpected sight: a visit from administration in the form of Miss Pauling. She was seated at the table, most out of the way on its farthest bench corner, and looked to be waiting for everyone to arrive. Scout was today glad he was the speediest at everything and was chatting her ear off beside her despite being completely ignored. Medic's brow rose curiously to see the visitor and he stayed behaved, bowing and giving a "morgen fraulein" before sitting. Miss Pauling smiled and returned the greeting accompanying a polite dip of her head.

"Good morning, leetle lady." Heavy also greeted her. Everyone did as they entered the hall and took a seat, one by one. Pyro was excited to see his rarely-seen friend and was determined to give her a friendly hug before sitting down with the others.

Once they were all sitting around the table, eyes curiously on the girl, Spy opened his mouth. "So, we are all 'ere. I am sure everyone ees just as zhrilled to 'ear zhe reason you 'ave accompanied us zhis morning, Mademoiselle Pauling," he started. His fancy way of talking made Scout roll his eyes. Stupid old bastard using stupid fancy sentences.

"Ain't it obvious?" the boy polled, "She's here to see me! I'm irresistible!" Miss Pauling straightened her horn-rimmed spectacles and addressed the group. "Don't worry guys, I'm not firing you already if that's what you're thinking." A chiding little smile. "I mostly came to borrow Sniper's van. And to tell you we're bringing in an outsider today. A film director of sorts...he'll be here for a day or two, filming your work while you're in Teufort and at the granary. We've also given him permission to interview you. So Sniper, care to go pick him up at the airport with me? It'll be like half a day off." An enticing arch of the brow.

There was a lot of blinking around the table. Film director? What the heck for? Hardly any of them cared to sit through something as prying as an interview either. They were mercenary men and it didn't do well to have their private lives immortalized in film.

The Aussie looked doubtful. He was very picky about who was allowed to step into his humble home. It wasn't exactly the cleanest place on the planet, but it was still his own castle. That's what mattered. Why couldn't she use her own car? Oh, right, she didn't have one. She'd probably arrived with her motor scooter to tell the news. Well it was about time she'd got her own car! Then she wouldn't need to borrow other people's vans!

"Hrrmmm...Oi suppose..." he finally muttered. The Bostonian couldn't believe his ears. How could Sniper even THINK of refusing such an offer?! Not only was he getting a half day off, he was also going to spend the time with Miss Pauling! The kid would have given his right arm for such an opportunity. Or better, he'd have given _Spy's_ right arm for such an opportunity.

"Whot d'we need tah do then? Tell him some bloodeh random stuff aboot ourselves?" Demoman asked, speaking for all of them.

"And who's it for?" Engineer added. Who could possibly want to see them killing each other all day? Like people hadn't been suspicious enough.

Closing her eyes gratefully to the sharpshooter Miss Pauling turned. To the Scot the mousy woman replied, "Well, that's what an interview is, isn't it? I suppose you'll just have to tell him whatever you feel like when he asks." Then she addressed the other question, "As for why we're doing this: it was Administrator's idea. You guys aren't very popular in the badlands, so maybe if the folks can see you aren't just a bunch of resource-destroying psychopaths they'll lighten up a little, eh? Wouldn't it be nice to go into town without getting shunned?" She wished it were an honest explanation, but made sure not to reveal her boss' secret motives.

Medic didn't care what the girl was saying. He didn't want to talk to someone who would poke and pry at him and then paint him however they pleased. That was something _he_ did. For _fun_. Not to mention he knew whoever it was wouldn't really care, and he himself barely enjoyed casual conversation unless it was a good topic. He ate silently and considered how he should avoid having a camera on him.

"Ain't that exactly what they're gonna see if this cameraman follows us around? Ah mean, our days are practically just kill-" The Texan started reasoning, but Scout interrupted him, his voice full of excitement. "Oh, man! Are we gonna be on TV? Don't wanna alarm you, Miss P, but when all the ladies see _dis_," he flexed his body, but hardly anything happened, "I might not be free for long! So yeah, better take advantage of all dis now while ya can!" He winked with a smirk.

Heavy didn't look very excited. He didn't like cameras around him and he most certainly did not enjoy sharing his private life with a stranger. He didn't care how people saw him or thought of him, he much rather kept doing his work without a word and get paid.

Miss Pauling simply turned her head from the loud runner again, but was actually a little relieved that his outburst had distracted from the laborer's inquiries. She'd hate to have to kill anyone for being too smart. She liked these men. The visitor ate with them, not having gotten her own meal that morning with how early she had to be at the base, and when it was over departed with Sniper while everyone else headed for Teufort. It wasn't very clear what was so special about the place, but for some reason there was a big mirrored structure over a waterline that Redmond and Blutarch had both decided to store important papers in, and the mercs were meant to steal as many of those, contained in special briefcases, as they could from one another.

Entering spawn Medic would be greeted by the sight of Soldier abusing everyone's butts with the new riding crop he'd found lying around as Mann Co. warehouse surplus. He was running between the men trying to prepare for battle, whipping them good and yelling for them to hurry it up. Medic's eyes widened with worry to realize he'd been set eyes on, but was too late to do anything about the man rushing over and delivering a solid set of whacks to his behind as well. In an instant the doctor resembled a rearing cat baring teeth and claws as he let out some very ungentlemanly sounds. He rounded on Soldier and hunched his shoulders, voice higher-pitched than usual. "Uhn! Do not DO zhat! Do you VANT me to explode from horniness?!" It was taking all his effort not to kiss the moron. Not the time for that, in any way!

"Yes!" the American blurted straight out but he was silenced by Heavy's fist into his jaw. That sent Soldier back for another while along with the whip he'd been using to abuse the rest of their teammates. "Nyet," the Russian corrected, turning his serious face to the German. He was not allowed to express any sexual interest towards others than Misha. The doctor knew this already, but for Soldier it still seemed to remain as a mystery. The giant wondered how many times he would need to hit the man before he'd learn not to touch his partner. Since the American wasn't exactly the sharpest pencil in the case, Heavy wasn't expecting too much from him. He was only going to make his own life harder by approaching Dietrich time after time.

Defensively Medic raised his forearms and shrugged to the giant while protesting, "Vhat do you expect when he comes at me wizh _zhat_?!" He couldn't help how his body reacted. It was natural reflex! "But if I am to be so monogamous, zhen _you_ had better pick up zhe slack, ja?" He opted to get rid of some of the lusting flurry inside by jumping on the large man and devouring his lips a bit. Why on Earth would Soldier want to stir him now anyway, and in front of Heavy? There was no way he could actually win against the giant if that's what he was going for. The helmeted man was far too brainless to stand a chance. Still, Medic was curious for one more kiss. Just to see if it was really the person that made that feeling happen, or the action.

Misha welcomed the furious kiss, responding with shared enthusiasm. He didn't care the whole team was watching now when he was officially together with the German. The Russian could feel their eyes on his back, but he didn't care. They could stare as much as they wanted.

Knowing Dietrich was hard to please with just a kiss, he pushed the smaller man against the wall and pinned him under himself.

"Oh, jeez!" Scout had to cover his eyes from the soul-burning sight. Christ, why did they need to do that in the freaking spawn room?! They were practically shagging against the freaking wall! All the others did the same, trying their best to concentrate on something else than the duo making out. All but Pyro who only tilted his head with innocent curiosity.

When he felt he'd settled down enough Medic stopped digging into Heavy's back and let his head tap the wall behind him. He was flushed and appreciative as he smiled lightly. "Ah, danke. You certainly pay attention to my interests. If you don't vatch it you vill instead turn me hornier." A quick chuckle. "Are you sure you und Soldier vould not like to settle your differences wizh a few zhree-ways? Schpeaking of, vill you help me get out of my interview, or should I mess wizh zhe director myself? Zhe head might be gute for zhat…" He turned his pensive eyes upward while thoughtlessly scratching light brushes over the back of the Russian's head.

"I am sure Doktor can handle it himself. He is good at scaring people." The giant chuckled and stepped back, letting the healer down on his feet. He was certain Medic wouldn't need any help with getting rid of annoying men whenever he wanted to. He was a natural at that. He couldn't be so sure about himself, though. Whenever he wanted to get rid of someone he either walked away himself or punched the one pestering him. However, if they were going to show people they were not just brutal, brainless killers, he'd need to behave. He'd figure something out, one way or another.

"And I will settle things with Soldier my own way. He cannot touch Doktor anymore," Heavy added. He wanted to make this perfectly clear to the American; it didn't matter how many times he needed to pound the information into his thick, helmet-protected head.

"Hm. Vhat a pity," shrugged the doctor. He enjoyed more than one partner at once, but even if he liked abusing Soldier, Heavy was _perfect_ when it came to sex. The choice wasn't hard as losing it from the helmeted man was a small price to pay for gaining Heavy as a constant source. Medic was willing to compromise that far. He took up his medigun and dutifully charged his teammates with overheal. Today he wanted to use the Kritzkrieg, at least first, because he hadn't had the chance to play with it. It may not have invulnerability, but he sure liked the idea of seeing everyone in his way mowed down by glowing charged projectiles. He also opted to stick behind Heavy when the announcer commanded the fight to commence. The middle area looked like death and healing a huge, smartly aware meat shield seemed the best option for holding or crossing it. Especially since without Sniper, the enemy counterpart to the Aussie would start gunning for him immediately upon realizing his biggest worry was out of the picture.

The sirens rang and the race started. Scouts dashed and met each other on the roof of the bridge. There they started running in a circle, trying to get rid of the other and continue their way forward. The BLU one, being badly injured by the RED's scattergun, threw himself into the water to continue his way through the sewer pipe. The RED runner was about to continue his own way, but careless as he was he ended up being blasted into pieces by the BLU Scotsman's grenades.

Heavy jumped down from the deck and continued his way to the bridge. When his own counterpart appeared from the door, he readied his minigun. "Charge me!" he roared and started firing.

Crouching to avoid being in any sniper crosshairs, Medic couldn't see much and took the other's word for it, giving him the charge. His own counterpart had gone with a different strategy and followed BLU Scout when he dropped, using the tug of the Quick-Fix to keep up with him and hopefully keep him healed enough to ensure swift delivery of the briefcase. BLU Demo had been giving a laughing taunt at how dumbly RED Scout had jumped right into his shot and was easily blown to bits by the rocketjumper who'd also taken the bridge roof option. The American then scowled to see the enemy pyro right where he wanted to jump next, having run a quick spy sweep for the gunman focused a little farther back on the field, and the firebug puffed an inviting blast of air, clearly wanting to play the ricochet game.

Heavy felt his gun practically jumping alive when the charge was used. He roared with the delightful rush of power and it hardly took three seconds before his opponent was dead. "I love this, Doktor!" he exclaimed and continued running for the entrance. On their way they eliminated BLU Soldier, but once the charge ran out they needed to slow down. "What can we do with sentry?" he asked, catching his breath next to the stairs leading straight to BLU's spawn. He assumed the enemy Engineer to think as their own did; building his defense in the intel room to prevent anyone capping it.

Medic had rather enjoyed the rush forward as well. He glanced in momentary hunger at the bleeding bodies as he ran past them with his powerful patient. Unsure when asked about the sentry, the German offered, "I vill heal you, but does zhis charge even work on machines? Zhey are not quite zhe same as flesh."

"I know. And I was hoping Doktor would know," Heavy replied, keeping an eye for any possible enemies to rush in on them. He was still vulnerable in front of bullets and rockets and he had wished Medic would know how the charge worked on machines. "Only one way to find out, da?" The Russian shot the older man a crooked grin. It was their very own experiment.

The grin was returned with a small shake of the head and an eager glint in the eyes. "I am villing if you are. Worst case? Ve die." He gave a care-free shrug and moved forward, peeking up the stairs to make sure the spawning Demo wasn't going to run their way before darting across the clearing for the stairs heading below ground. Dying for a test he was prepared for was no big deal. This gun wasn't going to break on him, and if they did die, he could just grab one of his other guns. The plain medigun could handle a turtled sentry for sure.

Depending on Sascha, Heavy carefully made his way up the small stairs before the two headed for the lower floor. "How much longer?" he whispered. He wasn't going to do anything before the charge was ready, unless there were going to be some cowards to kill on his way. He tried advancing as quietly as possible. He didn't like moving around in the enemy base. He wasn't afraid, but it reminded him of those nasty days he and his family had been locked up. He felt like a captured animal and didn't like that feeling the slightest bit.

"Nn. Only a few more seconds I zhink." Medic hadn't learned yet to calculate exactly when a charge would be ready, especially not on a never-before-used weapon. The doctor pressed his back to the wall as they came up on the intelligence room. He was somewhat paranoid that they hadn't seen anyone on the way down. Granted the map was large and maze-like, but he really didn't like being backstabbed and if he went too long without knowing where the spies were it just felt like it was coming. A blink as the Kritzkrieg's barrel began sparking. "Ah. Zhere it is. Move, schnell!" The shout accompanied the über being popped and Medic hunkering as close to the room as he could without entering to stay out of fire.

Another roar and the Russian stepped from behind the corner. The shout scared the BLU so badly he jumped in his place. It had been so quiet in the room before just then. Immediately the Texan jumped behind his dispenser for cover. His sentry was firing full speed at the two REDs, taking damage itself at the same time from Misha's bullets. The laborer started hammering his beloved gun, repairing it at the same rate it was fired on.

The giant needed to take cover, let the medigun heal him before stepping out again. "Is not working!" he shouted. Critical bullets didn't seem to have any effect on constructions, especially when Engineer was there repairing them.

"Rrr! So fall back! We vill have to-haaah!" Medic jumped as he turned around, and so did the enemy scout and doctor, returning from their exploit successfully. They had decided to try just running past the sentry in RED's intel room with the weaker charge, and it ended up working. It was also such a fast build that another one was easily ready for the BLU to activate now on reflex. Retreating with his healer, Scout fired rapidly down the tight hallway and RED Medic could do next to nothing to save himself from the sandwiching situation. He went down quickly.

Misha followed soon. Weakened by the sentry he had barely needed two shots from the runner until he'd died. Such a sad display, especially when the boy was so tiny. Heavy was going to get him next time.

He met Dietrich back in the spawn. "What do we try now?" he asked. They could definitely destroy the sentry with a normal charge once they reached their invulnerability.

Medic was already hooking up his full über Medigun. "Vell we could focus on holding zhe bridge, or I could use zhis to destroy zhe sentry. Zhat is vhat I want to do, und am going to find Demoman. Your gun does not seem all zhat gute wizh machines eizher."

Engineer jogged into spawn also hunting for someone as BLU's successful capture was announced boomingly over the field. He sought help guarding below since he'd been unable to stop the first capture on his own. Medic wasn't interested and neither were the next couple of teammates to spawn, feeling forward action was better, but when Pyro re-animated he was eager and happily darted off to be helpful.

Heavy frowned weakly. Medic didn't want him anymore? "But dis thing helps. I can destroy sentry when we have dis!" he protested. He felt like the German was dumping him because their first attempt failed. That wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault their experiment turned out negative. "I can try again," he promised and lifted his gun. He wanted to show the healer he was not useless against machines.

That's when Demoman himself respawned. He muttered something, took a swig from his bottle and was once again ready to blow things up.

"Yes, but not for certain vhile zhe engineer is zhere, und not quickly," countered the healer, "I have been calculating zhe best veapons for various zhings by observation. For buildings, it happens to be explosives, I am razher sure. We ended up down zhere, so I vas willing to try, but you are remarkable for zhe flesh, so vould be best holding zhat bridge. Herr Demo, gute timing. Accompany me below, ja? Und bozh of you get moving..!" He hovered by the exit as he swapped his heal beam between them. It was unfortunate that this was the slowest charge. The impatient German found himself wishing for a way to hurry it along.

Drunk as always, Demoman let out a cheerful shout before dashing out of the spawn. He didn't even notice Heavy glaring daggers into his back. The big man still felt he deserved another chance, but if Medic preferred going with someone else, what was he supposed to do about that?

So he went out to keep an eye on the bridge. At least he would do fine defending. Soldier was also out there, jumping around like a superball. The Russian didn't like the idea of sharing the battlefield with him, but as long as the American kept out of his way nothing bad was going to happen. His irritation only grew when the enemy pyro approached the bridge. Misha fired, as usual, but Soldier managed to get himself an easy kill blowing the distracted BLU firebug into pieces. The giant hissed.

The über plan went smooth as could be. It was a glad thing Demo could still function at a level to comprehend what he was supposed to be doing, not to mention aim, and the pair made swift work of the entire nest and its engineer in a single detonation. Medic grabbed the briefcase and the two made for the surface. They passed only the enemy Soldier, who the Scot couldn't leave un-confronted and he delayed their return by stopping to fight. The German rolled his eyes but couldn't just let his patient-shield die while they were in BLU territory and granted the little exchange. Having a healer the cyclops won easy and gloated to the gibbed pieces, "Hah! Now _Ah'm_ ahead, ya wee stupid dandy!"

Not caring about the budding rivalry between the two, Medic shoved the briefcase at Demo when their own side was in sight and ordered, "Go on from here. I must stay for zhe defense. Tell me if zhere is anozher sentry." He left the drunk who gave a casual two-fingered salute before laying stickies to launch himself with, as he was another reckless, though more considerate, jumper. Medic rushed as fast as he could across the bridge's actual planks to latch onto and hide behind Heavy again. A deep huff of relief before he smirked, "I am back. Did zhe pouty baby miss me?"

Misha couldn't say he appreciated the way Medic greeted him, so he ignored the question. "It went better dis time, I see," he replied instead. He knew it was stupid to get upset over something like this, especially when he _knew_ Demoman was better than him at destroying buildings, but he simply couldn't help himself. He hated seeing the doctor preferring others over him. It was nothing personal and it was for the team, yet the Russian wanted to keep the doctor all for himself. He was afraid Dietrich would slip into his old habits and flirt with others. The talk of the older man being curious about finding these same feelings with others didn't ease his mind the slightest.

If they weren't in the middle of work, Medic would have teased more just to mess with and test the big man's insecurity, but kept to himself. It was funny how the big, strong giant wanted the healer in his pocket while fighting.

The defenses matched, and the offenses almost mirrored despite BLU having the upper hand, it actually took quite a while for anyone to cap again. In fact, RED Sniper returned before it happened. He was rather irritated because the snooty fancypants he'd had to drive out here had not only insisted on prying at him during the ride and accused him of mental sickness, the prissy idiot was now opting to not even do his job and just sitting in his van parked by the field's chainlink perimeter. After a bit of grousing to Miss Pauling and getting assurance that the PR would be worth it, Sniper joined the fight and made the teams dead even.

Eventually the director actually decided to stop cowering thanks to more urging by the small lady, and brought a tripod-mountable camera with him on his way to record the various happenings on the field, as well as pester the sharpshooter with more questions he didn't get to finish on the way over.

Heavy was annoyed because the director had been watching and documenting everything, including when he had died defending the intelligence. It was embarrassing. Still, in the end despite the disadvantage, RED managed to capture all three of the briefcases while the BLUs only got two.

The team met the director more personally in the spawn, some of them excited, most of them less so. The man was determined to interview Heavy next for some reason, and even though Scout would have been more willing, the giant left the room slowly with the thin man.

Medic didn't like the director even more than he had anticipated. For one thing the group introduction had gone: "Hello, vicious brutes. I'm-" Miss Pauling interrupted, trying to keep her job easier by keeping details to a minimum, "ACTually...he won't be _around_ long enough for it to really matter, so why don't we all just call him Mr. Director, hmm?" She tried to make it as obvious as possible that no one needed to kill him because he'd be dead soon enough. That was at least something the doctor had liked hearing. Looking affronted the thin man in the black turtleneck had retorted, "_Miss_ Pauling, that was very rude! And are you flirting on the job? All that winking is very unprofessional!" So he was stupid too.

Then he'd wanted to interview Heavy, which meant Medic couldn't have his own fun with the giant. Or the director for that matter. He didn't know when the arrogant pest would want to question him, so he wasn't sure how to plan his evening. He opted to join the others in complaining for the moment.

Currently Sniper was grumbling, "No tact! Didn't even ask, just filmed me the whole bloody toim startin' from us foindin' him. Even when Oi took the opportunity away to make a call to me parents, he had that ruddy camera shoved roight in me face! Oi've never wanted to gut someone so bad. Not even the rabbit." He thumbed toward Scout. For once the healer felt right at home in the team chatter.

"Hah!" The boy snorted. "Like any of you slowpokes could even gut me anyway! And if you're not interested, that guy can always enjoy more-a dis." He flexed again, but his non-existent muscles still refused to show. He didn't understand why the old people were complaining. This was a great opportunity for him to show how friggin' awesome he was.

After the team arrived back at the base, a mere thirty minutes later, Heavy stepped into the mess hall where everyone had gathered to wait, looking just as annoyed as the director after him. The smaller man hadn't been able to get anything out of the Russian, and when he had asked Misha to tell about his family, the giant had started talking about his gun. His gun! Heavy had such a fascinating backstory and all he had talked about was his GUN! The director had a damn good reason to be angry.

Heavy, on the other hand, had not liked snooping. He was the one deciding who was allowed to hear about his home and family. He was not going to reveal his past just because someone was trying to make some stupid documentary.

"Alright, moving on...I do hope the next person would be a _little more open_..!" Director put plenty of weight on those last three words as he glared up at the Russian. He received no reaction from Heavy and felt like ripping his hair out. "You there, young man. Come with me." He pointed at Scout and the youngster jumped up immediately.

"Oooohh yeah, baby! Now we're talkin'! Okay, where can I even begin? I mean, I've always been friggin' awesome, ask anyone. Ask my ma!"

"The camera is not on," Director notified and gestured the runner to follow him out of the room so they could have some privacy.

"I was born in Boston and I love baseball! Dude, you should see me playin'! Man, I make all the home runs for the team, ya know? Just like here! I'm a real team player and all the ladies just die ta get a piece of me!" The boy continued.

"We haven't started yet!" the man in black exclaimed, but the boy kept babbling. His voice was heard long after the two had exited the room. Misha was happy he finally got rid of the man and sat at the table with a heavy groan.

The conversation had turned away from gripes and groans, but Medic still took part. What choice did he have if he didn't wish to die of boredom? Besides, as it turned out, his team wasn't completely disinteresting. As Heavy sat he was just expressing his joy. "Ahh, you are all madmen und I love it! Vell, zhe Scout could babble for hours...do we bozher to continue vaiting our turns?" With how long everything had taken, dinner was just being served anyway, but there were surely other things the men would rather be doing. Medic could think of one big thing himself. He leaned casually against the giant's arm and made scratching motions with the one he'd snaked around it and started eating.

"Ah'm sure this guy will find us in time. Ah mean, there ain't any need ta wait for him here. Some of us have work ta do." Engineer replied and received a few approving nods. Wasting their time in the mess hall doing nothing didn't seem like a very interesting idea. "Ah dunno about you, but Ah think Ah know what Ah wanna do in that interview. Just sit somewhere, nice and quiet, tell mah piece and let mah guns speak for themselves," the builder continued. In his opinion it was a great idea, at least. Maybe not the most original possible, but certainly fun.

"I'm going to show him my head collection!" Soldier barked. Just like Engie, he also liked his own idea. Everyone liked heads, right?

"I steel cannot understand why zhey saw all zhis trouble doing zhis," Spy pointed out. "Doesn't zhis seem zhe slightest bit odd? Just like zhe laborer said earlier, we are not going to impress anyone by being ourselves een front of zhe camera."

"Is strange to me," Heavy agreed, petting his partner at the same time. He was getting used to eating with only one hand since the doctor often wanted to occupy the other.

Demo shrugged to the Frenchman. "Eh, maybeh they think some fanceh arts type's got the lahk…ahbstract skills to make us look normal. Hah! Can you imagine me bein' made tah look normal? Thaht'll be the day!" He laughed and slapped the table. He was practically a monster with his mixed-up heritage and missing eye. A big reason he didn't want to talk to some nosy stranger. He wasn't a fan of getting put on display.

Medic gave his own opinion. "I zhink it is strange, but I don't care. I am not going to have an interview so I von't let it worry me." Pyro made a surprised gasping sound at that followed by a lot of mumbles. How could Medic not want an interview? The firebug was almost as excited as Scout to be talked to! Shouldn't a guy as clearly sweet as the open and cuddly doctor want to share stories?

Medic blinked at Pyro, not understanding a word. It was somewhat annoying since the mumbler refused to just take off that stupid optical mask. Plenty of such complications had been discovered during the heart transplant on that one. He turned his attention to Soldier and polled, "Schpeaking of heads, vhen are you going to get me zhat vizard's book? I vas under zhe impression you were going to do zhat as soon as possible."

"Oh, yeah, well..." The American rubbed the back of his head and grimaced. "My roommate came here last night and took him away. Or maybe it was a tortoise. Well, anyway, he's gone now. Shame, because he was the best Chess mate I've ever had! I don't even know the rules and I still won because he didn't have hands." He let out a dreamy sigh as he remembered their fierce Chess matches. Heavy didn't say anything about it, but hearing Soldier no longer had the book Dietrich was so interested in was a pleasant piece of news. He wanted the doctor to stay as far from the crazy man as able.

A scowl was returned from the German. "I vant magic, Soldier...you promised me magic." He wasn't going to let something like that get out of reach. If the American even _did_ know a wizard. It wasn't hard to buy that he could have deluded himself into simply thinking he did.

"You could have come with me to see it any time, Cupcake! You knew I had him, but you never came to meet him. You hurt his feelings!" the American accused. Heavy squeezed his hands into fists, so tightly his knuckles cracked. He did not like the way Soldier was talking. He wouldn't have even let the German be alone with him in his room.

"I vas tired und you were immobile zhat day," countered Medic, "How could I find your room if you were too busy being an idiot on zhe floor to take me zhere? I am also slightly more busy zhan you. All you have to vorry about is dumpster diving." The doctor sat tall and took a huffing drink. Talking to Soldier in short doses was amusing, but when it was for any extended period he was finding it became increasingly obnoxious.

"You shall not insult my dumpster!" Soldier stood up, and so did Heavy. Medic was left in between them as the two men glared at each other.

"Alright, fellas, that's enough!" Engineer also jumped up from his seat with Pyro and Demoman. The three rushed to separate the two before yet more punches would be delivered. The Texan and Scot pulled Soldier back while Pyro uselessly tried tugging at Heavy's arm.

"I vas not insulting zhe dumpster." Medic implied his true target and let the things around him happen, just continuing to eat. Even irked he liked being fought over, so wasn't going to stop it if it happened. Soldier didn't intimidate him either.

Heavy sat down with a warning glare and when the American had stopped resisting, Engie and Demo slowly let go of him. "You could have got the book, sister, but it was stolen! I am a busy man myself, and I don't have time to look after all the books I have! Because I only had one!" He continued his ranting.

A pinch was delivered to Medic's aggravated nose. "It does not have to _be_ zhe book. I told you originally to get me somezhing - anyzhing! - magical or let me schpeak wizh zhe vizard. You are zhe one who knows vhere zhis man lives. It is you who is able to help me. Und you von't get to see my special head until you do." He reminded of the bait he had dangled to entice the dog to deliver.

"Oh!" Now the American's face brightened. "Why didn't you say that before? It's no problem, that good old Merasmus loves guests! And even more he loves me going through his stuff! Don't worry doc, I'll get you something magical!" the helmeted man promised with that wide, goofy grin of his. The doctor was going to love what he would find from his roommate's stash.

"Gute. You had better. I vill not be denied contact wizh zhat power vhen it is tangible." The German settled down himself and turned once more peaceful. After a few moments of silence he decided to have a spot of fun and directed to Heavy with a nudge, "Do you vant me to relax today? You like vhen I am kitty cat, ja? Nyow..!" He made a playful claw swipe and an endearing face to go along with it. Pyro thought this was adorable and immediately tried mimicking it in a friendly way to the nearest party, Sniper. It was met with quite the funny look.

Heavy grinned. "What does Doktor have in mind?" the giant asked curiously. According to what he had learnt about the German thus far, sex was what usually made the older man relaxed. Misha couldn't turn down such an offer, especially if he was going to spend some quality time with his precious little kitten. He was eager to hear what the healer had planned for that night. Of course depending if the director was going to disturb them...not that Dietrich couldn't just chase him off. He had everything required for that little mission.

"Hmm, vell, wizh all zhis frustration I vas zhinking of playing a little. I told you I normally do zhat often. Nozhing is more relaxing, und apparently zhat turns me erotically docile vhen sex follows." A flirty smirk from the doctor as he pawed the other teasingly. "Do you vant to take me to your room? You did not get to show me zhe...home team...advantage last time. Am I using zhat right?" He wished Scout had been around to ask. The runner was no doubt familiar with American sports-related phrases. "I am also curious to inspect."

Heavy chuckled weakly. "Is not as clean as Doktor's room..." he admitted. The doctor had everything in check and a specific place for each item. Misha wasn't quite as organized, but his room was not messy, either. He kind of hoped the German wouldn't start going through his things to sort them out. "But I want to hear Doktor play again. Is wonderful," he continued. He wasn't sure if having sex in his own bed was going to be any different, but if his partner wanted to see what his room was like, he was happy to show it to the healer. "If Direktor won't disturb you," he reminded.

A wave of the hand. "I doubt I vill meet him today. Scout will occupy him vell into dusk I am sure. Why vould he bozher to find me in your room even?" His smirk broadened and he leaned in close because his voice lowered suggestively. "Of course, I vould not mind being seen anyvay. Mm~, you said you vould not be helping me already, but imagine if he saw us doing vhat you suggested wizh zhe head..." The most perverted aroused expression crossed Medic's features to think of the kinky overload.

Misha couldn't help returning the smirk. "You are evil, Dietrich," he murmured, lowering his voice as well. He didn't want anyone else to hear the German's name. Or perhaps they already had before? It didn't matter now, they had more pressing matters to discuss.

Even if the words themselves were rather nasty, Heavy had said them in such a hushed, affectionate tone Medic could never think he'd meant anything bad with what he said. In fact, the thought was tempting. After everything the tiny film man had put him through, he'd gladly give him the shock of his life.

"Zhank you," Medic returned, his smirk turning proud. Not an inkling of negativity was taken from the giant's accusation. Then a spark of interest flashed in his eye. "Does zhat mean you are zhinking of changing your mind..?" He'd already been planning something he could do solo to make the director never want to barge a camera anywhere again, but if someone wanted to take part in the project, oh that would be so much better...or worse, depending on who you were.

"About Direktor?" Heavy shook his head. "If he sees us, den it happens. I do not want to be found on purpose," the Russian replied. He knew Medic would enjoy it more than ever, but he wasn't too into the idea himself. Shocking the director was one thing, but being walked in on during sex was not his thing. Accidents could always happen but he didn't exactly _wish_ them to. "But we can try the head again, da?" he asked, hoping to cheer up his partner again after having to disappoint him.

"Of course we vill do zhe head again. It vas your idea..! Tomorrow zhen. I vant to be taken in your bed tonight." The healer wasn't too disappointed. He hadn't expected Heavy to really want to put on a show considering he'd needed to warm up to even being touched in public. But he had warmed to it, then kissing, and that made Medic think if he just kept going farther, eventually the giant might enjoy that kink as much as he did. "Do you mind if I bring my cock ring? I vant zhis one to huuuurt..." His eyes closed as he stressed the last word. Nothing caused orgasmic pain like preventing one's straining orgasm.

Misha hadn't thought it to be possible, but his grin widened at the German's words. "Of course. You can have all the pain you want," he promised. Since their lovemaking had been so gentle on the previous day, he saw it only fair he now give the older man what he desired. Even if last night's session had turned rougher than planned, it probably still hadn't met the healer's standards. Besides, Heavy liked toys. They were still quite exotic for him and having such an adventurous lover as Medic was a welcomed change.

Certainly pleased to hear that, the doctor smiled with satisfaction as he turned back to his meal. When finished he stood straight up to head to his own room, discard the top layer of his clothes and locate his musical instrument. He sat himself on the bed with it and as he readied to play the piece he felt like, he tossed a quip to the giant as he remembered it was one he'd heard Heavy himself singing snippets of during battle. "I zhink you may recognize zhis one." And then he closed his eyes to begin sawing out Khachaturian's Sabre Dance.

It barely took two seconds for Heavy to recognize the song. He couldn't bite back confused and yet pleased laughter. It was very kind of Dietrich to play something he knew Misha was familiar with, especially when the song itself wasn't all that simple. It was fast and looked very complicated as he followed the German's hands moving. If only Misha could play an instrument. Anything. Then he could play together with the doctor. Resisting the urge to hum along the giant was satisfied with listening.

After that one, the songs didn't slow in pace, same as the day before. Medic liked fast pieces as they required more tightly honed skills, and as such sounded much better to the ear when played properly. Music that was entirely slow sounded lazy and often boring to him. This music didn't last nearly as long as the previous night, the doctor only selecting a handful of songs to play, but when he opened his eyelids the effect was the same. He looked quite at peace as he carefully returned the violin to its place. Then he stood by the shelf and pondered what he might need to take with him. Pajamas, that was a given. And a medigun. "Do you have a sink or somezhing? Should I bring a clozh?"

"Nyet. I do not have bathroom," Heavy replied. In fact, most of the rooms didn't include their own toilets. Only Pyro, Spy and Medic seemed to have them. The medical ward came with a toilet for patients that the doctor could use. Sniper naturally had his own toilet in his van, so this problem didn't reach him. The rest of the men needed to use the common toilets in the ends of the corridors. Perhaps not entirely fair, but the Russian didn't complain. He had lived in far more horrifying conditions.

It was amazing how content the older man looked. One might have thought playing such intense melodies would have taken the best of him.

"Huuh. Alright. I vill make due zhen." It wouldn't be the first time Medic had slept without a proper wash. He assumed he'd be spending the night. After gathering the necessities from his wardrobe and the box with his desired toy, the doctor headed to gather a medigun. Hmm, come to think of it, which should he take? He'd be interested in testing the others' effects when sniffed. It was decided it should be the Kritzkrieg, to go in spirit with the testing he'd already done with it today. On his way out the door he gave a cheeky little rub of the head against Heavy's shoulder and purred.

Heavy smiled at the affectionate gesture. He ran a petting hand over the doctor's head a few times as they walked, then ran his fingers behind his ears, earning another purr. Medic made such a lovely pet. He would probably never tame him though, but who ever said he wanted to?

When they got to his room, Heavy opened the door to let them both in. Inside there was a bed, a desk, and one chair. The giant didn't have much in the way of decoration, and he hardly dared sit in said chair. It was so old it looked like it could fall apart at any moment.

Curiously the healer looked about the new surroundings. He hadn't gotten the chance to appraise the décor the last time he was here. "Hm. Humble." It certainly seemed to fit the giant's character. He didn't seem to be one for excessiveness when it came to material objects. "Vhat do you write or work on? Und vhat is zhe little bed for? It is vell-crafted." He'd cast a wandering eye over the desk as he put down his armload before bending to firm a testing hand over the small wooden bed tucked behind Heavy's.

"Is for Sascha," Misha informed, watching with a smile as his curious lover inspected the craft. Sascha only deserved the best. It was a shame his gun needed to be satisfied with such a small bed. "I will make her beeger bed soon." Then he glanced to the desk and added, "I write many letters to my mother and sisters. I tell dem what is happening and what I am doing. I don't want dem to worry about me."

A half-amused, half-interested pull at the corner of Medic's mouth while he gave a tut. "Hn. Cute. Nett." The giant even babied his gun this much, huh? At least the doctor's coddled cluster was sentient, but he could definitely get behind a bit of abnormality. It was something he could relate to. It was also quite caring to keep such active contact with one's family. It proved the giant did have quite the strong bond with them. Something so miniscule it wasn't registered stirred in the depths of the German. Something like hopeful draw."Zhe zhing you zhrew avay for my life was so precious? I am flattered." Then Medic moved to the big bed and stretched very much like a cat over it, his rear pressed up and his arms sliding out as he gave bedroom eyes to Heavy. The furniture was creaky but he didn't let it bother him. "Vhen did you start using zhat gun anyvay? Was it in defense from zhose men you mentioned?" Maybe it was a conflicting thing to ask, but inquiring minds just demanded to know. Heavy was too interesting.

Once the German's bottom was up in the air, it was all Misha could stare at. Like his eyes were glued on his partner's behind whenever Medic highlighted it. He barely registered the question, but when it finally made its way into the Russian's ears Heavy twitched awake again. "Aah...da. I bought her to protect my family. For defending, yes. I have had her for years. She is loyal." He couldn't help smiling. Sascha was the best friend he had ever had. She never disappointed him when he needed her the most. He knew people thought it was ridiculous of him to keep his gun in a small bed - even his sisters did! - but he found it to be the least he could do for something he loved so much. She had saved his life more than once in the past.

Misha let his gaze back to the older man, snapping back from his thoughts. "Let us not talk. Doktor needs sex, da?" he asked and accompanied the smaller one on the bed. His big hand ran slowly across Medic's back.

An appreciative moan came out while the doctor stretched up into the hand. "Alright, if you insist," he grinned deviously, and rolled onto his back playfully under it. "Hooo, tear me," he purred sultry, "Und in zhe spirit of restraint, I vant you to hold my wrists. I like zhe forced restriction." Whether it was him fighting to contain his lust as a game or just aching to see more power like this, being bound definitely only made his lust rise and burst harder later. Holding his arms crossed above his head he continued his inviting stare. "Of course zhat means you vill have to put zhe ring on for me."

The thought was thrilling. Heavy wanted to pin the doctor's wrists against the mattress and violate him so deep the German cried. Maybe not the most common sexual fantasy one could have about their lover, but he was rather certain the smaller man wouldn't try resisting. Tearing was what he was good at, too.

The cock ring was a whole different story. He understood how it was used in theory, but he'd never used one. Such a tiny thing and his fingers were so big. In fact, the small device would have been just the right size to be his wedding ring. "I will try," Misha replied. "Where do I put it? To base?" he asked.

"Vhen I am hard, yes. Zhat is vhere I like it," informed the healer. "I take it you are not familiar wizh many toys." It was a good thing this wasn't a very difficult one. Explaining how anything more complicated than a metal ring worked when he was horny and eager for its use would only be irritating.

"Nyet. I have kept it simple," Misha admitted. Or rather, his previous lovers had. It wasn't like he had ever had the pleasure to take them without risking someone getting seriously hurt. "What does tiny ring do?" he asked and started rubbing the German's thigh softly. He squeezed it tenderly, not willing to hurt just yet.

Yet another one of those kitten purrs when the heat of that paw warmed through the German's pants. It made him start to anticipate greatly and one hand lowered to knead over that one's back. "Cuts zhe circulation. Makes zhe erection strain und very discomforting. Und zhe burst is _fantastic_." Thinking about it made his expression pervert, if that was even possible. "Vell I suppose I vill have time to tell you about toys. It would seem I don't have to vorry about rushing to experience all I can of your spectacular frame, as you are so vierdly determined to be kept." A fond little smirk to the big man escaped.

Heavy returned it. "We will have all time we want," he replied with a soft purr of his own. All he needed to do now was get Medic erect. That was hardly a challenge. Without a warning Misha's free hand dove low and roughly grabbed the German's soft organ. "I will make Doktor cry," he promised, growling every word. The tender hand rubbing the man's thigh now wrapped itself around the older one's throat and pressed his head into the pillow. The other one yanked the dark pants off roughly, breaking the fly and button on its way.

"Uhn~..! Uhn~! UHNN~!" Each sudden action got a louder burst of pleasured surprise. The doctor's skin was quickly red and his breathing became excitedly harsh. His hands were still free this way, so with the one not instantly sinking dragging nails into the arm on his neck he took his glasses off. Things were probably going to get a little rough for them. Tossing them lightly to the bedside table he gave a challenging lop-sided grin. "Gute luck." Medic wasn't exactly known for crying. He hadn't even done it when Heavy took him entirely raw. His member gave a wanton twitch as it started growing, and his now-free second hand reached up to sink sharply into the base of Heavy's neck.

Misha smirked, accepting the challenge. Once he had gotten rid of the older man's pants, his underwear followed. The healer's member was already half full and it made the giant chuckle. "Doktor is always impatient." He shook his head weakly. Next he batted the German's hand away from his neck and pinned it against the bed. Another dark smirk. "Nyet," he told his partner. He was not going to take any of that from Medic this time. It was him who was going to give pain to the doctor, not the other way around.

His knee found its place in between Dietrich's legs and pressed against the older one's crotch painfully.

"Hhrrrr..." went the healer through an appreciative wriggle as he gladly opened his legs for more. Rebelliously the fingers on the arm pinning his neck scratched right back over the trails they had just made. If Heavy didn't want pain, he shouldn't have left one of the doctor's favorite tools free. "Zhat is vhy we are playing wizh restraint, ja? You say like I should not be so eager for you." A quirking, teasing brow was now directed to the giant.

Misha was too busy to answer. Of course he had nothing against his lover being eager for him, but since they were now playing the forcing game, the Russian wanted to keep Dietrich's hands in order. He knew how much the doctor loved causing pain, so not allowing him to do that was part of the fun. It was just slightly difficult to keep both sets of disobedient claws where they should be. The giant started pressing his knee tighter against Medic's privates, rocking his leg back and forth for slow, gentle kicks.

Not getting an answer, the smaller man decided he'd gotten the last word and to just lay back and enjoy the kicking. More wriggling met that, and more and more the doctor's head lolled in struggle under the giant's grip until it wasn't holding still at all. His body pushed up through its motion and his breath came in rasps of approval. He looked quite like someone had given him a lot of catnip to roll around in. The loose set of claws attacked the sensitive inner elbow of the huge arm keeping the German's spine from too much action. He was starting to feel strain and very much liked not having to try keeping it in himself.

Soon Heavy needed to let go of Medic's arm in order to open his own pants. He opened the button and pulled the zipper open, then fished his massive penis out of his boxers. "Suck me, Doktor," he told and the hand keeping his head still now buried into Dietrich's dark hair. He yanked the healer up from the bed and pulled him towards himself. He held the doctor's head with one hand and with the other he offered his still soft member for the smaller man. "No bite." he reminded, his voice strict and hard.

Medic's eyelids were fluttering from the pain of being dangled by his hair. That in tandem with the pleasurably dull ache numbing his nethers and his overall amiable mood made him feel agreeable enough. "Rah...I'm not actually zhat fond of zhis you know...but fine." Despite not enjoying the task best, he took the opportunity to express his passion. He clenched his claws into the other's hips and dove to pull his mouth onto the giant's organ and take it down his throat while it could fit. In an instant he was bobbing back and forth, sucking hard and moving his head like he was making out with it through the actions. A growl of lust.

Misha groaned watching his lover in action. For someone who wasn't very into sucking, Medic certainly handled it perfectly. He couldn't find a single trace of disgust or hesitation in the German's movements. The bigger man encouraged the healer with thick Russian words and bucking his hips weakly back and forth. His fingertips massaged the backs of Dietrich's ears and Misha couldn't take his eyes off of him. There was nothing he enjoyed more than watching his partner during sex.

It didn't take long until the Russian's member was standing proudly once more. He pulled Medic back and admired the thin string of saliva connecting his fat length and the doctor's lips. "Good. Now, we can start." he growled and roughly pulled the older man up from the floor. He tossed Medic back on the bed and pinned him down with his bodyweight. He grabbed his waiting organ and pressed it against Medic's entrance. "Purr," he commanded.

A couple of hard groans had come with being wrenched about and tossed so carelessly, but now the doctor wrapped his eager limbs tightly around the bigger man. Fingernails burying and knees clenching he bumped their foreheads and met Heavy's eyes with a dipped and devilish grin. The purr he let out was long, low and just as such. Start? Oh yes, if there was worse in store for him, by all means let it start.

Pleased with his pet, Misha took a steady grip of his hips and thrust himself in. Dietrich was tight, almost too tight to enter. His walls squeezed Heavy's organ so it was almost painful. Nonetheless, the giant kept going. He gritted his teeth, trying not to imagine all the damage he was doing inside of his lover as he went on.

He needed to start with weak, quick pushes before he could add any force into his movements. He did as Medic had wanted him to, grabbing the older man's wrists and making the smaller one completely helpless under his power.

Immediately the doctor's body fought it. Through his initial yell and lusty heaving snarls his stomach arched up again, trying to writhe its way out of the hold so the arms could do damage back, but he was kept solidly locked into place. His lips were baring fangs that wanted desperately to bite flesh, but the grin that bared them was also one of enjoyment, the overall expression still fiendish as he adored the futility of his fighting. More yells came and were throat-rendingly loud as the German pulled himself into the thrusts with his legs to aid the force. His hole had split immediately with no preparation and absolutely adored the savage plowing being delivered anyway, still constricting to demand it keep up.

Medic was quite hard with all this going on and he gave a screaming bark. "Der cockringe! Jetzt! Ngaaaah~!"

Heavy twitched. He had entirely forgotten the ring. He started searching for it with his gaze. It was on the tiny table next to his bed and he grabbed the small toy. Misha needed to stop for a moment to struggle with it. His fingers were huge and handling such small objects was always awkward. He held Medic's member in place as his other hand slowly pushed the ring down, all the way to the base. "Is good?" he asked, watching how the toy squeezed his lover. It looked uncomfortable. That was the reason Medic had wanted to use it though. He seemed to love everything uncomfortable.

Leaning back on his elbows and heaving in the reprieve, Medic watched with hunger as the metal hoop slid into place. The constriction caused the pert member to puff and deepen in shade quite fast, and the thing gave a glad twitch like answering Heavy's question. Vocal-wise, the German purred bestially from his gut as he laid back and crossed his arms overhead again to revel in the tight strain to both areas below. His eyelids floated shut while both of them twitched again. "Auspressen...pumpe es..!" he now begged panting.

Not entirely sure what the doctor meant, Misha closed his huge, rough fingers around Medic's manhood. It was throbbing against his palm and felt incredibly hot. The giant squeezed and according to Medic's reaction he was doing a fine job. He started pumping it rapidly, feeling how the German's inner walls were pulsing restlessly around his length.

To prevent the doctor from clawing him or easing his pain in any way, the Russian gathered both his hands together and held them in place with one big paw. Keeping his own hands busy with their tasks Heavy did his best to move his hips back and forth as brutally as he could.

There was a huge grin now to show everything about this was exactly what Dietrich wanted while he emitted a series of extremely hoarse shouts filled with euphoric agony. The healer tensed his legs again and shook his head harshly while uselessly fighting against being held down. With all this actively being done to him he wanted nothing more than to express his gratitude with violence. Not being able to do so was bottling the urge and how it wanted to explode out of him was amazing. He couldn't think straight, his mind was such a lusty haze. He wouldn't be able to keep himself controlled again, and next time Heavy let him go he would not be behaving.

"Doktor likes, da?" Misha smirked as he watched the smaller man struggling uselessly under him. The bed complained under them as the giant increased the pace. It hit the wall time and again and the noise was most likely making Demoman wish he could drink his hearing away. In case the Scot was in his room; he might have been hiding from the director somewhere.

Misha squeezed the organ harder and the doctor's screams grew more and more high-pitched. They were both sweating and panting aloud. Every push Heavy made rocked them back and forth. Oh, how he was looking forward to seeing the German's orgasm.

Every inch of Medic's skin was glowing a brilliant shade of strained red and he was far too busy drooling to bother with trying to be articulate, but every yowl, writhe and buck did well enough to tell how much he was adoring this treatment.

With the cock ring in place, reaching his orgasm took longer, and when it approached the healer was so jellied his powerful yells had ruined his throat and been reduced to a constant mewing. He could do little more to indicate his cumming than suddenly tense, wriggle like mad and nod with vocal urgency at the hot organ. In another instant he found one last strangled "Aaaaahh~!" in him and a shot even more harsh than usual erupted from the burning tip. He arched tightly several times while his entrance clenched spastically before falling in a pinned shuddering puddle to the sheets. There was a lot to come out and the first spurt went so far a speck of it managed to dot Heavy's cheek.

Misha's eyes were half lidded as he drank in every detail of what was happening under him. The doctor was astonishing, a true piece of art. The way he arched and cried out and how his inner walls were squeezing his member was enough to bring Heavy over the edge as well. He grunted, gritted his teeth and allowed himself to let go. He breathed heavily through his nose and arched his own back, burying his penis as deep into his lover as possible. The giant shivered as his cock pulsed, emptying itself and shooting its load far into the German.

The giant kept rubbing the healer feverishly, even after the semen had stopped coming. He knew the organ was as sensitive as it could get and when he finally let go of it it was awfully red. "Was good?" he asked, shooting Medic a tired grin and letting his hands free again.

Medic's grinning lips were trembling as much as his organ while the latter was abused so wonderfully. There was no way it was possible for his length to feel more sensationally overloaded. Then though worn, a jerk of attention came as the doctor registered he'd been let go of. He was mute for the moment, so unleashed his furious passion as way of response instead. It was something he'd been aching to do. He curled and gave an immediate pounce to cling and flurry chomps all over Heavy's neck and jaw, now somewhat annoyed that not many clothes had been removed this session. Nails ripped the man's shirt sleeves off before just swiping repeatedly in rapid downward streaks that slowly settled him. By the time he was done with that it hardly looked like the red sleeves had left, and had in fact lengthened. A sigh of contentment while the played-out animal melted against that huge torso with his chin resting on the other's shoulder.

Misha grunted when his lover suddenly attacked him so fiercely. He was hit, bitten, yanked, scratched and pretty much anything the doctor was able to do to him. Through all this, the giant kept still and allowed the healer do what he wanted. He assumed he still had some aggressions to get rid of, even after their abusive sex.

After one solid minute of rampaging, he could finally feel Medic's movements getting lazier and the older man ended up snuggling against him. Dietrich was finally satisfied. "I love you, too," Heavy chuckled and held the smaller man against himself. The German's grip felt so weak and he was afraid the doctor couldn't hold on on his own for long.

Misha laid his partner down gently, burying his nose into the man's dark, messy hair. "Doktor is good," he purred tiredly, feeling how his own arms and chin were burning.

Blink. Heavy saw through the doctor too easily. Who would ever read into such violent expression so sweetly? Naturally there was a thick blush coating Medic's face, but he was too completely relaxed and exhausted to do anything about it. And why would he want to resist something like that easing warm nuzzle? It felt assuring somehow. Engulfingly so, and overflowing with special fuzz. Immobile and dazing partly because of the not-so-awful affection, partly because he was slowly bleeding to death, the healer asked with a silent couple of points toward the Kritzkrieg off near the bed.

"Oh, you want to heal?" Misha asked, also turning to the machine resting on the floor. "I want to hear purring. Den I use it." the Russian promised. Being a little cruel was always allowed, wasn't it? Medic liked being cruel to others, so he shouldn't mind someone being cruel to him every once in a while. His sheets were flecked in blood at it wasn't a pretty sight, but before the doctor purred for him he wasn't going to move an inch.

An annoyed glare met the giant. Why should Medic listen to anything he said after sex had been delivered? Besides that his throat was shot. Purring would take effort, something he didn't feel like exerting at the moment. Defiantly he flicked the man in the face and pointed again. If Heavy wanted to deal with a corpse in his bed, that wasn't his problem.

"Nyet." Heavy kept his head. "When you purr, I will heal. Is the only way," the giant explained. He wasn't going to give in, no matter how angrily the older man was glaring at him. Just a weak little purr, how hard could it be? In case, of course, Medic wanted to die on purpose? But why would he want that?

Well, a scowl appeared. Did the German really feel like dying right now? The trek anywhere from spawn would be more effort come to think of it, but he didn't want to give Heavy the satisfaction of thinking he had any control over him. In the end he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and heaved a quick little roll of the tongue, just to show he was taking the lazy route.

It wasn't exactly perfect, but still enough for Misha. "Very good." the giant smiled and rose to fetch the medigun. He clicked the switch and the healing beam hit the doctor still lying on the bed. Soon the color was returning to the healer's cheeks and his torn entrance pulled itself back together.

Right as he was able, Medic sat up and snatched the gun for himself, doing what he first intended and giving the vapors a mighty inhale. He let out a burst of laughter while his eyes widened, his body trying to melt and tense in tandem at the humongous rush of raw surging energy flowing through his body from his nose. He fell back to let it all wash over him. Hell with the Quick-Fix, _this_ was his post-sex medigun! After having his fill of that he then looked back at the Russian to grouse, "Stubborn. Und you wizh zhe purring. You _really_ like vhen I am kitty cat, don't you? You don't even muffle me."

"Playing with Doktor is fun. Sorry." The bigger man gave his lover an almost apologetic smile. He wanted his revenge after everything Medic had put him through before. "Is not so bad. You only purred a leetle. And yes, I like when Doktor is kitten," he admitted. What came to muffling the German, he didn't really care anymore if the others heard them or not. The healer was allowed to scream as much as he wanted; it wasn't a problem.

There was a grumble indicating the healer didn't want to accept the apology as his gaze flitted elsewhere. "Playing is my zhing," he pouted, "How dare you present me an opponent." It was his own way of expressing that he appreciated the mental stimulation because it _was_ quite like himself. The fact that he was challenging was part of why he'd started liking Misha so damn much after all. "Vell I won overall zhis time. You did not make me cry. Hand me my night clozhes while you are up, ja?" Medic set the Kritzkrieg back on the floor and began undoing his vest and shirt.

"Doktor cried out," the Russian reminded and decided to be nice and please his lover this time for free. "Was a draw," he compromised. He hadn't been able to bring tears out of the German's eyes, but he had made the older man cry out so loud the whole base must have heard it. He didn't deserve to be called a loser after everything.

"Shouting does not count. I alvays do zhat," smirked Medic as he wormed his way into some pants. Making him use his voice was no task at all, and even Heavy had found silencing it was next to impossible. Shortly the doctor was settling in under the covers with a smug expression. One hand kneaded absently between his legs as he began nodding off and enjoyed the pleasing ache touching the spent thing there brought. "But you were extremely gute. A close second."

"I never said I would bring Doktor to tears," Heavy countered. "Is draw." he kept insisting. He wondered if it was even possible to make the German cry for real. It wasn't possible for Heavy to imagine what the doctor would look like teary-eyed.

He undressed and joined his lover in the bed and pulled the blanket over them. He didn't need any pajamas. He was already warm enough as it was after such rough sex. "Doktor was very good, too," he grinned and wrapped his big arm around the older man's shoulders.

"Zhink vhat you like, it is not," the other kept smiling smugly. "Zhere is no challenge in making me cry _out_." Then he was feeling awkward again to have a loving arm draped over him. Right...that bit came with sleeping next to the giant, didn't it? Medic was demandingly clingy, but it was still very weird for someone else to insist he stay close and could not wear out his welcome. Butterflies spread over him while he blushed some more and became a little paranoid about the comfort levels. "You do not find zhis cutesy. Or veak. Or like it is risky to enjoy so much."

"Nyet," Misha replied truthfully. "Is nothing wrong. Is normal to enjoy lover's company," he explained. He couldn't possibly understand how anyone would think their cuddling as weakness. It felt good, so it was right. "If Doktor enjoys it, den is good." he added and gently stroked the older man's shoulder with his thumb. "I enjoy it. I love being like dis." he openly admitted. He didn't care if Dietrich was going to scold him.

Nearly asleep, the healer only gave a little grumble. "Rah. Soft..." Stupid logical sentiment. The last thing he felt as his eyes shut was his body being too open again while it turned to roll its front against the other's, wanting more embrace. Unconscious, his own arm drifted up to slip around and clutch the giant's side.

Heavy couldn't bite back a wide grin when the doctor snuggled back against him. Wanted or not, the healer was just as soft as he was when he was asleep. It was quite silly. Closing his arms around his lover and then closing his eyes, the Russian pulled the smaller man against himself and held him tenderly.


	8. Interview

Medic would be displeased with himself to find he'd ended up on top of the giant again that morning, using him as a mattress with his fingers buried in chest hair, but still wasn't one to deny physical pleasure and stayed put. He just groaned in complaint. He had seriously never awoken so close to a human being before, much less twice, but still refused to accept this as evidence that he cuddled for else than show. That thought was entirely too fluffy for his nature. Annoyed, he reached up to bat Heavy's face in case he wasn't awake yet. He wanted to put it out of mind by starting the day gnawing an aware victim's face. In a very un-cute, un-cuddly way.

"Hrm?!" The bigger man twitched awake and after two seconds of wandering his gaze found the German. "Good morning," he mumbled and yawned. What an odd way to wake him. "Doktor cuddled again," he muttered and wrapped his arms around the older man on top of him. He seemed to be very forgiving, even after being woken up so roughly. Just another habit making Medic the man he was.

"I am not cuddly," denied the healer, and started biting the other's mouth. He figured it didn't take long to prove his point and the aggressive action got his blood going faster than last time, so he stopped them shortly and ran a hand over some of the nastier lingering scratches in noting, "You look terrible. You did not heal at all?"

Misha winced when the doctor started abusing his scabs. His neck, shoulders and arms were still red and purple from last night. "Doktor took medigun. Did not have enough time to heal," the Russian notified. The German had snatched the machine from him as soon as he could move again and inhaled the healing beam. True enough, the giant could have used it after Dietrich was done, but he had thought he'd do fine even without heals.

Now a dark smirk graced the doctor's lips. "Vell zhis is familiar...I control zhe healing. How much does it hurt?" A set of nails grazed threat over one of the sensitive areas before the fingers pinched instead. "How about _you_ make sounds for _me_ for a change? You make rumbles far less zhan I do anyzhing. Or...zhere is an idea. I vill not heal you at all unless you touch me in front of everyone. Und I don't mean your little cuddles. I mean it as a real gute grope down zhe pants."

The giant's jaw clenched when the doctor pinched him. Where was all this violence coming from this early in the morning? "Alright. I will touch Doktor. Can you stop now?" Heavy asked, wishing his lover could give him even the smallest of breaks. He just woke up. "Is dis because you cuddle me again? You climbed on me soon after you fell asleep. Is dis revenge?" he asked. Medic had spent the whole night on top of him and Misha reckoned he was only upset with himself because of this.

Looking satisfied, Medic relented. "It is vengeance, but I am not cuddly. It is for getting away wizh demanding so much from "Kitten"." Yes, that was it. He sat himself up and ran fingers through his hair, remembering something he didn't bring; damn it, he wasn't used to planning for a sleepover. "Ach. Do you have..? Vell no...I guess you wouldn't have a brush. Vell. My hair shall have to be messy. Does it make me look as mad as I am? Should I vear goggles wizh it?" In another marvelous mood swing, he turned his face endearingly for joking critique.

Misha rolled his eyes at the wit. No, of course he didn't have a brush! The hairiest part of him was his crotch and he wasn't very active brushing it.

The image of Medic with messy hair and goggles made him smile. "Would look like a flier," the younger man chuckled. He kind of liked the German's bed hair. It made him look wild. Of course the man was wild even without messy hair, but compared to how much effort the healer always put into making himself look important, it was a refreshing change.

A tut of laughter. "Flier? For a mad scientist airline perhaps." With that the doctor got off of the other and skipped straight to stretches and exercise. When he was fit, dressed and they both were leaving, the pair happened to meet Demo coming out of his own room. The Scot looked a bit sleepless as he avoided looking at the scruffy duo. Medic's eyes widened and he glanced to Heavy. "You have a neighbor? I should visit more often." Could his face be expected to be anything but perverted? Last night was suddenly a lot hotter.

The cyclops mumbled something under his breath. Dear God, he did _not_ need more nights like the last one. Perhaps he could trick Scout into switching rooms with him. Then the boy would be staying in between Heavy and Pyro. He only needed to think of something inviting enough to get the rabbit to take his place.

"Da, you should," Misha agreed with the German, although he did feel sorry for Demo. For someone as colorful as him, the cyclops looked quite pale.

Speaking of Scout, Miss Pauling and the director both were sitting as far as possible from him at breakfast. The girl was overseeing the turtlenecked man, and the man didn't want to listen to another syllable about how great the runner was at being great. By the time the runner had been escaped it had been dark, and finding the reserved engineer to talk to had been a massive relief.

Seeing the two at the table, Medic was behaved again. He was professional enough to stay settled in front of the people who ensured his salary, and he could always be groped in spawn. Only a polite greeting went to the visitors. Miss Pauling thought that for as mannerly as the doctor was, he could really stand to loosen up. Everyone else was glad he was so tame.

"Ah, you!" Director raised his hand and waved at the German. "I would like to have a word with you after your…uhh, how should I say it…workday..?" He didn't really think the term described their murderous slaughtering, but to keep things sophisticated he preferred it to "massacre". The man stood up and walked over to the healer. "You are a medic, I understand? I want you to make a mental list of what you love about this job the most, and in turn, what you hate. What is the simplest task, what is difficult. Simple enough, yes? We shall have an interview later this afternoon, hopefully in your infirmary. I want to see your working environment," the man explained. Surely someone who healed people for work wouldn't be as painful to interview as the others.

Face dull and uninterested, Medic shrugged, "Ja. Zhat should be fine. Vhenever you want, come. I vill be ready." He wasn't going to touch or do anything in front of Miss Pauling, but perhaps that was better. The director would likely be lured into false security.

The man in black cast a curious gaze over the mussed hair on the German, but soon forgot it as he saw Heavy's state. "What on Earth happened to _you_?! Do you wrestle bears on your spare time?" Even more interesting events surrounding the giant refusing to talk about them! Medic took the opportunity to sit and smiled to himself over how the others were putting it together themselves.

"I used to," Heavy replied, giving a longing sigh as he remembered all those happy winter days when he and his sisters used to go out for some hunting. They would find the biggest bear and race to see who would give it the final stroke. Of course, as a good big brother, Misha always let his sisters win. Thinking of this made him homesick and the smile on his face was sad.

All of the other mercs knew where all the marks had come from, but decided not to spoil the surprise. They wondered what the German was going to tell the man anyway. Hopefully Medic wasn't going to scare him to death.

Medic _was_ interested to hear that. As the other sat he asked, "You wrestle bears? Zhese are details you did not mention zhe ozher day. Vhat else have you been keeping from me?" The German had shared tons. Granted he was a bit chattier, but Heavy should know he would have liked to hear about something so exciting.

"We hunted bears for food. Is nothing interesting," the big man shrugged. For anyone else such news _would_ have been interesting, but since Misha used to do it all the time it had become part of his everyday routine. "My sisters and I hunted dem. Dey always wanted to get the kill…" He chuckled weakly. One could tell he really missed that. "Did not think it was beeg detail," he added, glancing at the doctor.

"It vould seem everyzhing you do is interesting," mentioned the healer, "Brutal, unusual, complimentary, challenging…it is all fascinating detail. Besides, I told you so much vhen my early life was so boring. You have clearly held out. I like zhe rugged." Well obviously, being so very into Heavy, but Medic certainly had no stories of wilderness to tell. He could only offer one of gaining tamed doves, though that one was pretty funny.

"Doktor is interesting. And I don't know what else I could tell…" Misha realized the director was still listening and shut his mouth. He was not going to reveal any more details in front of the annoying little man. "I will tell later," he murmured, quietly enough so only the German heard him. Honestly, he wasn't sure if there was anything else to tell anymore. Medic already knew the most important things about him.

Medic didn't want to talk in front of the cameraman either and understood perfectly. He was glad to learn more about what the giant was like at any point there would be less annoyance and ate quietly. After that it was off to a granary in the badlands for today's mission. Five checkpoints to be yo-yoed back and forth just like with the foundry, so it would probably take a while even though über now existed. It existed mirrored after all.

The director had gone to scope the location under Miss Pauling's watchful eye, so while he buffed Scout with the Quick-Fix, Medic cleared his throat expectantly. If it was expected to be a long battle he could definitely use something to tide him.

While they prepared for battle, Misha remembered his promise to Medic. His rough hand grabbed the doctor's groin and squeezed. He wanted some healing, too.

Needless to say the rest of the team was nothing less than disgusted. Scout screamed how someone needed to pop his eyes and unfortunately Soldier took his wish literally. The runner screamed some more, bumping into walls blindly and cursing all the gods he knew. This was not his day.

Engineer had long since stopped trying to calm his teammates down. No matter how he tried, the outcome was the same every time. He let the boys have their fun, although by the looks of it all of them were not having as much fun as others.

Still doing his pre-round healing, the doctor moaned and pressed a sensual grind back against Heavy. "Uuuhnn…I said _down_ zhe pants…I am not sure vhat you want zhis way." He also couldn't stop grinning at the boy making as much of a spectacle of himself.

Demo laughed loudly at the boy. "Oy, ya been askin' me; now ya knoe firsthand whot tha's lahk, eh?" Describing what it was like to lose an eye wasn't something he liked doing, and though this didn't involve a cursed book, it might shut up any further inquiry.

Soldier just stood tracking the boy and wondering why he was complaining about getting exactly what he asked for.

Pyro was holding his gut and crying with mirth over everything. He bumped Engie and tried to share his thoughts about how great his new friends were.

"I want all the heals," Misha grinned, obliging. Surely he would receive some extra beams from the medigun if he gave the German something nice in return. Maybe he didn't literally want them _all_, but perhaps he could team up with the doctor more than last time. This map looked like a good place for them to go together. It was mostly open and there were no intels to capture.

"MEDIC! Doc, c'mon, man!" Scout kept shouting, knocking Sniper over as he stumbled all over the place. "Just friggin' heal me already! What gives?! I'm hurt here, man!" he demanded, blood flowing down his cheeks. He was a rather pitiful sight.

Engie could only nod and give the masked man a shaky smile. He wouldn't really have described their teammates as "great", but if the firebug liked the show, he was entitled to that.

"Oh, all of zhem. Aren't you greedy," the healer grinned back at the giant as he kindly pointed the medigun to the man behind him. "Are you saying I should not try to make sure Scout survives zhe rushing ahead he is so fond of doing? Because despite zhe distance to mid, I zhink you are persuading me…" He might have to start a charge over since he'd picked the Quick-Fix to keep up with the rabbit, but if Heavy kept digging those fingers under his beltline he didn't think he'd mind. A bit of pity was starting to be felt for the boy, though. He was such a sorry sight floundering aimlessly like that. "Here, jungspund," he summoned, and when Scout found his way over he grabbed the youngest by the jaw. "Gute. Now apologize. Zhen I vill heal you."

"Okay! I don't remember what I did, but I'm sorry! I regret everythin' I've ever done! Now would ya PLEASE just friggin' heal me?!" The boy kept shouting. Screw apologies, he needed the goddamn medigun on him NOW! The kid didn't like the hand on his chin, but was willing to stay put for the German if the man needed it to give him his eyesight back.

Heavy hummed. "Doktor can heal leetle Scout. Is okay." he nodded approvingly. He didn't mind his partner switching every once in a while, as long as he didn't completely abandon Misha like he had done on the previous day. This map was way better for keeping the healer completely to himself.

The hand was more to keep the runt still so Medic could drink in the injury, and he would have preferred if Scout recalled insulting he and Heavy moments ago, but he was pleased enough with such begging and simpering to let go and grant healing to the runner. Watching the eyes fill back into their sockets curiously, Medic cast to the cyclops, "Herr Demo…zhis beam does nozhing for your eye, ja?"

Demo scoffed and stepped over to lift his eyepatch pointedly and mention, "Don't ya think thaht's the first thing Ah'd-a thought of after gettin' a magical health beam put on meh the first time? A course it bloodeh doesn't!"

Well that was a lovely first sight for Scout after re-gaining vision.

Medic stared scrutinizing at the vacant socket with only a "hm" before concluding, "So zhe healing only vorks on damage zhat hasn't scarred over completely; alright, vell it was worzh questioning. It is gute to know." He got ready to follow Scout like Heavy had obliged to let him. Scout didn't look like he wanted to stay near Medic this morning.

"Actually, Ah've been thinkin' o' somethin'. Just a li'l test, ta be honest," Engineer admitted, stepping closer to the healer. "If Ah lose a limb, the beam automatically repairs the damage, no? _But_, if Ah have somethin' replacin' the lost body part...will the beam still try ta heal the flesh? Have ya ever thought about that, doc?" The Texan spoke his plan, his voice dead serious and even curious. He wasn't any sort of a mad scientist, but just like Medic, he also liked experimenting. Pushing limits, so to speak. He wanted to hear the German's opinion about the issue in case he had one. The shorter one was willing to bet the healer hadn't faced such a situation before.

Medic turned to the short man with a raised brow and intrigue. He had not, in fact, considered the possibility of prosthetics into the equation since no one here had one and he'd only expected to be regenerating limbs. "You sound like you have somezhing in mind. I have not zhought about zhat. It sounds like somezhing to try. Are you vanting a proszhetic?" Any invitation to dismember was also welcome. He hoped Engineer would let him perform the attachment procedure if he did want one. A second time he appreciated being around another, though less wild, scientific mind.

"Nah, just a li'l somethin' Ah've had in the back of my head...no worries Doc, Ah'm sure Ah'll be fine by mahself." Engie tipped his helmet. He appreciated the offer, but knew all too well how much the German fancied these kinds of projects. He was afraid the taller one would enjoy it too much and for that he was willing to complete the whole surgery himself. It wasn't such a big deal in the end, was it?

The doctor stepped up to the shorter man and loomed with a somehow imposing friendly smile. "Ohhhoho, Engineer...you cannot suggest to me a new idea in my field und zhen not let me take part in zhe experiment. Besides, do you know how to amputate? I didn't zhink so. I look forward to anozher collaboration, kamerad." An also friendly hand was placed to the laborer's shoulder. There was no worming out of this one.

"U-ummmh..." The laborer's face turned a little awkward. "No, it's okay...Ah mean, I have read some medicine in school...really, Doc, perhaps it would be for the best if Ah-augh..!" The shorter man winced when the doctor's gentle, friendly hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, burying the man's fingers painfully into his flesh. It seemed he had truly woken the German's interest.

Misha, on the other hand, was far from pleased with how much Dietrich was paying attention to the tiny man.

An amiable little laugh. "Reading is not zhe same as practicing. A proper guide would be helpful. You vill tell me when you are ready to enact zhis experiment." He clenched even harder to bruise the other's shoulder pointedly before the laborer was saved by the announcer telling everyone to move. The battle was starting. Medic gave Engineer a stern look before latching onto Scout before he could escape and accompanied him to the middle point. They arrived in tandem with the other runner, who immediately blanched and started retreating from the one who had a healer. RED Scout was cocky and pursued against Medic telling him not to. Then rockets started coming down from atop the freight containers stacked around the point. The two had failed to notice the other BLU who had made it to the point quite fast by jumping above everyone and Medic cursed Scout as he was granted the first death of the match.

Heavy jogged forward, soon left behind by everyone. It was annoying to be the slowest one despite being the strongest. He wanted to be where the action was, and more importantly, he didn't want to see his lover running off with the others. Misha couldn't help his slowness or his heavy weapons, but the German could have still stayed behind with him.

"C'mere, cupcake!" RED Soldier barked at his counterpart, reloading his cannon for another attack. "Incomiiiing!" Sniper shouted, seeing the BLUs approaching the middle point. He made himself useful by taking out their Demoman.

Annoyed that he had to make the same run right after he'd just made it, Medic mumbled to himself on his second way to mid. Scout really needed to learn to protect him and think when he was on the boy. Having Medic on you didn't make you invincible automatically, and letting Medic die by overextending was stupid. It wasn't even like the doctor had had anyone else to retreat to.

Being quite a strong runner himself, second after the boy in fact, the doctor made it back to the conflict right as the slowest party did and he gave the heal beam gladly to Heavy. That man knew how to treat a medic. Medic had promised too he'd only wanted to heal Scout for an initial push, and seeing how that had gone it was time for a more traditional one. He'd swapped to the Kritzkrieg but unfortunately had no one to charge it with on the way there. "Schpy!" he gasped when he saw the dispenser-hammering engineer he had just passed retreating ahead and moving to circle widely behind everyone. He jumped to the other side of the giant and huddled his back close to the man, but not too close to still allow them both free movement. The healer wasn't going to die straight off again. No way.

Misha grabbed his shotgun, glaring around them. When the Frenchman realized he had been seen, his Engineer-shaped form vanished into thin air. Heavy hated spies. They were quick and with their watches they could be absolutely anywhere. The duo stood there for a moment, perfectly still, but the masked man didn't show himself. That would have been stupid of him.

The Russian gritted his teeth and snorted with frustration. "We need to go. Stay close to me, Doktor. Remember to look behind." Misha hated to continue his way knowing there was a spy lurking around behind them. Still, they couldn't stay in one spot for the rest of the day. The bigger man switched back to his minigun and continued his way to the front.

Of course Medic knew to look behind him. He was paranoid about backstabs even more than headshots. Both were the worst for him to suffer because they could instantly remove him from the game without him having any say whatsoever. Not even a chance to react. As someone who liked being in control, and the highest priority target in general, that was _very_ annoying. He gave a wary sweep behind him and his patient now as he followed Heavy forward. The point was chaos, and the BLU doctor had waited to build an übercharge before using it to clear the point with his own giant while the rest of their team capped. RED Medic perked to see that fizzling as he arrived though, and he'd built a charge on the way. There were a lot of BLUs here, and there was no invincibility to save them. "Oo! Timing. Kill zhem, ja? Hahahaa!" And he let Heavy have his fresh Kritz.

Misha loved the way the charge made Sascha sparkle. She looked even better than usual and was twice as deadly! The giant jumped out and bullets started flying. The BLUs capping the point were now either dying or retreating as fast as they could. It was the Russian's favorite sight on the field, especially when he was the cause of it. He stepped onto the point, keeping the gun down and ready for action should it be needed.

Other REDs joined them on the point, quickly pushing the BLU's influence away and replaced it with their own. Everyone was so eager to cap the first point they didn't even realize their sniper joining the crowd, even if the man had just been patrolling the upper floor.

A good three REDs went down due to the infiltrator before Pyro joyfully roasted him alive, Medic included first. God damn it! This match wasn't off to a great start for the doctor. At least there had been killing that life, and the trek was different this time as his team got the point back and the spawn location moved up. There was likely going to be a sentry since there hadn't been one on mid so it was time for the über gun. This time there were also teammates to run with. Scout was of course too fast, but Sniper and Soldier were good for a bit of charge build. Soldier decided to use his overheal to jump ahead, so Medic was stuck with the other grounded class. It was starting to be thought that this map was far too big and open for the healer's liking. Everyone was flying around out of his reach and it was hard to stay in the action when you were a walking bull's eye. To Sniper, carrying his bow for indoors where they were headed, Medic groused, "Schtupid. Vhy must you all flee zhe healing? Calling und calling und zhen you are novhere to be found. Rah! My skill is vasted on zhis team..!" Ok, so he was pouting about the deaths. But it's not like there wasn't some truth in there.

Pyro skittered to the healer, holding his bleeding shoulder where his arm should have started. Gosh, his new friends liked to play hard! Didn't they know how difficult it was to run with only one arm? It was very mean of that Demoman to explode all of the bombs when Pyro hadn't even seen them! That big, silly meanie. Next time the firebug was going to be more careful while playing hide and seek with him. His head tilted with a happy noise when he met up with the German. He pointed at the problem and mumbled something, explaining how he'd ended up in such condition.

The middle point was a real bloodfest. Although RED had managed to cap it, BLU wasn't willing to give in that easily. They were pushing each other back and forth, crying for their medics non-stop. When the RED Spy managed to stab the BLU German it gave the RED team the boost it needed. BLUs needed to retreat when there was no one to give them health.

"Do not mumble, remember? Just use zhe calls." It was better than staying with Sniper, so Medic gave Pyro a new arm before following him to the objective. Pyro thought the pouty man needed a hug. Well duh! Why hadn't he given him one? Right outside the next point's building, a tight swinging embrace constricted the healer and pinned his arms. "Ach! Vhat _are_ you doing! Zhis is not zhe time for playing, ve have to cap zhat point und zhey vill come at any moment! All of zhem! Bozh sides! Let go of me!" Pyro ignored the struggle and told his condition. No! Not until the German smiled! Medic really hoped wherever the director was, he was not getting footage of him today.

Instead of Director, Misha did see all of it. He wasn't very pleased to find his partner in someone else's arms. Any fear or doubt he might have had for the firebug vanished as he stomped to the two. He was going to put a stop to this before it even had a chance to begin. "What are you doing?" the giant growled and crossed his arms onto his chest. He glared down at Pyro, then at Medic. Was Dietrich flirting with others again?

Pyro perked at his other friend's arrival and asked if he wanted a hug too, then remembered and apologized, saying he had to finish this one first and he'd hug Heavy as soon as Medic cheered up. Medic didn't look anything like cheerful. He also didn't think to be worried about how Heavy saw this because to him it should be obvious he'd been held against his will. "I have no idea! I don't know vhat he wants, but he vill not let go! He has been _told_ it is not playtime!" He tried kneeing the man in the flame suit but it had no effect. Pyro just held him tighter and put his head on Medic's shoulder with affectionate-sounding mumbles. Now the German just looked uncomfortably confused. Pyro wasn't..? He wasn't entirely sure he could resist someone forcing themselves on him.

Heavy scowled and grabbed the collar of the firebug's flame suit. "Let go." he told the tiny man, but again it didn't have any effect. Quite the opposite when Pyro wrapped his legs around the healer's waist. This was getting frustrating.

Like things weren't already sticky enough, their attention was caught by a loud explosion and a moment later their Soldier and Demoman limped out of the building, both crying for medical attention. They had tried to take the BLU's sentry down, but unfortunately the defense had been a little stronger than they had estimated. Or what Demoman had estimated, for Soldier never wasted time on such useless things as planning. Hah! Planning was for losers! He jumped straight into action like a true American!

When the German was about to rush and help his teammates, Pyro only squeezed him tighter. He wanted to see a smile!

"Raaah, zhis is ridiculous! Vhat will it take to get you off? Of me." Medic glowered at the masked man preventing him from doing his job and making standing rather difficult. One gloved hand decided it could take a break since Heavy was so helpfully supporting Pyro, and the thumb and index finger moved to spread and lift the healer's lips. An encouraging bubbly sound came with it.

Medic's brow stayed furrowed in further confusion and he looked rather silly with his face contorted. The healer struggled to ask, "Yoo phant...phmiling..?" He huffed when the optical mask bobbed eagerly. "Phine." His head was shaken free and he forced a rather insincere grin that only said "let me go already before I murder you with extreme prejudice". It wasn't read that way at all by the flame wielder and he quickly detached to jump and clap before turning right around to give the hug he'd promised to Heavy. Moving straight away to heal the bleeding duo, the doctor's face fell right back to sulking as he muttered, "Zhat one is veird." Coming from him, that was a statement.

"And creepeh!" Demoman added, giving a content sigh when the healing beam made him feel warm and fuzzy. All his injuries were gone and he was once again ready for action.

"Come on, ladies! What are you waiting for, we have maggots to squish!" Soldier was also ready to go, even though he hadn't even received his healing yet. He hated running away, for that might have given the impression of him escaping. Hah, never! He was too indestructible to escape.

Heavy glared at him when the doctor steered his beam to the American. "Come along now, Doktor. Let us capture point." Heavy nodded at the entrance when the German was finished with the two.

Glancing to the giant the doctor noted skeptically but with a tiny sliver of amusement, "Are you free for zhat..?" The suited hugger was now clinging to the Russian after all. Besides, there was a sentry...he knew he'd basically promised to stay with Heavy this battle, but he just wasn't getting many ideal chances. His mood might improve if someone bothered to consistently listen to him though.

Misha looked down to see Pyro still hugging him. The giant sighed and formed an awkward smile onto his face. "Is alright, Pyro. I am happy. You can let go." he said to the firebug and with a cheerful sound the smaller one let go of him. He truly was a strange one.

"No!" Soldier barked when Medic was about to start healing his lover. "This is my work! I can get rid of that puny little sandcastle before Heavy can even get there with him! Sister, you're coming with me!" The American grabbed the German's arm and started leading him to the door. Although Demoman had to agree with the helmeted man, he didn't dare to say it aloud. It was true, though. Soldier was more efficient destroying sentries than Heavy.

"Nyet! Doktor comes with me!" Misha protested and grabbed the healer's other arm. Both men glared at each other, their teeth bared.

"Ahhn!" Finding himself grabbed again, this time by two people, Medic was incredulous. Why was all of this happening? Couldn't it have waited until after work? It would have been welcome then! Now however, he had to figure out quickly if his word or tactical reasoning was stronger. He didn't actually want to upset Heavy, but Soldier really was better here. "Uh...Demo is still ideal, actually..." He offered a third option hoping to avoid the issue. The cyclops waved his hands negatively. No way in Hell was he getting dragged into this. He earned his own glare from the torn man trying to use him. Pyro's head tilted again.

"Doktor promised to go with me." Misha demanded, pulling the German to himself like the smaller man was a ragdoll.

"This is America! We have no place for whiny Russians like you, pal!" Soldier snarled, pulling the healer towards himself in return.

Pyro made a long sound, as if to tell he'd just understood something. Of course! This was a group hug! Everyone had been so delighted because of his hugs they now wanted to share their love with everyone! How cute! The firebug skipped to the three and once again wrapped himself around the doctor. It was nice to have such cuddly teammates!

Unfortunately the touching moment didn't last longer than a few seconds. Demoman caught eye of Medic's face and the older one looked like he was about to explode. Which he did, too. BLUs were on the move again and with their Soldier's cannon blessed with critical bonus, the small group of hugging mercs was no more.

"Bloodeh hell!" The Scot stumbled back, plopped a sticky to his feet and flew out of the enemy's way. BLU Soldier didn't even try to shoot him.

Since RED's offense had failed so miserably, BLU had already half-capped mid by the time the four strongest classes and their healer returned to it. BLU Engineer had moved his nest forward as well, and through the engagement BLU Scout was slipping past everyone to get a jump on the next point if his team finished the current one. As for Medic, he really didn't feel like putting up with any further aggravation, so after listening to Heavy and Soldier continuing to argue the whole way to the point snapped his finger to the helmeted one. "Right! You spend all your time jumping around zhis place anyvay. I cannot keep up. Do vhat you must but you vill not be getting more zhan an overheal today. You!" He snapped to the Russian. "You had better do a damn gute job if zhere are any sentries or I vill hold zhis day entirely against you." There. Harsh, blunt, and settled everything. With it said, he gave Soldier his buff, settled the Medigun on Heavy and waited impatiently the full beam's length ahead of the two while glaring back at them.

"Da. Is good," Misha agreed and smirked at Soldier. He had a good reason to smile, for he had won the doctor for himself. The shorter man scowled, but needed to be satisfied with Medic's decision. He was going to get his turn, sooner or later. Maybe if the Russian failed the healer would concentrate on him instead. He didn't exactly wish for his team to fail, but something unfortunate was always allowed to happen to Heavy.

Soldier saluted to Medic before jumping high in the air. He caught the sentry's attention and was blasted into the opposite direction of where he was going. When the sentry was busy shooting the American, Misha approached with his minigun down. He let out a battle cry and started firing.

"Fess..." With a sigh, seeing there was in fact a turret, the German leaned his back wearily against a freight container while Heavy went at it around the corner. He just wanted work to be over by this point. BLU Engineer was of course babysitting his building, and had a dispenser nearby to help him keep it repaired in the middle of the action. Medic had a charge ready but didn't want to use it yet, but then scanning the area he caught glimpse of a laser dot seeking his focused lover's head, and when he saw the sentry switch focus to his patient, pushing even him back, he gritted his teeth and protected the man by popping über.

To save Heavy from the level three's push-back Dietrich then leapt himself between the giant and the building to take the brunt of assault. Now Heavy could fire around him as he pushed himself backwards into the bullets and rockets, doing more concentrated damage. Engineer realized his buildings were going to fall and fled only to be stabbed by his own team's doctor as he escaped calling for aid. Spy was too far away to help with the buildings in time, but they were unguarded now anyway.

Medic's über ran out before it happened and he screamed as his skin was riddled, but the sentry was down not two seconds later. The doctor hunched weakly against the Russian's chest where he had been pushed as he'd buckled from pain and panted as he was in rather bad shape all of a sudden. Quite a curious range of things he was feeling at the moment. Fascination over his hole-filled back, bleariness from blood-loss, general exhaustion, continued irritation...and relief for Misha's safety. And he would definitely need to learn to time that charge period better. There MIGHT have been more to that über than tactics but he still wasn't going to die willingly for anyone.

The giant caught his lover in his arms, quickly carrying the other man to safety behind one of the buildings while the rest of the team pushed forward. Now when the sentry was down they were free to rush towards the next point. It seemed like the battle was going to last longer than anyone had expected.

"Are you alright, Doktor? We can rest here and heal." the Russian assured, his big hand caressing the German's face tenderly. The smaller man's pained cry was still ringing in his ears and Misha knew he couldn't get the image of Medic's face out of his mind any time soon when the bullets had dug themselves into his back. The scene was going to give him nightmares.

Now the healer was in his arms, bleeding but still healing himself, slowly but surely. Once again he was glad the German fancied pain. Otherwise he wouldn't have been this calm. Even though Misha was used to violence around him, seeing his loved ones suffering was always hard for him.

RED pushed the enemy back. Since their Engineer's sentry had just been destroyed the next point was vulnerable for capping. Scout and Soldier were racing, seeing who got more kills without dying. RED Engineer was exhausted, carrying his own constructions back and forth to wherever his teammates needed them. He didn't like these maps where his team was capping as well. He preferred staying still, upgrading and caring for his buildings in one place.

"Hmph. Look vhat you have made me do. I told you zhat gun is bad for sentries." Well the healer was complaining, so he wasn't completely incapacitated. He leaned back and sighed while he waited for the feed from his medipack to fix him up and couldn't help tilting into the warm touch a little. "Zhank you for not leaving me to die zhough. Zhat happens far too often." Once was far too often for him, so it wasn't a wonder he was often miffed at his ungrateful teammates when they fled his beam.

"Is no problem. I could never let Doktor die like dat." The giant smiled, ignoring the complaints. He was only happy the older man wasn't letting the pain get to him. The more Medic talked the more it made him sound like himself.

Once the German had healed enough, Misha helped him to his feet. "Now, are we going?" he asked and grabbed his minigun once again. Their teammates were doing a good job at the point, but they weren't going to last for long without Dietrich making sure they had plenty of health.

"It is var. I will be dying a lot anyvay." the healer said through a light blush. Then as they started moving he mentioned, "It vould be nice if someone could heal _me_. I vould not have to stay out of action so long." Always impatient and busy, he hadn't been fond of sitting around doing nothing. When reaching the front Medic immediately latched on to the REDs circling on the point, trying to keep them all up in turn. Eventually it was capped and the director would get a lovely shot of Soldier making a valiant effort for the last one, landing and smacking BLU Spy dead in the face as he started the cap.

When the second to last point was capped, everyone cheered. All but Engineer. He had just managed to get the teleporters in check and hoped he'd finally be able to sit down to catch his breath. Just his luck. When he had finally gotten everything where it was needed, everyone rushed out of the building. "Goddammit…" He wiped his sweaty forehead into his sleeve. With a heavy groan he picked his dispenser up and jogged after the others.

BLUs were flowing out of their spawn fast now when the last point was right outside it. They had lost too many times in a row and were absolutely determined to retaliate. On the other hand, their medic couldn't build his charge as effectively. RED Demoman and Heavy were firing at the doors non-stop to prevent anyone from getting through. Scout joined the rocketjumper and was running in a circle on the point and it didn't take many seconds before the REDs had once again claimed their victory.

The slaughter following the final capture was something that finally put a _real_ smile on Dietrich's face. He shoved Spy out of the way so he could kill the enemy scout himself even, but when it was over and everyone collected in spawn to make their deposits and de-gear, the doctor grumbled again to see Director heading straight back to base with Miss Pauling. Right, there was still that annoyance to deal with.

Walking to Heavy he put a hand on the giant's shoulder and huffed, "I am going to need it razher much today, I hope you realize. I vould ask to top even if zhe head we planned for vas not such a resilient, vonderful zhing to abuse."

"Of course," Misha agreed with a nod. He would fetch the moon from the sky to please his lover. If Medic needed hard sex after his time with Director, hard sex he was going to get. Well, their sex was always hard, but that night Heavy would give the German his all. That should be enough, he hoped.

Director approached when everyone arrived home. "Well then…first of all, I apologize I missed your touching team spirit moment. My good-for-nothing camera had just run out of film." The skinny man grimaced. Capturing the group hug would have been a real highlight of the day, showing how much the team appreciated the healer. "Now, show me your working space. Just be yourself and everything will hopefully be over soon." He gestured the German to lead the way.

Medic's eyes squeezed shut briefly as he sighed again, but it quickly made way for a friendly face before he turned to the man in black. At least there should still be some fun in this. "Jawohl. Right zhis way." He beckoned the thin one with a playful crooking finger as he swept gracefully towards his dwelling. Director quirked a brow at the man with the mussed hair's gesture but trailed after anyway.

He hated the smell of the medical ward; it smelled of chemicals and the rusty iron of dried blood. Lots of it. He looked up from adjusting his camera to see a plethora of white creatures in the rafters of the room he was led to and blinked, "Are those birds? It's rather unsanitary to keep them in here, isn't it? And why are there so many?"

Medic chuckled. "I could tell you, but you are not here to get to know zhe doves, are you?" And then he began undressing, snaking his tie off and opening his jacket in unison. His face was still pleasant, like he thought nothing of the motions.

"Animals in a place like this...yes, I'm certain that's not very hygienic." Director wrinkled his nose and eyed at a row of doves. They looked down at him curiously. Their daddy sure brought in lots of ugly people.

The film man placed the camera on a counter and took a seat. Just a normal interview. Once it was over he could get out of this room. "So, let us start with your past, shall we? When did you realize you want to sacrifice your precious time healing others? As a field medic your job is very important, am I right?" he asked and crossed his hands, leaning into his elbows on the table.

Once his usually discarded layer was off, Medic kept going with the same held expression. He opened his vest and then his shirt while replying, "Oh, it may be important, but I am not in it for zhe healing..." Then he climbed half-naked onto the counter to loom a predatory sneer over the smaller party while running his hands up to those turtlenecked shoulders.

"U-Ummh..?" The smaller man leaned back, trying to distract himself from the man's naked front. "Could you please put a shirt on, sir? I am filming this." He notified and pointed at the camera that was running. "I can understand it is nice to take it easy after a long day, but _please_, I would appreciate you to at least wear something during the interview!"

Medic's lips only formed a broad grin. "Nn~, I know zhat you are filming...zhat makes it all zhe better..!" A gentle hand stroked through the interviewer's hair before the doctor turned aggressive and grabbed the man to yank him onto the counter with him, pinning him with an overbearing stance that included a too-firm grip to that stupid, puffy sweater-coated throat. With a continued smile the doctor then let the smaller one push him away insisting, "Sir! I am _here_ to ask _questions_! Nothing else! Kindly let me do my job and stop acting like-like..._that_!"

The German leaned over to take up his nearby saw before pushing the weaker party back down and teasing the blade against his chest. "Oh, you don't vant to fuck for zhe camera..? I could cut you if you prefer. Or bozh~."

The smaller man paled, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief when he felt the saw scraping at his shirt. "What..? What are you..?! You-…you cannot do this! It's a murder! You cannot kill me! HEEEEELLP!" The man under him shouted, squirming for his life. This man was crazy! Absolutely insane!

He knocked his camera over in the process, but couldn't bring himself to care when it fell on the floor. He had more important things to worry about at the moment, like his own life. "Don't! Please! You will be arrested! You don't want to do it!"

A giggle couldn't be helped at the animated flailing. "I have not been stopped before." Then he perked like suddenly recalling something. "Oh, questions. Ja. I have somezhing zhat vill cause you many questions, I am sure. You are vorried about deazh? Let me show you somezhing I removed wizh zhis very saw." Evil beam in place, he dragged the struggling man from the table and over to his fridge, letting the saw go in favor of opening the container and taking out his favorite little severed victim. "See? Zhis could be you..!" Before Spy could blink through the sudden light, register the situation and finish telling the cameraman to stop staring like an imbecile, Medic had silenced him with a deeply showy, sensual kiss, making sure Mr. Director could see his tongue was entering the head's mouth.

Director stared. Was this even real anymore? Had he fainted on the counter? He had to be dreaming! The German was holding a talking HEAD, and not only holding, he was KISSING it.

Spy didn't have a chance to turn himself away, so to get rid of the doctor he simply sank his teeth into the man's tongue, hard enough to draw blood. "I am not your toy! Keep your 'ands off of me!" he snarled and spat a bloody clump on the floor. He was cold and his teeth were clattering. He wasn't exactly in the mood for any kissing.

Medic flinched with a pleasant little noise when he was bitten. He knew that was coming. Obliging to let the head go and set him down, he used the opportunity to give the director a bloody, dripping grin resembling quite the lunatic. His neck hold was loosened in case the thin man wanted to break away now as he rasped, "So I have done vhat you asked. Vhich part of myself do you vant me to be wizh you on film first..?" The other hand began opening his belt as he stepped kissing-distance close to show what he'd prefer.

The thin man stumbled back as soon as he could, tripping over his feet. He scrambled further on the floor, his face painted with terror. "Stay away from me, you...you...barbarian!" the man shrieked and hit his head to the corner of the table when he tried to stand up. For a moment his vision was blurry, but that didn't slow him down the slightest. "Keep the head! Keep your birds! Keep your past and this awful room, I'm out of here!" His voice was trembling and high-pitched as he grabbed his precious camera.

Every movement was followed in increasing mirth, and when the doors were slamming shut and the visitor sprinting down the hall Medic burst out laughing. He hunched over his counter next to Spy, pounding it over what he considered a flawlessly executed riot. "Oh, zhat vas gute..!" he told the head. "Did you _see_ his face? Und he could barely stumble out of here! Hoohoohoohoo! It is even better because he does not know he vill be dead tomorrow anyvay!" He wound himself down with unabashed laughter feeling this was more fun than he could have hoped to squeeze out of that man.

"I would slap my knee eef I could," the Frenchman replied, not looking amused the slightest. True, it was nice to see the German picking on someone else than him, but since the head didn't really have a clue about the man's story or why he was there, the humor didn't quite reach him the way it reached the healer.

The door opened again and Heavy stepped in. "Four minutes and thirteen seconds. Well done, Doktor." He smirked at his lover. He had been staring at the clock on the wall ever since the door to the infirmary was shut. Seeing the tiny man scrambling out of it with his camera, pale as a ghost, it truly was rewarding.

The remnants of hysterics in his voice, the German's blood-soaked smile faced the giant. "Oh, danke Liebhaber. You were timing? Zhat is quite fast." A final heaving sigh while beaming. "Vould you like to guess what I did to him?" He glanced at his own slovenly appearance, liking the careless mess that contrasted his usual appearance. His hair was still messy, his mouth dribbled and some specks had reached his bare torso, plus his pants were open and sagging down his hips. Mm, yes, he felt dirty. In all the right ways.

"Doktor tried to attack him? I heard him screaming. He did not like you shirtless, da?" Heavy's grin was crooked. Had it been anyone else, he would have been furious seeing his lover in such a state. Dietrich looked like they'd been in the middle of a furious foreplay when the smaller man had decided to flee. Misha's gaze met the head and his smile widened. "Ah. You showed him dat," he chuckled. That explained quite a lot.

A glance to the head. "Ja. Close enough. I attacked in several ways." Medic sent a devilish little smirk to the Russian. "It is gute to see you not jealous for once. Perhaps you understand how I play. Vell, as fun as zhat was I am still stressed. Vhat would you say I am dressed for? Anyzhing relieving?" He leaned back on his elbows to the countertop beside Spy and brushed a casual hand up his stomach.

"I like the way Doktor is dressed." Misha purred and took the invitation to approach the German. He leaned over the older man and placed his hand over the doctor's. "I am not jealous dis time. I know it was only teasing." he murmured and moved in to kiss the healer. His lips were soft and he let himself enjoy the tenderness before he would ravish the other once again.

"Gute." was repeated. For etiquette's sake he wiped most of the blood away with the back of his fist. An affectionate rumble was made as the healer then wrapped that free arm around the other's neck in welcome while he was joined at the counter, and kissed back rather more passionately while they both petted his torso. After a few moments of making out eagerly he sighed, "Mmh, let me get zhe head ready for his training before I am too horny, ja? Take zhe opportunity to improve your own outfit." A piercing, reluctant to part nibble was given to the giant's lip though.

"Alright. We could have fun with Spy," Misha smirked and let the doctor up. The head did have two ends, after all. Using the Frenchman as their shared sex toy sounded surprisingly good.

"Improvement" wasn't what Heavy might have called undressing, but he didn't see fit to question his lover's choice of words. He simply did as he was told, just like the doctor wanted. He started peeling himself from any extra clothes until there was nothing left on him. Since the BLU couldn't turn his gaze away, he simply closed his eyes.

That wasn't going to save him from what Medic had in store. The healer took up the Frenchman and carried him to a different counter littered with metal tools and selected a hinged device meant to fit in a mouth, almost like dental headgear. Shoving the curved part of the frame into Spy's mouth to lock behind his molars, the doctor took up a couple metal-working tools and explained, "Zhis is normally for mouzh surgery, but it should vork wonders for your bite training." With a couple snips and bends he altered the thing slightly so that Spy's lips weren't being pushed back and he would be free to give a proper blowjob. Then on his way back to find his naked lover he grabbed an electric prod he used for tests…among other things. "Oo, yes. I greatly approve of what you are vearing now~." With a cheeky smirk he turned the shock level down to harmless before giving a poke to the giant's ass.

Misha twitched at the unfamiliar pinch. He turned to see what kind of device the German was holding before giving a confused laugh. "Ah. New toy," he grinned. It was very kind of Dietrich to use only a little power on him. Heavy wondered if the healer wanted the tiny machine to be used on him in return. Well, not exactly wondering, more like reckoning the older man did. The shocks would be much stronger in his case, no doubt.

As the two REDs admired the doctor's new toy, Spy was desperately trying to push the headgear out of his mouth. Needless to say he wasn't very successful. He had no hands and he couldn't even move his head. He glared up at Medic, wishing his head to explode from the gaze. He tried talking but his words came out as mumbling nobody could understand.

"Ja. New toy. Und training device." returned the doctor. Interrupting the head's useless fidgeting he mentioned, "Zhis is vhat you will get when you don't do as instructed." He amped the voltage to right deadly and jammed the prod into Spy's flesh. After the screaming and sparking was done, he demonstrated to the giant as he slid his thumb down on the handle's notched slider that changed the settings, showing his favorite with another smirk. "Und zhis is vhat I get. Whenever you feel I need it."

Misha was surprised the machine was so powerful. Was it really strong enough to kill? Well, as Medic was one who liked tampering, it shouldn't have been very shocking that one or two things had become lethal torture devices. They were lucky they had the respawn, in case Heavy would accidentally change settings. "Of course." The giant took the long device from his lover. Then he looked at the head that was panting loudly after getting such shock treatment. "Which end do you want?" he asked and nodded at their talking toy. Now when the BLU was unable to use his teeth, he didn't really mind which hole he was going to use.

Hearing the question, Dietrich was surprised. "You vant to use him as well?" Then he smiled and considered. "I vill need to instruct him on vhat pressures he is allowed wizh his teezh, so I vill take zhe mouzh until you are too hard to fit in a zhroat. Sound gute?" He proposed this as he hopped himself to sit on the counter with the toy in question.

"Da. Is good," Misha agreed, grinning back at the German. He joined his partner and stood in front of him. Spy's gaze was jumping all around, although everything he could see was Medic's stomach. Were the two honestly going to do this?! They couldn't! Was there no limit to how sick their minds could go?

Another pathetic cry when the Frenchman felt the Russian entering his throat. He felt like choking. He tried to tell them to stop, but his mumbling went unheard again.

While wiggling out of his pants and underwear, Medic watched the sight below with a bitten lip. His partner really wasn't disturbed by such a horrible game, not to mention how arousing it was just to see that humongous member at work. Quite eager to join it, the German stuffed his own organ between Spy's lips as soon as it was free. He moaned when he felt his tip bumping the other's in the back of the tight, warm cavern and wiggled a little more. Bobbing the head with one hand, and with its twin adjusting the hinge on the side of the metal gag to demonstrate accepted pressures, he told his toy in a voice infused with lust, "You vill graze, you vill grind. But you vill not chomp." Next, to his giant he demanded, "Uhhn, lean back over here. I want your mouzh as vell."

He didn't need to be asked twice. Misha leaned in and pulled the German's head against his own roughly. The kiss was long, deep and sucking, and lips were bitten so hard their blood trickled down their chins, mixing as they devoured one another.

Misha jerked his hips, enjoying how he met the German halfway. It felt so incredible he hardly even registered the muffled cries and groans Spy was making. With his free hand the giant pulled the older man gently against himself in a quick rhythm. He would have wanted to pull Dietrich down and hold the man against himself in the air, but the head might have made that a little too difficult.

Shuddering whimpers met that as the healer loved feeling the powerful man simulate thrusts for him, their members striking over and over while Spy's teeth dug into his shaft. Those tried quite hard to bite down more than their limiting bit allowed, but the thing was designed to keep a jaw locked. Medic spread his knees wide to open to all the contact he could get and let the hand not keeping Spy in place reach around Heavy's neck to cling and pull him even harder against himself. His mouth moved furiously and his tongue jammed its way into the other's mouth to play just as hard with a motivated growl. It wasn't taking long to get him hard this way.

After a few moments of pondering, Misha decided to give his idea a try. He grabbed Medic's buttocks with both hands and lifted the German from the counter. Holding the man against him was easy, but the head in between them required some adjusting. "Is good?" Misha asked mumbling when he felt like the doctor had found himself a good position. He continued thrusting his hips back and forth when the German had wrapped his legs around his waist. At least most of it.

"Haaahn~, ja..!" came a happy sigh in response as Dietrich melted to be in such a strong supporting hold, meanwhile his organ gave a healthy jerk against the Frenchman's palate. He slumped forward to sink his teeth into the base of Heavy's neck and his free hand gave a fisting yank to the man's chest hair. Knees constricted harshly to express how much the hips between them liked what they experienced.

Misha winced when the doctor grabbed his chest hair. He shouldn't have shown his weakness earlier, for now Dietrich always seemed to target it when Heavy wasn't wearing a shirt.

As the Russian was quickly growing in the Frenchman's throat, he found thrusting harder and harder. "I am ready soon," he murmured, still moving his lover back and forth with ease. Being inside the BLU's throat felt wonderful, but was nothing compared to the hot tightness that was waiting for him inside the German.

Hearing that, Medic twisted the headgear's knob to force Spy's mouth as wide as it would go before grabbing the agent and twisting him around, making him take the giant in instead. "Get him gute und hard for me, toy~," he ordered, "Use zhose lips since I have allowed you zheir freedom." He twisted and rolled the severed thing in its place to help his lover as best he could while his own moaning mouth bit more holes in the giant's flesh. "Prepare me a little today. I vant it to last~."

"Are we using the ring?" Misha asked. He had nothing against having a longer session this time. The more time he spent inside Dietrich's needy body, the happier he was. The giant spat onto his fingers and reached them behind the healer. He pressed the tip of his index finger against Medic's opening and circled it few times before pushing it in.

"Aaahn~!" Medic craned pleasurably to feel that big digit piercing his ring of muscle. Panting now as he tightened it like trying to pull the invader inside he notified, "Zhat is in my room...but zhat is a trek as we are, ja? You don't like zhe prod? Und how is he?" A flick of the eyes to the head he was grinding onto his lover's manhood with clawed fingers. His other hand began tweaking Misha's nipple.

"Head is good. More space now," the Russian replied, looking down at Spy who still looked and sounded like he was choking. The giant reckoned one couldn't really get used to that feeling. His finger dug deeper into the warm cavern, teasing Dietrich's inner walls to open for him. "Where do we do dis?" he asked. It was getting harder to concentrate on English and his voice came out as a low grumble.

"Huuuhn~, just stay put zhen. Don't like to change plan zhis far along. Mmh~!" It wasn't easy to stay coherent for Medic either, his speech getting a little improper. Watching the giant's erection slowly become straining under Spy's lips only made him anticipate it more, and of course he loved being held as he was. Heavy seemed to know exactly where his insides liked being stroked. "Better not forget toy zhis time." Not able to wait longer when one crook sent gasping delectation shooting up his spine, the head was lifted from the giant and Dietrich ordered under weighted lids, "Fick mich langsam und mit Zweck, Liebhaber. Hooo, fick mich~... "

Heavy grabbed the prod from the counter where he had put it after deciding to have fun with the agent. He found use to it immediately. "Nyet, Doktor," he growled and pressed the tiny machine against the man's bare buttock. He watched the older one jolt. "Трахни меня. Say it." he demanded. He didn't want to hear German, he wanted to hear Russian. It meant "fuck me" in his mother tongue and he was not going to stick himself into the healer before hearing the plea.

Spy gasped and coughed when his mouth was pulled off of the Russian. He had suffered many forms of torture and this was definitely one of the worst things that had ever happened to him.

After arching and letting out a wavering high-pitched cry while both hands clawed tightly, Medic huffed and looked annoyed through his pleasure to the big man. Pyro making him do something had been bad enough. He wasn't playing kitten right now and needed this to improve his mood, not worsen it; Heavy should not get used to giving him orders. "Wir brauchen nicht die Formalitäten. Nur fick." He bucked his hips pointedly against the younger one.

"Nyet. Russian." Heavy wasn't ready to give in, either. He gave his lover another shock, and when the older one still wasn't willing to say it, a third one followed. He needed to steal a moment to pump his own member a few times. It didn't like the wait. Then the giant put the Frenchman on the counter to wait for possible later use; after this he grabbed the other man's hips roughly. The taller lifted his leg, which caused his knee to hit the German's crotch. Misha knew it must have been painful, and he had never heard of "ball busting" before, but he assumed the doctor to react positively to it.

Medic reached after Spy when he was taken away, further annoyed because he had wanted to use that still, then hated himself for calling out the fourth time in a row and coiling when his crotch was struck. He wasn't exactly jellied beyond caring, though he was flushed and heaving. He slapped the other before aggressively grabbing his jaw and focusing to inform, "I am not your pet today...you are mine. I vill not say it unless _I_ am zhe one begged."

"Den I beg Doktor to say it," Misha snarled through gritted teeth, glaring into the man's blue eyes. He didn't care how he was going to get the German to say it, as long as he said it. "Please, Doktor...say it for me." His expression softened, but the change was hardly visible on his features. Medic probably wouldn't even notice. His voice, however, lost the sharp edge it had had a moment ago. To get something out of his partner he had to give in himself.

The doctor's own hackles lowered a bit while he heard his condition met easily. His face didn't change either, but his shoulders relaxed and the other's tone made his stomach flutter a little. So he sat tall and allowed himself to be flirtatiously smug as he concentrated to remember the asked phrase. "Tra...trakhni meen-ya." His hands wrapped themselves around the giant's scalp and neck to scratch gently while he pulled their foreheads to touch. "Трахни меня, Mikhail."

The giant couldn't help a smile. It was good enough. He took a firm grip of his member and guided it to the shorter man's entrance. He spread the healer's cheeks and slowly pushed himself in. Heavy let out a low grunt when his length was hugged by the German's tight walls. He wasn't sure if preparation had even helped any in the first place. Since their faces were already so close, Misha closed the distance between their lips and kissed his lover.

This time a low, elongated groan came when Dietrich felt himself entered, his nails now sinking in deep to clutch. He wasn't sure preparation had helped any either, but the mood and slow force in place of the usual harsh one did. He didn't feel like being instantly rammed into anyway, especially when he was kissed like that out of nowhere. They had just been arguing, and now things were loving. That had never happened for Medic. A conflict during sex usually stopped it or made it bitter, so when something he was totally unprepared for happened instead he felt suddenly happy and grateful. Still, by no means did he want this to turn soft. After a good few moments returning the kiss he pulled back to say, "Hard. Not fast, but I vant zhe heavy zhrusting. Und give me zhe head back, ja? I did not give you permission to take it." A light chiding smile accompanied the last words before he kissed again, mood certainly improving.

Misha did his best to fulfill the wish. His thrusts were powerful, but still in control. He bucked his hips up harshly, returned a little slower before repeating the whole thing again.

Holding the German securely with one arm, the other reached to pull the head back. Again Spy started protesting loudly, but the outcome was the same; he couldn't make any sensible words when his jaw was locked and his mouth forced to stay wide open.

"Awwh~! Mhhh~! Uuuh-huh~!" Medic gave a deeply pleasured moan or burst into the other's mouth with each thrust that bounced him. It felt raw against the delightful stinging rip that proved one finger hadn't helped much. Otherwise the doctor felt wonderfully full and adored the dragging friction against his prostate and every forward spike of pleasure. As for Spy, the agent was turned upside down for a better angle as his mouth was returned to work on Medic's member. It was far better than a hand, though one bobbed it in a constant, synchronized rhythm of scraping teeth that made the doctor wriggle madly. The other hand was tweaking the giant's nipple again, this time harder as he yanked and twisted a little to see if he could get a reaction.

Spy's voice was muffled again by Medic's penis when it thrust into his mouth. He was squeezed between the two men as they once again leaned towards each other for a kiss. Misha hissed when his nipple was violated so brutally. With a warning growl he patted Medic's hand away, but when the doctor insisted on returning Misha picked up the prod again and gave his behind a shock. He felt a weak little twitch himself, too.

At the buzzing electricity flowing through him, Medic's head fell back as he whined and grinned. Returning to slump amorously to Heavy he tweaked the sensitive nerve bundle again and mentioned smirking against his lover's lips, "Zhat is more of a reward, you realize. You should not be trying to deter me wizh it. Und now, danke, I am riled. Go faster." So he'd found another thing Heavy was weak to. Marvelous.

"Takes Doktor's attention away..." Misha mumbled before speeding up. Of course he should have been aware the prod wasn't a punishment. It just felt natural to use it as one whenever the German did something Heavy didn't approve. It was a reflex, he reckoned. Just like hitting someone. You would never assume someone to find that pleasant when you're meaning to hurt them.

Enough overanalyzing. Now it was time to get serious. The giant's thrusts grew not only in strength, but speed as well. So did Medic's moans, only they grew in volume.

A brief chuckle. "Zhat is tru-uuuUUHH~!" He'd been in the middle of agreeing when the doctor suddenly found himself bounced in a fervor of jolting aggressive affection. His legs pulled bruising around Misha's waist as his hand streaked in reaction down the giant's torso. The other dug itself into the back of Spy's head while he started grinding the agent harshly on his organ. Lastly, the German delivered a series of nuzzles to his lover's neck and face while he approached screaming territory. Ahh, he felt on fire with the heat running through his skin!

Again, out of nowhere, Misha struck his lover with the prod. Medic jolted, taking only a few breaths before tensing up again when he received another shock. The older man was so beautiful when he was flustered and sweating like he was right now. The volume of his cries had reached the scream level. It was a shame the infirmary was so far from the bedrooms. Having the man screaming in Misha's room like this would have drawn much more attention.

Eyes crushing shut to sink into everything happening to him, Dietrich arched up and let his head fall backwards. His screams of elation went into the rafters and echoed through the place like a music hall. His tight arch pressed Spy securely between their guts, so the doctor let him stay there to let his and Heavy's hips do the grinding while both hands moved up, clutching the big man's face.

Neither of them would know it, but one or two other mercs would hear a kind of noise in the distance that was becoming unpleasantly recognizable and give the direction of the infirmary a grimace before retreating to behind closed doors. Following Director as he ran to vomit from being shown Soldier's head collection, Miss Pauling would simply look around curiously while patting the man's back, too far away to properly identify the sound.

As the two kept going, Heavy found it harder and harder to hold himself back. Dietrich had told him he wanted their sex to last longer this time, but it seemed like Misha was going to disappoint him. "Doktor...I won't last..." he mumbled, hoping the German was close to his own release as well. The doctor had Spy helping him, so the giant hoped it was bringing the older one closer to the edge faster. He couldn't help it; sex with someone he loved always made him so very sensitive. Having the healer crying out so passionately into his ear wasn't helping, either.

With all that zapping and indeed Spy's teeth helping him to go with this pace, Medic was in fact approaching climax far faster than he had hoped. It was fine though. Quality made up for quantity. He gave a brow-pinched nod to show he was ok with cumming now and probably couldn't stop it anyway. It was only a couple more moments before the fire in his belly erupted and his flushed face screwed up while he threw himself back for a final roar of ecstasy. A little of his semen splashed out of Spy's neck between them and flecked their guts before just slowly oozing down towards the head's palate.

Seeing his lover orgasming, Misha saw no reason to hold back. He rammed into the smaller man furiously, grunting and swearing in Russian. He adored the German, every last inch of him. He loved his nasty habits, he loved his twisted mind and he loved every thrust he was allowed take into the man. "Die...Dietrich..!" he growled before the wave of bliss rushed through his entire body. Heavy threw his head back, gritting his teeth so hard his jaw ached. His fingers dug into the healer's skin with bruising force as his member emptied itself into the smaller body.

For a moment the giant was perfectly still, breathing through his nose. When his afterglow started settling he moved his head to face Medic again. He had a wide, tired grin on his face and his hazel eyes were only half open.

More, smaller but constant noises had come from the German with the overloading frenzy that brought Heavy to completion. Now his own weighted lids looked to the face turning his way as his limping body shuddered and his head fell to the giant's shoulder. The ten fingers that had formed their bruising clenches now rubbed lazily over his partner's powerful upper arms. "Meine," he mumbled in a way that failed to sound assertive through his smile, and pinched a claiming little nip into the soft part of Misha's neck before suckling it. He was feeling a certain level of adoration at the moment himself.

"Da," the giant purred quietly. How could he talk back to that? He kept the older man against himself, rubbing the German's back tenderly. He didn't want to let go of his partner just yet, although his spent organ was slowly withdrawing itself from the healer. "Can I sleep in your bed again?" Misha asked, his voice still low and grumbling. He felt so perfectly satisfied in every way. He wished Dietrich would allow him to spend another night with him. The last two times had gone perfectly well, despite Medic being embarrassed of his cuddling.

"I had no assumption zhat you would stop sharing it. I told you you could do so," passed off the doctor as he sat up in the other's arms and took Spy off of himself. With flirty eyes he smirked, "Do you vant me to return zhe favor of fucking you in it?" Heavy had taken him in _his_ own bed after all; that was the joke; but it would have been a fair place to switch.

The agent coughed when he was finally allowed out of the squeezing grip. He was not happy with the way the German had once again used his defenseless mouth. He felt cum drying into his mask and he would have grimaced if he could.

"If Doktor wants," Misha replied with another smile. "But I need preparation. I cannot enjoy as much pain as you like," he pointed out. If the German accepted his condition, taking the man's penis was not going to be a problem for him. He had had his fair share of bottoming in the past, after all.

"Oo. Really." Medic's eyes sparkled a little. He certainly wouldn't mind tackling that project tonight. Mood irrelevant, he still had quite a bit of sadism in him. Then he passed off again, "Ach, preparing. I told you I realize zhis. I von't tear you, ja? But taking you vould be a fair trade since it is your fault I came so early." His smirk continued as he looked to the prod he'd been so mercilessly attacked with. "You certainly did not hesitate to use zhat. Are you _sure_ you have not had toy experience?"

"Da. I am sure. Doktor wanted to use it so I used it. The more the better, yes?" The giant shrugged weakly. He had absolutely no experience of toys, but since the healer had been so eager to use it, what other options did he have? He didn't get insulted when Dietrich blamed him for his early orgasm. If anything, it was flattering to make the older one ejaculate sooner than he had wanted. "Was it good?" he asked with a hopeful grin. By the sound of it the Russian had done a good job.

The healer looked back with a dark brow, leaning in and putting his hand on the other's shoulder to show he was teasing when he chastised, "Dummkopf. I have just complimented you. I vas saying you did gute by questioning your experience vhen I know you have none." Then he chuckled. "You have figured out my preference zhough, yes. More is better. Now could I be let down, bitte? Zhere is much zhat needs vashing. You should vash too. You have a little blood..." He pointed with a humored face all over the giant where drips and leaks had occurred.

"Doktor has blood on face, too," Misha grinned and allowed his partner to stand up on his own. Medic was a grown man and didn't need carrying around. Once his member plopped out of the older man his semen started running down the doctor's thighs. It was not one of the nicest things in the world, Misha knew.

The head raised its voice, reminding it still existed. The REDs weren't going to forget him, were they?

"Zhen I guess we vill bozh be showering again. I don't zhink a clozh will cut it." Closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the oozing remnants of a very satisfying activity, Medic got himself a couple healing sniffs and mended Heavy before grousing to the head he carried to the sink, "Shut up. I vas getting to you." He turned the water on and popped the gag out of place, holding the head under the stream and making sure he was clean before plopping him to the counter beside it and moving to the metal device.

"Oooooohh, mon Dieu..!" the Frenchman moaned when he finally got his jaw free. He closed and opened his mouth repeatedly, enjoying the feeling of being able to do so. He was about to start one hell of a rant when he got his face full of water. Apparently the healer wasn't in the mood to listen to his complaints.

Meanwhile Misha went to pick his clothes from the floor and put on his pants and undershirt. "Da. We shower together." the Russian said while dressing again. Then they would once again join their team for dinner. He was growing to like their daily routines.

"Ja." With a tut to the sopping Frenchman, Medic scolded and poked his forehead condescendingly. "Ohh, do not pout, Herr Shpy...you have not even seen your revard yet..! You behaved well after all." Setting the gag aside he opened a drawer and fished around for something else of the agent's he'd stolen off his corpse. As much as he knew reprieve from torture kept it torturous, he knew reward encouraged in company of such practice. The fishing hand emerged with a pack of cigarettes, something the chain smoker had not been allowed in the doctor's control.

Mentioning this "reward" made the Frenchman grimace. He didn't trust the doctor enough to believe him. His "reward" was most likely to stay in the oven for the night or get another load of cum in his face.

His pupils enlarged when he saw the case Medic was holding. Were those...cigarettes?! The agent was sure he was able to hear angels singing into his ear. Whoever there was watching over them had heard the agent's pleas. He looked like a child on Smissmas morning, mesmerized and silent in awe.

The doctor's grin was strong and cruel. Spy's expression was delicious. Opening the cartridge like his fingers thought it was disgusting, he picked one of the sticks out and dropped the box in favor of the head's old lighter. Offering the glowing treat to the Frenchman just barely out of reach, Medic said, "I see you are interested. Vell _zhis_ is what you will get when you _do_ behave. Und I mean zhat in zhe context of letting you go wizhout a gag as vell. If you ever bite eizher of us so hard it is damaging, you vill see zhese in front of you every single day, but _never smoke again_. Am I clear?"

At the moment the Frenchman would have been willing to promise his mother's soul for a cigarette. "Oui..! Yes, you are clear, now geeve eet to me!" He stuck his tongue out, like it would have helped him. He needed to fill his mouth with the calming taste of nicotine. He wished he still had his lungs so he could have filled them, too. Pathetic or not, he was under Medic's thumb and with only one cigarette the German was able to pull his strings.

"Gute toy." Like he was a pet the healer patted the head's wet scalp and let him have the treat. "You vill zhank me zhis time, ja? Manners can only help you."

Once the stick was in between his lips, Spy sucked it like his life depended on it. He closed his eyes, treasuring this moment for giving him what he had desired most ever since the mad doctor got his hands on him. Besides his body, of course. "Merci." the BLU mumbled, careful not to drop the treat from his lips.

"Are we going, Doktor?" Misha asked, nodding to the door.

Gathering his clothes the madman stepped to join the other, tossing to the head, "One last zhing. Turns out? You were right. I am capable of love." To prove the head would be unable to disturb his rest by pointing out such a trait again, he leaned into Heavy's side. "Ja, liebhaber~. You vill wash for me zhis time, won't you? Uhh, zhose hands~..!"

Spy's eyes widened when Heavy wrapped his arm around Medic's waist. "Da. I will. Anything Doktor wants." he agreed and leaned in for a quick kiss. Then they departed the infirmary, walking side by side like a pair of lovebirds.

Spy was naturally surprised, but found himself being angry as well. He had lost the German's weak spot now when the healer admitted his feelings. He bit the cigarette, but wasn't foolish enough to spit it out. Now what did he have? His smokes? They were now the highlights of his sad life.

Heavy took a moment to grab himself a towel on their way. "Now he cannot irritate you," he reckoned aloud. He wondered what kinds of arguments his partner had had with the head when he'd been gone.

The healer's brow furrowed a bit over his crossed arms. "He had better not. I am not soft, und I am not vulnerable. I zhink you were right about zhe veakness...it is more like levels of enjoyment I have been starved of und did not know. But zhe unguardedness still feels too exposing. Somezhing always goes wrong." It was why he hadn't given in completely yet. He was still expecting a mindset of devotion to hurt.

"Nothing goes wrong, Doktor," Heavy promised and pulled his lover gently against himself. They were in the middle of the corridor, but Misha placed a light, tender kiss onto the healer's lips anyway. It wasn't like all the others didn't already know. "I love you. Is not weakness. You can enjoy freely," he murmured, his forehead pressed against the older man's. He liked sharing these soft moments with the German. Not only did they make him feel warm and happy, but he secretly wished to see Dietrich's flustered expression when he tried to pull himself back together.

There was a definite blush on a face trying to show it very much disapproved of the fluff while also performing the difficult task of not smiling. "Zhat is my move," the doctor pouted when their heads were together, unable to do much in the way of backing off while being hugged for the umpteenth time that day. This one was making him feel fuzzy though. Through his grousing blush he looked off somewhere else and let one of his hands rise to just sit on the other's side.

"I know." The Russian grinned, satisfied with the deep blush covering the man's entire face. Messing with the doctor was slowly becoming one of his favorite things. After sex, of course.

They continued their way to the showers and undressed again when they reached the cubbies. "I wish I had seen you with Direktor. Sounded funny to me," he chuckled as he peeled himself out of his clothes.

Tossing it over his shoulder as he peeled off his own coverings again, the doctor grinned, "Oh, it vas hysterical..! He is schtupid und so razher slow on zhe uptake, but he started screaming zhe instant I brought out zhe saw. Und apparently I am a barbarian. I don't hear zhat one often. Is it fitting?" He was glad to remember and recount the fun he'd had with the skinny pest.

"I do not think Doktor is barbarian...but in bed he can be leetle barbaric." was grinned back at the older man. The German was mostly very sophisticated, but when it came to fighting and sexual activities the doctor forgot all the rules. Perhaps one could say he was barbaric, especially if they experienced Medic's sexual, insane and violent sides all at once. Like the director did.

"Really? How kind of you. Zhat is where I like to be so." Unclothed and flattered to hear a name disputed, the German followed the giant with less to take off, and when the water started he pressed back against the warm body and took the backs of its hands to guide them to his torso. "Mmh~, I zhink you vould have liked to see him flee. You heard, but he vas tripping und scrambling und hit his head on zhe table even." An amused beam under his lazy, pleasure-soaked eyes.

Heavy laughed. When he tried hard enough he could almost imagine the terrified look on the man's face. He shook his head weakly. His hands followed Medic's and rubbed softly the man's torso. The warm water felt nice on his skin and washed the blood off of his face. "Doktor is mean. I like it," the giant purred and his left hand slipped to caress the older man's bare back. He pulled his lover against himself as he helped the German wash.

It was unbelievable for Dietrich to hear all these things about his negative traits from another. Moaning ever so slightly under the encompassing paws kneading over him, he left them to do what they wanted and lathered his own hands with soap. Then he turned himself around to press their fronts close instead, his filmy hands now drifting up the expansive flesh of Heavy's sides and ending up swirling in that nest of delightful chest hair. Naked with another man and enjoying him without being horny? What a concept. "You are insane to. I like _zhat_," was purred in return.

When they were finished the doctor messed his hair up again on purpose. He'd taken an extra second while clothes gathering to snag a pair of goggles from his chemical bench and put them on now as the two departed for the mess hall. He'd liked the idea, and wasn't devoid of a more regular sense of humor. Plus he was in a great mood. Walking into dinner he presented himself with wide arms and announced, "Everyone, look! I am Das Maddendoktor!" Then he cackled. Miss Pauling and Pyro laughed easily, the prior thinking maybe Medic wasn't so stuffy after all. Director blanched and looked like he thought the fakey German claim was all too accurate.

Half of the team didn't know what the German had just said, but it sure sounded like the healer had just openly admitted to being mad. That they could all agree on.

Misha chuckled with a weak shake of his head. He found Medic surprisingly adorable when he was being so playful. He walked over to the table and took his seat. He still didn't like sitting this near to Soldier, especially when his partner sat between them. He didn't trust the helmeted idiot to leave his lover alone and understand the seriousness of their relationship.

"So, who's next on the list...ah, Spy!" Miss Pauling lifted her gaze to the masked agent and he glanced back at her in the corner of his eye. Apparently he was the next to be interviewed. "A moment of your time after dinner?" the girl asked with a hopeful smile. Scout frowned. She hadn't smiled at _him_ when it was time to interview the boy.

The Frenchman gave a sigh. "I feel zhe best way to truly understand zhe seriousness of my work ees to observe me on zhe field. What I do cannot be put eento words," he replied before going back to his dinner plate.

Pyro waved his hand to remind he hadn't been interviewed yet, either.

Director didn't much care anymore who was going to deny being talked to at this point. He'd had his fill of clamming and shooing and didn't want to see what kind of grotesque display the agent might have prepared. With that masked man out of the picture that left-Pyro stamped his hands excitedly as he leaned over the table, making the man in black jump and lose his fork. His defensive pose didn't shrink when whoever was behind the optical mask mumbled eagerly about God knew what, then suddenly offered one glove forward to share an intense fireball that seemed to flare up out of nowhere.

Director screamed and fell off the bench.

The mercs found that hilarious and so did Miss Pauling actually, as she hid her escaping chuckle behind her hand before moving to help the fallen one up. Dusting himself vigorously and looking very upset, Director stood to inform, "Right! I knew it wasn't going to be easy to interview a bunch of destructive lunatics, but there is _no_ way I'm talking to _that_! I will talk to the rest of you to get its story and be done with this awful place! But not you!" He snapped a finger at Soldier. "Or YOU!" He whipped in fearful recollection to Medic beside him. Medic smiled friendly but like he was disappointed. "Ohh, you don't vant to ask me about Herr Pyro? I cannot imagine why." Pyro really was disappointed and sat slumping a little. He'd only been sharing his most favorite thing..! Wasn't the man there to share and hear stories? Why didn't anyone ever want to hear his? He leaned on one hand with a sigh and wiggled the other's fingers to make the fireball he was watching dance more.

In the end the director gathered three people to collect everything he needed to know about Pyro. His choices were quite surprising since he chose Heavy, Scout and Spy. He'd already seen how much the youngster babbled about things that didn't interest him, and how the Russian hardly said a word about anything.

The youngest looked nervous when they left the mess hall after dinner. Misha, on the other hand, looked annoyed. So much for the calming evening with his partner. "Wait for me in infirmary, Doktor," he murmured as they left with the small man. He couldn't believe he once again had to give up on being with the German because of the tiny, annoying man.

This was Soldier's moment to strike. On the very second the Russian was out of sight, he leaned against the healer. "I've got something from good ol' Merasmus! Wanna see it? It's super wizardish!" He grinned at the older man from under his helmet.

Medic had also been annoyed to see his partner being taken away. He looked after the departing cluster with a fitting expression before it fell to surprise when another body was suddenly pressing into him. Hearing that Soldier promised to have followed through on getting him a magical item however, the doctor's eyes sparkled while turning the man's way. "Have you…yes, of course I vant it."

"Good! Now let's go, sister!" Soldier grabbed the German's arm and practically dragged him with him. The doctor was going to be so surprised after he'd seen what the American had found. He dragged the German to his room, laughing at the way he had apparently startled Director by showing him his head collection.

Meanwhile the director found interviewing outsiders might have been a mistake. In a turn of character Scout refused to talk and seemed nothing less than terrified. Heavy opened up a little bit, admitting the man in the gas mask scared him. Spy didn't really say anything useful either, only gathered his assumptions. None of the three seemed to know anything about the firebug, which frustrated the man behind the camera even more.

Medic thought little of being tugged along anywhere. He hardly disliked a grip on him and was eager to see this magical object anyway. Rushing wasn't minded. Finding a door in front of him though the doctor blinked. "A room? Vhat happened to zhe dumpster?" He'd fully expected to be led outside.

"Miss Pauling told me to move back inside. She said something about something and told me to pack my things and inhabit my room again. So I did," the American explained and let the older man in. Once they were both inside, he closed the door after them. "Now, are you ready to see the weirdest witchcraft in the world?!" He prepared Medic for a huge surprise.

Pausing in the middle of wrinkling his nose at the state of the room filled with dirty laundry and old food, Medic's attention again was caught. "You know I vant to see zhis. Do not try my patience by making me vait longer." A little rub to his glasses proved his anticipation.

"Alright! Well here you go!" He held up a small bottle in Soldier's hands. "It's called face cream! The legend has it that after one week of use your skin will look softer and healthier. This skin-friendly cream also prevents wrinkles..!" He read the description from the back of the bottle.

There was a deep frown under wide eyes and quite a dark brow. The healer snatched the bottle, confirmed that there was nothing but cosmetic goo inside, then chucked it at Soldier's head. As it bounced off aimlessly he swirled angrily for the door. "Idiot svine! I do not even zhink you _know_ a vizard! Zhis is zhe last time you disappoint me wizh zhat! Now if you vill excuse, zhere is sex I must be having!"

"But I do! I stole this from that angry old witch's bathroom!" the American protested. "What about this? Look! This _has_ to be some weird wizard thing! These pills keep your heart going! You can read it yourself!" He showed the German a small can of heart medication.

Turning with the door half open, Medic snatched this too and rattled it in Soldier's face. "You realize zhis is medicine?! Pills! I could prescribe zhese to you in lezhal dosage. Right! Now! Zhis is medicine cabinet garbage und as useless as you!" He clocked the canister off the man's forehead and slammed the door behind him, stalking away straight for his operating room to spend time with his doves while he waited for Heavy to find him.

Soldier sagged when the man left so angrily. It wasn't _his_ fault there wasn't anything useful in Merasmus' stash! Just look at all those useless, normal medicine cans! "If you kill me I'll come back stronger". "Be invisible for two months". "Slip this into your tea and Soldier's bed sets on fire". Hah! All those perfectly normal pills that were useless in Medic's eyes. That good-for-nothing fake-wizard!

Heavy was allowed to get out of the interview room soon. He hadn't really offered anything new to the cameraman, but he assumed it had been worth a try anyway. He knocked on the infirmary's door and entered, finding his partner feeding his birds. "I am back," he informed with a smile. The German looked very handsome when he was with his doves.

Lying on his back, arms in the air and coated with birds on the counter beside the open burlap sack the doves fed from, Medic rolled his head to see the giant arriving. To the one who he'd been complaining about Soldier to, he said, "So ja, you get zhe picture. It is unreasonable zhe levels of idiocy I must deal wizh. Daddy must stop talking now, Aristotle. Unfortunate zhat it must all be complaints. I know you vould razher hear zhe amusement." He sat up, kissing and nuzzling each of the little creatures shifting on his forearms while looking to Heavy. "I do not zhink Soldier could lose intellect if he tried," he elaborated truthfully.

"Soldier?" Misha asked, his face hardening. He was the very last person on this planet he'd wanted to discuss about. The giant was not happy hearing his partner had communicated with the American. "What did he want?" Misha asked and turned his back on the German. He started taking his clothes off again now when there was no need to go anywhere during the evening. Except for Medic's room to sleep, but what were the odds of bumping into someone on their way?

Taken with interest to see the giant undressing already, but also noting the defensive turn, Medic watched and answered simply, "To show me zhe magic he promised. It vas not magic. It vas toiletries. I doubt he knows vhat magic _is_." Only with doves on his shoulders and head now, the German knotted his darlings' seed bag and hopped to the floor. Approaching to press his hands up his partner's back behind the shirt hem exposing it, he ended up gripping between the neck and shoulders. "His promise no longer matters, however. I zhink I should keep mine und take _zhis_ to bed." With an approving growl he gave an eager lick to the nape of the man's neck, then blew a cool air stream over it and nudged Heavy's butt with his knee. "March."

The giant grinned weakly to himself when he heard how badly Soldier had managed to disappoint Medic. He hoped now the older man would think twice before thinking the American was any good. Why had he even _thought_ the lunatic knew a wizard, let alone was living with one?

Misha's grumpy mood was destroyed completely when his lover showed more interest towards him. It was funny how the German acted like he was in charge. With just one strong swipe of his arm Heavy could have pushed the doctor off of him. "Yes, Doktor," he said obediently instead. He started walking towards the door, allowing the healer to lead him. This was going to be Medic's night and his turn to take Misha. The Russian reckoned he could give the shorter man some taste of dominance in advantage.

Pleased, the healer herded the bigger man to his room and shooed his doves off himself so he could undress. "Clozhes off first," he decided giving a calculating sweep over the half-naked giant. Taking him would have to be done somewhat untraditionally since Heavy was rather large and couldn't be terribly influenced by the doctor's muscle. As soon as they were nude Medic rushed to pounce the other to the bed. "Fall under zhis," was his only low forewarning.

"I am falling, Doktor." Misha promised, hardly being able to suppress his amused grin. Medic thought he was stronger. It was so sweet Heavy had to do his best to resist the urge to hug and squeeze the older man against himself. Such a beast he was. As much as Dietrich hated to admit it, sometimes he was quite silly. Yet the giant couldn't help loving him even more every day.

After the giant obediently let himself collapse to the mattress under the smaller's weight, Medic hopped up on the balls of his feet to be over instead of on the man, pouncing again to pin Heavy's wrists up. It was almost comedic since his hands didn't fully encompass them and Heavy could just throw him at any second. It also wasn't un-vampiric the way the German's bared teeth hovered over the other's jugular, an angry rasping hiss escaping the doctor. "Tell me how you vant zhis bite."

"I want Doktor to bite me...so hard it leaves mark. Mark me, Doktor." the bigger man encouraged. He arched his neck to reveal more skin for his lover. He kept his arms against the mattress like a good boy, allowing the doctor to hold him as he pleased. The older man looked like he was having a blast.

A smirking growl of approval came from him before Medic obliged and sank his teeth into his lover's soft, exposed flesh. Then he did it again. And again. And again. He kneaded his jaw roughly with each forceful claim, ensuring they'd stick around. Then he started sucking the damage to make the marks nice and red and raw. It seemed like Heavy was all for engaging in the games Dietrich liked. No mindlessness here. To show his appreciation the German's teeth started dragging their way down, scraping to find a left nipple and teasing it between them. One of Heavy's wrists had to be let go and that hand tweaked the nipple's twin before gliding lower to wake the giant's member.

With each bite Misha grunted. He secretly wondered how Soldier was going to react to the love bites. He was already bathing in the lovely image of the American gritting his teeth underneath his helmet. The man had lost. Medic now belonged to the Russian.

Heavy snapped out of his satisfying thoughts when he felt the hungry mouth starting to devour his nipple. When Dietrich let go of his wrist, leaving one free, Misha found it a good opportunity to wrap his arm around his partner's shoulders. "More, Doktor." he encouraged whispering. When the giant felt the German's fingers grabbing his manhood, he rewarded the healer with a throaty purr.

Letting himself slide down on the man's body for better alignment, Medic opted to give the Russian free use of his arms. He let the one that had been on the second wrist take over for his mouth while that moved to attack the other nipple. He lowered to his knees to grind his own organ into the one he pumped and kneaded strongly. "Mm, zhere~. Make more noises," Medic told into the pert nerve bundle he tasted, "I liked it better vhen you yelled cumming. Do not hold back zhat wonnevol rumbling as vell." Heavy's deep voice really was extremely sexy, and it was never more-so than when it was rolling out in pleasure.

At the feeling of the doctor's hot length against his own Misha couldn't help another needy moan. He wasn't usually very audible in bed, but if the German insisted, he was going to try and be more open. With his hands both free now, the Russian pressed the older man's head against his chest while the other hand was holding his lover against himself.

The bigger man bucked his hips, enjoying the warm embrace of their bodies. "Hrrrrmmm...good...Doktor is so good..." he mumbled and the fingers on the healer's back sank their short nails into his skin.

A rasp and a wriggle met that while Medic's skin started turning pink. Those moans were delicious and so were the hands so clearly wanting him. He ground more rapidly into the other's crotch, his member twitching and the hand not aiding this area streaking steadily down the giant's side to his hip. Then his fingers pinched their way back up. With a sharp signaling nip after obliging to entertain where his head was pressed for a bit he groaned, "Sit up against zhe headboard."

While the other man did that, he turned himself around and reclined on him like an easy chair. Wiggling his hips as he let both hands now free to dig their nails into Heavy's hips do so, he gave the next smiling command. "Hmm, gute...now you play wizh us so I can vatch. I want to see zhose hands vorking~."

It was surprisingly erotic to have Medic commanding during sex. The older man was so determined and knew what he wanted. He treated Misha like a pet whose only purpose was to fulfill his master's orders. So he did. Heavy's huge hand closed around their members and he let out another heated growl as he pumped them up and down. The doctor was so hot against his flesh and the pre-cum leaking from their tips was making the giant's fingers slick and sticky.

His eyes flicked to the German observing them. "Doktor likes it?" Misha asked with his deep, rumbling voice.

The doctor's lip was bitten and his nails were curling repeatedly into the big man while he watched hungrily. Seeing himself be a part of Heavy's wonderful masturbation technique was indeed quite arousing. He'd been groaning from his gut and hardly holding still, but now turned his rolling head to face his partner and panted, "Hoooh~...vhat do you zhink, Dummkopf? You are skilled, I am horny. It is not hard to figure ahhh-hah~..!" An animalistic rasp of excitement cut him off. Fingers constricted with the next spike of pleasure and he surged forward to chomp the Russian's mouth, manhood twitching again.

Misha returned the passionate kiss, pulling the older man closer with his free hand. To reward the doctor he gave their organs a shared little squeeze. When Medic moaned into his mouth he could hardly bite back a victorious smile. In fact, he bit the healer's lower lip instead of his own. He knew Medic couldn't resist a little teasing. The German's nails clawed Misha's hips, but the giant paid no attention to that. He growled deep down his throat as the hand on them sped up.

This was liked. One of the doctor's hands reached behind Heavy's head to burrow its claws there and pull him harder into the gnawing kisses. The other clenched aggressively into the pumping hand when it sped, Medic's hips lunging into the motion. He was glad to spend another couple minutes this way. Worked up extremely then, Dietrich rolled over suddenly and undulated his wildly kissing, groping body to the other's front. Flushed greatly, he lifted his mouth to growl darkly, "Genug. Knees und elbows, svine. Und schlag. Strike me first." He was ready to get serious.

Misha did as his lover told him, like expected. He hit the German's chin before getting himself into the position Medic wanted him in. As much as he wanted to trust the healer, he still couldn't help feeling a little uneasy when he turned his back on the older man. Dietrich enjoyed playing hard, and even if he had promised not to break Heavy, the giant wasn't entirely sure the smaller one knew how long a proper preparation needed to be. "Does Doktor need lubricant?" he asked as a reminder. He certainly wanted some himself. It had been a while since someone had been inside of him.

Shaking his head a little to clear it, grinning about the flare the hit stirred in him, Medic took only a moment to dip off the side of the bed and grab his tie before taking his place quickly behind the giant. "Vhen we get zhere...I am not penetrating yet." Oh no, he had hurting to do first, and multi-tasking was difficult on a man such a size. Kneading and digging dents of claim into Heavy's ass as his stiff member drove up in slow repetition between the fleshy pillows, just to keep it pert, Medic looked sultry to the unmarred expanse before him. "Mmh. Do you vant me to slap? Do you vant me to bruise? Do you vant me to make you bleed..?" His giant. He could do whatever he felt like to this powerful body. The man could take it easily and let the German unleash his sadistic urges.

"All," Misha replied. "Doktor can do it all. He can slap, bruise and make me bleed," he listed. Like Dietrich already knew, the giant was able to take it all. He didn't mind the doctor ravaging his body on the outside, as long as he was going to be gentle enough on the inside. The feeling of the older man's length pressed against his rear was very pleasant. It felt warm and hard and the Russian found himself wanting to suck the throbbing rod.

Grinning with quite a dark pleasure to hear pain invited, the doctor draped forward to reach his arms gladly to Heavy's shoulders, beginning a series of rolling rakes over his back with each upward grind against the larger one's entrance. He watched the red lines pile up slowly, leaking slightly, and groaned. "Uhh, it is times like zhis I wish I had a vhip..." Not that he hadn't used toys with others, Medic's collection tended to include things one could use on oneself since he'd most often used them to sate between partners, and a whip wasn't easy to do that with. So, he didn't have one.

The bigger man grumbled deep down his throat when the nails dragged themselves along his back. Though Medic's fingernails weren't all that long, they could still be surprisingly damaging. The Russian groaned when he felt blood trickling down his back. "Doktor can...use belt," he suggested murmuring. If the German needed something to whip him with, they could always get creative. Or they could steal one from Soldier.

Not expecting to hear suggestions, Medic's smile only grew. "Hnn~, perhaps next time. I have already painted you wizh zhese." He looked briefly with fondness to his stained fingertips before lowering both hands and slamming the palms hard against Heavy's buttocks. Then the fingers gripped tightly and swirled the muscles around before going out to slap again and repeating the process a third time. Medic then just rolled and kneaded the muscles, loving every strained bit of throaty vocals coming from his partner. He liked watching the various things making the man's skin turn red and every little reactive motion. If only he could see his face from here.

"Hnnngh...ghhhhrr...hrrrmmmm..." With every slap the giant twitched and his low purrs rewarded his eager lover each time. The sting burning in his flesh was pleasant and took his mind away from the scars the German had just created. It felt like his whole body was on fire. His cheeks were painted with a weak blush and he could only arch his back to ask for more. "Is good, Doktor...don't stop..." he breathed against the pillow.

An aroused little rasp came along with a pulse to his organ when Medic heard that plea. Heavy liked this form of treatment did he? Such a wanton beg, how could he refuse abusing the man's behind some more? "Gerne~." He next slammed his hands multiple times against the flesh before massaging in reprieve, repeating the process when he saw it met favorably. Ohh, Dietrich was sure he could listen to that all night...but he was also very eager to move this along now. Leaving his left hand to continue spanking, the doctor leaned the other forward to clutch around the giant's face. His middle and ring fingers poked demandingly at the side of the mouth they found. "Saugen, schweine," was ordered with smack below, "Erhalten sie gut und nassen für sich." It was assumed what he wanted would be clear.

The spanking drew a few more groans from his throat and by the time Medic offered his fingers the giant was panting lightly. He opened his mouth and reached to suck the German's fingers. He rolled his tongue around them, being careful to spread his spit on both of them thoroughly. Apparently the doctor wasn't planning on using any actual lube on him. It was up to Misha to make sure the fingers were wet enough, so he couldn't be hasty with the task. He took a gentle grip of the older man's wrist and kept his hand still. He was glad his mouth was finally allowed to do more than just moan and plead. He took his lover's fingers as deep as he could, bobbing his head slowly back and forth as if sucking a cock.

"Raahh~..!" Medic twitched and wiggled a bit impatiently, but let the Russian take his time getting the digits good and wet like he'd told. He knew Heavy was paranoid about being torn. Besides, the dexterous muscle and warm, wet walls encompassing the doctor's fingers felt a tormenting kind of nice. It reminded of what Medic's organ would be getting shortly. Through fidgeting like a caged animal the smaller man entertained himself by digging more fiercely into Heavy's rear and giving still another slap of encouragement.

"Mmmrrrrrhh..." The Russian purred and bit the doctor's fingers. It was barely a nibble, but he assumed the older man would appreciate a weak little sting anyway.

Once he was certain he'd wetted the fingers properly, the younger man opened his mouth and let his lover's hand go. "Take me, Doktor," he whispered his own encouragement. He pressed his forehead into the pillow in front of him and inhaled deeply before pushing the air out through his nose.

With a very eager sound the hand shrank back to almost immediately replace the hips nestled between the giant's cheeks. With an amount of restraint, though still rather rude about it, the German's middle finger prodded and rolled itself around the rim of Heavy's entrance before slipping inside. In tandem with hilting this intruder before letting it sit, Medic gave himself something to do by nudging Heavy's knee over and grabbing the man's balls. Those were kneaded with vigor but also not harshly. It was time for the pleasure portion of what the doctor gave his partner. He began alternating between the fuzz-covered sack and adding some strokes to Misha's shaft while he gave a testing curl inside the man.

Feeling the fingers against his entrance the very first reaction from Misha was to tense up. Another deep breath helped him to relax and he noticed the German was already rushing in. Thank God he had been careful with preparing the fingers. Another deep, low purr escaped his throat when the curious little digit found its way deeper, wriggling against his inner walls.

Misha moaned when Medic's fingers started fondling his balls and soon moved up to stroke his shaft. His eyes closed and his mouth opened for a long, needy groan. "Harder...bitte?" he mumbled and his back arched at the curling finger inside of him. "Deeper...more...mmmhh...almost there..." He muttered as the German was trying to find his prostate. He was so close, but one finger wasn't enough to reach.

An aggressive sort of purr was returned with all that wonderful vocalizing, the doctor's eyes hungrily as wide as his grin. He strained to grant the driving request to bury his finger further and started thrusting it to make the giant's out of practice, delightfully taut hole warm up. When he felt it stop constricting quite so much and his kinking knuckle met with less resistance, he slipped in the ring finger and shoved forward to attack Heavy's prostate without mercy. He stroked and petted and curled against the thing when he found it, pulling the hugging walls to widen themselves only when he felt like it. Most of his attention went to trying to drive the giant as insane with lust as he was right now.

Feeling the German's finger moving back and forth in him, Misha let out a deep, content breath and wrapped his arms around the pillow. It didn't feel nearly as bad as he'd feared. Dietrich hadn't lied when he'd promised not to tear the giant apart.

The first finger started sliding in and out of him rather easily. Heavy's lower regions were finally relaxed and accepted the digit without hesitation. Feeling the second finger joining the fun earned a gasp from the giant. He squeezed the pillow tighter and almost cried out when the two fingers hitting his sweet spot caused a jolt of pleasure to shoot through his entire body. He couldn't help writhing slightly. Those merciless fingers attacked his prostate so fiercely and milked it so brutally it was impossible to stay still. His low moans grew louder and hungrier the more Dietrich tortured him. "Да..! Тяжелее, врач! Aaaarrrrhhh, больше!" He encouraged his partner in Russian, not caring if the older one understood it. His body was telling enough anyway, urging the healer to give him more.

That the doctor did. It sure sounded like his actions were successful and appreciated. Both hands working the big man performed feverishly to make it even harder for the straining Russian. Before long Medic's fingers were moving freely and he pulled them out without warning, then spitting into his palm to give an ensuring coat over his own trembling member. Next he set the tip of that in place. Lastly he leaned over his partner to quickly wrap the tie he had gathered around Heavy's neck a couple times and grab each end, yanking back like the thing was a set of crude reins. "Do you vant me yet?!" he concentrated to bark hoarsely, "Tell me how you vould like it!"

Misha gritted his teeth with a hiss when the two fingers left his body so suddenly. Dietrich could have at least told him he was about to pull them away.

The giant made a strangled choking sound when his head was pulled back so harshly. His hand automatically rose to grab the tie around his throat. "I want...I want Doktor inside...now..!" he managed to reply with his raspy voice. "Take me, Doktor...take me...hard!" he demanded.

"Endlich!" the happy insane man grinned and obeyed without hesitation. He plunged into the waiting ring and gave a beastly guttural growl as he stirred widely and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was working his hips in growing jerks to get the tight hall of muscle to yield under its invader. As soon as he was moving freely he thrust deeply, fast and hard. The pace was ravenous; the doctor's hips slamming against the Russian's rump, the ends of the tie yanked each time Medic went forward. Now the man yelled out in snarling passion. Gott im himmel, it felt glorious to be unleashed! Misha was amazing: eager, responsive, encouraging, into it, and felt stupendous. He was perfect on this end of things as well. Unbelievable.

Misha squeezed the sheets under him, sucking in deep, relaxing breaths when he felt his partner entering him. It didn't feel bad, which he was grateful for. He pushed back gently, grumbling his appreciation as the doctor moved. The older one had a steady grip of his tie and his thrusts were surprisingly patient. He could feel eagerness in them, but at least Medic was compassionate enough to give him a slow start.

When the speed increased, Heavy's breath hitched. His growls grew in volume and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He parted his lips, gasping and moaning in turns. "Good...is good, Doktor..!" he managed to say before the tip of the healer's length hit his prostate. The giant's back arched with a long, delicious grumble. "Oпять! Again, Doktor!" he urged and rocked his own body faster to meet the German's pushes. No doubt Medic had plenty of experience being on that end, too. Misha made a mental note to apologize for his suspicions earlier.

The bigger man reached his hand to stroke himself. His forehead was pressed against the pillow again and he moaned some more when his big fingers grabbed his needy member.

Finding that spot that made the Russian request it struck again, Medic gave a grinning animalistic rasp and forced himself forward to slam it at the same angle relentlessly. It was marvelous how the other moved back against him so wantonly, and all those pleasured sounds satisfyingly told him his brutal performance wasn't nearly as bad as feared.

The doctor's organ was feeling extra sensitive for some reason. Maybe it was the delightfully warm hug of fairly unpracticed walls; maybe it was being glad to have his wild style enjoyed rather than tolerated by this one; maybe it was because the man he was drilling was one's whose opinion he actually cared about. Whatever it was it only made Dietrich give mightier thrusts.

One hand held both ends of Heavy's reins now to stabilize both their motions. The other set of fingertips was pressing hard as the hand caressed admiringly over the scabbing damage to the man's back. With clear lust he growled, "Gut, schweine...jawohl, wollen mich mehr! Noch mehr!" It didn't matter if he was understood or not.

Heavy gritted his teeth when the tie was yanked again. It did give the two a nice, steady rhythm. The only downside naturally was that it was wrapped around his throat and prevented him from breathing as he would have liked. His gasps were raspy and audible. It was a shame he couldn't see his lover. He could only imagine how much Medic enjoyed himself right now, his one hand holding the tie as if steering a horse while the other was having its adventures on Misha's back.

The giant squeezed himself with a throaty purr. He had missed this. He'd gotten so used to being on the bottom before he'd met the German he had feared he'd never get to top anyone again in his entire life. With the doctor he'd found a whole new side of sex; it had taken his thoughts far from what he had once been practically forced to do. He hadn't had options back then. Now he had found a perfect partner for himself, one who could not only take him, but take his penis in return. This wasn't the kind of sex he'd gotten used to when he'd lived in Russia. This actually _meant_ something.

"Doktor..!" He moaned, pumping himself harder. "я тебя люблю..!" he hissed, doing his best to speak through the tie.

If he'd known what that strained exclamation had meant, Medic would have been stunned still to hear his treatment met with such a reaction. Not able to translate, however, he simply shrugged it off and continued the action whose prolonging was making him practically heave with shimmering, flushed effort. The free-roaming hand decided it wanted to mix in some more pain and dragged itself down through the nest of markings already present, all the way to the small of Heavy's back. Then it came away to slap once more to the giant's behind.

Heavy squeezed his eyes shut when the nails violated his back once again. For a moment he thought of asking the German to go slower, but reckoned it would have only ruined the older man's mood. So he didn't bother. Perhaps one day, if he was lucky and Medic calmed down a little bit.

The healer's rough affections were driving him closer. The Russian groaned and grumbled, trying to slow down his hand and yet wanting to rub faster. "Doktor...soon..." he whispered. Just a friendly warning so Medic knew he was getting close. He didn't want to fight back his orgasm, all he wanted to do was let himself go and enjoy the fruit of their sex. It was so wonderful he wished they could keep doing it forever.

Soon he did reach his peak and with a loud roar of bliss Misha shot his load all over the sheets, stroking himself as fast as he could to make the feeling last.

With that outcry the doctor couldn't take it anymore. He was terribly close, but _had_ to see Misha's face..! "Lehnen Sie sich zurück! Auf dem rücken!" he insisted, yanking at the man's shoulder before pulling out to instead seize a leg to twist the giant's hips. In the compliance with the physical cues, Medic grabbed himself and pounced back forward to re-enter Heavy. Pressing forward and clutching the big man's knees up against himself he rammed just as hard, watching his partner still pleasing his freshly spent member to his ministrations before turning his face up to meet the other's in curious want.

Oh...my~.

Dietrich had made his lover quite bothered, hadn't he? And with more than just pain, clearly. That pink, perspiring skin, that brow furrowed up in agonizing bliss, that huffing mouth still open from screaming in raw euphoria...it was the most strikingly handsome thing the German had ever seen. Aaand there went his pupils, dilating fully on a face grinning in total haze. He hardly continued for moments more before bursting with the surge of fire and tingles exploding through him. True to normal form Medic kept his thrusting up while cumming an impressive amount, then stayed all in, gyrating his hips as he wound down slowly. His head rolled and he gave a fierce scream of his own, then through his calming he stroked Heavy's thighs and leaned moaning to bite one knee.

When the giant felt Medic pulling out he let a loud groan to protest this. He still craved for that wonderful organ to poke his sweet spot while he rode out his afterglow. He was happy his prayers were answered quickly when the doctor thrust back in. It was amazing to see and watch Medic's expressions and how they changed as he was getting closer as well. The healer's face was deep red and it shone with sweat. "Cum, Doktor." Misha breathed and reached his hand to scrape the German's chest, producing a tasty "Ahn!" from the man.

Not too many seconds later Dietrich did cum, too. Even through his haze Heavy could feel the man's member twitching strongly, shooting its load deep inside of him. What else was Misha supposed to do than moan at the sensation? Now it was his turn to admire the face the older one made as he cried out.

Done nibbling the giant's joint, Medic dropped the legs he held back to the sheets and sat slumped and panting heavily. His eyes stayed on the second pair as he willed his vision to let him see clearly again. This man...he wanted to see him. Even if he was just lying there he wanted to see it. See how much he and his abuse had been adored. Otherwise the doctor merely let his organ love the continued twitches as it wound down in the leftover hugs of the tunnel surrounding it. He was feeling too exhausted to do much of anything, and completely free of aggression. All that was left was bliss and gratitude.

Once they had both caught their breath enough, Misha gently pulled the smaller man on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the doctor's shoulders and enjoyed the warmth radiating from the older one. "Doktor is wonderful," he mumbled. Every word was true. He was so satisfied he couldn't even remember the last time he'd had someone dominating him and managed to be this satisfied in the end. Everything felt perfect. "Say something for me. Say: 'я тебя люблю'?" he asked. He wasn't sure if Medic knew the meaning hidden in those words, but he assumed the German did not.

Having been about to crawl to lie on the man himself, Medic gladly let the other pull him out and down to mold against his chest. The doctor's arms draped loosely under the ones surrounding him. With a light bemused smile he looked inquisitively polite to the Russian below him. "я тебя люблю," he granted easily with a tiny shrug. Then he let himself lax to lower, kneading kisses against his lover's lips. He didn't feel like supporting himself anymore and so melted. Against the soft mouth was asked with the distance of encroaching sleep, "Warum..? Was bedeutet dass ein man das? Hrmm...vhat does zhat one mean?"

"It means 'I love you'," Misha replied honestly. He stroked the healer's back gently, expecting another overreaction or flustered face. He wondered if Medic recognized those words as the ones he had spoken during sex. Not that it really mattered in the end. He just wanted to hear the older man say it in his mother tongue. "And I love you too, Doktor." Heavy grinned and leaned in to kiss the German's hair. He was feeling so lazy and tired he didn't want to get up. The sheets were messy and he needed to clean himself up as well, but the bed was pulling his body weight against itself like a magnet.

Too worn out to give a proper fluster and his skin too pink already to show off the fluttery stirring inside, the healer's face pinched and he swatted the other's cheek weakly a couple times. His eyes didn't even open in his settled head when he groused, "Hrrrnn...dirty trick..." He wanted to get up. He wanted to clean and scold and move away from this onslaught of sugar, but as a benign lump simply couldn't bring himself to. Instead he had to put up with the biggest sating mood he'd quite probably ever had. The swatting arm fell limp about and grazed Heavy's scalp while the other stayed in a lazy half-embrace.

Recalling suddenly he twitched. "My abuse brought _zhat_ as a call..? You liked it so much..? Zhat is…a first." He was too far gone to fret or self-censor and smiled rather genuinely. "I am glad. Vell, gute zhing it vas a bed zhis time...I am not moving. Gute nacht." And Dietrich nuzzled up for slumber.

"Good night, Doktor," Misha replied softly, closing his eyes as well. They had plenty of time to take their shower next morning. True enough, it wasn't very nice to go to sleep sweaty and stained with semen, but since Medic looked way too comfortable where he was, Heavy decided to ignore the nasty layer covering him. It wasn't like he had always been able to wash himself before going to bed anyway. He hadn't always had that luxury and those thoughts reminded him of the time before he moved from where the rest of the family was still living. It was the time they had had much bigger worries than not being able to shower daily...

The Russian pushed his unnerving thoughts aside. He didn't want them to ruin the mood. He had everything he needed right there in his arms and the sight of the sleepy German could have made anyone grin like an idiot. Apparently the doctor didn't care about his cuddling anymore. Or perhaps he was simply too tired to remember such a detail. It was sweet, but the giant couldn't help finding himself a little disappointed. If Medic was fine with cuddling, Misha couldn't tease the older man about it.


End file.
